Beyblade: Nuevos comienzos
by mel77able
Summary: Esta historia, basada en la serie de ánime Beyblade, narra emocionantes aventuras que nuestros queridos personaje deberán enfrentar cinco años después del último torneo mundial de Beyblade. Ahora sin sus bestias Bit, los beyluchadores se enfrentan con una nueva modalidad en el campo de juego. Disfruta de la aventura, drama y romance que encontrarás en Beyblade: Nuevos Comienz
1. Capítulo 1 Ansiosa espera

**Capítulo 1- Ansiosa espera**

- Todo está listo señora, partiremos en quince minutos. El señor Dickenson nos estará esperando en el aeropuerto junto con Hillary.

- Excelente, ¿sabes cómo recibieron los muchachos la noticia?

- Mmm no estoy muy seguro... quizás les sorprendió un poco...

- Ja ja... ya quiero ver sus caras cuando al fin vean la sorpresa... Que tengas buen viaje Hiro.

- Gracias, hasta pronto.

Hiro colgó el teléfono de manera silenciosa, tenía una sonrisa a medio lado en su rostro relajado. Estaba feliz de que volvería a Inglaterra. Hace mucho que no visitaba ese país. Miró por la ventana y suspiró mientras tomó el equipaje negro que tenía a sus pies. Miró su reloj y salió del salón que se encontraba nítidamente decorado. Si todo salía como lo planeó, no volvería a habitar ese cómodo salón en un año. Cerró la puerta suavemente, como su forma de ser, tranquila y amable.

Mientras tanto, ya en Inglaterra se encontraban tres chicos un tanto desesperados. Uno de ellos no paraba de mirar su reloj.

- ¡Aaah, no puedo esperar más! Quiero saber quienes son.

- Tyson, siempre eres tan impaciente. - Max trataba de calmar los nervios de Tyson sin darse cuenta que los suyos provocaban que derramara el refresco que tenía en su mano.

-Jajaja... amigos creo que a todos nos traiciona la emoción de saber que volveremos a ver a nuestros amigos después de 5 años.- Les dijo Kenny, quien ya había devorado todo el café que le darían a los visitantes -

- ¿Qué dices Jefe?- le replicó Tayson - ni siquiera sabemos quienes vendrán... no tenemos idea de qué nos encontraremos acá. Ni siquiera sabemos que haremos, sólo aceptamos a ciegas la invitación del señor Dickenson y la mamá de Max.

Los muchachos tenían sufientes motivos para sentirse ansiosos. Tyson, Max y Kenny habían estado estudiando y entrenando muy duro. Hiro se había vuelto socio del señor Dickenson junto con Judy. Inglaterra sería el lugar de reunión para comenzar un año de Bey Batallas. Sin embargo, hace tiempo estos tres muchachos no sabían nada de Kai y de Ray sus amigos. Así que la esperanza de volver a formar el viejo equipo era latente, pero el señor Dickenson no les habia prometido que sería así; más bien, la duda los invadía ya que él alegó a "una sorpresa esperando en Inglaterra". Lo que sí les era seguro sería volver a combatir en Bey estadios mundiales, la locura del Beyblade estaba de vuelta. La industria dormida del Beyblade revivía los animos de todos en aquel dormitorio de hotel en Londres.

- Hola Hillary, Hiro está por llegar. No tardará más de diez minutos. Llegará antes de Ryan, Kai y Er.

- Entiendo Judy, ellos no saben nada aún. El señor Dickenson dijo que deberiamos ver sus rostros...

- Lo sé... no es lo que se esperan. Agradezco tu fiel ayuda.

Hillary guardó en su bolso su teléfono, su corazón también estaba alerta apesar de conocer el plan de Hiro, Dickenson y Judy. Había sido su complice en este tiempo, los años en Inglaterra la habían hecho madurar, aunque conservaba esa personalidad mandona e independiente. Una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al recordar aquellas manías que solía tener su equipo, cuando recordó a Tyson no pudo evitar gruñir... pero luego sonrió de nuevo. "Cómo me costaba tolerarlo" se dijo a sí misma.

- Hillary - le dijo el señor Dickenson, que estaba en el asiento de al lado en la limusina- allá están nuestros invitados - le dijo señalando a un grupo que desendía de las escaleras de un avión.

- ¡Oh, genial!- no pudo contenerse, abrió la puerta del vehículo antes de que el chofer lograra detenerse. Corrió a toda velocidad a encontrarse con Hiro y quienes venían con el.- ¡Por aquí! - les gritaba mientras agitaba su mano.

- Jajaja- Dickenson se sostenía su barriga al ver a Hillary tan emocionada, la particular risa del señor bonachón hacía el que el chofer se sonriera también.

Hiro y sus acompañantes divisaron a Hillary entre la multitud de ocupados viajeros. Giro, así como Hillary sabían que era el principio de muchas aventuras, no obviaban las dificultades que vendrían, pero valdría el esfuerzo soportarlas.

- Hola, bienvenidos a Inglaterra. Los muchachos están esperando.


	2. Capítulo 2 Más visitantes

**Capítulo 2 - Más visitantes...**

Tyson, Max y Kenny se habían trasladado al salón de reunión como se los pidió el señor Dickenson, exclusivamente reservado para aquel esperado encuentro. Una amplia mesa redonda estaba en el centro del lugar. Los muchachos permanecían sentados, el constante tecleo de Kenny en su computadora parecía poner nervioso a Tyson, más de lo que ya estaba. Antes de que Tyson pudiera recriminarle algo a Kenny, la puerta se abrió lentamente, el molesto tecleo se detuvo y los ojos de los muchachos se abrieron en una misma expresión de asombro al ver entrar a los cinco visitantes.

- Hola chicos, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

- Hi.. Hilary… tu … - balbuceó Tyson. Había estado pensando en dar una calurosa bienvenida cuando en persona se encontrara con sus viejos amigos, pero le sorprendió observar lo bien que lucía su vieja amiga. Su atuendo era sencillo: una enagua de paletones negra a media pierna y una blusa color cielo, y sus zapatos de tacón alto le daban un toque más femenino a la chica.

- Jaja los extrañé mucho. – les dijo ella guiñando un ojo.

- Vemos que has crecido mucho Hilary, jaja ¡que bueno verte! – le dijo Kenny.

- Jaja ¡Jefe! Otra vez nos encontramos – dijo Hilary con su voz entrecortada de la emoción.

- Vamos Tyson, no te quedes ahí paralizado, ven y abraza a tu hermano mayor. – dijo Hiro mientras entraba.

- ¡Hiro! – gritaron los muchachos a un solo coro.

Hiro y Tyson se abrazaron emotivamente, Hiro había estada en Rusia desde hacía cuatro años y sólo se comunicaban por teléfono o a través de la red. Intercambios de saludos y sonrisas se escuchaban. El señor Dickenson, quien esa mañana se había reunido de primero con los muchachos, sonreía satisfactoriamente mientras tomaba un asiento en la mesa. Pero detrás de Hiro, dos personas permanecían un tanto tímidas sosteniendo sus equipajes y mirando la escena, así que Dickenson les hizo una señal para que tomaran asiento a su lado.

Luego de los eufóricos saludos, los chicos se sentaron a la mesa al ser invitados por Dickenson. La curiosidad ya de por sí invadía a los tres muchachos al notar a quienes acompañaban a Hiro, así que, por un instante, guardaron silencio y fijaron la mirada en ellas.

- Hola, mi nombre es Tyson, supongo que ya me conocían.

- Jaja, tu no has cambiado en nada… hermanito.

- Ush… - murmuró Hilary al ver la reacción extrovertida de Tyson.

- Chicos, se preguntaran quienes son, les presento a las señoritas Roxie Kale y Alana Stróganov. Ambas son de las mejores estudiantes de Hiro en Rusia. Chicas, ellos son Max, Kenny y, por supuesto, Tyson quien ya se ocupó en darse a conocer… jeje. – Rió Dickenson.

- Es un gusto conocerlas – dijo Max

- Hola, y bienvenidas a Inglaterra. – dijo Kenny.

- El gusto es nuestro, hemos escuchado muchas historias de ustedes y la verdad es un honor poder conocerlos. – Alana era una joven no mayor de veintidós años. Tenía un rostro muy bello, sus ojos eran azules y su cabellera rubia, con algunos destellos más dorados que otros, que le llegaba a la cintura. Portaba un lindo sombrero blanco y un vestido a media pierna de color celeste pastel, y unos botines de color café que combinaban perfectamente. Daba la impresión de ser bastante amigable y serena. No se parecía a ninguna Bey luchadora que hubieran conocido antes.

- Sí, muchas historias. Y claro Tyson, tu hermano nos ha hablado mucho de ti. Nos ha contado cosas de cuando eras tan solo un bebé. – Respondió Roxie con una sonrisa. Ella era una chica muy vigorosa. Portaba un pantalón cargo gris y botas negras, con un abrigo corto de color blanco. Su cabello era negro, el cual llevaba recogido en una cola; sus ojos mostraban un vivaz brillo pero a la vez eran profundos y decididos.- Estoy muy emocionada…

- Se preguntarán también qué hacen ellas acá. – Continuó Hiro - Como bien el señor Dickenson les comentó, nuestra federación junto con la otra federación más importante del mundo del Beyblade hemos decidido arrancar con los campeonatos regionales para prepararnos para un gran campeonato mundial, así que estamos reclutando a los mejores Bey luchadores de cada federación. Esta vez nuestra federación conformará dos equipos principales, y ellas serán parte de esos equipos junto con ustedes. Pero… venimos realmente hambrientos y tenemos mucho que contarnos ¿no creen? Así que ¿por qué no comemos mientras esperamos a los otros?..

Tyson, Max y Kenny lucían un poco confundidos, querían saber más acerca de lo que Hiro les acababa de decir, tenían muchas preguntas que hacer. Pero al mismo tiempo querían compartir tiempo con sus amigos, así que asintieron a la propuesta de Hiro.

- Claro que sí hermano, la verdad yo también tengo mucha hambre. Pero antes de comer sólo quiero que me respondas algo que tengo duda… - Tyson se había estado preguntando, al igual que sus otros dos amigos, si Ray, Daichi y Kai se harían presentes, después de todo, ellos eran los BladeBreakers. Pero Hilary se adelantó.

- Espera Tyson, eso es parte de lo que más adelante les diremos…

- Nooo… ¿por qué esperar más?

- Ya cálmate Tyson, Hiro tiene razón, ellos están agotados del viaje y las señoritas necesitan descansar.- Replicó Max guiñando ojo a las chicas, lo que las sonrojó un poco.

- Oh de acuerdo… - dijo en tono resignado.

Después de uno deliciosos bocadillos, los viejos amigos compartieron sus experiencias mientras estuvieron en países distintos, la conversación era bastante amena. Roxie y Alana escuchaban sus historias y de vez en cuando se miraban cuando Tyson alardeaba de sus logros pasados. Hilary les contaba cuanto aprendía al lado de Judy, cuando de repente recordó…

- Son casi las siete y media, ellos están por llegar.

- ¿Quiénes ellos? – preguntó Kenny.

- Es cierto, pensé que mamá vendría con ustedes, pero no fue así…

Subiendo las escaleras del hotel, Kai y dos chicos más junto con Judy se dirigían a toparse con los demás. Kai lucía pensativo, casi no había hablado durante el viaje. En el fondo, no estaba seguro de querer volver a los estadios llenos de eufóricos aficionados. Prefería mantener batallas en la escuela de la federación en Inglaterra, donde había estado viviendo últimamente, y continuar con los estudios ingenieriles y los negocios familiares. Judy notaba la actitud fría e indiferente del chico, sabía que él dudaba pero estaba segura de que la pasión por el BeyBlade que Kai tenía no le permitiría perderse la oportunidad de volver a competir.

- Aquí es. – Dijo Judy. – Justo tiempo. Kai…

- ¿Sí…?

- Me alegra que hayas aceptado, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.- Kai miró a Judy y ella le sonrió. El permanecía serio con sus brazos cruzados.

- Hola a todos, ¡cuanto me alegra verlos! – dijo ella abriendo la puerta del salón, adelantándose al empleado del hotel.

- ¡Mamá!- corrió Max a abrazarla mientras una lágrima caía de los ojos de ambos.

- Extrañaba esos abrazos, hijo.

- Yo también… - dijo Max mientras la tomaba de las manos.

- Kai… me alegra verte, hijo. No estaba seguro de que vendrías, pero tú siempre me sorprendes. – le dijo el señor Dickenson en un tono silencioso pero amable.

- Hmm, es bueno verlo señor. – le respondío Kai con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tyson, Kenny y Max no estaban seguros de cómo saludar Kai. Todos se sentían emocionados de verlo otra vez, le guardaban un profundo aprecio, que no sabían como demostrárselo, por sus mentes pasaban todos aquellos momentos que compartieron y los hicieron crecer y cambiar. Tantas aventuras y problemas así como victorias. La nostalgia empezaba a asomarse en los corazones de los que se conocían antes, aún del mismo Kai. Pero Tyson fue el primero en romper el hielo.

- Hola, viejo amigo. Me preocupó no verte temprano. – le estrechó su mano

- Hola Tyson. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. – le correspondió él.- Jefe, Max, es bueno verlos de nuevo.

- Jeje, gracias Kai – dijo Kenny rascando su cabeza.

- Sí Kai, es genial que estemos todos reunidos otra vez. – agregó Max.

- Kai… – Le extrechó la mano Giro con rostro sereno y serio al igual que Kai.

Mientras terminaban de saludarse, Hilary contempló a Kai, éste la miró por un momento también, ella sabía que Kai estuvo a punto de no acceder. "Quizás la nota que le envié sirvió de algo." – pensaba. Días atrás, la llegada de Kai no estaba confirmada, Hilary sabía lo importante que era para todos contar con Kai, así que había decidido, no sin tener que escribirla una y otra vez hasta escoger las palabras más precisas, enviar una nota a Kai.

"_Hola Kai, sé que es extraño que te hable de esta manera pero no respondías el teléfono y de verdad quería que consideraras unirte a la BBA. Tú eres importante en esto, por favor, sé que todos estarán muy felices._

_Hilary Tachibana_"

Sabía que Kai entendía con pocas palabras. Kai no le sonrió pero tampoco le mostró un mal gesto, neutral como de costumbre. Sin embargo, Hilary se sentía feliz de verlo de nuevo, sonrió, nadie podría saber de su pequeña intervención en la decisión de Kai a menos de que éste lo contara. Volvieron todos a tomar asiento, esta vez sabrían lo que los aclamados Judy, Dickenson y Hiro se traían entre manos. El ambiente despedía ansias. Los nuevos Bey luchadores estaban orgullosos de poder presenciar el encuentro de aquellos grandes competidores que admiraban.

- Mira Alana… - le susurró Roxie al oído – son Er, Ryan y Kai. Esto se pondrá emocionante ¿no crees? Esos tipos no son cualquier aficionado…


	3. Capítulo 3 Rivales inesperados

**Capítulo 3- Rivales inesperados**

- Por fin estamos todos reunidos… – Dijo Dickenson.

- ¿Todos? Pe.. pero… ¿y Ray? – interrumpió Tyson.

- Tyson tiene razón ¿Qué hay de Daichi?

- Bien, les pensábamos dar la noticia después pero era evidente que no esperarían, así que deben saber que ellos no pertenecen más a nuestra federación. – respondió Hiro con un tono decidido.

- ¡¿Qué? – preguntaron a un unísono Max, Kenny y Tyson.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso? – preguntó Kenny muy intrigado, lo habría esperado más de Kai que de Ray y Daichi.

- Muchachos no se desesperen, todo a su tiempo – los calmó Dickenson – no vamos a ocultarles nada, pero antes queremos presentarles a Ryan y a Er, ellos pertenecen a la escuela de Beyblade de Inglaterra, han peleado constantemente junto a Kai durante sus entrenamientos. Al igual que las señoritas, ellos han alcanzado un alto nivel de combate, convirtiéndoles en perfectos candidatos para formar los nuevos equipos que les hemos mencionado.

A pesar de la mala noticia que les mencionó, los muchachos les dieron la bienvenida a los nuevos con calurosos apretones de mano. Er era de la edad de dieciocho años, tenía el cabello negro peinado con un fleco corto a medio lado y sus ojos eran azules. Parecía un joven amable pero bastante callado. Por su parte, Ryan era castaño, con su cabello un poco largo, amarrado. Su edad no superaba la de Tyson. Se veía muy seguro de sí mismo, tenía una cicatriz al lado de su ojo derecho.

- Sé que les puede extrañar que Daichi y Ray no sean parte de nuestra federación, pero tampoco tenemos claridad de la decisión que tomaron. Debemos respetarles. Nosotros también lo lamentamos mucho. – prosiguió Dickenson.

- No puedo creerlo… - susurró Tyson.

Desde la última competencia que tuvieron como equipo, las Beybatallas mundiales habían cesado. Dos federaciones o ligas habían tomado el liderazgo del deporte del Bayblade, la BBA la cual era dirigida por el señor Dickenson, y la otra era BEGA, la cual había re aparecido de las cenizas con un nuevo dirigente, Alvin Schitz, el cual se había ganado la admiración de muchos al fundar una escuela de entrenamiento, pero extrañamente había retomado el nombre de la mal afamada organización. Ambas organizaciones se ocuparon en pulir lo mejor de los Bey luchadores durante el periodo de inactividad pública. La brecha entre ambas federaciones era evidente, sin embargo; la rivalidad no impedía mezclarse en nuevos campeonatos, al contrario, los volvía más emocionantes. A pesar de ello, los muchachos resentían la escogencia de sus amigos.

- Es hora de que conozcan los equipos. – les anunció Dickenson.

Los ánimos de los muchachos habían disminuido, habían soñado volver a batallar en compañía de Ray y Daichi, sin duda ya no sería lo mismo para ellos. Aún Kai se sentía extrañado por la noticia. Pero el sentimiento dio un pequeño giro al escuchar…

- Tyson, Kenny, Er y Roxie conformarán los BladeBreakers. – al decir esto, Roxie y Tyson se miraron simultáneamente con una expresión de asombro. Al parecer Roxie no parecía estar muy satisfecha con la personalidad de él, minutos atrás le había comentado a Alana lo egocéntrico que pensaba que era - "es un tipo hablador…"- pensaba. – Y por supuesto- continuó Dickenson – el resto conformarán el equipo Stormbladers. Los capitanes serán Tyson y Kai.

- Roxie… no era lo que esperaba – se acercó y le murmuró un poco confundida.

- Lo sé… es… es extraño.

- Tenemos la esperanza que tendremos muy buenos resultados. – agregó Hilary, quien no tardó en percibir la tensión entre sus amigos, quienes esperaban que el grupo original fuera conformado – les dijimos que sería una sorpresa… ¿o no?

- Aw… sí claro, claro que lo es… - dijo Max, quien miró a Kai, que estaba con la cabeza agachada y sus brazos cruzados.- pero es genial.

- Bueno muchachos, será un placer ser su contrincante, Kai, creo que nos volveremos a encontrar en el campo de batalla.

- Así es Tyson… - levantó la cabeza, con una sonrisa de lado.

Alana miró a Kai, le intrigaba su frialdad. No estaba segura de querer mantener una conversación con él. Ryan se acercó a ella.

- Será un placer entrenar con usted señorita Stróganov. – dijo tratando de ser formal con la dama.

- Gracias, puedes llamarme Alana… - dijo en tono gentil. Miró de nuevo a Kai, ahora él la miraba. Alana volvió su mirada y bajó la cabeza. Suspiró. Todo esto sería nuevo para ella.

- Saben, no puedo esperar para nuestro primer entrenamiento como equipo…- Tyson tenían un revuelo de emociones dentro. Sintió como la adrenalina le recorría por su cuerpo, de nuevo experimentaría aquella sensación…pero al mismo tiempo no sabría como reaccionaría al encontrarse en el futuro con Ray y Daichi. Y por supuesto, tendría la posibilidad de combatir con Kai. Por un momento imaginó una batalla con él, como a aquellas que solía tener…

- Bien, supongo que no tengo otra opción pequeñito… - interrumpió Roxie su imaginación mientras le frotaba la cabeza a Tyson como si fuera un niño.

- ¡Oye!...

- Jaja, después de todo no creo que el ex campeón mundial pueda ser tan insoportable…

- Por supuesto que no… a menos que quieras ser mi oponente. – Alardeó Tyson.

La noche caía, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación. Sus mentes no podían dejar de inquirir el nuevo reto que se asomaba. "Capitán otra vez" pensó Tyson arre costado en su cama, sosteniendo su BeyBlade. Mientras tanto, una gabardina negra se ondeaba por el viento solano, Kai observó su Beyblade por unos instantes. Una chica lo había estado viendo desde la ventana de su habitación sin que él pudiera notarlo, "Kai…" susurró ella.


	4. Capítulo 4 Inicia el entrenamiento

**Capítulo 4 Inicia el entrenamiento**

Kai aún meditaba en la decisión que había tomado. ¿Sería lo mismo que antes? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Esperaba encontrar las respuestas pronto.

- Hilary, ¿Qué haces ahí? Mañana debemos levantarnos temprano y no has descansado nada. ¿Qué estas mirando?

- Oh... yo… nada importante Judy. Sólo quería relajar mi mente mirando el cielo… je je… ya me iré a dormir… - Hilary respondió con una risa nerviosa. Cerró la cortina y se fue a dormir, o al menos eso esperaba poder hacer.

En la habitación de al lado, la voz de Alana se escuchaba, una tenue luz de lámpara se dejaba ver por la ventana.

- Seremos oponentes, Roxie, a partir de mañana cada una estará concentrada en su entrenamiento. No te volveré a ver hasta dentro de un mes y medio que inicie el primer torneo. No me siento muy cómoda con mi equipo, aunque los chicos son amables… Pero, Kai es un poco extraño… tengo miedo de fallarle a mi equipo.

- ¿Fallarle a tu equipo o a un combatiente como Kai? sabes no tienes la peor parte, no tendrás que lidiar con Tyson. Además Hiro los acompañará en asesorar sus entrenamientos. Debes tener confianza… aaah- bostezó- ya quiero enfrentar a Tyson… a ver si es tan fuerte como dicen..,

- Creo que tienes razón, no todo puede ser malo. Además, entrené mucho antes de venir… Muero de ganas por lanzar mi bey… Roxie … Roxie… oh genial… dormías mientras yo hablaba sola…

Por la mañana, el ruido de los bey chocando entre si no tardó en resonar.

- Er tu lanzamiento es bastante potente, no permitas que se descontrole tu bey. Si tu oponente lo nota puede recibirte con una defensa que te pondría fuera de balance… Roxie es tu turno, lanza tu bey contra el de Er. A la cuenta de un, dos, tres… ¡Let it rip!

Los ya Bladebreakers practicaban sus movimientos con ayuda del guante de control provisional, aún no practicaban el modo virtual, necesitaban evaluar la técnica. El entrenamiento apenas comenzaba.

Por otra parte, Hiro había llevado a los Stormbladers lejos de la ciudad, quería romper el hielo entre ellos. Alana y Max se habían vuelto buenos amigos, Ryan y Kai permanecían callados la mayoría del tiempo. Así que Hiro decidió tomar medidas al respecto.

- Disculpa, has permanecido callado durante todo el camino. Y me es difícil adivinar cual dirección debemos tomar…- dijo Alana tratando de romper el silencio incómodo entre los dos.

- ¿Le temes a la oscuridad?

- Sólo si estoy sin compañía... nunca he entrado a una cueva así. No logro entender por qué Hiro nos pidió que viniéramos a este lugar.

- Precisamente por eso…

- ¿Qué?

- Te quejas mucho. Sólo sígueme. – De repente, en medio de la casi invisibilidad y la humedad que transpiraba aquel especie de pasadizo subterráneo, se escuchó un estruendo como de alguien que se desliza y cae.

- ¡Kai! ¡Kai! ¿estás bien?

- Sí, sólo fue una caída, el terreno es resbaloso, por acá hay un lugar para pasar, pero debes deslizarte. Ten cuidado de caer.

- De acuerdo… - Alana dio un paso tímidamente como para tantear el terreno en el que se encontraba, estaba nerviosa, no podía ver bien hacia donde iba.- ¡ah!.. – gritó mientras se deslizó de la misma manera que lo hizo Kai.

- Lo siento, no había otra manera de pasar.

- Está bien… - dijo algo molesta y tratando de sacudir su ropa.

- Hay luz a la derecha, creo que estamos cerca. – Avanzaron hasta donde la claridad se encontraba, la luz entraba por un agujero.

- Oh, rayos, no es la salida pero… ¡mira!, acá está el banderín amarillo que debemos encontrar cada trescientos metros que avanzamos…

- Hmm, tiene una nota… "Bien hecho, ahora esperen a sus compañeros que deben tomar el mismo camino."- leyó Kai acercando el papel a la luz.

- Genial, eso significa que debemos esperar más… - Alana se comenzó a sentir incómoda.

Kai se acomodó en el suelo hasta que pudo sentarse.

- Tome asiento, señorita Stróganov. No sabemos cuanto van a tardar, y creo que parte del plan de Hiro es que converse con migo. -Alana lo miró extrañada, pero luego se resignó y se sentó tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos como pudo de Kai. - ¿por qué aceptaste la propuesta de Hiro?

- Mi abuelo me entrenó para ser una Bey luchadora… Era el tiempo de dedicarme a esto.

- Mmm… ya veo… - dijo arrecostandose a la pared con sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

- Y… ¿por qué tu aceptaste? – preguntó un poco tímida.

- Es una buena pregunta… quiero ganar otra vez. – Kai nunca había visto a Alana bey batallando, no sabía que tan buena o mala podía ser, así que quiso probarla, pensaba para sus adentros que era una niña mimada. No creía que fuera capaz de ser mejor que el promedio. Sacó su beyblade y su lanzador, ajustó su control que llevaba puesto de la muñeca a la mitad del brazo. Se puso en pie y señaló a Alana con el lanzador, como desafiándola. Ella comprendió el mensaje. Frunció su ceño y realizó la misma acción de Kai al levantarse. – Hay suficiente espacio y luz, ¿cree que pueda, señorita?

- Siento que me subestimas, Kai… Llámame Alana por favor.

- Como quieras… ¡Let it rip! – casi inmediatamente Alana lanzó su bey que chocó con el de Kai, rebotando y acomodándose en el suelo. Kai no perdió el tiempo y recurrió a atacarla, con un movimiento de su mano adelantó el beyblade hacia el de su oponente. Alana reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo, provocando que el de Kai colisionara con la pared. – Ja… lo esquivaste, pero este te costará más caro.

- No si lo hago primero… - Alana se adelantó, su bey dió un giro de ciento ochenta grados y buscó el de Kai, el cual lo evadió por poco y recogió su bey en el aire.

- Hmm, me sorprendiste.

- ¿Por qué te detuviste? Apenas y comenzábamos. – No hubo respuesta, solo una mirada fija. Escucharon un ruido, eran Max y Ryan, venían por el lado contrario del que ellos entraron. Su misión era sacarlos de ahí.

- Al fin los encontramos, se hace tarde, vamos por acá. Wow, veo que se entretuvieron mientras no estábamos. – Dijo Max al contemplar el bey de Alana que aún giraba en el suelo. Ella extendió su mano para recogerlo.

Mientras salían de aquella especie de túnel, Kai, sin mirar a Alana le dijo:

- Quería saber si tenías agallas. No eres lo que aparentas.

El comentario la molestó.


	5. Capítulo 5 La prueba de Hiro

**Capítulo 5 La prueba de Hiro**

Los Stormbladers seguían avanzando para encontrar la salida de aquel túnel. El camino se había vuelto pesado para todos, debían esforzar la vista para evitar tropezar en el camino resbaloso e irregular. Pudieron haber transcurrido unos quince minutos desde que se encontraron los cuatro. Alana estaba bastante cansada, pero quería disimularlo, no quería mostrar debilidad ante sus compañeros, especialmente a Kai, a quien consideraba duro. Caminaban en fila, Kai iba adelante, seguido por Ryan, Max y de último Alana.

- Ryan y Max, ¿tienen alguna idea de cual es la salida?- preguntó Kai con cierta exigencia.

- Escucho el goteo de agua, nosotros entramos siguiendo una especie de riachuelo que luego se perdía entre las rocas. Sólo avancemos un poco más.

Alana tropezó del cansancio.

- Ah…- gimió por lo bajo.

- Alana ¿estás bien? – se preocupó Max.

- Sí Max solo me resbalé un poco…

Hasta que por fin llegaron y se encontraron con unos peldaños que daban a la salida. De repente escucharon un estruendo de agua que empezó a golpear las paredes de al lado, y de entre las rocas comenzaron a salir chorros de agua cada vez más potentes. Se apresuraron a subir los peldaños pero para su sorpresa, la presión del agua provocó que las rocas empezaran a obstruir la salida, Ryan y Max corrieron a intentar mover las piedras con sus manos.

- ¡Es inútil, si siguen intentando sólo conseguirán lastimarse, debemos encontrar otra salida! Rayos, no puedo creer que Hiro nos enviara acá…

El agua empezaba a empozarse, llenando el lugar donde se encontraban como si fuera un recipiente. Pronto sintieron que le agua les llegaba a la cintura. No podían devolverse, las rocas obstruían el paso. Estaban muy asustados, Kai sentía la responsabilidad de actuar pronto.

- ¡Miren! – señaló Max hacia arriba, débiles rayos de luz se infiltraban por encima de ellos, parecía que la capa de tierra que estaba sobre ellos se estaba desmoronando.

- Genial… la tierra nos caerá encima… ¿Qué clase de lugar es este? ¿Hiro nos quiere matar antes de que compitamos o qué…? – se quejó Ryan.

- Escuchen – dijo Kai en tono autoritario – debemos dejar que el agua suba para que podamos alcanzar la superficie, conforme subamos con el nivel del agua podremos empujar la capa de tierra hacia afuera y saldremos, estamos en una fuente de agua, Hiro lo sabía y espera que salgamos de esta forma.

El agua ya los empezaba a cubrir por completo, sus pies se empezaron a despegar del suelo. Kai miró a Alana, quien hacía esfuerzos por respirar.

- ¡Respiren profundo y empujen con sus manos!- les gritó Kai.

Todos tomaron una gran bocanada de aire, y con dificultad comenzaron a golpear la superficie. El primero en salir fue Ryan, quien con dificultad se sostuvo de una especie de ramas y le tendió la mano a Max. Seguido de él Alana salió, estaban cubiertos de musgo y de tierra. Kai fue el último en salir mientras el agua seguía corriendo, ahora esparciéndose por la suave superficie de tierra. Se movieron hacia una superficie firme, mientras observaban como el agua ahora subía y bajaba constantemente de aquella especie de poza que se había formado. Max se tendió en una roca cercana y suspiró. Alana se dejó caer al lado de él mientras Ryan y Kai jadeaban contemplado el lugar de donde recién habían salido.

- Muy bien muchachos. Eso fue sólo el calentamiento. Creo que necesitan limpiarse también...

- Hiro… ¡Casi nos matas!- reclamó Alana mientras retorcía su blusa y su cabello en un intento por secarse.

- Jaja – rió con sus manos en las bolsas – no exageres. Ahora nos dirigiremos al centro de entrenamiento. Esto fue solo una prueba de equipo.

El lugar adonde se dirigieron luego tenía apariencia de laboratorio abandonado. En el centro, se encontraba un Bey estadio bastante amplio.

- Ajusten sus controles de realidad virtual. – Ordenó Hiro. Los chicos activaron las bandas que llevaban en su brazo izquierdo. – Preparen sus lanzadores y rodeen todos el Beyestadio, todos serán rivales, hasta el último que quede. Listos… ¡Let it rip!

- ¡Aaa! – gritaron a una.

- Vamos… no me hagan creer que eso es todo lo que tienen… sean más agresivos, intenten detener a sus compañeros.

Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder un instante para salir. Todos calculaban los movimientos de sus manos tan estratégicamente. La habilidad y rapidez de todos era notoria, Hiro estaba sorprendido, hacia tiempo no presenciaba una batalla así, los cuatro eran muy buenos.

- Bien, hagámoslo más emocionante. – Hiro activó los sensores de realidad virtual y los muchachos empezaron a aplicar sus técnicas especiales. Max esperó el momento adecuado en que su bey estuviera cerca del de Alana, cuando ésta pensó tenerlo acorralado, él aplicó su ataque defensivo. Pero Alana inmediatamente lo contrarrestó al devolver un golpe especial en el cual agotó gran parte de su energía para ataques especiales.

El primer bey en salir por los aires y detenerse luego de una reñida lucha fue el de Max, casi seguido por el de Ryan, quien no había tenido suerte con Kai. La técnica de Kai era casi impredecible para los chicos. Sólo quedaban Alana y Kai en el plato. Kai no perdió tiempo en atacarla; sin embargo, esta lo esquivó. "No puedo golpearlo, necesito recargar mi energía para activar mi ataque especial" pensaba.

- Así que ya no tienes energía… Ja… lo siento mucho por ti – Alana se sorprendió de que Kai se lo dijera, claro, él había notado que ella lo esquivaba. – pero no dejaré que huyas.

Alana estaba muy tensa y se sentía tan acorralada que hizo que su bey diera giros alrededor del plato lo más veloz mente que podía. Se empezaba a sentir agotada y eso se reflejaba en el equilibrio del bey.

- Acabemos con esto de una vez. ¡Ahora! – Kai aplicó uno de sus ataques de resplandor, su bey se elevó y cayó encima del de Alana, provocando que este se desbalanceara y callera. La batalla terminó, había un ganador.

- Wow, eso fue rápido…- admiró Max.

- Muy bien, con esto pude registrar sus debilidades. Se las diré y trabajaran en mejorar el resto de la semana. - Dijo Hiro desactivando el campo virtual.

Más tarde, Max tomaba una taza de café en un cómodo sillón. Alana se acercó con otra taza en su mano.

- Kai… es muy astuto – le dijo ella, sorbió un poco de té.

- Ya lo irás conociendo, es uno de los mejores bey luchadores, no por nada es el capitán del equipo. Pero tú también eres muy astuta Alana, no esperé tu defensiva.

- Jaja, gracias Max…

- Y dime… ¿conoces a alguno de los beyluchadores de Bega?

- Bueno… yo… en realidad...

Hiro interrumpió la conversación al abrir la puerta y pedirle a Alana que se acercara.


	6. Capítulo 6 De vuelta a la ovación

**Capítulo 6- De vuelta a la ovación**

Por fin el día tan esperado del primer torneo de Beyblade llegó. El lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la emoción de los combates sería en Bradford, Inglaterra. Cientos de aficionados esperaban ansiosos a los bey luchadores. Dentro del estadio, se podía escuchar el clamor de muchos chicos y chicas entonando porras.

Cuando arribaron los equipos de la BBA, no tardaron en destellar los flashes de las cámaras de periodistas y aficionados. El primer equipo en ingresar fueron los Stormbladers. "¡Oigan, ese muchacho es el famoso Kai Hiwatari!" "¡El chico que está saludando es Max Tate! Que apuesto…" "¿Quiénes serán los otros dos que los acompañan? Jamás los habíamos visto…" Los comentarios iban y venían, los fieles seguidores del Beyblade estaban muy entusiasmados al ver a sus más admirados luchadores de nuevo.

Mientras los Stormbladers ingresaban a los camerinos, los Bladebreakers desfilaron en medio de la multitud en las afueras del estadio en compañía de Judy y Hilary. Si no hubiese sido por los guardas de seguridad, Tyson y Kenny probablemente nunca hubieran ingresado a su camerino. Era increíble escuchar a la multitud aclamando el nombre de Tyson y estrujandolos, lo recordaban como el campeón mundial aún. Al llegar al camerino recibieron órdenes muy estrictas de Judy.

- Muchachos, recuerden que debemos concentrarnos a pesar de la euforia de todos los fans. En especial tú Tyson… – quien estaba observándose en un espejo, feliz de haber recibido tantas ovaciones, pensaba para sí mismo en lo bien que se veía.

- ¡Escuchaste eso Señor Apuesto! – le reprochó Roxie

- ¿Me hablas a mi Roxie? – preguntó sarcástico.

- ¡Aaaw… qué pesado eres!

- Basta ya – les ordenó Judy – "será un laaargo torneo…" – pensó- hoy sabremos cuál será el primer equipo en combatir contra nosotros. Recuerden que debemos escoger estratégicamente a los contrincantes…

Al mismo tiempo, Hiro preparaba a sus muchachos en el camerino anexo…

- … no olviden que BEGA no les tendrá compasión, deben ser agresivos desde el inicio…

Judy les decía simultáneamente a los suyos…

- … no conocemos con exactitud las intenciones de BEGA …

- … podemos llevarnos sorpresas si nos confiamos… - advertía Hiro.

- … recuerden el sentido del juego es…- decía Judy.

- … disfrutar dar lo mejor de ustedes… - completó Hiro.

- … tienen mi confianza. – dijeron al mismo tiempo los entrenadores.

Mientras los equipos de la BBA empezaban a avanzar por el pasillo que conducía al escenario del bey estadio, escuchaban la voz del presentador cada vez más fuerte al acercarse más al campo de juego.

- Ahí vienen nuestros amigos- dijo Kenny.

Hiro y Judy compartieron una mirada y asintieron con la cabeza, ambos listos para el evento. Alana y Roxie se miraron y levantaron su dedo pulgar una a la otra. Los demás permanecieron concentrados, mirando hacia al frente. Por mucho que se mentalizó que no lo haría, Hilary miró a Kai finalmente, había estado pensando mucho en él, pero no quería dejarse llevar por su sentimiento. No resistió más el deseo de hablarle, se acercó a él antes de que los convocaran al escenario y le dijo:

- Kai… Kai – él volteó a mirarla – yo… sólo quería desearte buena suerte, a ti y tu equipo…- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, luego desvió su mirada. Kai calló por unos instantes y luego respondió:

- Gracias Hilary, lo mismo para ti…- cuando Hilary alzó su rostro para mirarlo de nuevo, ya él había avanzado un poco más. Ella suspiró.

- …Y a continuación… lo que todos ustedes estaban esperando, señoras y señores, reciban con un gran aplauso, a los equipos de la BBA, primeramente recibamos con emoción al equipo Stormbladers. – la ya reconocida voz de Jasman, el usual presentador de los torneos de beyblade, transmitía la euforia a todos los espectadores. Alana y Ryan miraron a su alrededor, no esperaban que hubiera tanta gente. Pero recordaron las palabras de Hiro, debían concentrarse. – Y seguidamente, ¡reciban con otro gran aplauso a los Bladebreakers…!- el estadio estaba a reventar cuando escucharon ese nombre. La adrenalina que Tyson sentía era tal que no pudo contenerse, corrió a saludar a sus fans mientras sus compañeros se acomodaban en sus bancas correspondientes.

- Jaja… parece que Tyson sigue siendo muy querido por todos… - comentó Max.

- ¡Hola a todos! Sí soy yo, Tyson, el tricampeón mundial… jaja – le gritaba a la multitud.

- En definitiva el campeón mundial es muy poco modesto… - dijo Kenny.

- Ush… que patético… - reprochó Roxie.

- Ya te acostumbrarás a ello, te lo prometo. – dijo Hilary.- ¡Ya vente para acá, Tyson! – le gritó con sus manos en la cintura.

- Y a mi derecha… - prosiguió el presentador – presentamos al primer equipo de Bega…

- ¡Es cierto! – exclamó Tyson – probablemente entre ellos están Daichi y Ray…

Todos fijaron la mirada en el pasillo, ansiosos de saber quienes serían los competidores de Bega. En medio de aplausos, cuatro siluetas se fueron acercando. Alana pareció reconocer al primero de ellos, así como los viejos competidores lo reconocieron.

- ¡Es Broolyn!- exclamaron Kai, Max, Kenny, Tyson y Hilary.


	7. Capítulo 7 Primeros resultados

**Capítulo 7 - Primeros resultados**

Los chicos que entraron del equipo contrario eran nada más y menos que Mariam, Tala, Joseph, liderados por Brooklyn. Alana miró a Brooklyn por un instante, y dirigió su mirada al piso, "Brooklyn" susurró.

- Así que este es el equipo HardShields… - le dijo Kai a Hiro- esto estará muy interesante… - Kai recordó su última batalla con Brooklyn, era el capitán, pelearía contra él otra vez.

- Oh rayos… miren ese equipo, son muy fuertes. No puedo creerlo…- pensaba Tyson en voz alta.-

- Sólo reconozco a Tala y Brooklyn, al resto jamás los había visto. – comentó Er, que casi nunca hablaba, pero estaba sorprendido de observar a sus posibles nuevos contrincantes.

- Son Mariam y Joseph, los hermanos… ella es muy fuerte. – dijo Hillary.

- No te preocupes Hilary, no será más fuerte que yo…- dijo Roxie con seguridad.

- Mira quien habla de alarde… - dijo Tyson a Kenny.

- ¡Escuché eso Tyson!- le reclamó.

El nuevo equipo pasó frente a la banca de los Bladebreakers. Joseph guiñó un ojo a Hilary.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese engreído? ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no me guiñas un ojo a mí? ¡Respeta a Hilary!- le gritó Tyson.

- Vamos Tyson… no te pongas celoso, no creo que Hilary esté interesada… - le dijo Kenny en un intento por calmar sus ansias…

- ¿Celoso yo? Es solo que fue un irrespetuoso…

- Ah sí… como digas…

El siguiente equipo anunciado por Jassman llevaba por nombre Tiger X, y así como Tyson lo dedujo, Ray era el capitán del equipo, Mariah, Lee y Daichi eran sus compañeros. "Amigos" pensó Tyson, "jamás imaginé que esto sucedería así". Kai y Max se miraron entre sí. Ray llevaba una cinta azul en su frente, además de un buzo negro con zapatos negros. Serios y enfocados, los Tiger X avanzaron a su lugar, pasando frente a los Stormbladers. Ninguno de los equipos volteó a saludarse.

El señor Dickenson miraba todo desde un balcón al lado de la cabina de los locutores. Al lado de él se encontraba un joven alto, delgado de apariencia tranquila, el cual vestía una playera sencilla color gris. Dickenson observaba la escena en silencio, al igual que Hiro y Judy, se sentía muy ansioso de que conocer quienes lucharían de primero.

Sin más demora, se procedió a realizar la escogencia automática de equipos oponentes. Los Stormbladers se enfrentarían a los HardShields. Ahora debían decidir quienes serían los oponentes. El primer equipo en escoger fueron los HardShields, estos eligieron a Tala, Max sería el primero en enfrentarse.

- No me hace falta animarte, Max, sabes que puedes lograrlo.- le dijo Hiro.

- Esto no será fácil, pero les prometo que daré lo mejor.

Tala no era un oponente sencillo, Max lo sabía. Judy deseaba ver a Max ganar, no sabía cuanto había mejorado Tala, pero le preocupaba que Max no diera la talla. Max, por su parte, sabía que la mayoría creía que Tala ganaría. Anteriormente Max no tenía el nivel de pelea de Tala. No quería permitir que le ganara esta vez.

- Hola Max, cuanto tiempo sin verte, espero que esta sea una batalla digna.

- Tala… ya no soy el mismo. Me he vuelto más fuerte, ya lo sabrás.

Todos los aficionados gritaron junto con los participantes ¡Let it rip! Kenny calculaba en la computadora los movimientos de ambos contrincantes.

- Max parece tener dominio de su energía al igual que Tala, pero Max no ha buscado atacarlo, si Tala ataca a Max primero, tendrá una ventaja.

- Vamos, Tala, acaba con ese chico tan pronto como puedas.- lo animaba Mariam. Brooklyn no se veía con prisa, confiaba en la capacidad de Tala para derrotar a Max. En medio del combate, él dirigía su mirada a la banca del equipo Stormbladers, sus ojos posaban sobre la chica de cabellera rubia trenzada. Hace mucho tiempo no la veía.

- Maxi… me comienzas a aburrir, ¿Cuándo piensas atacarme? – le decía Tala con su inigualable tono arrogante.

- Yo me preguntaba lo mismo.., ¡aaa! – Max embistió a Tala fuertemente al hacer un movimiento apresurado. Esto obligó a Tala a retroceder, sin embargo, aprovechó para contrarrestar con un golpe especial.

El campo virtual alrededor del plato se activó y unas paredes metálicas salieron del suelo y rodearon el lugar donde batallaban. Corrientes de viento alrededor amenazaban, que sólo los participantes en el campo de batalla que tenían sus controladores virtuales encendidos podían percibir. Los espectadores debían seguir toda la acción por pantallas gigantes. Los combatientes saldrían del campo virtual hasta que alguno fuera vencedor.

Ya en el campo virtual, cada movimiento de los luchadores sería manifestado en el beyblade. Max miró su nivelador de potencia en su brazo, debía esperar a que Tala atacara para poder realizar su ataque defensivo.

- Max… no seré tan tonto, sé que me estás esperando. No caeré en tu trampa.

Luego de varios golpes y esquivos, Max se atrevió a atacar con toda su potencia. El bey de Tala recibió un gran golpe, provocando un desbalance, cuando Max lo notó se apresuró a golpearlo más duro por segunda vez. Para sorpresa de ambos, una ráfaga de viento los hizo retroceder, así mismo a sus beyblades, los cuales salieron del plato instantáneamente, reluciendo así un empate.

- Oh no… Estuvo a punto de derrotarlo – se preocupó Joseph.

- No te preocupes… lo peor era que perdiera – le respondió Brooklyn.

- Es increíble, Max y Tala están al mismo nivel de pelea – comentó Judy.

El siguiente luchador del equipo Stormbladers sería Ryan, Brooklyn le ordenó a Mariam que lo enfrentara. Esta pelea fue un poco más extensa que la anterior, todos se admiraron de ver la habilidad de Ryan, actuaba muy rápido. Los ataques de Mariam eran constantes, desgastaban a Ryan, le costaba recuperarse. No obstante, el campo virtual no favoreció la energía de Mariam, quien no lograba sostener su bey por las fuertes ráfagas de viento. Ryan aprovechó para envolver al bey de Mariam en un remolino que poco a poco detuvo la velocidad de Mariam hasta que su bey dejó de girar.

- Bien hecho Ryan. – le dijo Kai.

Mariam ardía en ira, no podía creer que fuera tan fácilmente derrotada. Ryan le extendió la mano en un gesto por saludarla, ella no le correspondió.

- No hace falta que demuestres amabilidad… no la necesito…- dijo orgullosa.

- Como quieras… aprende a perder niña…- dio media vuelta y la dejó.

- Hermana…

- No trates de consolarme, Joseph…

Era el turno del equipo Hardshields para elegir al último contrincante que pelearía el día siguiente. Brooklyn sería el siguiente. "Bien" pensó Kai "No tendré que esperar mucho".

Las primeras batallas habían sido más rápidas de lo que pensaron.


	8. Capítulo 8 La petición de Alana

**Capítulo 8- La petición de Alana**

Caía ya la tarde, el cielo se tornaba naranja y la brisa era suave y fresca. La mente del joven beyluchador se enfocaba en la batalla que tendría el día siguiente. Ahí, frente al plato que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa inglesa en la que los Stormbladers se hospedaban, estaba Kai. "¡Let it rip!" lanzó con fuerza su beyblade, el cual salió a toda velocidad, esquivando los obstáculos que adrede había colocado dentro del plato. La orden que daría a su bey fue repentinamente interrumpida cuando una dulce voz se escuchó en medio del sonido de aquel bey girando.

- Kai, necesito hablar contigo…

Kai detuvo su bey al extender su mano de lado y tomarlo. La brisa ondeaba su gabardina negra, de la misma manera en que lo hacía con el cabello de la chica. Kai dio media vuelta.

- Te escucho.

Alana suspiró un poco.

- Quiero que me dejes enfrentarme a Brooklyn. – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Hmm … ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? – seriamente inquirió. La petición le hizo abrir más los ojos, no se lo esperaba.

- Es importante para mí...

- Para mi también lo es. – la interrumpió.

- Kai… por favor…- le suplicó suavemente.

- Tú no conoces quien es él… - le respondió de forma seca.

- ¡Tú tampoco sabes quien soy yo! – le dijo un poco alterada y dando un paso más cerca de él. Kai permaneció mirándola fijamente, ella se conmovía. Ella agachó la mirada y la posó a medio lado, mientras decía:

- Kai… no puedo prometerte que ganaré pero sí que daré lo mejor de mí. – lo miró otra vez a sus ojos, como esperando una respuesta.

- Hmm…- Fue lo único que Alana escuchó. Kai quitó la mirada de aquellos ojos nobles.

Alana entendió que Kai no cedería ante su petición. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente con la cabeza un poco agachada. Desistió, recordaba las palabras de Hiro aquel día…

FLASHBACK

- Disculpen que los interrumpa, Max y Alana… Alana, ¿puedes acercarte un momento?

- Seguro, Hiro… - dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento y dejaba su taza de té en la mesa de enfrente.

- Alana, lo que te voy a pedir es algo muy serio, y tienes todo el derecho de negarte si quieres. – Le dijo Hiro con los brazos cruzados. Hablaban en el balcón, hubo un silencio entre los dos. Hiro sabía que no era cualquier petición. Sólo el sonido de algunos grillos y el fluir de agua de la fuente del jardín se escucharon en ese momento.

- Anda, Hiro, dime lo que necesitas…

- Alana, no quiero aprovecharme de tus sentimientos, pero sabes que Brooklyn será uno de los competidores de Bega.

- Sí… lo sé… - dijo Alana mirando hacia el jardín de una manera melancólica.

- Sabes que, a diferencia de todos ustedes, Brooklyn nació con un talento superior para el Beyblade. El no necesitaba practicar mucho para tener una buena batalla, pero cuando se dio cuenta que su talento no era suficiente y comprendió el sentido del Beyblade, se fortaleció aún más y es más consiente de lo que hace cuando batalla. Estoy casi seguro que ninguno de los miembros de la BBA pueden ganarle en una batalla. – Al decir esto, Alana volteó a mirar a Hiro con una mirada de asombro mientras éste continuó.

- Kai y Tyson, los combatientes más fuertes de la BBA hasta el momento, están confiados de sí mismos y no esperan el cambio en Brooklyn. Ellos no se percatan de la fortaleza de él. – Hiro posó sus manos sobre la baranda del balcón mientras hablaba. - Sé que te estarás preguntando qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto. Mira, no sé quienes serán sus primeros contrincantes pero… Alana, si Brooklyn llega a ser el oponente para tu equipo, es obvio que Kai querrá batallar contra él, quiero que le pidas que no lo haga y que tú pelees contra él.

- ¡¿Qué? pe… pero… acabas de decirme que ninguno de nosotros podemos ganarle, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo sí pueda?- le dijo asombrada y levantando más la voz.

- Shh… baja la voz, esto nadie debe saberlo. No espero que tú le ganes a Brooklyn, espero que el impacto de la batalla sea menos de lo que sería si Brooklyn vence a Kai.

- Entiendo… no quieres que Kai sea derrotado por Brooklyn.

- No sólo eso, Alana. Brooklyn es violento, y sé que Kai le respondería igual, pero no podría igualarle. Mi esperanza es que Brooklyn tenga más compasión contigo y… si eso no llegara a ser así…- Hiro calló por un instante, miró a Alana a los ojos, no supo como terminar la oración, pero Alana lo había comprendido.

- Hiro… sé que me estás pidiendo que me sacrifique por el equipo. – dijo Alana melancólicamente.

- Alana…tú eres la única que lo comprendes en este momento. Perdóname por usar tu relación con Brooklyn a favor del equipo. Eres la única que superaría más rápido una derrota contra Brooklyn, de los demás no estoy seguro…

Alana miró la luna, luego sonrió y volteó a ver a Hiro, quien permanecía con la cabeza agachada. Ella le respondió.

- Hiro, tú y la BBA han hecho mucho por mí y mi familia. Ayudaré al equipo, sé que no estás pensando en ti sino en el bienestar del equipo y todos los miembros de la BBA. Cuenta con migo.

- Gracias Alana… No tengo como pagarte.

- No hará falta, amigo.

Allí iba Alana, con aquellas memorias en su mente, "Hiro perdóname, no logro convencer a Kai…" pensaba mientras caminaba de vuelta a la casa. Kai le dio la espalda. Apuntó con su lanzador, su bey salió por los aires mientras la chica se alejaba. Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de Alana. "Kai… ¿por qué eres tan obstinado?"

Alana no lograba conciliar el sueño. A la mañana debía decirle a Hiro que no podría combatir contra Brooklyn. En los momentos que dormía, tenía pesadillas.

" _- ¡Kaiii!- gritaba mientras corría hacia él. Kai sostenía su lanzador y no la escuchaba. - ¡Kai! – seguía gritando con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡No lo hagas, déjame a mí!- Kai no le respondía. Lanzó su bey contra el de Brooklyn._

_En medio de una neblina espesa, Brooklyn apareció. Ella le gritaba:_

_- ¡Por favor no lo lastimes, Brooklyn!_

_En una maniobra especial, Brooklyn provocó un rayo que partió el bey de Kai a la mitad, mientras él caía sobre sus rodillas._

_- ¡Nooooo!- gritó ella desesperadamente."_

Alana despertó de su horrible sueño, se levantó a media noche. Iba a despertar a Hiro, no soportaba esperar a decírselo en la mañana, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, escuchó una voz familiar.

- Alana…

- Kai… - la chica observó su silueta acercarse a ella.

- Ignoro por completo la razón de tu petición. Todo este tiempo he pensado que eres muy frágil para ser una beyluchadora y he subestimado tu fuerza. El que quieras enfrentar a Brooklyn me parece un acto muy atrevido y valiente de tu parte. No estoy seguro de que puedas ganarle a ese tipo. Pero acepto tu propuesta.

Alana sintió una alegría inmensa, pues sus esperanzas de que Kai aceptara se habían ido. Él la miraba serio con sus brazos cruzados y su pie izquierdo apoyado a una de las paredes. Alana se acercó a él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Kai… te doy tantas gracias… - el chico dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.


	9. Capítulo 9 Fría competencia

**Capítulo 9 Fría competencia**

- _Damas y caballeros, este es un día de muchas emociones, pues presenciaremos el tercer combate de la temporada. El equipo Hardshields ha escogido al capitán Brooklyn como su siguiente combatiente, ésta batalla definirá la suerte de los equipos. – _Animosamente Jassman se encargaba de conmocionar a la afición que impacientemente deseaban presenciar la siguiente competencia.

En la banca del equipo Stormbladers, todos los miembros, menos uno, sabían que era una batalla muy importante.

- ¿Qué hay de Kai, por qué no está aquí? La competencia está por comenzar. – Max estaba preocupado al no ver a su capitán con ellos.

- Les pedimos a los combatientes acercarse a la línea de juego.- habló el presentador.

- Kai es el oponente pero no está acá. – dijo con afán Ryan.

- Kai no enfrentará a Brooklyn.- se escuchó la voz de Hiro.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntaron a una sola voz Ryan y Max.

- Qué extraño… Kai no está con su equipo. – comentó Hilary. – Si el no está ¿Quién será el rival de Brooklyn?

- Mmm eso está por verse… - le respondió Judy frunciendo el ceño.

- Alana será la participante. – respondió Hiro.- Adelante Alana, haz un buen trabajo.

- Seguro, Hiro. – Ella miró a Hiro, él asintió con la cabeza en un gesto de aprobación y apoyo. El corazón de Alana palpitaba fuertemente. Lentamente se acercó al campo de juego.

- Pero… Hiro… ¿estás seguro de esto?- preguntó Max confundido.

- Max… ¿acaso dudas de tu compañera? Nunca subestimes a ninguno de los tuyos. Tu deber es creer en ellos.

Los demás beyluchadores no pudieron ocultar su asombro ante lo que observaban. Kai no estaba con su equipo y, como si fuera poco, no sería quien combatiría con Brooklyn.

- Oigan, debe haber una equivocación acá – dijo Tyson – ¡¿Alana es quien enfrentará Brooklyn?

- ¡Oh no!- dijo Roxie dando un paso al frente- ¿por qué haría eso?

Brooklyn, no menos extrañado que los otros, se detuvo por un momento. "Alana, ¿qué es esto?".

- Era de esperarse… el cobarde de Kai dejó que esa chica enfrentara a Brooklyn, ja.. no quisiera estar en su lugar.- dijo Mariam.

- Mmm, algún plan debe traer entre manos… - comentó Tala.

- ¿Viste eso Ray?- preguntó Daichi, con su voz menos chillona que antes.

- Sí y no lo entiendo. Esta chica debe tener un alto potencial para atreverse a enfrentar a Brooklyn.

Los espectadores esperaban ver a Kai en lugar de Alana, eso los confundió y un murmullo enorme se escuchó en todo el beyestadio. Alana no podía estar más nerviosa, pero trataba de disimularlo. "Kai" – pensó- "¿por qué no has venido? Sin duda eres orgulloso".

- Alana – Brooklyn rompió el silencio entre los dos, que hasta el momento sólo se miraban fijamente. – debo admitir que no era lo que esperaba. Pero es una manera inusual de volvernos a encontrar. Te he extrañado…- dijo con voz tierna.

- Brooklyn… yo… quiero pelear con todas mis fuerzas.

Brooklyn preparó su lanzador y su banda de control virtual, Alana hizo lo mismo.

- Te deseo mucha suerte. Sabes que no haré menor esfuerzo, es una beybatalla.

- Lo sé, Brooklyn.

"Tienes un noble corazón, Alana, da tu mejor esfuerzo por favor"- pensaba Hiro.

La batalla había comenzado, los dos bey chocaron violentamente. Indiscutiblemente, la intensidad de la batalla era muy diferente a las anteriores. Ninguno de los dos quería ceder espacio al otro. Sólo retrocedían de vez en cuando para recuperar un poco de energía para luego acelerar e intentar embestir a su oponente.

- Vaya… son muy potentes los golpes que dan. – comentó Daichi anonadado.

_Algo me dice que este beyestadio arderá en llamas. _– se escuchaba la narración – _ninguno de los dos quiere tomar un respiro. La consigna es ganar o ganar._

- Ya me aburrí de los juegos – dijo Brooklyn muy sereno - ¿qué te parece si luchamos en serio?

- Como tú digas… ¡ah! – Alana ordenó un ataque especial que consistía en embestir velozmente a su oponente y luego golpearlo desde arriba.

Las paredes del campo virtual los rodearon, el ambiente estaba a punto de cambiar para los dos. Un frío hielo cubría el plato, además de empezar a entumecer las manos de los combatientes. Desde una de las graderías, el capitán del equipo Stormbladers observaba la batalla.

- Kenny, dinos quien lleva la ventaja – inquirió Hilary buscando alguna esperanza para Alana.

- Debo decir que los dos iniciaron bastante parejos, pero evidentemente Alana está gastando más energía. Los golpes al bey de Brooklyn han logrado frenarlo pero un ataque de Brooklyn puede ser crucial en este momento.

El hielo obligaba a que los beyluchadores se movieran más rápidamente, los movimientos se volvían imprecisos en ocasiones. Alana difícilmente podía controlar su bey por el frío. Brooklyn programó un golpe muy fuerte contra el bey de Alana, éste salió por los aires, pero para sorpresa de todos, Alana aceleró su bey cuando este caía, lo que le devolvió el control, así que chocó contra el de Brooklyn, provocando que su bey, al estar desprevenido, perdiera el equilibrio en el borde del plato.

- ¡Ahora Alana! – le gritó Kai potentemente, quien había bajado de la gradería, se había percatado de que Alana hacía su mejor esfuerzo, le preocupaba que resistiera más allá de sus fuerzas.

Alana reconoció la voz de su capitán, la ya casi derrotada chica se afirmó al darse cuenta que Kai estaba al tanto de su pelea, programó un escudo defensivo, aceleró con la última potencia que tenía, porque el frío casi no la dejaba respirar. Brooklyn se encontraba en un estado similar, pero tomó fuerzas y contrarrestó a Alana con una capa virtual protectora en su bey, doblemente fuerte que la de Alana, lo que hizo que Alana retrocediera aún más. "Mi potencia de aceleración está agotada, al igual que la defensiva… ¿qué puedo hacer?" Alana intentó alejarse del bey de Brooklyn para recuperar su energía. La fuerza de Brooklyn se recuperaba más rápido que la de ella; en seguida, el chico dirigió su bey a golpear el bey de Alana de un costado a otro, Alana a duras penas soportaba a través del débil escudo defensivo que programaba en su bey.

- ¡Oh no! – exclamó Max – los golpes no son tan fuertes pero sí constantes.

_Creo que me equivoqué en las predicciones, esto no está en fuego, ¡sino en puro hielo! los crueles ataques de Brooklyn están por acabar con Alana si ella no hace algo pronto…_

Hiro observaba con preocupación. El bey de Alana estaba recibiendouna tremenda paliza, ella resistía a pesar de ello. Sabía que la potencia de ataque especial no estaba aún completa, pero debía arriesgarse, los ataque de Brooklyn eran imparables.

- El plan de Brooklyn es recuperar su energía de ataque especial de a pocos para poder atacar a Alana y sacarla del plato, sin embargo no contaba con la sorpresa de que ella resistiría tanto. La única esperanza de Alana es atacar con la energía que tenga cuando el retroceda en cuestión de segundos.

Como si Alana escuchara el consejo de Jefe, ella aprovechó para atacar con toda su potencia a Brooklyn cuando éste retrocedió. El ataque logró enviar al bey de Brooklyn a la orilla del plato de nuevo, pero esto lo impulsó a realizar una maniobra atroz.

- Me has costado trabajo, esto sé acabará acá…- amenazó Brooklyn.

Alana no podía responderle, sentía su boca congelada. Brooklyn tomó impulso y con un salto desde el aire, golpeo el bey de Alana con tanta potencia que lo lanzó de una fuera del plato, al mismo tiempo que el suyo se resbaló en el plato y él lo atrajo a su mano, pero el bey de Alana ya había caído en pedazos, lo cual causó un corto circuito en la banda de control que Alana llevaba adherida en su brazo, esto causó que la chica se desbalanceara cayendo al piso.

El campo virtual fue desactivado. Brooklyn era el ganador, al mirar a Alana en el suelo corrió a levantarla, pero ya Hiro y los demás había acudido en su ayuda, Kai estaba mirando asombrado. La batalla había sido muy tensa, y Alana demostró más fortaleza de la esperada.

- Mi beyblade… - gimió Alana – ya no sirve…

Brooklyn se acercó lentamente, estaba bastante recuperado.

- Lo siento Alana, espero puedas perdonarme. – Brooklyn miró a Kai, quien también lo observó no con buen modo.

_¡Wow! Los equipos están empatados. _

- Lo hiciste muy bien, amiga, estamos satisfechos. – Hiro la tranquilizó.


	10. Chapter 10 Una victoria no olvida la der

**Capítulo 10 Una victoria no olvida la derrota... **

A pesar de las muestras de apoyo de parte de sus compañeros de equipo, Alana no podía evitar que su corazón se sintiera tan devastado por la manera en que había sido derrotada. El leve dolor que sentía en su cuerpo no era tan relevante como el que le provocaba ver su bey partido en dos pedazos, lo que significaba que a lo mejor no batallaría muy pronto. Era ella quien había decidido exponerse a esta penuria que ahora sentía, la cual se acrecentaba al suponer que Kai no estaría agradecido si conociera las razones de su decisión.

- Oh no Judy, ¿ya viste eso? ¡El bey de Alana se partió en dos! – exclamó Hilary con preocupación.

- Dile a Hiro que envíen el bey al laboratorio inmediatamente. – ordenó Judy.

- En seguida.- Hilary se apresuró a encontrarse con los Stormbladers.

- Alana, - le dijo Hilary compasiva – analizaremos tu bey, haremos lo posible para restaurarlo.

- Se los agradezco mucho… – respondió la chica con voz entrecortada, permanecía sentada en la banca, cabizbaja, tratando inútilmente de ser fuerte.

Kai esperaba tener la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Brooklyn en otro momento, luego de haber presenciado la batalla de su compañera, no estaba seguro de cual hubiera sido el resultado si él hubiera combatido contra Brooklyn, pues no ignoraba que él no se había desgastado por completo a pesar de haber sido una pelea bastante agotadora. Dentro de sí reconocía que Brooklyn se había hecho más fuerte desde la última vez que lucharon, de su propia capacidad no estaba tan seguro…

Al mismo instante, en aquel palco especial no se escuchaba conversación alguna. Silenciosamente, el señor Dickenson y el joven de al lado observaban las escenas reposadamente, una que otra gota de sudor descendía de la frente de Dickenson, la cual limpiaba con su fino pañuelo de seda.

- Chicos es nuestro turno. – Apremió Jefe a su equipo.

- Estoy lista, Jefe. No estoy de humor para perder. – Roxie aún estaba indignada por lo sucedido al Beyblade de su amiga. Se adelantó al campo de juego antes de ser anunciada por Jassman, el cual se sorprendió al verla.

_Bueno… y parece que los Bladebreakers ya tienen quien los represente en esta batalla…Reciban con un aplauso a Roxie Kale, una nueva competidora de la BBA. Y su contrincante, la ya conocida Mariah Wong, ¿qué se traerán estás dos chicas para el combate? ¡No lo sabrás si te mantienes en sintonía! _

Roxie caminaba segura, ajustando su banda de control virtual y al llegar frente al plato, apuntó con su lanzador.

- ¡Acaba con ella, Mariah! – la incitó Diachi, dando un brinco y manteniendo su puño en alto.

"Ray, amigo, no sé por qué razón tu y los demás hayan cambiado tanto, o tal vez sean solo mis ideas y tu sigas siendo el mismo, lo sabré cuando pueda hablar contigo…" Tyson meditaba.

- Hola, así que tu eres la nueva… un placer conocerte… espero que para ti sea lo mismo.

- Quizás lo sea en otra ocasión…

- Vaya… que poco amigable eres…

Al gritar de un "Let it rip!" las dos chicas emprendieron una competencia muy pareja. Ambos equipos tenían altas expectativas. En el momento que Mariah parecía tener el control, Roxie se asomaba con una ventaja, y así sucesivamente. El campo virtual provocó que el plato se volviera rocoso y resquebrajado. Los dos beyblades destellaban al chocar.

- Para ser nueva eres bastante resistente, Roxie.

- Huh, lo tomaré como un cumplido…

- Roxie está dando una buena batalla, ¿no creen?- inquirió Kenny – según mis cálculos, ha sabido aprovechar su energía, si sigue así pronto tendremos una victoria asegurada.

- ¡Vamos Roxie! ¿Qué esperas para ganar la batalla? – gritó Tyson, quien ya se sentía acalorado de no saber cual de las dos muchachas podría ganar…

Luego de un juego que se compararía a una cacería mutua, debía haber una ganadora, y esta sería Roxie, quien logró mantener el ritmo de la batalla bajo su control a pesar de que el cansancio ya era notorio. El bey de Mariah dejó de girar luego de una rápida embestida de Roxie, que lanzó el bey de Mariah contra una roca.

- ¡Yujuu! – brincó Roxie de felicidad.

- Rayos… supongo que pude haber sido más cuidadosa… - se lamentó Mariah mientras recogía su bey.

- Sabes Mariah, eres una buena combatiente, Kenny y Tyson tenían razón al alabarlos tanto como sus amigos, y me alegra haber tenido la oportunidad de vencer a una veterana como tu. – le dijo Roxie en un tono más amistoso que él anterior.

- Oh… bueno… debo admitir que me confié bastante y te subestime, Roxie, pero eres muy buena…

El joven que estaba sentado junto a Dickenson recibió una llamada, se puso en pie y salió. Su rostro se veía preocupado. "Con su permiso" le dijo al señor Dickenson mientras se levantaba. El señor Dickenson lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que el joven se alejó lo suficiente de tal manera que no lo podía divisar.

- Joven Alvin, supongo que usted está consiente de lo que sucede con los equipos, ¿o me equivoco?- una voz femenina se escuchaba por el auricular.

- Estoy muy consiente de ello, señorita Balkov, pero creo que usted estará consiente también de que no puedo controlar las batallas de los muchachos…

- Lo sé… - respondió la voz con una falsa serenidad – solo quería expresarle mi preocupación… Que tenga buen día. - de inmediato sólo se escuchó como bruscamente el teléfono fue colgado.

Alvin, que era el nombre de aquel misterioso joven, pareció molestarse más por la inoportuna llamada que por el resultado de Mariah.

- Muchachos… perdón por no haber ganado el combate…

- Mariah…- dijo Lee casi en un susurro- no te culpamos por eso.

- Debes entrenar más, eso es un hecho, pero fue una buena competencia… - la consoló Ray, posando su mano en el hombro de Mariah.

Tyson quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para saludar a Ray, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a donde estaba, los Tiger X se fueron a sus camerinos, llevados por Alvin, junto con el equipo HardShields. Tyson se detuvo. Hiro lo miró y, conociendo la intención de su hermano, se acercó y le dijo:

- Tyson, ten paciencia, pronto podrás preguntarle lo que quieras… Pero debes concentrarte en el torneo…

- De acuerdo Hiro… - cerró sus puños, sentía coraje de no poder hablar en ese momento con su amigo, o por lo menos así lo consideraba él aún, pero desistió. – supongo que tendré que… esperar…

En uno de los camerinos de Bega, Alvin y los equipos estaban preocupados, no podían permitirse perder. Alvin, sin perder la calma, los instaba a no desenfocarse. Les recordaba que tenían el potencial que necesitaban. En otro camerino, los representantes de la BBA tenían sentimientos encontrados, felices de haber ganado el primer combate contra los Tiger X, pero angustiados por el resultado del enfrentamiento contra Brooklyn.

- Tengo noticias – dijo Hilary con cara de preocupación, ingresando al camerino – el beyblade de Alana sufrió daños en su chip de memoria…

- No puede ser… - Max se levantó de su asiento, Alana se inmovilizó.

- Lastimosamente necesitarás un nuevo beyblade, con el chip de memoria roto no podemos recuperar la información que caracteriza a tu bey… Está completamente inservible…- le explicó Hilary.

La mala noticia dejó a todos perplejos.


	11. Chapter 11 Necesarias confesiones

**Capítulo 11 Necesarias confesiones**

Sin dudarlo, el ambiente en aquel camerino se había tornado desalentador por un momento. Roxie no pudo contener su descontento y se levantó apresuradamente.

- ¡Uuush! ¿quién se cree ese tipo que es?- decía enojada mientras abría la puerta.

- ¡Roxie! – intentó detenerla Alana. – ¿A dónde vas?

Los demás observaban la escena. Alana se interpuso entre Roxie y la salida, extendiendo sus manos.

- Iré a decirle a ese cobarde de Brooklyn lo que se merece, ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a echar a perder tu beyblade? ¡Déjame pasar Alana! Esto no se quedará así…- le gritaba mientras forzaba quitarla de en medio

- ¡No Roxie! No resolverás nada de esta forma, mi beyblade no se reparará con tu enojo ni tus reclamos…

Roxie tomó a Alana de los hombros un poco brusca y le reprochó:

- ¡Tú nunca te defiendes, siempre dejas que se aprovechen de ti!

- Roxie… sólo… ¡sólo perdónalo y ya!…- Alana dijo esto, más no pudo resistir el llanto, dio media vuelta, cerró la puerta del camerino y corrió lejos del lugar.

- ¡Alana! Espera… sólo quería hacer… justicia…- dijo Roxie resignada.

- ¡Ya viste, sólo empeoraste las cosas con tus berrinches, Roxie! – Todos se sentían sorprendidos del comentario y la reacción de Alana. Tyson no sabía lo que dijo, sólo actuó por impulso, al igual que Roxie anteriormente.

- ¡Tyson tú no te metas en esto si no piensas ayudar! – antes de que Tyson pudiera responder, el señor Dickenson se puso en pie.

- Roxie y Tyson, es suficiente, basta ya de peleas. Compórtense como un equipo. Es una situación difícil pero la solución no está en riñas. Alana no quiere sentir rencor contra Brooklyn y nosotros tampoco debemos tenerlo.

- Lo… siento, señor Dickenson, creo que no nos esperábamos algo así y… nos hace sentir muy impotentes… - se disculpó Tyson, mirando hacia la ventana.

- Es que… - refutaba Roxie con coraje- ¡es muy injusto! – una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

- Calma, Roxie, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. – Er, el chico callado, le dijo casi en un murmullo.

Más tarde, Kai se encontraba lejos de su lugar de hospedaje. Quería despejar su mente de los frustrantes acontecimientos, pero no lo conseguía. Estaba en la azotea de un edificio abandonado. Intentaba practicar sus lanzamientos, pero no se percató de que pronto tendría compañía.

- Con que aquí te apartas de los demás… tendrás que buscar otro lugar porque yo ya lo había visto antes… y también suelo frecuentarlo en las tardes… ja, ja.

- Brooklyn… ¿a qué has venido?

- Ya te dije… me gusta estar aquí, el paisaje es hermoso, ¿no crees? – le decía admirando los edificios antiguos de la ciudad.

- Hmm… - Kai dio media vuelta para irse, antes, Brooklyn lo detuvo.

- Aprovechando que estás por acá… hay algo que me intriga… - Brooklyn volteó a mirar a Kai, su semblante estaba tan serio como el de Kai.

- ¿Por qué enviaste tan cobardemente a Alana a combatir contra mí? ¿Acasos creíste que por ser mi prometida la dejaría ganar o sería más flexible? Dime Kai, ¿qué rayos planeabas?... ¿no querías arriesgarte a perder tu primer enfrentamiento?

Kai, sorprendido por lo que acababa de darse cuenta, le respondió en un tono serio y autoritario.

- Debes saber Brooklyn que hasta ahora ignoraba por completo cualquier relación que tuvieras con esa chica, además, si quieres conocer lo que había detrás de ese combate, ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu prometida? Ya que fue ella quien me pidió muy solícitamente el poder combatir contra ti… Mi intensión siempre fue ser tu oponente, sin importar los resultados...

- ¿Qué cosas dices Kai?

- Ja… no me crees… ¿Qué te preocupa, que tu futura esposa te quisiera vencer en un combate? Lamento no haber podido enfrentarme a ti, pero ella parecía estar muy decidida en lo que quería…

Brooklyn disimuló su asombro al escuchar las palabras de Kai.

- Igual creo que fuiste un cobarde en dejarla enfrentarse a mi...

- Si tanto te preocupaba... ¿por qué no te rehusaste a la batalla? No tengo porque discutir esto más con tigo... Y por cierto, Brooklyn, no pensé que volverías a unirte a BEGA, veo que no aprendiste la lección...

- Kai… eso no importa ahora… hay un torneo de beyblade, no importa a cual federación pertenezca yo

- Huh, y puedes quedarte aquí si quieres… no me interesa compartir este lugar contigo.- dijo retirándose de aquella azotea.

Brooklyn estaba confundido ante las palabras de Kai, él cual no pasó por alto lo que Brooklyn afirmó. Horas más tarde, al casi caer la noche, Alana recibió un canasto decorado con orquídeas, sus favoritas, dentro del canasto, una nota la invitaba a una cita. Brooklyn la estaría esperando, ella se tardó unos minutos, había dudado si quería verlo. Brooklyn escuchó los suaves pasos de la chica, que se acercaba al pequeño kiosko del parque en que la nota decía que la vería.

- Alana…

- Hola, gracias por las flores… alegraron mi habitación.

- Espero que así como tu corazón, Alana, yo… quiero saber como te sientes.

- Brooklyn… nuestra batalla en un beyestadio no debe afectar lo que sentimos…

- No debe, pero sé que te afecta. – Le tomó de la mano y la miró a los ojos, no esperó más para preguntar lo que lo inquietaba tanto.- ¿Por qué querías enfrentarte a mí, Alana? No era tu turno, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- Brooklyn… ¿acaso ...hablaste con Kai… y él te contó…?

- Alana, quiero que confíes en mí, yo siempre he confiado en ti. Por favor dime...

- Perdóname, pero… quiero que me creas que no fue nada personal, Kai no te ganaría, yo no quería que él perdiera, es todo. - Le dijo Alana mirandolo a los ojos.

- Alana… tú nunca me has mentido, siempre he podido verte a los ojos, sabiendo que son los más nobles que he conocido. Pero... no entiendo tu decisión...

- No quiero que le reproches a Kai lo que yo hice, él no lo sabe. Nunca hubiera cedido si yo le decía. Brooklyn… por favor…

Brooklyn, sentía corage, bajó su mirada y esta se posó en el brazo izquierdo de Alana, tenía una benda debido a la descarga que recibió, su piel se había lastimado.

- Alana, siento lo de tu beyblade… - Ella quitó la mirada de los ojos del chico.

- Quizás… pudiste vencerme sin necesidad de…

- Lo sé… - la interrumpió – no quiero que pienses que me agradó hacerlo, no pensé que te lastimaría... tanto...

- Entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?- un silencio ocupó el espacio entre los dos después del reclamo apagado de ella, Alana lo miró de nuevo a los ojos. – querías castigar a Kai, ¿cierto? Pensabas que él era el culpable… ¿no es así? - la siguiente pregunta tenía un tono entrecortado - ¿creíste que de esta forma él se dolería de haberme permitido enfrentarte?

- Si no es a él, ¿a quién más culparía? después de todo lo hiciste por él… El no debió...

- No sólo por él… - lo interrumpío.

- Olvidemos esto Alana...- Brooklyn no quería escuchar más razones, pensó que ya era suficiente - ... si me has perdonado por lo que hice, yo también puedo dejar pasar esto… por fin te tengo cerca, y no quiero que el beyblade me separe de ti, mi bella rosa.

- Te perdono, Brooklyn, el rencor solo pudre a quien lo conserva y quien se deja contagiar.

Brooklyn la abrazó tiernamente. Alana cedió al abrazo del chico. En su corazón de verdad había perdón para él.

No quizo que la acompañara a casa. Al regresar Alana, Hiro la esperaba en el jardín de enfrente.

- Alana, he hablado con Kai, él sabe que yo fui el autor intelectual de la pelea de hoy...

- Oh… Hiro…

- No te preocupes, se molestó al principio, pero luego reconoció que no hubiera ganado, pero, le prometí no volver a manipular la situación.

- Creo que no lo hiciste, Hiro, fue una estrategia, es todo… Y creo que funcionó...Quiero hablar con él ¿dónde está?...

Kai estaba en el balcón de su habitación, miraba la luna. Se sentía muy confundido, en su orgullo no quería agradecerle a Hiro su intervención, pero en lo profundo de su corazón entendía que no sería lo mismo si él hubiera perdido el combate, lo cual, a duras penas lo aceptaba, hubiese sido muy probable. Alguien llamaba a la puerta, el sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos.


	12. Chapter 12 A la luz de la luna

**Capítulo 12 A la luz de la luna**

Kai no atendió al primer llamado a la puerta. Alana se comenzó a sentir incómoda, no sabía si seguir tocando, quizás Kai se molestaría y le gritaría si volvía a golpear la puerta. Esperó unos cinco segundos, tal vez fueron diez… la verdad no llevó la cuenta. Se armó de valor y volvió a tocar un poco más fuerte. Al sonido del "toc - toc", Kai miró hacia la puerta, las luces de su habitación estaban un poco apagadas, "¿Quién podrá ser?" se preguntó. Lentamente se alejó de la ventana para abrir, al otro lado de la puerta, Alana tenía su mano lista para volver a tocar. Apenas la levantó y justo cuando iba a llamar por tercera vez, "y la última" pensó, el joven abrió la puerta. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, uno por no esperar que la puerta se abriera justo en ese instante, y el otro por no haberse imaginado quien lo estaba visitando.

Alana limpió su garganta y le dijo:

- Kai… hola… me preguntaba si podíamos conversar un poco…

Kai volteó su mirada a la derecha por un instante mientras sostenía la puerta.

- Supongo que… sí – le respondió. – ¿Te importaría si fuera al aire libre?

- Claro que no.

Kai cerró la puerta de su habitación, ambos se dirigieron lentamente hacia la puerta trasera de la casa. Alana mantenía su cabeza agachada y sus manos atrás de su espalda. Kai, por su parte llevaba sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, en uno de ellos llevaba su beyblade, el cual apretó un poco fuerte mientras salían. Ninguno cruzó palabra alguna mientras caminaban, el trayecto de su habitación al patio trasero se les hizo un poco largo, otra vez estaba ese silencio incómodo entre los dos, como cuando atravesaron aquél húmedo pasadizo subterráneo. Sólo el sonido de la puerta corrediza movida por Kai se escuchó entonces.

- Tu primero. – le dijo sin hacerle una seña con su mano de que saliera. Ella sólo le sonrió un poco y cruzó a la terraza.

Un rústico sillón largo de madera estaba situado en la terraza, éste tenía en frente un paisaje de árboles de haya, entre las ramas de estos, se reflejaba la luz de la inmensa luna. Kai se estuvo un momento de pie, el aire era bastante fresco.

- Me gustaría que tomaras asiento, si no te incomoda. – le ofreció ella.

No le respondió, solo se dirigió con la mirada baja al sillón y tomó asiento al lado de Alana.

- Es una bella noche. – le dijo Alana contemplando los árboles y la luna.

No hubo gesto de respuesta. Kai también mantenía su mirada en el paisaje. Como si el escenario natural que parecía pintado por un gran artista no fuera suficiente, una melodía acústica se comenzó a infiltrar en el ambiente. Al principio el sonido era un poco desafinado, por instantes se detenía, mejoraba y luego retomaba el ritmo. Era Ryan, tocaba la guitarra en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. La luz de su habitación estaba iluminada, ésta y la del farol de la terraza eran las únicas que artificialmente iluminaban la casa. Alana olvidó por un instante las palabras que en su mente había articulado minutos antes de llamar a la puerta de Kai. En cuanto a Kai, no tenía prisa en saber lo que ella le diría, sólo quería tranquilidad.

Un suave viento que hizo ondear el cabello de ambos y la enagua de Alana, le hizo recordar la razón del por qué habían salido al patio.

- Sé que Brooklyn habló contigo… - le dijo suavemente.

- Hmm – medio sonrío Kai – "así que siempre te lo preguntó"- pensó para sí, recordando lo que él le había sugerido a Brooklyn antes.

- …y Hiro también… - continuó ella, no hubo respuesta de Kai- quiero saber que piensas de todo esto…

Kai la volteó a ver con una mirada que brilló por la luz del farol. Ella no pudo sostener más de cinco segundos la mirada de sus ojos, agachó la suya y volvió a inquirir.

- ¿Y bien Kai...? no me hagas creer que esto te ha sido indiferente, como hasta ahora he sentido que eres…

- Brooklyn quiso hacerme responsable de tu derrota… lastimosamente para él eso no le funcionó… muy infantil de su parte… ¿no crees? – dijo serenamente - En cuanto a lo de Hiro, debí haber imaginado que tú no tendrías la iniciativa para intervenir en mi batalla contra Brooklyn.

- No quisiera que te molestaras por todo esto, después de todo somos un equipo y quiero que ganemos.- no pareció haberse ofendido por el comentario de Kai.

- Tu bey estará listo en menos de una semana, debes empezar a practicar en el momento que lo tengas…- le cambió el tema.

- No sé cuanto tiempo me tome ajustarme a mi nuevo beyblade.

- Yo tampoco. – le dijo en tono seco. La melodía de fondo continuaba, a instantes parecía que Ryan se detenía y se devolvía a repetir una misma parte de la pieza.

- Kai… tú… combatiste con Brooklyn antes ¿cierto? – Alana se animó a introducir esa pregunta que pensó que sería un tanto incómodo, pero era el momento preciso, pensó.

- En dos ocasiones… ¿para qué lo preguntas?

- ¿Crees que se ha hecho más fuerte?

Kai no quiso responder un sí, aún era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, tampoco un no, no quería ser irrealista.

- No lo sabré realmente hasta que me enfrente con él…

- Espero eso no haya sido una indirecta… - le dijo en tono un poco sarcástico.

- Puede ser…

Ambos se miraron, Kai tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Alana lo miró con un poco de asombro, hasta ese momento no había visto a Kai con un semblante amistoso hacia ella. Pensó que tal vez era su imaginación, agachó otra vez la mirada y le preguntó…

- ¿Nos perdonarás por esto?, Kai. – le preguntó tratando de retomar el tema- Sé que era importante para ti combatir contra Brooklyn. – la chica puso su mano sobre el vendaje que llevaba en su brazo sin ninguna intención de hacerlo notar, pero Kai lo miró y con un tono serio le dijo:

- ¿Habías combatido con Brooklyn antes?

- Yo… pues… sí pero no en un combate como ese… sólo entrenábamos juntos. El… él … yo nunca pensé que fuera a …

- A ser tan duro contigo en ese combate… - se adelantó Kai. Alana notó que Kai miraba su herida vendada. Disimuladamente cubrió la venda con el shall blanco que llevaba puesto.

- Oh… Kai… Brooklyn se disculpó por ello… Sabes, en varias oportunidades que presencié combates de él, la mayoría de los beys de los chicos quedaban inservibles…

- Sabes algo… si tú pudiste perdonarlo por tratarte como a los otros chicos, creo que yo puedo perdonarte a ti y a Hiro por pensar que no le ganaría a Brooklyn aún sin intentarlo…

Alana lo miró de inmediato con sorpresa.

- Hmm… es la misma situación… o parecida… es cierto, mi orgullo fue herido y el tuyo también… - Kai le dijo esto mientras la miraba levantando una ceja.

- Bueno… ¿así que nos perdonas?

- No quiero cargar con un problema más… prefiero soltar esto…

- Es una buena decisión… Kai…

- Alana – le dijo cambiando el tema y con su ceño un poco fruncido- ¿qué sabes de BEGA?

Alana no respondió por un instante.

- No tengo relación con BEGA, mi abuelo nunca quiso que yo asistiera a ninguno de sus eventos, a pesar de que Brooklyn y su familia se inscribieron. Y nosotros no conversamos de eso… desde que Brooklyn se unió a BEGA, platicamos muy poco… Es obvio que no entrenaríamos más juntos… - los ojos de Alana se notaron un tanto tristes.

Kai solo la escuchaba. La música se detuvo, unos minutos después la luz de la habitación de Ryan se apagó, sólo el farol iluminaba ahora.

Ambos se percataron de la hora, era casi media noche.

- Kai, creo que es hora de entrar… - Alana se levantó del sillón, Kai permaneció sentado, cerró por un instante sus ojos. - ¿Te quedas? – preguntó desde el marco de la puerta.

Kai asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Buenas noches…

Antes de que Alana pudiera cerrar la puerta, Kai le lanzó una pregunta que Alana jamás se hubiera esperado.

- Alana, ¿cuándo te casarás con Brooklyn? – Alana sintió que su respiración se detuvo, tomó aire y respondió tratando de disimular su asombro.

- Nosotros… nos casaremos después de este campeonato… - Alana volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa un tanto fingida, él la miró fijamente. - ¿Alguna otra pregunta?, Kai- le dijo un poco juguetona, poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Kai, seriamente, le respondió:

- Muchas más…quizás…

- Bien… fue bueno conversar contigo- le dijo Alana tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo… -no te acuestes muy tarde…. Adiós.

Alana se detuvo por el pasillo, se sentía extraña, "Brooklyn le dijo que era mi prometido" analizaba. "¿Para qué quería saberlo?, oh ya basta Alana, es hora de ir a dormir." se decía a sí misma.

Allá en el patio trasero, el resonar de un beyblade siendo lanzado se escuchaba desde la habitación de Alana. Dedujo que Kai se quedaría la noche entera entrenando. "Kai..." dijo en un último susurro antes de quedar completamente dormida.


	13. Chapter 13 ¡No puedo dormir!

**Capítulo 13 ¡No puedo dormir!**

Aparte de Kai, quien no pudo conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche, Tyson también tuvo problemas para dormir. En la casa frente a donde se hospedaban los Stormbladers, Tyson se movía de un lado a otro en su cama, se levantaba a tomar vasos de agua cada cinco minutos para luego tener que levantarse pero esta vez al baño… Sentía calor, así que encendía el aire acondicionado, no funcionaba, seguía sin poder dormir. Se levantó de nuevo directo a la cocina. Tanto pensar le provocó hambre así que decidió rebuscar en la nevera algo que pareciera apetitoso. Tomó dos manzanas, una de ellas ya mordida, la miró un poco desconfiado… "¡Bah...!" no le importó y se la llevó a la boca. Tomó una lata de jugo también. Tyson se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, pensó que con las manzanas no sería suficiente, un emparedado estaría mejor…Así que comenzó a sacar los materiales: pan de la alacena, un poco de jamón, salsa de tomate… ¿salsa?

- ¡Rayos! – exclamó con un trozo de manzana en la boca – Kenny y Er acabaron con ella esta mañana… Uh… bien… parece que sólo le pondré mostaza…

Mientras Tyson se dirigía a la mesita, accidentalmente pisó un charquito de jugo que Kenny había olvidado limpiar antes de ir a dormir. Como era de esperarse, la suela de sus pantuflas no le permitió mantenerse firme, así que se tambaleó lanzando al suelo los ingredientes que llevaba en sus manos, provocando un ruidito que sus compañeras no ignoraron.

- Judy escuché algo en la cocina… - le dijo Hilary a su compañera de cuarto, la cual no respondió, sólo giró y continuó durmiendo.

Tyson estaba limpiando el reguero de tajadas de jamón en el piso, cuando terminó y se enderezó no se dio cuenta de que una puerta del gabetero de arriba estaba abierta, así que al levantarse apresuradamente se llevó tremendo golpe en la cabeza. "Aaauushh" se quejó mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza adolorida, pero volvió a dejar caer lo que tenía en su mano. Hilary se percató del ruido otra vez, pero esta vez Roxie también escuchó, la cual dormía en la parte de arriba del camarote de Judy.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó asustada.

- No lo sé… el ruido me despertó… ¿Quién estará en la cocina a estas horas?

- Hilary, vamos a averiguarlo…

Las dos chicas, con sus batas de dormir, abrieron lentamente la puerta de la habitación. Caminaron con sigilo hacia la cocina, vieron que la luz estaba encendida. Se miraron una a la otra. Escucharon que alguien abría y cerraba la puerta de la nevera.

- Creo que ya sé por donde anda esto… - dijo Hilary adelantándose a Roxie.

Al llegar a la cocina terminó de comprobar su teoría.

- Tyson… ¿qué haces comiendo a estas horas? – dijo admirando el desastre de comida en el piso.

- Iuuuu… - se quejó Roxie – parece que un cerdito comió en la cocina…

- Muy graciosa… - le dijo Tyson mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, y aún atragantado.

- ¿No crees que es muy temprano para el desayuno y muy tarde para la cena? – le preguntó Hilary.

Las chicas buscaron donde sentarse, con cuidado de no pisar el desastre que estaba en el piso.

- No puedo dormir… Pensé que comer ayudaría un poco…

- Ayudó a despertar a los demás…– dijo Roxie sarcástica.- Y… ¿por qué no puedes dormir? Serás el primero en combatir, lo que significa que probablemente Ray será tu oponente, no deberías estar aquí…

- ¡Aah! Precisamente es por eso que no logro pegar un ojo… no puedo dejar de pensar en mi _amigo _Ray… no hemos hablado desde que llegamos… me preocupa lo que estén haciendo con ellos en BEGA… - dijo esto último con un poco de coraje…

- Todo esto es un poco nuevo para mí… no entiendo por qué te preocupa tanto la indiferencia de ese tal Ray… y ¿por qué siempre tienen tanta intriga con BEGA?- inquirió Roxie poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Su cabello estaba suelto, se veía bastante brillante y sedoso de esa manera.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacer esas preguntas? Es cultura general para cualquier beyluchador…- le reprochó Tyson. El comentario fue un poco humillante para Roxie, la cual se sintió avergonzada.

Hilary, quien no quería escuchar una de sus constantes peleas de insultos, los interrumpió.

- No la culpes, Tyson. Recuerda que Roxie inició en el Beyblade hace tres años y medio, es probable que no conociera a Ray, y quizás no sabe que BEGA era una empresa maligna… bueno… hasta donde sabemos era cosa del pasado…

- Sí había escuchado de Ray… claro… y de BEGA también pero… la verdad nunca me interesó investigar mucho de eso… yo no era una tonta fan que buscaba aprender todo sobre la vida de los luchadores….sólo me interesaba aprender a jugar por mi misma… - trató de excusarse - Pero… ahora que tanto lo mencionan, me intriga bastante.

- Bueno, Tyson, ¿que tal si ponemos al tanto a Roxy mientras limpiamos este chiquero?- propuso Hilary, quien había notado que los intentos de Tyson por mantener aseado eran fallidos.

- De acuerdo… - Respondió Tyson, quien no tenía pizca de sueño. Las chicas tampoco estaban cansadas, Roxie se acomodó en la silla mientras Hilary se ocupó en ordenar un poco la cocina. - Verás los Bladebrakers fuimos reunidos por iniciativa del señor Dickenson, antes de eso yo no conocía a Ray…

De esta manera, Tyson comenzó a narrar los acontecimientos más relevantes de los años durante los cuales compartió con sus compañeros de equipo, claro está, sin excluir sus logros y alardear un poco más de la cuenta de ellos en ocasiones; cuando esto sucedía, Roxie le decía un "¡No me interesa, continúa con el resto!". Tyson les contó a ambas de cómo los White Tigers estaban molestos porque Ray ya no era parte de su equipo, de cómo conocieron a la mamá de Max y lo odiosos que eran los miembros de su equipo AllStarz, de su primer encuentro con aquel tipo Boris Balkov, además de cómo Kai casi muere por querer ser el mejor de todos y renunciar al grupo, entre otros hechos relevantes…

Hilary, por su parte, le contó como conoció a los chicos y las aventuras que había tenido con ellos. Por supuesto, no podía faltar Daichi, Hilary le narraba en medio de risas las locuras que hacía y como reñía con Tyson, "a veces me lo recuerdas…" le dijo ella a Roxie. Además, compartían como algunos chicos malos se volvieron sus amigos. Cada vez que se hacía mención de Kai en algún relato, Hilary no podía evitar quedarse ida por segundos... Algunas de las anécdotas Roxie las había escuchado antes de Hiro, pero no le importó escucharlas de nuevo. Así se mantuvieron casi por una hora y media, hablando de los tiempos pasados del Beyblade.

- Vaya… - Roxie estaba boquiabierta de todo lo que estaba escuchando. Ya veo porque te es tan importante Ray… claro, ahora todos tus comentarios de BEGA y de Ray tienen sentido…

Hilary dejó oír una pequeña risita por lo que Roxie dijo.

- Y ¿qué pasó con Boris Balkov?- se oyó una voz que venía de la sala continua a la cocina.

- Er… ¿desde hace cuanto estás ahí? Haces tanta bulla que ni cuenta me di cuanto llegaste… - le dijo Tyson.

- Jeje... no hace mucho… sus voces no me dejaban dormir… - Er tenía razón, cuando el relato se ponía muy interesante, los chicos no se daban cuenta y levantaban el tono de voz. Al principio Er pensó que soñaba con las voces pero luego de afinar su oído se dio cuenta de la pequeña reunión en la cocina. La conversación llamó su atención y quiso escuchar más de cerca.

- Bueno… No volvimos a saber nada de él desde la última pelea que tuve con Brooklyn, hasta donde se sabía, BEGA había dejado de existir.

- Pero… Hiro nos comentó el otro día que el dirigente de BEGA es un tipo llamado Alvin Schitz. ¿Quién es él? – preguntó Roxie.

- No lo sabemos, las especulaciones van y vienen… puede ser un subordinado de Boris. – respondió Hilary. – lo que no logramos explicarnos es por qué Ray y los demás se unieron a BEGA. Aún cuando no hubieran malas intenciones de por medio… es extraño que tomaran esa decisión…

- Y bien chicos… todo esto es lo que causa mi insomnio… no me cabe en la cabeza que Ray y Daichi sean …

- ¿de los malos? – se adelantó Er…

- Pues… sí… - dijo Tyson agachando la cabeza. Roxie y Hilary lo miraron entristecidas también. Un silencio invadió la conversación, sólo los golpes de la cucharita con la que Hilary batía su chocolate caliente se escuchaban.

Después de aquella larga historia, Roxie Kale se sentía más identificada con su equipo. Había estado siendo un poco indiferente desde que ingresó a ser una bladebraker, a veces no le hallaba sentido a su juego de beyblade más que por tener la satisfacción de que era buena en ello. Y tal vez se lograba desquitar del sentimiento de frustración que le sembraron algunos de sus primos cuando ella no podía ganarles en una batalla de beyblade o cualquier otro deporte, solo por el simple hecho, según decían ellos, de ser una niñita. Antes de conocer la razón en su totalidad de la inquietud de Tyson, pensaba que exageraba y que era otra de sus estupideces. "¿Por qué no lo vence y ya se acaba todo?" pensaba, pero después de escuchar cuanto Tyson se preocupaba por sus amigos, y tantos momentos especiales que habían vivido, comenzó a sentirse estúpida ella, egoísta, insensible.

- Bueno… - dijo Roxie poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa decididamente– debemos descubrir si hay algo malo en todo esto… debemos desenmascarar a BEGA.

Los demás en la cocina se miraron entre sí.

- Estoy contigo, pero… ¿cómo lo lograremos? – inquirió Tyson.


	14. Chapter 14 Otra derrota, otro misterio

En uno de los pasillos del Beyestadio mundial de Bradford, Inglaterra, dos jóvenes caminaban pasivamente. Camarógrafos apurados, que se dirigían al campo de juego, los esquivaban mientras estos hablaban con expresión seria pero en total tranquilidad. Parecía que uno, el más alto, estaba aconsejando al otro, mientras éste último agachaba un poco la cabeza, escuchaba y asentía. Luego de que se detuvieron, ambos se estrecharon la mano. Eran Alvin y Ray. Ray tomó su camino hacia el campo de juego, mientras Alvin continuó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de un camerino que decía "DJ Jazzman".

El reconocido dj se encontraba acomodando su atuendo frente al espejo. Practicaba sus ademanes y dejaba salir frases como "Y con ustedes… el mejor locutor de la zona en el mejor torneo de Beyblade… jaja… así es chicos…", luego continuaba retocando su cabello. Alguien llamó a la puerta, de inmediato el dj volteó y vio que Alvin había abierto la puerta un poco.

Disculpa la interrupción…

Ah… no se preocupe señor Schitz. ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?

Sólo quería informarle que Ray será el competidor de la siguiente batalla, así sabrá que anunciar…

Oh… claro – le respondió Jazzman con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Bien, gracias. – Alvin cerró la puerta. Miró al espejo mientras señalaba con su dedo índice y figuraba sostener un micrófono.- Y departe del equipo Tiger X, tendremos al gran Ray!

Las mismas palabras repitió para dar inicio a la competencia. Ray se aproximó al campo de juego. Observó que Tyson no había llegado, le preocupó un poco pero luego recordó que su antiguo compañero solía ser un poco impuntual.

Hilary ¿qué sucedió con Tyson, aún sigue dormido? – preguntó Judy por teléfono.

No te preocupes Judy, ya vamos directo para el campo de juego…

Dile que el presentador acaba de anunciar a Ray como su oponente.- Judy pensó que a lo mejor eso lo haría correr más, y así fue.

¡¿Qué?- exclamó Tyson al escuchar la noticia. Corrió a toda velocidad.

Tyson se había dormido en el baño dos horas antes de que iniciara el torneo. Hilary se había encargado de despertarlo tras golpear una y otra vez la puerta del baño.

Ray- lo llamó Mariah, él se detuvo a escucharla – Por favor gana esta batalla. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Sí, Mariah.- Ray miró al lugar de los Bladebrakers. Tyson aún no estaba con ellos. -"Apresúrate, Tyson"- pensó

_Bien… y esperamos ansiosos saber cual será el oponente de Ray… - _inquirió indirectamente Jazzman.

¡Aquí estoy! – se escuchó a lo lejos.

Bien Tyson… - dijo Ray.

¡Oye Tyson!- le reclamó Judy – procura ser más puntual.

Perdóname, Judy…

_Y miren que sorpresa: Tyson, el campeón mundial se enfrentará finalmente en el campo de juego, y esta vez con el gran Ray. ¡Esto estará genial! _

¡Ray! – exclamó Tyson jadeando – no sabes cuanto he deseado hablar contigo, viejo amigo… Quisiera que pudieras explicarme por qué no eres parte de la BBA ahora...

Será en otro momento, Tyson… es hora del combate. – Ray respondió seriamente.

De acuerdo… "Oh Ray supongo que debo aceptar lo que sea que haya sucedido…"- Tyson se sentía decepcionado, jamás esperó tanta indiferencia de parte de Ray, pero quiso olvidarse del sentimiento de amistad que sentía, sabía que era necesario si quería ganar.

Tyson, te advierto que esto no será como la última vez que batallamos.

Hmm, hay que ver…

La competencia inicio. Los nervios de los Bladebreakers eran más que evidentes. Kenny analizaba intensamente los movimientos de ambos chicos en su computadora junto con Judy. Roxie no podía mantenerse sentada, deseaba que su compañero ganara a toda costa. Por su parte, los Tiger X se mantenían atentos y callados, sólo Mariah de vez en cuando apretaba la mano de Daichi, el cual reaccionaba apartando su mano de Mariah. Kai había decidido observar la competencia desde el camerino, al igual que Ryan, quien lo acompañaba. Los demás, incluyendo al equipo de los HardShields, se mantuvieron en su respectiva banca del campo de juego.

Tyson sudaba mucho, no podía evitar sentirse ansioso. Ray era muy cuidadoso en los movimientos. La batalla, como era de imaginarse, fue bastante ardua. El campo virtual esta vez permitía que los jugadores programaran corrientes de viento contra sus oponentes. Así que los ataques especiales no tardaron en ser aplicados. Para sorpresa de Tyson, Ray sí se había vuelto muy resistente, no que Tyson no lo fuera, pero admitía no ser tan hábil como su oponente. Al final hizo su mejor esfuerzo, pero no logró vencer a Ray. El bey de Tyson se detuvo ante la potencia de golpes de Ray y por más que Tyson trató de contrarestar, no fue suficiente para evitar que Ray dañara parcialmente su bey.

Los Bladebreakers no dijeron nada, sólo miraban silenciosos, boquiabiertos. Mariah se unió a la celebración de miles de aficionados, brincó, gritó y abrazó a sus compañeros. Ray miró a Tyson.

Fue un buen combate, Tyson. Pero te lo advertí.

Ray… me confié demasiado… - Tyson miraba su bey y sus ojos se tornaban llorosos.

Tyson, quiero que sepas que aún los estimo como mis amigos, no puedo explicarte ahora lo que ha sucedido. Te pido que seas paciente…

¿Paciente?... ¡¿PACIENTE YOOO?

¡Tyson!- le exhortó Ray – ¡Tendrás que serlo! A su tiempo les podremos explicar lo ocurrido. Ahora debemos volver con nuestro equipo, fue bueno luchar contra ti, viejo amigo… - Ray dio media vuelta, volvió con su equipo, donde recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de Mariah y un beso en la mejilla que lo sonrojó.

Wow, Ray ha mejorado mucho… - comentó Max a Hiro.

Definitivamente, Max. - respondió con sus brazos cruzados.

Kai, ¿esperabas estos resultados?

Kai volteó hacia Ryan, quien había comenzado a tocar su guitarra acústica.

La verdad no, Ryan. Ray se ha vuelto más fuerte. – respondió pensativo.

Chicos, lamento… lamento el resultado… - dijo Tyson a su equipo con la cabeza agachada.

Tyson… - se escuchó a Hilary.

Ese Ray… es realmente fuerte… - balbuceó Roxie.

No quiero que te sientas mal por esto, Tyson, recuerda que lo importante es que hayas dado lo mejor y disfrutaras del juego. – Judy calmó los ánimos de todos. – Y bien, nos toca elegir al siguiente participante…

Quiero ser el siguiente – dijo Er decididamente, y levantándose de la banca. – Si me permites, Jefe.

No tengo problema con eso, Er. – le respondió Kenny.

Adelante Er. – lo apoyó Tyson.

Tu turno, Daichi. – le dijo Lee.

Jeje… gracias… daré lo mejor… se los prometo…

Los dos chicos se acercaron al plato. Jazzman emocionaba a la multitud. Era la batalla decisiva. Alana presionaba fuertemente la tela de su blusa larga descargando su ansiedad ¿Quién ganaría la batalla? Hiro se encontraba igual de nervioso, aunque no lo hacia notar.

El combate inició muy parejo. Er golpeaba constantemente el bey de Daichi.

¡Hey! ¿por qué no me dejas golpear un poco también? – se quejó Daichi.

Hmm, deberías intentarlo…

Daichi aceleró y desde ese momento los dos beys rozaban sus anillos sin parar, era como si uno tratara de desgastar al otro. El mismo campo virtual que tuvieron los anteriores combatientes lo tenían ahora ellos. Sólo que los vientos huracanados eran más potentes. Todos se asombraron de notar lo rápido que Er resultaba al atacar a Daichi y luego aplicar la defensa. Lastimosamente para Er, Daichi esperó toparse con un huracanado viento para lanzar a Er dentro de él. Daichi aplicó un ataque especial, que detuvo súbitamente a Er. Sin otra esperanza más para los Bladebreakers, los Tiger X ganaron el combate.

Jazzman se tardó poco más de cinco segundos para anunciar al ganador, lo suficiente para que Er regresara a su banca con una mirada triste. Se sentía pésimo de no haber podido salvar la última ronda. Mientras que Daichi festejaba con su equipo, Daichi se tomaba de las manos con Mariah y ambos brincaban en ronda mientras reían felizmente. Lee y Ray no parecían tan excitados por el gane, ambos se miraron y voltearon hacia la banca de su equipo contrincante.

Chicos… estamos… descalificados… esto… esto no puede estar pasando – decía Tyson con coraje, frustración y cansancio.

Lo siento mucho, equipo. – se disculpó Er.

Muchachos, arriba ese ánimo, dieron lo mejor y eso es lo que cuenta. No estamos decepcionados de ustedes, sabemos que se prepararon bien…

Todo lo que dices es muy _lindo_ Hilary, pero es inevitable el sentimiento de derrota… - se quejó Roxie.

Hiro y los que estaban con él se acercaron a la banca de los Bladebreakers, puso sus manos sobres los hombros de Er. Y les dijo:

Chicos, siéntanse retados a mejorar… Pero nunca a odiarse a sí mismos…

Creo que es hora de ir a casa… - dijo Kenny.

Ya oyeron a Kenny – replicó Judy.

Lentamente salieron del campo de juego.

Vamos Ryan, ya no tenemos nada que ver. – mandó Kai.

Es una lástima que perdieran… ¿no crees?

Hmm… tenemos mucho que entrenar Ryan… - Kai, después de observar como Tyson, quien antes se suponía era el mejor, y de cómo Er, uno de sus pupilos en Beyblade fueron derrotados, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado.

¡Qué lástima! No podré combatir contra la nueva chica…jaja - era la voz de Tala, que sarcásticamente se dirigió a Roxie, quien pasaba cabizbaja cerca de los Hardshields. Ésta no le respondió. – Vaya… cómo has cambiado pequeñita…

Y tu no has cambiado nada, Tala… - por más que mordió su lengua para evitar contestar no pudo evitar controlar su coraje. - …sigues siendo igual de odioso.

Jejeje… lo siento mucho, primita… - le dijo el pelirojo.

¿Tu primo?- le preguntó Hilary.

Aah… see…

En la noche, mientras Kenny caminaba lentamente por la acera frente a la casa de hospedaje, luego de un pequeño paseo para descansar de aquel ajetreado día, escuchó un suave "Pssssss" que provenía de los arbustos a su derecha. No quiso mirar y aceleró el paso. Otra vez escuchó "Pssss" pero esta vez "Jefe… detente… soy un amigo…" la voz la reconoció al instante…

¿Ra..ray… eres tú?

¡Hola Jefe! Me alegra tanto verte… - Ray se acercó a Kenny y le dio un pequeño abrazo.- Mira, no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo acá. Confió en tu discreción, necesito que guardes esto. – Ray le entregó a Kenny una pequeña tarjeta de memoria.

¿Qu..e es esto?

Es un archivo de audio, debes escucharlo con los demás después del torneo, hasta que algo inusual y peligroso acontezca. Antes no lo hagas, por favor. Y... Kenny… no lo comentes con nadie por favor… hasta que sepas que debes hacerlo. Otra vez ¿puedo confiar el ti?

Ray… supongo que debe ser algo muy serio, pero confía en mi, amigo.

Gracias Kenny, perdóname por no poder decirte todo lo que ocurre. Debo irme… no les digas que hablaste con migo…

De acuerdo, Ray. – Kenny guardó aquella tarjeta cuidadosamente en el bolsillo de la camisa. Ray volteó a Kenny y le dijo – Kenny ¿alguna vez has pedido a Dios ayuda?

Eeh… qué pregunta tan extraña Ray… creo que alguna vez… ¿por qué?

Hmm creo que la necesitaremos… así que hazlo… Hasta pronto Kenny. -Ray desapareció rapidamente de la vista de Kenny.

Si Ray quería inquietar a Kenny, lo había logrado, y si no, ya no podía remediarlo…


	15. Chapter 15 A la mañana siguiente

**Capítulo 15 A la mañana siguiente...**

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, el aire se respiraba puro y se sentía frío mientras tímidos rayos de Sol se colaban entre las nubes. Tyson había salido a correr, necesitaba deshacerse de toda aquella pesadez de su mente y corazón. Ese día, ni el siguiente, tendrían que combatir los demás equipos ya que el señor Dickenson y Alvin acordaron dos días para que los equipos restantes pudieran prepararse mejor en los últimos torneos. Mientras Tyson trotaba recorriendo las calles de la ciudad, las imágenes de su último enfrentamiento aparecían en su mente. Se sentía tan frustrado. Trataba de pensar en otra cosa pero era inútil, aún más cuando escuchó a un muchacho repetir con una potente voz desde su bicicleta:

- ¡Lleve el diario de hoy: Tyson el tricampeón mundial es derrotado por Ray de los Tiger X!

Las palabras resonaron fuertemente en su cabeza, se detuvo, "Rayos… lo peor que me puede pasar es que alguien me reconozca ahora…" pensó mientras recogía un periódico enrollado que calló de la canasta de aquel vendedor. Como él lo imaginó, la noticia era la primera de portada. Con mucha indignación, corrió rápidamente hacia uno de los parques cercanos, quería perderse entre los árboles. Ese fotógrafo no había tenido piedad alguna, ya que la imagen de primera plana reflejaba cuando Tyson estaba recogiendo su beyblade, lucía terriblemente derrotado.

Cuando llegó al parque se dirigió a un antiguo estanque de agua sobre el cual apoyó sus manos, en una de ellas tenía aquel periódico, el cual planeaba lanzar al estanque en un ataque de ira. Levantó el periódico y antes de que pudiera lanzarlo, escuchó una voz familiar.

- ¡Tyson!

Tyson no volteó, reconocería ese tono de voz dondequiera que fuera. Solo respondió:

- Kai… ¿oye… cómo rayos supiste donde estaba?- aún no lo miraba.

- Hm, le pregunté a Hilary por ti y me dijo que habías salido temprano, supuse que la ciudad no era un buen lugar para ti… no hoy. – Kai se dio cuenta de que Tyson sostenía el periódico, el cual ya lucía arrugado.

- No creo que tú vengas a darme una charla motivacional…

- Y no lo haré… Quiero entrenar contigo…

Los ojos de Tyson se abrieron mostrando sorpresa. Por fin le dio la cara a Kai.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿hablas en serio? Ya no podré competir de todos modos…- dijo agachando su cabeza y apretando su puño derecho.

- Oye – Kai le arrebató el periódico de la mano izquierda y extendió la primera página frente a Tyson y le reprochó con su típico tono de mando.- tu y yo necesitamos mejorar, si quieres permanecer lamentándote por esto adelante puedes hacerlo, tu decides comportarte como un derrotado o levantarte y seguir entrenando.

Después de unos segundos de meditar, Tyson tomó lentamente el periódico que sostenía Kai y luego de lanzarlo al estanque le respondió con una sonrisa:

- De acuerdo Kai, entrenaré contigo. Si yo no pude con esos engreídos de BEGA sé que tu sí podrás vencerlos y me comportaré como un duro oponente.

- Ja… No esperaría menos de ti, ahora vámonos de aquí. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

- Claro…

Ambos se dirigieron al centro de entrenamiento provisional que Judy había instalado en la ciudad. En tanto los dos capitanes entrenaban, sus demás compañeros permanecían reunidos en la casa de los Stormbladers. Hiro y Hilary discutían con ellos las debilidades que habían notado en los últimos torneos. En una pausa, se escuchó la voz de Roxie:

- "_El antiguo tricampeón mundial de Beyblade, Tyson Granger, perdió en una intensa batalla contra el líder de los Tiger X. La mayoría de los espectadores pensaron que Tyson le daría mucho problema a su contrincante, no obstante, el equipo Bladebreakers lastimosamente no tuvo una buena participación en este torneo... La liga BEGA por su parte parece que tiene muy buenas promesas del Beyblade, como el joven Ray Kon quien demostró mucha destreza. El equipo restante de la BBA, los Stormbladers, deberán jugar el todo por el todo si quieren ganar los siguientes combates…_" No soporto leer esto más…. ¿Y dónde están Kai y Tyson, no es de VITAL importancia que ellos también estén aquí? – preguntó un poco ofuscada Roxie.

- Ellos lo sabrán, Roxie, calma. – le dijo Hiro – Kai y Tyson están entrenando en este momento junto con Judy, según lo que me informó hace media hora. Ya conocemos el carácter de Kai y de Tyson, son demasiado competitivos y pensamos que está bien darles un espacio después de estos días tan tensos.

- Bien, analizaremos las jugadas de los chicos de BEGA, Jefe enséñanos los videos por favor… ¿Kenny? ¡Kenny! – Mientras sus compañeros estaban hablando él había estado mirando por la ventana, pensando en las palabras de Ray y en qué diantres podía ser el contenido de esa tarjeta de memoria que le había entregado. Era una responsabilidad demasiado grande la que tenía, debía ser fuerte y guardar el secreto. Miles de pensamientos absurdos y otros no tan absurdos pasaban por su mente, jamás había tenido tanta curiosidad en su vida, aparte del día en que descubrió los regalos envueltos de navidad que sus padres le escondían en el ático. Hilary llamó a Jefe repetidas veces hasta que este reaccionó de su "pequeño trance".

- ¡Ah…! Lo que mis padres escondían era mi primera computadora… - respondió nervioso.

La respuesta de Jefe hizo que todos se echaran a reír a carcajadas, solamente Hilary se molestó y le reclamó:

- ¡Jefe! ¿qué te ocurre? Desde que te levantaste actúas como un zombie…

- Jaja… sí ahora que lo mencionas, Kenny no te comiste tu desayuno… jaja – dijo Er entre risas.

- Oh… perdón… - dijo el Jefe avergonzado – es que… todo lo que ocurrió me tiene anonadado… "Oh espero que todo esto acabe pronto…" – pensaba el angustiado Kenny.

Durante la mañana y la tarde, los muchachos estuvieron analizando sus errores, así como las fortalezas y debilidades de sus oponentes. Kai y Tyson entrenaban casi sin descansar, Judy registraba sus movimientos mientras les activaba el campo virtual. De vez en cuando los debía obligar a tomar un respiro y comer algo, ya que los dos estaban empeñados en mejorar su fortaleza. Sólo ella era testigo de la ferocidad con la que ambos estaban entrenando, le satisfacía ver como Kai se esforzaba por hacerse más hábil, eso le indicaba a ella que él no creía ser el mejor después de todo. Sabía que Kai se sentía retado, lo cual era justo y necesario para un muchacho como Kai. Además sabía que Tyson, detrás de ese gesto de concentración, ocultaba una gran alegría por estar cerca de su amigo Kai otra vez, y tener el privilegio de estar entrenando con él.

Pronto serían las seis de la tarde. Judy interrumpió una vez más el arduo entrenamiento:

- Es hora de irnos, chicos.

- Aún no Judy por favor déjanos un poco más…- suplicó Tyson.

- Lo siento, es suficiente por hoy. Quiero que me acompañen a donde los demás. Tengo una sorpresa para Alana… - Judy les mostró el nuevo beyblade de Alana que había estado ajustando mientras ellos entrenaban. Kai y Tyson miraron asombrados. – Pero antes les recomiendo tomar un baño… no huelen nada bien…

Al llegar a la casa, Tyson no tardó en reconocer el olor a panecillos recién horneados y pastel de chocolate. Todos se reunieron en la sala mientras comían la rica repostería preparada por Hilary, Roxie y Alana.

- Muchachos, queremos que descansen bien esta noche para poder entrenar fuertemente mañana. Pero antes quiero darte tu nuevo beyblade, Alana. – Judy sacó el beyblade del bolsillo de su abrigo. Alana se puso en pie lentamente, tomó el bey y lo miró de cerca.

- Vaya… no pensé que estuviera listo tan rápido… te lo agradezco mucho… no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho…

- No tienes porque agradecer, sólo debes probarlo y recuerda que sólo la práctica logrará que te ajustes a él y lo sepas manejar.

Alana asintió con su cabeza mientras continuaba viendo su nuevo bey.

- Ya sabes Alana, si te lo despedazan de nuevo, esta vez no podrás impedir que yo despedace a quien lo haga… - amenazó Roxie.

Alana la miró con cara de susto.

- Jajaja… estoy bromeando… todo te lo tomas en serio… ¿qué esperas para ir a probar ese bey?

- Disculpen todos pero debo ir a dar un concierto… perdón Alana que no pueda verte inaugurando tu bey pero se me hace tarde… - interrumpió Ryan levantándose de su lugar.

- ¿Concierto? – preguntó Max.

- Así es… tocaré guitarra con unos viejos amigos, si quieren venir están invitados… eso si no les molesta el ambiente nocturno en los callejones de la ciudad…

- Mmm no sabía que hacías eso, Ryan. – le dijo Hilary.

- De hecho… ahí conocí a Kai…

- ¿Qué hacías ahí, Kai? – inquirió Hilary preocupada.

- Jaja… él no hacía nada malo, nena… - le respondió Ryan – yo acababa de dar un concierto, mis compañeros y yo estábamos recogiendo el escenario cuando escuchamos unos gritos de una chica, provenían de uno de los callejones. Corrimos en su ayuda, nos llevamos la sorpresa de que una banda de matones asaltaba a dos chicas. Noté que uno de ellos llevaba un beyblade amarrado a su faja, así que lo reté y le dije que si me vencía le daría mi bey y mi guitarra aparte del bolso de la chica. El tipo aceptó, tuve una batalla con él y le gané en buena ley. Pero el tramposo ese no cumplió con lo acordado y trató de huir con el bolso, así que lo perseguí pero este tomó una botella y la lanzó a mi cara... – Ryan señaló la cicatriz en su rostro, mientras todos escuchaban cuidadosamente. – en medio de la sangre que me impedía ver bien, calculo que perseguí a ese miserable por más de medio kilometro, cuando de repente escuché un sonido de un beyblade siendo lanzado y vi como golpeo la cabeza del tipo dejándolo inconsciente, grité ¿quién está ahí? y Kai salió a escena… mientras las sirenas de la policía se aproximaban, Kai me dijo que había observado mi combate y que me ofrecía entrenarme… Así fue como llegué acá…

- Wow… que interesante… - dijo Tyson.

- Sí lo es… pero aún no respondiste que hacía Kai ahí… - dijo Hilary en un tono mandón.

- Hmm- Kai sonrió un poco y respondió – me agradan los conciertos de callejón… Y en la noche el eco de los beyblades resonando se escucha desde lejos…

Hilary suspiró por lo bajo.

- Bueno, yo me retiro… - dijo Ryan mientras subía las escaleras a recoger su guitarra.

- Es buena idea ir con Ryan, así podrán relajarse un poco. – dijo Hiro.

- Yo… me quedaré a probar mi Bey…

- Yo me quedaré con Alana… - dijo Jefe.

- Bueno… supongo que el resto irá con Ryan… ¿qué harás tu Kai?- todos buscaron con la mirada al joven capitán ante la pregunta de Tyson. – Genial… común en Kai… irse sin avisar…

Sólo Kenny y Alana se dirigieron al patio trasero a probar el bey de Alana. El cielo ya estaba estrellado. La mirada de Alana se notaba melancólica mientras sostenía su lanzador.

- Adelante, Alana, has tu mejor lanzamiento.

- Sí Kenny. – Alana lanzó su bey con fuerza y estilo, el cual se posó en el plato un poco tambaleante.

- Mmm lo imaginé… requerirás cambiar tu técnica de lanzamiento.

Después de practicar un poco, tomaron un pequeño descanso, ambos se sentaron sobre el pasto. Kenny le preguntó:

- Alana ¿sabes guardar un secreto?


	16. Chapter 16 Una pequeña historia

**Capítulo 16 Una pequeña historia**

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas, Kenny?

- Es que… - Kenny recordó las palabras de Ray, si le contaba a alguien, por más noble que fuera esa persona, estaría defraudando a Ray. – Oh Alana, creo que podría decirte algo que un amigo me encargó rigurosamente no revelar a nadie… sé que no debo hacerlo pero siento que es una carga demasiado pesada… y ser el único que lo sabe me fastidia demasiado… ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

Alana asintió, miró al cielo. Sus ojos brillaban, estaban algo llorosos. Luego miro a Kenny.

- Sabes, Jefe, yo sé de lo que hablas… sé lo que es tener una carga en tu corazón que no es fácil de compartir a los demás… no tienes que contármelo… creo que será un consuelo para ti saber que no eres el único con ese tipo de problema… - Alana miró su bey, luego continuó- además, creo que si me lo dices tendrías dos cargas: el secreto que un amigo te confió, y el remordimiento de que traicionaste su confianza.

- Tienes razón…

- Debes ser fuerte, Jefe.

Kenny se sintió un poco más aliviado, tanto preocuparse lo había agotado. Bostezó largamente, Alana notó el cansancio en los ojos de Kenny, por lo que le propuso terminar con el entrenamiento.

- ¿Segura que no quieres practicar más?

- Me quedaré despierta un rato más, practicaré mi lanzamiento lo más que pueda. No te preocupes por mí.

Ambos se despidieron y Alana continuó entrenando. Mientras lanzaba su bey, lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. En un último lanzamiento, se agachó a recoger su bey. No pudo evitarlo más, comenzó a sollozar. Lo que no se percataba, era que Max, Hiro y Kai estaban observando todo desde la enorme ventana que daba al patio trasero. Max y Hiro se habían venido antes del concierto, mientras que Kai había permanecido en su habitación. Solamente había salido cuando escuchó que Hiro y Max regresaron. El ruido del beyblade en el patio los había llevado a asomarse por la ventana. Max notó que Alana estaba llorando por la manera en como se limpiaba las lágrimas. Kai, quien también lo notó, trató de ser indiferente y se sentó en un sofá mientras tomaba el periódico que Roxie había leído en la mañana. Pero no podía evitar escuchar la conversación.

- Hiro, ¿tu sabes por qué Alana está tan sentimental últimamente? Ayer y hoy la he notado muy triste, anoche también salió tarde y pude ver que lloraba. ¿Es por su beyblade?- inquirió Max.

Hiro, con sus brazos cruzados, se alejó de la ventana, Max lo siguió y se sentaron cerca de Kai.

- Cuando Alana tenía seis años – comenzó a narrar Hiro – sus padres murieron en un terrible accidente de tránsito, si no hubiese sido porque su madre la cubrió Alana también hubiera muerto.

Kai quitó la mirada del periódico que pretendía leer, no podía evitar querer saber más sobre ella.

- El señor Damian Stróganov, su abuelo paterno, decidió adoptarla.- continuó – No hace falta señalar que es uno de los hombres más adinerados de toda Rusia, pero además uno de los amantes del Beyblade. No cabía duda que lo primero que le enseñaría a su pequeña nietecita sería a usar un beyblade. Por muchos años fue su entrenador personal en su tiempo libre. Se puede decir que el señor Stróganov es uno de los pocos hombres nobles de clase y de corazón que conozco, tan solo una pequeña conversación con él y te das cuenta de la mucha sabiduría que hay en él. Un día el señor Stróganov estaba en casa de los Masefield…

"Brooklyn…" – pensó Kai.

- … el padre Brooklyn y él eran socios en varios negocios. Él observó el talento de Brooklyn y quiso llevarlo un tiempo a su casa para que compartiera con Alana, tenía apenas diez años, el señor Stróganov lo comenzó a tratar como un hijo más. Alana y Brooklyn compartían juntos mucho tiempo, hasta que se volvieron mejores amigos y entrenaban siempre que se visitaban…

FLASHBACK

- ¡Oye Brooklyn! ¿Cómo haces eso?- una enojada dulce voz de niña se escuchaba de lejos.

- ¿Hacer qué?- respondió un chico con cabello color naranja que estaba recostado en el verde pasto.

- ¡Eso! – la niña rubia se acercó y de pie, con las manos en la cintura miraba a Brooklyn. - ¿cómo es que puedes ganarme sin ni siquiera haber entrenado en una semana?

- Jajajaja… – Brooklyn parecía divertirse con los reclamos de la molesta chica, se levantó y la tomó de la mano para luego hacerla correr junto con él.

- ¡Brooklyn espera!- le pedía la chica- ¿a dónde me llevas?

- Espera… ya verás…

El chico la llevó a un jardín hermoso, estaba lleno de orquídeas, de las que Alana tanto amaba, le recordaban a su mamá, la cual las amaba también.

- Mira… todo esto es tuyo…

- Brooklyn es precioso….

- Como tú… - le dijo el chico viéndola al rostro y tomándola de dos manos. – Eres mi mejor amiga.

Años más adelante, los dos chicos se encontraban en el mismo lugar.

- Alana, hay algo que quiero decirte…

- ¿Es algo malo?

- Mmm no lo sé… dentro de una semana no podremos estar juntos tanto tiempo…

- ¿Qué dices Brooklyn?

- Me reuniré a la liga BEGA… así que competiré contra otros chicos de otros lugares como antes… Pero quiero pedirte algo…

- Pero Brooklyn… ¿estas seguro de volver a BEGA?… Brooklyn…te extrañaré mucho…

- Alana… - le dijo suavemente – esta vez será diferente, te lo prometo…- El chico sonrió y le dijo - quiero pedir tu mano al señor Stróganov.

- ¿Qué? qui..quieres decir que…

- Sí…. Quisiera que fueras mi esposa, Alana.

Ambos se miraban tiernamente a los ojos, Brooklyn removía el cabello que por el viento cubría el rostro de su chica.

FIN FLASHBACK

- Alana aceptó la proposición de Brooklyn ese mismo día. – dijo Hiro.

Kai bajó la mirada, cerró los ojos por un momento y volvió a mirar a Hiro quien tomó un poco de agua para seguir contándoles…

- El señor Stróganov no se opuso tampoco, solo le pidió a Brooklyn ser un hombre de verdad. Alana y Brooklyn ya no se veían tan frecuentemente. Pero antes de que Brooklyn le propusiera matrimonio a Alana, que fue hace tres años y medio aproximadamente, conocí al señor Stróganov en una exhibición de beyblade que la BBA realizó y el señor Stróganov fue un invitado, él desconfiaba de BEGA y le pareció que el señor Dickenson era una buena persona, el señor Dickenson me lo presentó. Luego conocí a Alana, a quien el señor Stróganov me encargó que entrenara.

- Vaya Hiro, no conocía todo eso… pero ¿qué tiene que ver esa historia con el estado de ánimo de Alana?- Max preguntó.

- Verás, Alana y Brooklyn se casarán casi dentro de un mes… Creo que eso la tiene un poco sensible… es un asunto que sólo ella puede resolver…

- ¿Crees que los sentimientos de Brooklyn y Alana hayan cambiado?- Max se atrevió a hacer la pregunta incómoda, Kai miró fijamente a Hiro.

- No lo sé… - Hiro se levantó. – Quizás no se sienta lista…

De repente escucharon la bocina de un carro, eran los otros que llegaban del concierto. La conversación había terminado. Pronto se fueron cada uno a su habitación, excepto Alana que seguía sola en el patio trasero. Kai estaba arrecostado en su cama pero despierto aún. No escuchaba el resonar del beyblade. Pensó que quizás Alana no estaría entrenando más. Tomó su beyblade y salió de su habitación directo al patio trasero. Para su sorpresa, la chica aún estaba ahí, se preparaba para lanzar el beyblade, sollozaba amargamente.

- Alana… - escuchó detrás de ella.

Alana intentó limpiar sus lágrimas, no quiso voltear, no le respondió.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- Kai le preguntó con su cortante tono de voz.

- No es nada, Kai… solo es que… no puedo dormir muy bien…

Kai se acercó más, Alana tenía su cabeza agachada y trataba de resistir sus lágrimas. No pudo evitar escapar una más. Kai vio que lloraba otra vez, levantó su mano, sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente, quería secar la lágrima que bajaba por esa mejilla, pero su mente se resistió a hacerlo "No... no puedes hacerlo..."- pensó Kai. Alana miró que Kai tenía su mano cerca de ella, y antes de que ella pudiera imaginar que por un momento Kai quiso consolarla, éste tomó la mano donde ella tenía el lanzador y la posicionó para que ella lanzara su bey. Alana sintió un estremecimiento en su corazón cuando Kai le tomaba las manos por detrás para enseñarle a lanzar su bey.

- Si levantas más tu brazo izquierdo…- Le decía Kai seriamente - … tu bey se estabilizará más cuando lo lances… Vamos, haz la prueba.

Alana, tan sorprendida de sentir la manos de Kai guiando las suyas, una vez que Kai la soltó, lanzó el beyblade lo más potentemente que pudo. Fue un lanzamiento casi perfecto. Ninguno mencionó palabra alguna. Alana hizo que su bey volviera a su mano. Kai solo dio media vuelta, caminó hacia su habitación pretendiendo ignorar conocer el trasfondo de aquella tristeza que Alana no podía ocultar.


	17. Chapter 17 ¡Que bueno que estás acá!

**Capítulo 17 ¡Qué bueno que estás acá!**

El entrenamiento había sido bastante atroz. "Kai y Tyson están a cargo, esta vez no interferiremos en nada." esa había sido la orden de Hiro, Judy y Hilary. Como era de esperarse, los capitanes no tuvieron compasión de sus compañeros y los sometieron a un exhaustivo tiempo de bey batalla virtual. Tanta era la presión que el mal humor de algunos no tardó en resaltar. Entre ellos, por supuesto, Roxie, las órdenes de Tyson se le volvían demasiado fastidiosas. Max y Kenny tuvieron que detener a ella y a Tyson en varias ocasiones si no aquello se convertiría en un ring de boxeo. Alana, por su parte, había logrado dominar bastante bien su beyblade.

- Veo que encontraste la manera de estabilizar tu lanzamiento, Alana.

- Gracias… Kenny… en realidad fue con un poco de ayuda… - Alana, quien no soportaba el cansancio por casi no haber dormido, se sonrojó un poco, aunque Kai no escuchó el comentario de Kenny, estaba demasiado ocupado en la práctica.

Había una sola determinación en medio de todos los competidores de la BBA: ganar a como diera lugar. Al caer la noche, la inevitable fatiga los hizo retirarse del entrenamiento. Kai y Tyson estrecharon sus manos amistosamente, Kai lo demostraba con una pequeña sonrisa a medio lado... La victoria de los Stormbladers sería la victoria de los Bladebreakers.

Por fin las semifinales. Los Bladebreakers observarían todo el combate junto con cientos de aficionados que gritaban tan emocionadamente mientras esperaban el ingreso de los equipos. Los vellos de los brazos de Hilary se ponían de punta al percibir la adrenalina en aquel estadio. Por su parte, los Stormbladers salían del camerino, con paso firme y confiado. A mitad del pasillo, un hombre alto, con cabello un poco canoso, vestido con sencillo pero fino atuendo formal, se acercó a ellos de frente. Todos miraron con un poco de sorpresa. Alana, quien caminaba un poco cabizbaja, sólo miró con sus ojos abiertos de asombro al darse cuenta de la presencia de aquel hombre mayor…

- ¡Abuelo…!- gritó mientras se adelantó a sus compañeros, precipitándose a abrazarlo fuertemente.

- Mi Alana… - el señor le acariciaba la cabeza dulcemente mientras ella seguía colgando de su cuello.- jeje… vine a apoyar a tu equipo.

- Abuelo… - sollozaba un poco – que grata visita… - Alana no podía creer que su querido abuelo había dejado su apretada agenda de lado para asistir a ese importante evento. Lo que ella no sabía es que Hiro había hablado con él días atrás, después de haber notado el comportamiento tan melancólico de la chica.

- Es el señor Stróganov… - dijo Max admirado de toparse con un hombre tan importante.

Alana se desprendió del abrazo del señor Stróganov, y antes de que ella lo pudiera presentar, él saludó a los muchachos con una gran sonrisa.

- Se ven más jóvenes en persona que en televisión…

Kai intentó no prestarle mucha atención, sólo dejó salir un típico "Hmm" de él y le dijo:

- Le agradecemos su apoyo, señor. Si nos disculpa, nos esperan en el campo.- Kai continuó caminando, fue el único que no le estrechó la mano, mientras que Ryan y Max, impresionado por conocer al abuelo de Alana, le extendieron la mano calurosamente.

Alana, quien permaneció un poco más al lado del señor, no perdió de vista a Kai mientras se alejaba. Siempre le causaba tanta intriga que Kai fuera tan orgulloso.

- Bueno Alana, creo que debes ir con ellos… - le dijo amablemente- les deseo la mejor de las victorias.

- Gracias. Jaja… ¡no puedo creer aún que hayas venido!- Alana lo dejó y corrió a alcanzar a los otros. Se sentía tan contenta, un sentimiento que le había costado experimentar durante toda esa semana.

Ya en el campo de juego, los primeros oponentes se sabrían en un instante. La escogencia de los equipos combatientes fue automática: Tiger X contra Stormbladers. Los Stormbladers eligieron a Ryan para enfrenarse a Lee.

- Tyson, ya deja de comerte las uñas… es asqueroso… - le dijo Hilary.

El señor Dickenson y Alvin estaban otra vez en su palco especial. A la expectativa de triunfo de cada uno. Barras de aficionados les echaban porras a los nombres de sus bey luchadores favoritos. Las tres batallas se darían en un mismo día, así que les esperaba un combate arduo.

Los demás chicos de BEGA observaban de pie quietamente desde uno de los balcones superiores. Brooklyn se alegraba de divisar en su prometida una sonrisa, las últimas veces que la vio o habló con ella por teléfono la percibía con ánimo apagado, lo cual ella atribuía a los agotadores entrenamientos. Lastimosamente para él, no lograba engañarse con esas palabras.

Sin más preámbulo, la batalla inició ferozmente, como se esperaba. Como casi era costumbre, Daichi y Mariah desgastaban su garganta apoyando a su compañero. Lee y Ryan tenían un nivel muy parecido. Ryan al principio parecía relajado; sin embargo, eso fue cambiando cuando se dio cuenta que su energía y potencia estaban casi agotadas y que, al contrario de él, Lee seguía resistiendo.

- Ya no tiene remedio...

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Verás Max, Lee jugó con la energía de Ryan para poder derrotarlo más fácilmente… Es muy listo…

- Kai… quizás hay algo que Ryan aún pueda hacer. – dijo Alana preocupada. Kai la miró de reojo y le respondió.

- No es tan fácil para el recuperarse, Lee calculó muy bien la energía que usaría. Ryan no ganará… - con estas duras y frustrantes palabras concluyó Kai. Hacía que su discurso sonara frío, pero no le complacía para nada ver perder a su equipo. Aunque no se los demostrara, los apreciaba bastante y sufría en silencio con ellos cuando estaban perdiendo.

Seguido de las afirmaciones de Kai, el bey de Ryan se detuvo antes del de Lee. El resultado fue difícil de aceptar para toda la BBA, Ryan se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber medido bien su potencia. Lee no le cruzó ninguna palabra. Ryan tampoco mencionó nada al regresar a su lugar. Kai puso la mano sobre su hombro.

- Esto no significa que no puedas hacerlo mejor… - le dijo mientras casi de inmediato se dirigió al campo. - ¡Ray! – gritó- es tu turno…

Me gustaría saber qué les ha parecido el fic =D Sé que es una propuesta diferente pero lo que me gusta de beyblade son los personajes y como no se me ocurrieron a mi antes entonces tengo que tomarlos "prestados" jeje ... espero sus comments!


	18. Chapter 18 Esta vistoria es mia

**Capítulo 18 Esta victoria es mía...**

_¡Wow, fanáticos del Beyblade! ¿Están viendo lo mismo que yo? ¡Kai sencillamente ha desafiado a Ray Kon para que sea su contrincante! Todos estábamos ansiosos por ver a Kai batallar, de eso no hay duda, pero no contamos con que fuera tan rápido… Será mejor que amarren sus cinturones si quieren mantenerse en un solo lugar… _

- ¡Oh mira mira miraaaa! Kai luce tan apuesto… - le decía una chica a otra.

- En realidad ambos chicos son bastante bien parecidos ¿no crees?…

Hilary, que se encontraba cerca de ellas, escuchó el comentario y con una mirada fulminante calló a las dos alocadas muchachas…

- ¿Escuchaste Ray?- Kai lo señaló con mirada penetrante – seré el combatiente de mi equipo y quiero enfrentarme contigo.

- Hmm… - Ray se levantó de su asiento bastante relajado, mientras sus compañeros lo miraban, a la expectativa de escuchar alguna respuesta ante la demanda de Kai. – esto será interesante…

El chico se dirigió a encontrarse con Kai. Se miraron serios por unos segundos, el bullicio en todo el estadio parecía no interrumpirlos. Kai levantó una sonrisa, Ray le respondió con una igual.

- Kai… será un honor enfrentarte después de tanto tiempo.

- Lo mismo digo. Aunque no estoy seguro de que me agrade tu bando… - dijo Kai preparando su lanzador.

- Eso lo discutiremos después… creo que cambiarás de opinión. Pero eso no importa ahora… ¿Listo?

Kai solo frunció su ceño, "Te ganaré Ray, no me interesa cuan bueno seas ahora, no acepté venir acá para perder…".

El ansiado combate había iniciado. Ambos competidores se golpeaban sin remordimiento.

- ¡Vamos Ray, no tengas compasión!- gritaba Daichi.

Alvin se acomodó hacia adelante en su silla, poniendo sus codos en la mesa de enfrente y tomándose el mentón con sus manos, parecía estar analizando bien los movimientos de ambos chicos. El señor Dickenson se ajustó sus lentes, estaba algo nervioso. Quería mucho a Kai y a Ray, y al igual que los otros, quería saber por qué ahora era parte de BEGA. Era extraño, Alvin no le parecía un mal hombre, sí se notaba bastante inteligente acompañado de una mediana musculatura, parecía tener leves cicatrices de golpes en su rostro, pero su presencia no le causaba incomodidad, como lo era con aquel malvado Boris, o el ambicioso abuelo de Kai.

Hilary miraba nerviosa el espectáculo de beyblades embistiéndose el uno al otro. "Kai… sé que puedes ganar…" Los demás Bladebreakers no se atrevían a hacer predicciones aún del final.

Los compañeros de Kai aguardaban las esperanzas de que su capitán venciera a Ray. Alana deseaba con todo su corazón que Kai ganara, pero tenía una pregunta rondando en su mente desde que conoció a Kai y no la retuvo más.

- Max… tu conoces a Kai desde hace tiempo… dime ¿por qué… por qué él es tan…?

- ¿Reservado, frio, obstinado, hábil, decidido, fuerte? Je… sí lo conocemos bastante…

Max había robado las palabras de su boca, Alana escuchó atenta la dramática historia que Max sabía de Kai en tanto la batalla continuaba. Poco a poco iba comprendiendo más a Kai, y sus actitudes comenzaban a tener un poco de sentido para ella.

Un campo agrietado y rocoso los estorbaba de aplicar las técnicas, pero los dos eran tan hábiles que lograban sobreponerse rápidamente. Manejaban tanta fortaleza que podían programar ataques especiales casi que seguidos. Destruían rocas al paso de su beyblade, destellos de luz provocados por los diferentes ataques cegaban a los dos por instantes. El cansancio empezó a intervenir. Gotas de sudor caían de la frente de ambos. Kai pretendía disfrutar ese combate pero el deseo intenso de ganar cambió los planes, ya no se trataba de divertirse, ese era un pensamiento muy idealista, debía ganar. Por última vez activó un ataque especial contra Ray, su cuerpo no respondía ya con tanta fortaleza, Ray lo contrarrestó, Kai tuvo que agacharse un poco para no perder el equilibrio.

-¿Te rindes Kai? ¡No permitiré que me venzas!

-En tus sueños, quizás… este combate es mío… no podrás impedirlo.

Kai sacó fuerzas de lo más profundo de su ser. Su beyblade recargó un poco más de energía. Con un escudo apenas potente, una técnica precisa y el último respiro, Kai se encontró con el bey de Ray que venía con toda fuerza en su contra. Ray no pudo controlar su bey cuando éste rebotó, su bey salió del plato dos segundos antes que el de Kai se detuviera en seco. Ray lucía sumamente agotado.

"Estuvo cerca... pero aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Brooklyn… si Ray ha mejorado tanto Brooklyn no será la excepción… " Kai tomaba su beyblade, mientras el campo virtual era desactivado, los aficionados no podían dejar de aclamar a Kai. Éste no parecía sentirse aludido con aquellos aplausos.

- Kai, excelente combate. – Ray dio media vuelta y regresó con su equipo, quienes no le dijeron nada, no sabían como romper el silencio de aquella derrota no tan esperada.

Según lo que tenían planeado Daichi sería el siguiente en batallar, así que él nada más tomó su bey y dio varios pasos adelante, esperaría a quien sería su oponente.

Un suspiro general se escuchó en la gradería, los bladebreakers se enorgullecían del triunfo de Kai. "Kai… veo que me has superado… pero no será así siempre… " Tyson estaba feliz de que Kai pudiera vencer, pero se sentía retado a mejorar a toda costa. Alvin agachó la mirada, pensativo.

Hiro felicitó a Kai con una palmada en su hombro. Al instante, que Kai alzó su rostro Alana estaba frente a él con expresión seria, los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Ella fue la primera en apartar su mirada.

- Kai… gracias por la victoria… - le dijo.

Él la siguió mirando. Luego alzó sus ojos para observar a los Hardshields en el balcón del estadio. "Brooklyn… falta poco para que nos encontremos de nuevo…". Luego dio una orden.

- Max, tu podrás contra Daichi, ve y gana.

- Como digas…

La victoria de Kai reafirmó la confianza en todos, Max sabía que ese encuentro era suyo.

- Hola Maxi… mi gran amigo… ¿listo para perder?-

- Daichi… sigues siendo igual de hablador… lo lamento mucho por ti…- Max replicó con su gran sonrisa.

La batalla no le costó mucho trabajo al rubio. Daichi tenía una debilidad ya conocida por su viejo amigo Max, sólo tenía que ser paciente y aprovecharse de los pequeños descuidos del hiperactivo muchacho. Al contrario de Kai y Ray, Max y Daichi disfrutaron su combate como los amigos que solían ser. Pero alguno debía ganar, y debido a la constancia de Max en su ataque y defensiva, logró expulsar a Daichi del plato, él chico apenas y se dio cuenta de que su beyblade ya no estaba girando.

- Oh no… muchachos… estamos descalificados… - los ojos de Mariah se pusieron llorosos mientras lo decía con voz entrecortada.

Lee sentía un poco de coraje, Ray solo miraba al piso callado, hasta que supo que decir:

- No debemos sentirnos mal… Miren a Daichi, es la primera vez en estos cinco años que beybatalla fuera de presión. Reencontrase con Max ha sido saludable para él. – Ray decía esto al mirar a Max saludar a Daichi y levantarle los ánimos con algunos chistes malos acerca de la batalla. – Eso es más valioso que ganar…

- Tienes razón Ray… pero me da tanto coraje… - Lee golpeó con su puño la banca en señal de frustración.

- Calma, Lee, todo nuestro esfuerzo dará un buen fruto pronto, ya lo verás… - lo consoló Mariah.

_Bien… tenemos un equipo ganador. Los Stormbladers avanzan a la final contra los Hardshields. Mañana tendremos un feroz combate que ninguno se puede perder… _

Mientras Jazzman despedía con su alocada voz a la multitud, los beyluchadores de la BBA felicitaban a Max. Kenny miró de largo a los Tiger X, siempre con aquel enigma sin resolver en su ingeniosa mente. El señor Damian estaba gustoso de presenciar aquellos combates tan emocionantes.

- Damian Stróganov, que gusto verlo por acá.

- Dickenson, ¡siento que he rejuvenecido hoy! Jaja- le decía estrechando su mano amigablemente – estos chicos son muy buenos…

Los Hardshields se miraron entre sí. Ya sabían contra quienes jugarían.

- ¿Te sientes preocupado por algo, Brooklyn? – inquirió Mariam.

- Huh… no del todo… - Brooklyn observó por última vez a Kai, no con una mirada amistosa, la cual cambió cuando la dirigió a Alana. "Kai ya veremos lo que tienes para mañana… Espero que las cosas no cambien entre tu y yo Alana…"

- Bien, vámonos de aquí – Tala ignoraba los pensamientos de Brooklyn por tanto no se percató que los detuvo.

Estando en la casa, luego de un delicioso almuerzo de celebración. Kai se acercó a Hiro.

- Hiro… quiero entrenar solo… - Hiro no respondió, solo lo miró fijamente – no quiero que se moleste en buscarme. Llegaré tarde…

- Bien… ¿al menos puedo saber donde estarás?

- La fábrica de licores abandonada…

Kai salió rápidamente sin despedirse. Los demás conversaban animosamente que ni siquiera notaron que él se retiraba. Sólo Alana, unos instantes después supo que ya no estaba, notó que la puerta trasera estaba abierta. Salió corriendo, miró a todos lados pero no lo encontró. Continuó hacia la acera, antes que se devolviera a casa una voz la sobresaltó.

- ¿Buscabas a alguien?

Alana volteó, era Kai arrecostado a la cerca. Como ella imaginó que Kai quería concentrarse sólo en su entrenamiento por causa de Brooklyn, se despojó de su timidez y lo confrontó

- Sí, a ti. Supongo que no entrenaras con nosotros… creo que no está bien, somos un equipo.- Kai no le respondía, solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados, lo cual a ella le parecía arrogante, la señorita continuó cada vez más en forma de reclamo. - ¿Acaso te interesa solo que tu ganes tu enfrentamiento? Tú eres más fuerte que nosotros, no está bien que nos dejes solos… - Aún no le respondía. - A veces siento que crees que la gente no merece una respuesta de tu parte…

Con estas últimas palabras Alana calló, un poco molesta de sentirse ignorada, se quedó parada frente a Kai con su semblante más serio que nunca. Kai abrió sus ojos, comenzó a alejarse lentamente mientras le decía tranquilamente:

- Alana… que bueno que al menos hoy pudiste sonreír… no me agrada para nada tu tristeza…

Alana no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.


	19. Chapter 19 Una conversación entre el abu

Un hombre que vestía una camisa formal blanca de manga larga, abrigado con un chaleco café, palpaba las paredes internas de un viejo edificio de cemento. La pintura estaba desgarrada en la mayoría de ellas, no había mucha luz, olía a humedad y había polvo por todos lados. Mientras subía unas escaleras firmes pero un poco agrietadas, miraba alrededor sosteniéndose el mentón, parecía hacer un cálculo superficial de las medidas del edificio. Un ruido familiar lo guió exactamente al sitio que buscaba. El hombre era Damian Stróganov, y quería hablar con Kai, quien había estado trabajando muy duro con su beyblade.

El abuelo Stróganov desempolvó una silla de madera que estaba unos cinco metros detrás del chico.

El famoso Kai Hiwatari… espero no te moleste que halla venido a acompañarte… Pregunté a Hiro dónde podría encontrarte…

Kai observó por la gran ventana que daba a la ciudad, había un atardecer anaranjado. Sin responder palabra alguna volvió su mirada al suelo y continuó esquivando con su bey a toda velocidad las cajas y vidrios quebrados.

Sabes este lugar quedaría perfecto para albergar algunos niños sin hogar… – meditó en voz alta mientras continuaba examinando el cielorraso y el bey de Kai resonaba. – El combate de hoy fue bastante emocionante, hace tiempo no veía uno así. Quiero felicitarte.

Gracias… - respondió Kai secamente, sin dejar de vigilar su bey. – No tenía que venir hasta acá solo para decirme eso… debe saber que no confío mucho en los hombres tan adinerados como usted, sé lo que es convivir con uno, su ambición nunca termina…

Te entiendo, joven Kai, tu desconfianza hasta cierto punto es buena; pero no he venido a proponerte ningún negocio sucio si eso es lo que piensas… – le decía con un tono tranquilo- … pero no puedo negarte que quería compartir algunas palabras contigo, eres un chico muy interesante y quisiera conocerte un poco más… Pero si tú no quieres, yo puedo retirarme…

No… no me molesta que se quede…

¿Quieres decir que entonces podemos charlar?

Kai tomó su beyblade, volteó a mirar al abuelo y asintió con la cabeza.

Jeje… muchas gracias… Sabes me siento muy orgulloso de mi nieta Alana, la vi batallar contra Brooklyn por televisión y honestamente supe que había mejorado bastante… Hiro ha hecho un buen trabajo, y su equipo la ha retado bastante, eso lo sé…

Hmm… - Kai secamente lanzó su bey de nuevo – esa batalla fue un fracaso, no debí permitir que se diera…

No digas eso, te atreviste a confiar en Alana y la viste dar lo mejor de sí. A lo mejor te sentiste muy cobarde después de que ella perdió, ¿o me equivoco?

Yo estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme a Brooklyn, aunque perdiera. Pero bien ya eso pasó… ahora buscaré enfrentarme a él de nuevo y eso es lo que importa…

Lo único predecible en Brooklyn es que no es predecible, igual que Kai Hiwatari. – El abuelo se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, admirando el bello atardecer. – Sabes Kai, admiro la pasión que tienen ustedes por ser más fuertes, creo que nos dan una gran lección a nosotros los viejos…

Para mí no es una pasión, es una estúpida obsesión por no dejarme vencer por otro que también es bueno en lo que hace… por eso dude tanto en venir a este torneo… - Kai dejó a su bey girando en un mismo punto y agachó la cabeza.- Se acabó el tiempo de los combates de adolescentes, esto es solo un escape de la realidad. Luego tendré que volver a los aburridos negocios y ver como otros chicos que desean ser profesionales sienten la misma obsesión por ganar…

Kai…- el abuelo miró al chico con compasión – te diré algo, alguna vez me sentí como tú, mis padres me heredaron un gran capital, no sabía que hacer con él, amaba el beyblade y veía como otros chicos podían disfrutar del juego libremente, sin tener que ocuparse en sacar cuentas y contratar empleados… Llegué a renegar por ello, en aquel tiempo deseaba haber nacido en cualquier otra familia menos en una tan adinerada. Y… lo admito, sentí envidia por no poder hacer todo el tiempo lo que más amaba… ¿Para qué trabajar tanto? pensaba ¿para enriquecerme más y más, si no soy feliz qué sentido tiene esto?

Kai miraba su beyblade girar, sentía que el abuelo leía su mente, se identificaba tanto con él. El señor Stróganov continuó:

Para no alargarte la historia, comencé a escaparme de la casa siendo un jovencito para jugar beyblade con los chicos de la calle. Pensaba que así una vez trabajando nunca me arrepentiría de no haber hecho lo que quería sin que nadie me detuviera. Luego por obligación debí pasar más tiempo en los negocios y… me empezó a agradar, descubrí que era bastante ingenioso, me sentía realizado… pero a pesar de que los demás opinaran que yo era exitoso yo no creía lo mismo…

Un día, me atreví a preguntar si había una razón digna para todo lo que yo hacía… Tiempo después mi esposa, mi hijo y mi nuera murieron…

Un silencio invadió el lugar, el abuelo se estuvo serio, Kai lo observó con asombro.

Cualquiera se hubiera quejado en mi lugar, Kai. Pero yo obtuve una respuesta a mi pregunta en ese momento…

¿Cuál fue la respuesta, señor?- Kai se sentía conmovido por el relato.

Mi vida y la de los demás eran más importantes que todo mi trabajo o mis habilidades… y nada de lo que yo pudiera hacer tendría sentido si no inspiraba o ayudaba a alguien a través de lo que yo hacía diariamente… - El abuelo miró con una sonrisa a Kai, él lo miró fijamente también, pero con su semblante bastante pensativo.

Quisiera poder pensar como usted… - Kai continuó movilizando su bey potentemente, rompiendo las cajas de cartón de alrededor.

El abuelo no le respondió por un rato. Luego continuó diciendo:

Hiro me dijo que Alana no había estado con un buen ánimo últimamente… Alana no quiere casarse…- dijo pasando la mano por su blanca barba corta.

Kai aceleró su bey y derribó algunas cajas que retumbaron en el piso.

¿Entonces por qué lo hará? – preguntó toscamente.

Alana sabe que Brooklyn la ama, y… no es que ella no lo ame pero no como su futuro esposo… Ella se enamoró de las muestras de cariño de Brooklyn, no de él… Y no sabe como negarse al sentimiento de compromiso que tiene…

Usted puede detener ese compromiso… ¿por qué no lo hace entonces? - Kai le preguntó desafiantemente.

El abuelo no se alteró ante el tono de voz de Kai. Siguió mirando el paisaje y luego respondió:

Ellos deben aprender que significa amar, eso solo se logra en medio del dolor… Veo que te preocupa el futuro de mi nieta…

Kai cerró los ojos por un momento y luego tomó su bey.

Tiene un buen corazón. – dijo.

El abuelo sonrió un poco. Se dirigió donde Kai y le preguntó:

¿Puedo probar tu beyblade?

Kai se asombró por la pregunta, sonrió y le entreguó su banda de control, su lanzador y su beyblade. El abuelo los tomó y apuntó a una mesa larga - ¡Let it rip!- gritó con su casi ronca voz y lazó el bey hasta posarlo en la mesa y luego hacer que recorriera varios lugares de aquella gran bodega, esquivando las botellas que Kai colocó adrede. Luego el bey regresó a su mano.

Jaja, puedo presumir que usé el beyblade del gran Kai- le dijo mientras le devolvía sus pertenencias.

Ja… no estuvo nada mal…

Ambos se miraron amigablemente. El señor puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kai, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo con un tono suave:

Yo conocí a tus padres Kai. – El chico abrió sus ojos de par en par, sintió que su corazón se puso frío y un sentimiento de rabia y dolor empezó a invadirlo, no quiso que el abuelo lo siguiera mirando con aquellos profundos ojos azules, desvió su mirada a su beyblade.

No sería gran cosa… - dijo apagadamente.

El abuelo quitó la mano de su hombro.

Tu padre buscaba hacer lo bueno, Kai. Y tu madre siempre quiso un hijo, pero para ella era muy riesgoso. Tú naciste de milagro, Kai, los doctores nunca se lo explicaron…

Hmm… no creo en milagros…

Pues qué irónico… tú fuiste uno… - el abuelo sonrió y se alejó lentamente, dirigiéndose a la escalera.

Kai se sentía un poco paralizado. No sabía que decir.

Ellos te amaban mucho, sé que desearían verte competir. Kai, debo irme ya. Gracias por permitirme este momento. Espero que estés satisfecho con el combate de mañana. Hasta pronto.

Kai lo miró "Hasta pronto" pensó. Recordó las palabras de Hiro "Es uno de los hombres más nobles de clase y corazón que he conocido…" Kai sintió un nudo en la garganta pero por alguna curiosa razón no lograba que las lágrimas salieran. Los pasos del abuelo retirándose se escuchaban a lo lejos.


	20. Chapter 20 Inesperado Reto

La bocina de un lujoso auto se escuchó frente a la casa provisional de los Stormbladers. La chica rubia salió de la puerta principal, se dirigió rápidamente al auto azul oscuro que la esperaba mientras se acomodaba su abrigo largo. Un hombre bien vestido le abrió una de las puertas traseras del auto y le hizo una seña para que ingresara, ella le respondió gentilmente. Ya había oscurecido, el chofer arrancó.

Abuelo, pensé que no vendrías ya…

Perdona la tardanza, hija, ¿cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento?...

El abuelo había prometido llevarla a un restaurante cercano, notaba la luz apagada en sus ojos.

Ambos se encontraban en una elegante mesa para dos. Charlaron un poco de los viajes de abuelo y del torneo de beyblade, de vez en cuando comentaban acerca de lo exquisita que estaba la cena. Alana aprovechó para enseñarle su nuevo beyblade, el cual el señor Damian analizó con cuidado colocándose sus lentes. El abuelo sabía que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad para tratar con el comportamiento de su nieta.

Estuve conversando con tu capitán… - decía mientras le devolvía el bey.

Ah… te refieres a Kai… - Alana guardó su bey en uno de sus bolsillos y se llevó el tenedor con comida a la boca. Mostrando poca importancia al tema. Pero luego preguntó: - ¿Y de qué hablaron?

Mmm… alguna que otra cosa interesante… pero sabes…- el abuelo tomó una servilleta de tela y limpió su boca –…creo que no está de acuerdo en que te cases con Brooklyn…- el abuelo lo dijo mirando a Alana despistadamente queriendo ver su reacción y bajando un poco el tono de la voz. Ella no alzó sus ojos para evitar encontrarse con los de su abuelo.

Abuelo, Kai es un egoísta… sólo piensa en él…

Pues a mi me pareció que pensaba en ti… Pero bueno… a ti no te importa, supongo.

Por supuesto que no… - luego tomó un poco de refresco – Me interesa más saber si tú quieres que me case…

Hijita… - le dijo mirándola fijamente – yo sólo quiero que seas _muy_ feliz.

Alana lo miró con sus ojos bien abiertos, él le sonrió y continuó con su comida. Ella no quería llorar frente a su abuelo, no quería preocuparlo con el sentimentalismo con el que había estado batallando últimamente, por eso escondía sus ganas de llorar detrás de un maquillaje de sonrisas e indiferencia. De vuelta a casa, después de despedirse del abuelo con un cálido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, corrió a su habitación, lanzó su bolso al suelo, abrazó su almohada y dejó salir muchas lágrimas en silencio. "Abuelo desearía decirte lo que me ocurre…" – decía en sollozos – "pero ni yo misma me logro entender… ¡Kai eres un tonto, sólo quieres ganarle a Brooklyn a toda costa, no te interesa nada más…!" Sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormida.

Kai también estaba dormido, pero no en una cómoda cama, sino en un suelo frío de una licorera abandonada. Había estado practicando tanto que en un instante que se sentó y se arrecostó a una pared se durmió instantáneamente; sin embargo, el congelado viento lo despertó. Se exaltó un poco de ver que todo estaba oscuro y de sentirse solo. Decidió irse de ahí. Mientras caminaba por las calles solitarias de la ciudad con solo los faroles de luz brillando y uno que otro ruido sordo, meditaba en la conversación con el señor Stróganov. "Entonces él conoció a mis padres… hubiera querido saber un poco más… aunque no estoy seguro de soportar escuchar todo lo que tenga que decir…"

La noche pronto concluyó para dar paso a un radiante sol que se comenzó a asomar sobre el firmamento inglés. Esta vez el bey estadio estaba abarrotado, la algarabía era más que evidente. A pesar de que su equipo directo no participaría, Kenny no podía estar más nervioso, recordaba que Ray le dijo que debía ver aquel video luego del torneo, cuando pasara algo inusual o peligroso, pues bien, ese era el último día del torneo y en cualquier momento podía ocurrir. En el camerino del equipo Hardshields, Mariam inquiría con Tala y Joseph:

¿Creen que Brooklyn dude si le puede ganar a Kai en caso de que tuviera que enfrentarlo?

No lo sé hermana, pero ayer tomó su tiempo para entrenar… cosa que no es muy normal en él… a lo mejor no está tan seguro de sí esta vez…

Ustedes saben que en el último combate contra Kai Brooklyn perdió… - interrumpió Tala- la victoria no está del todo garantizada…

Antes de que pudiera seguir opinando, Brooklyn apareció abriendo la puerta.

Es hora de irnos- dijo seria pero serenamente.

Y bien… ¿cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento? – preguntó Mariam levantando una ceja.

Bastante bien… sí se que ganaré… ya verás Mariam…

Todos tomaron sus lugares, los dos equipos estaban ansiosos de combatir. De repente escucharon la sorpresa de que todos batallarían contra todos. El último que quedara girando sería el ganador, sólo los dos últimos beyluchadores podrían utilizar el campo virtual, así que al inicio debían derrotar a su oponente sin ataques especiales, sólo se permitiría las embestidas para sacar al beyblade del plato, así que irían sobreviviendo los más potentes.

¡¿Escucharon eso? – Tyson sobresaltó de su asiento – quieren que la batalla sea más rápida de lo que pensábamos…

Ninguno se esperaba la modalidad de juego, se sentían aún más nerviosos.

_Muy bien beyluchadores, todos deben estar con su respectivo equipo en el campo de juego. Esto será una muerte súbita, así que preparen sus beyblades que la multitud no puede esperar ver el espectáculo._

Jazzman estaba más alocado de lo normal, se acercó lo más que pudo al plato para observar con cuidado cada movimiento e irlo narrando minuciosamente. Los equipos se acomodaron en sus respectivas posiciones. Ninguno hablaba.

¡VAMOS CHICOS SABEMOS QUE PUEDEN GANAR! – Hilary y Tyson gritaban con todas sus fuerzas.

Los Tiger X estaban en uno de los balcones superiores del estadio. No querían perderse tan histórico momento.

_Y bien, a la cuenta de tres quiero escuchar a todo el estadio gritar junto con sus beyluchadores favoritos Let it Rip! Pero antes quiero recordarles que la federación que representa el equipo que resulte ganador será la encargada de organizar el siguiente torneo mundial donde muchachos y muchachas de todas las edades y categorías de batalla podrán participar… pero sin más demora… ¿listos lanzadores? Contamos… tres… dos… _ los combatientes alistaban sus beylanzadores, todos serios y enfocados, en medio de la cuenta hubo un silencio lleno de suspenso en el estadio, éste fue atropellado por el la potente voz de Jazzman… _uno y…. _

_LET IT RIP!-_ todos en el estadio gritaron a todo pulmón.

_Y miren como sin compasión ni remordimiento Max ha acudido en busca de Joseph quien no deja de golpear el bey de Ryan. ¡Pero oigan! Mariam ha decidido detener a Max atravesándose en su camino, pero antes de que ella lo alcance Alana se ha adelantado a impedir que Max sea embestido, pero… ¡esto será una masacre! Sólo observen como Kai ha decidido atacar a Tala y a su vez Brooklyn y Joseph castigan al bey de Kai con una ola de golpes, pero aquí viene su equipo a salvar a su capitán, Ryan ha decidido agarrarla contra Tala… que mala suerte tiene Kai… ahora Mariam y Brooklyn no dejan de perseguirlo… Oh… Alana y Joseph no parecen estar pasando un rato muy ameno, ambos luchan desesperadamente por sacar al otro del plato…_

Ahora que lo recuerdo… tú me debes una Ryan…

Oh mira… la niñita caprichosa quiere una revancha… se la daremos… - Ryan y Mariam no dejaban de golpearse.

El primer beyblade en salir por los aires fue Joseph, a quien finalmente Alana logró vencer.

_Y fuera Joseph… ¿Quién será el próximo ahora? ¿Qué es eso que veo? Kai ataca otra vez a Tala, quien ha decidido embestir a Alana, pero Brooklyn se adelanta a bloquear a Alana mientras aún Ryan y Mariam no deciden quien será el perdedor… _

Con un poco de ayuda de Brooklyn, Mariam logró expulsar a Ryan…

Oye Brooklyn, no tenías por qué impulsarme con tu bey… yo pude haberlo sacado por mi misma… - le reprochó.

No seas orgullosa… es trabajo en equipo ¿lo recuerdas?- le dijo él.

_Ryan y Joseph fuera…_

Bah… esa mocosa me venció cuando apenas comenzaba a calentar…

_Solo Alana, Kai, Max, Brooklyn, Tala y Mariam debaten por esta competencia, pero miren que violencia… Alana ha dejado a Mariam sin espacio para respirar… pero atrás viene Tala en cacería de la presa… _

Eres mía… jaja… día adiós Alana… - amenazó.

No si yo lo impido. – Le dijo Max a Tala.

Max salvó a Alana de salir aún. Ella seguía persiguiendo a Mariam, mientras Max evitaba que Tala se saliera con la suya, y Kai perseguía a Brooklyn que a su vez intentaba detener a Max.

Será mejor que desistas, querida, no puedes atraparme… - le decía Mariam sarcásticamente.

Max y Alana lograron coordinarse para que Tala y Mariam chocaran de frente en vez de golpearlos a ellos, Mariam se desestabilizó, lo que Kai aprovechó para enviarla fuera.

Lo siento, querida… creo que no era tu día. – le dijo sonriente Alana.

_Max está siendo ferozmente atacado por Brooklyn mientras Tala bloquea a Kai, pero Alana viene en ayuda de Max, lastimosamente para ella Brooklyn la ha detenido, rebotando con Tala. Oh no… el bey de Alana se ha desbalanceado… Parece que ya hemos perdido a ambas chicas… Miren a Kai, dándole una paliza extrema a Tala... Chao chao Tala… este no fue tu día… Kai parece no haberse levantado con mucho humor… _

El bey de Tala salió disparado del plato luego de que Kai tomara impulso y lo golpeara rápidamente. Max, por su parte, no estaba teniendo un buen rato con Brooklyn, y antes de que Kai pudiera hacer algo para ayudarle, Brooklyn aceleró la potencia de sus golpes los cuales detuvieron al bey de Max dentro del plato, y luego casi sin misericordia lo golpeo para enviarlo a volar…

¡Max! – gritó Kai.

Oh por favor Kai… no te hagas el salvavidas que ya estamos solo tu y yo y eso era lo que querías… ¿no es así?

Tienes fama de destruir beyblades y no quería que no hicieras con el de Max…

_Solo dos chicos en el plato, amigos, se trata de ambos capitanes. Ya quiero saber quien ganará este combate… esta es la tercera vez que ambos se encuentran ¡Es como una revancha! ¿Podrá Brooklyn ganar esta vez?_

-Vamos muchacho, haz tu mejor esfuerzo… - decía el señor Dickenson desde su palco. Sudaba intensamente.

Kai y Brooklyn se miraban retadoramente. Ambos sabían que no sería nada fácil ganar. Kai no podía ser hipócrita, quería vencer a Brooklyn y probar que era mejor que cualquier chico superdotado si se lo proponía. Una leve sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Kai.

Oye Brooklyn… que te parece si hacemos un reto…

¿A qué te refieres Kai?

Hmm… - Kai lo miró ahora con un rostro serio y le dijo – si yo gano tú romperás tu compromiso con Alana… y si pierdo tu te casas con ella… ¿Qué dices?


	21. Chapter 21 Calor en el juego

**Capítulo 21 Calor en el juego**

Las repentinas palabras de Kai habían dejado paralizado a Brooklyn, quien casi no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Sintió que la sangre en sus venas se tornaba más caliente, lo cual se reflejó en el juego, ya que su bey tomó más potencia al subir el nivel de energía registrado en su banda de control.

- ¿Por qué no respondes, Brooklyn? – lo seguía retando Kai. - ¿Qué no oíste…? Si yo gano tú no te casas con Alana, ¿aceptas o no?...

Inesperadamente, la voz de Jazzman, quien se encontraba cerca de los competidores, se escuchó en medio de las porras de los fanáticos.

_¡No creerán lo que acabo de escuchar! ¡Esto es inaudito! El luchador Kai Hiwatari ha desafiado a su oponente Brooklyn Masefield a que rompa su compromiso con Alana si él obtiene la victoria… ¡¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Ja Ja esto se ha convertido en un duelo un poco inusual… además de que acabo de descubrir que tenemos un posible futuro matrimonio entre los combatientes… ¡Pero qué emoción!_

Kai pasó su mano por su rostro en señal de frustración mientras decía:

- ¡Jazzman, idiota! Se suponía que esto no lo sabría nadie más que Brooklyn y yo…- Kai no contaba con que Jazzman publicara su conversación a tooodos los que alrededor del mundo observaban la competencia.

La multitud de espectadores comenzó a cuchichear entre sí. Brooklyn trataba de controlar su enojo. Hilary se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento, pero al notar que todos los de su equipo la miraban extrañados volvió a tomar su lugar sintiendo su corazón palpitar rápidamente. Alana, quien ya se encontraba en la banca respectiva de su equipo, se llevó la mano a la boca mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos de asombro y coraje. Se sonrojó al notar que la gente la volvía ver y hablaban entre sí, no sabía que hacer ni que decir.

- Pe… pero que le ocurrió a Kai… - comentó Max mirando a Hiro para obtener una respuesta.

- Me parece que quiere provocar a Brooklyn…- dijo en voz baja para que apenas Max y Ryan pudieran escuchar.

- No sabía que Brooklyn se casaría con esa muchacha… ¿ustedes sabían algo? – preguntaba Mariah.

- Sabía que eran bastante cercanos pero nunca imaginé que ya estuvieran comprometidos… - respondió Ray.

- Vaya… ¿no les parece romántico? Es como un duelo de amor… - dijo Daichi en tono sarcástico.

El equipo de Brooklyn también estaba atónito. Tala comenzó a reír, los demás voltearon a mirarlo.

- ¿Y qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Joseph.

- Kai es un impertinente… - decía entre risas – sólo a él se le ocurre fastidiar a Brooklyn de esa manera… es de las cosas más desquiciadas que lo he visto hacer…

El señor Dickenson parecía estar disfrutando del espectáculo, pues tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro aunque constantemente secaba su sudor.

- Jeje… qué muchacho…

- Felicidades Kai… - le respondió Brooklyn irónicamente- acabas de darle una idea a la prensa de qué noticia publicar de primera en la sección de chismes…

_Estamos pendientes de la respuesta de Brooklyn ante la demanda de… _

- ¡¿Puedes callarte? – le gritó Brooklyn a Jazzman – ¡esto no es asunto tuyo!

Jazzman se asustó al ver la mirada de odio del chico.

- Estoy esperando tu respuesta Brooklyn…

- Mira Kai… - Brooklyn señaló a Kai mientras le respondía severamente- nuestra batalla no tiene nada que ver con mi vida ni la de Alana… Tú no eres quien para proponer esa condición… Pero para que sepas que no temo perder contra ti y que estoy seguro de que no podrás contra mí, por mucho que te esfuerces, acepto tu ridículo reto.- inmediatamente aceleró su bey que comenzó a golpear violentamente el de Kai.

Kai sonrió "Muy bien Brooklyn, caíste como esperé, ahora muéstrame que tan fuerte realmente puedes llegar a ser." Kai esquivaba algunos de los golpes de su oponente. Las paredes del campo virtual comenzaron a encerrarlos. La temperatura comenzó a subir gradualmente, mientras que alrededor del plato unas llamaradas azules se encendían una tras otra.

_Bueno… ahora que ninguno de los dos me está viendo… debo decirles que Brooklyn aceptó el desafió de Kai… y por cierto… ¿ya vieron ese campo de fuego? ¡Está que arde!_

"Brooklyn… no puedo creer que aceptaras tal propuesta… ¿Acaso estás tan seguro de que ganarás?" Alana estaba muy preocupada y tensa. Se sentía muy molesta con Kai.

- ¡¿Quéeee….? ¡¿Brooklyn aceptó? – exclamó Roxie casi levantándose de su asiento- ¡es... es increíble…!

Kenny sintió una desesperación que lo invadía "¿Será esto lo que Ray me mencionó? No lo creo… aún no termina el torneo… pero… ¿cómo lo sabré? ¡Aaah no puedo soportarlo más…!"

- Hilary, continúa tú con los análisis. – le dijo Jefe entregándole su computadora. Hilary, quien aún seguía perpleja, apenas alcanzó a preguntarle mientras éste se iba:

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy… voy al baño…

- Vaya… tanta emoción afectó el estómago de Kenny… jejeje – bromeó Tyson – me pregunto si Kai estará enamorado de Alana para que le haya hecho tal apuesta a Brooklyn – dijo Tyson pensativo.

- ¡Qué cosas dices! – le reclamó Hilary.

- Hey… es solo una suposición… - le dijo él – "Qué carácter…"

Kenny en realidad iba al baño, pero no precisamente para hacer lo que Tyson imaginó, sino a buscar algún traje con el que pudiera camuflarse para poder acercarse a Ray sin que supieran quien era. Una vez en el baño, sacó una libreta que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón y el lapicero que solía portar en la bolsa de su camisa. Escribió una nota apoyándose en una de las paredes.

Dentro de aquel campo virtual, Kai y Brooklyn golpeaban sus beyblades a más no poder. El calor se volvía cada vez más insoportable y el sudor se asomaba por sus frentes. Kai comenzó a crear un pequeño remolino de fuego que se iba agrandando mientras perseguía a Brooklyn Al intentar embestirlo, Brooklyn respondió con un ataque parecido para resistir la fuerza de Kai. Brooklyn comenzó a empujar fuertemente el bey de Kai hacia la orilla.

- ¿Sólo eso puedes hacer? – le dijo Kai jadeando

- ¿Y tú? Acaso has hecho algo mejor …

Brooklyn se notaba cansado, Kai era muy resistente y sabía esquivar bien sus ataques. Odiaba admitirlo pero Kai era muy difícil de vencer. Trataba de no desesperarse, sabía que si lo hacía podía perder el juego como la última vez. "Jamás permitiré que me venzas, Kai. Alguna debilidad debes mostrar pronto…"

- Dinos Hilary, ¿qué probabilidades tienen los dos? – preguntó Er.

- Es difícil saberlo… Pero Brooklyn está notablemente más desgastado que en sus batallas anteriores. – dijo con preocupación.

En un momento Kai empujó el bey de Brooklyn a la orilla, ambos se arrastraban alrededor del plato y de las llamaradas, presionaban para lograr que su oponente saliera. Las llamaradas se hacían más grandes obligándolos a retroceder un poco porque el calor casi les quemaba la cara. Kai sentía que le faltaba el aire, retrocedió y envió su bey al centro del plato.

- ¡A este ataque le suelo llamar el rayo…!- gritó Brooklyn, quien tomó impulso y rápidamente se abalanzó contra Kai.

- ¡No lo lograrás con mi beyblade! – Kai supo que era el mismo ataque que usó para romper el bey de Alana. Así que, con poca fuerza, programó un escudo rápidamente.

El bey de Brooklyn colisionó por arriba al de Kai, su bey se mantuvo girando sobre el de Kai, tratando de penetrar el escudo que apenas Kai lograba sostener. "Vamos…. Sólo un poco más y su miserable beyblade dejará de girar… " Se decía Brooklyn. Kai se empezó a agachar lentamente, sentía como su banda de control vibraba, eso solo pasaba cuando los sensores alertaban que se esforzaba más allá de lo que podía soportar. "No… no te saldrás con la tuya, Kai" pensaba Brooklyn, enormes gotas de sudor bajaban de su frente mientras presionaba más y más el bey de Kai. Los dos bey se comenzaron a notar ligeramente agrietados, uno por la presión que hacía sobre el otro, y otro por el esfuerzo de resistir. El bey de Kai comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia adelante.

- ¡Miren parece que Kai hace que Brooklyn retroceda! – dijo Max.

Alana se puso de pie rápidamente. ¿Lograría Kai vencerlo y provocar que su matrimonio se cancelara? Brooklyn se alertó al notar que su bey retrocedía. Kai permanecía agachado, en un momento levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a Brooklyn, su ojos estaban cansados y se notaba muy débil… la sonrisa de Kai enfadó a Brooklyn. La energía que emitían los beyblades colisionando tanto en aquel refulgente campo de juego provocó una explosión en el plato. Unos chispasos impidieron ver a los espectadores lo que ocurría.


	22. Chapter 22 Lastimosa derrota

**Capítulo 22 Lastimosa derrota**

- No sé ve nada… ¿Quién habrá ganado?...- preguntaba Joseph.

Las enormes pantallas dentro del estadio que habían estado transmitiendo el combate se habían quedado sin señal luego del circuito que aquella explosión había provocado. Así que inmediatamente las paredes del campo virtual comenzaron a ser removidas, bajándose lentamente del suelo. Todos esperaban ansiosamente ver que ocurría.

"Rayos… me estoy perdiendo de toda la acción…" se quejaba Kenny mientras caminaba rápido por uno de los pasillos, llevando puesta una gabacha de conserje celeste, un poco sucia, además de una escoba. Llegó a la gradería superior, fingió barrer y arrebató de la cabeza de uno de los espectadores una gorra roja…

- ¡Oye tú…!

- ¡Perdón es una emergencia…! – Kenny huyó a buscar a Ray antes de que el aficionado pudiera perseguirlo.

Pronto se comenzó a divisar la silueta de los competidores. Jazzman se asomó buscando con la mirada los beyblades de Kai y Brooklyn. Kai continuaba agachado en el piso, Brooklyn estaba de pie jadeando bastante. El bey de Kai estaba en su mano; mientras que el de Brooklyn, que estaba muy maltratado y con ranuras por todas partes, débilmente se balanceaba en una orilla del plato hasta que finalmente se detuvo y Brooklyn cayó de rodillas. En el momento de la explosión Kai había preferido retirar su bey, haciéndolo volver a su mano antes de que se partiera en pedazos. No quería permitir que en una batalla contra Brooklyn su bey se echara a perder.

- Brooklyn… Brooklyn ganó… ¡Brooklyn ganó! – gritó Mariam saltando a la vez.

- Vaya… no sé que pensar… - dijo Tyson.

El señor Dickenson cerró sus ojos resignándose a la derrota. Alvin, que en todas estas competencias había estado sentado a su lado, se levantó de su asiento y puso su mano en el hombro del señor Dickenson.

- Sus competidores tienen un alto nivel, señor, lo felicito.

El señor Dickenson se admiró mucho del comentario de Alvin. Mientras miles de globos y serpentinas caían en el escenario, los Hardshields fueron hasta donde Brooklyn y lo felicitaron por el combate.

- Jaja – rió cansadamente mientras trataba de levantarse- ¿no les dije que ganaría? – y luego de decir volvió a caer sobre sus rodillas.

Los espectadores, que la mayoría se había puesto de pie para celebrar, retirarse o intentar toparse con su beyluchador favorito, bloqueaban los pasillos haciéndole difícil a Kenny el poder divisar a Ray y su equipo. "Bueno BEGA ganó el torneo, eso es algo inusual pero no peligroso… no lo parece hasta el momento… oh… lo lamento mucho chicos… es la primera vez que perdemos de esta manera…" Casi no tenía tiempo de lamentarse por estar buscando a los Tiger X. A uno pocos metros de él, pudo ver el cabello rosado de una chica. "Ahí están…"

Kai se había dirigido lentamente hacia su equipo, quienes lo esperaban inmóviles. La ropa de Kai lucía terriblemente desgastada, su cabello despeinado y se esforzaba por no caerse al suelo.

Cuando llegó, se topó a Alana de frente. Supo que era ella porque apenas vio la punta de sus botines cafés. Alana se estremecía del enojo que sentía en ese momento, apenas Kai alzó su rostro y levemente le sonrío. En un acto contrario, Alana levantó la mano derecha, tomó impulso y… ¡PLAF! en un instinto femenino por descargar toda la indignación que sentía le dejó ir una fuerte y dolorosa cachetada en su mejilla que le volvió el rostro. Pero casi dos segundos después Kai se cayó de frente, estaba tan débil que el golpe de Alana fue lo que finalmente lo tumbó al piso.

Cuando Alana lo vio caer se preocupó tanto que olvidó toda la rabia que hace un instante sentía.

- ¡Su pulso es muy débil, debe ir a la enfermería!- Ryan había corrido a asistir a Kai luego de haber presenciado la bochornosa escena.

Entre Max y Ryan lo alzaron y lo sacaron de ahí. Alana, quien estaba asustada por ver a Kai tan grave, se comenzó a sentir culpable. Luego Hiro le dijo tomándola de los hombros:

- Alana vámonos ya de aquí, no te sientas mal por lo que pasó…

- Oh… Hiro… yo no quise...

- Vamos… hablaremos de eso luego… - la verdad Hiro nunca esperó tal reacción en Alana. "Pobre Kai…" pensaba.

Kenny finalmente alcanzó a Ray que trataba de salir en medio de algunos los aficionados que le tomaban fotografías. A espaldas de Ray, Kenny lanzó la nota que había escrito cerca de sus pies, luego la levantó y dijo fingiendo la voz:

- Oh señor se le cayó este papel… - Ray lo miró extrañado y notó que era Kenny por sus lentes. – Shhh! – Kenny con su dedo en la boca, le guiñó un ojo a Ray y se alejó corriendo de ahí.

- ¿Qué pasa Ray? – preguntó Daichi.

- Nada… alguien pidiendo un autógrafo…

Los miembros de la BBA, excepto Kenny, Max, Ryan y Kai, se reunieron en el camerino. El señor Dickenson también estaba ahí. Se sentían un poco desanimados por la derrota. Judy trataba de levantar sus emociones diciéndoles que no se rendirían y que irían al siguiente campeonato.

Max y Ryan entraron luego seguidos por Kenny quien en su premura había olvidado quitarse la gorra.

- ¡Ya volviste Jefe...! ¿compraste una gorra?- preguntó Tyson abriendo sus brazos como para abrazarlo.

- ¡Oh no…! – Kenny se quitó la gorra rápidamente- alguien debió haberme jugado una broma…- mintió.

- ¿Cómo está Kai? – preguntó Judy.

- Sigue inconsciente, y tiene un poco de fiebre. – dijo Max.

Alana agachó la cabeza, se sentía muy apenada por lo que había hecho. Roxie, quien notó la actitud de su amiga, empezó a reír.

- Jaja… no sé ustedes que pensaran… pero a mi me pareció _muy_ extraño que Kai tratara de impedir el matrimonio de Brooklyn y Alana… Jaja…

- Sí yo también lo pensé… - agregó Tyson alegremente – ¿quién iba a pensar que nuestro Kai podía tener algún sentimiento romántico?

- Tu siempre atraes a los chicos raros, Alana. – se reía Roxie.

- Ya basta Roxie… - decía Alana sonrojada – eso que dices no es cierto…

"¿Será posible?" pensaba Hilary penosamente, "¿será que Kai realmente siente algo más por Alana?"

- Bueno… pero es una lástima para Kai… - dijo Tyson esta vez nostálgicamente – porque no pudo ganar su batalla…

Todos hicieron silencio y agacharon sus cabezas. Alguien abrió la puerta tímidamente, era el abuelo de Alana.

- Disculpen mi atrevimiento… Quiero aprovechar para felicitarlos a todos, han estado muy bien. ¿Dónde está Kai? – dijo mirando a todos lados.

- Lo llevarán al hospital… - dijo Ryan.

- De hecho, iré a coordinar su internamiento – dijo Judy – nos veremos más tarde en casa de los bladebreakers…

Los demás esperaron a que la prensa se fuera del estadio para poder retirarse tranquilamente. El abuelo se acercó a Alana.

- Alana, ¿ya viste cómo está Brooklyn?

- No, abuelo… no me siento lista aún… Supongo que escuchaste la estupidez que dijo Kai…

- Jajaja- el abuelo se rió por lo bajo – sí… claro…

- ¡No te rías! Fue un atrevido…

- Tal vez… pero no lo culpes tanto… Cuando estés lista, ve y habla con Brooklyn.

En realidad esa fue una tarde triste para la BBA. La mayoría de llamadas que recibían eran de fastidiosos periodistas tratando de inquirir acerca del estado de salud de Kai, la condición emocional de Alana, o del futuro de la BBA. Hilary, quien era la que generalmente atendía el teléfono, decidió desconectarlo. Ese día fueron a dormir bastante temprano, pero ninguno lograba conciliar el sueño.

Kenny, muy de mañana y aún con su ropa de dormir, se levantó y observó una carta debajo de la puerta, estaba bastante bien sellada y era dirigida a él. Pensó que tal vez era una invitación a alguna conferencia o algo así. Rápidamente la abrió, su rostro se alegró por un momento pero iba tornándose serio mientras continuaba leyendo…

"_Jefe, lo siento, no puedo decirte que día exactamente debes escuchar lo que te di, pero quiero pedirte que convenzas a todos de participar en el siguiente torneo que será en Rusia, por el bien de la BBA deben estar ahí, así que debes esperar un poco más. Los planes fueron cambiados repentinamente, sólo te daré una pista: dos miembros de los bladebreakers y uno de los Stormbladers estarán involucrados en algo peligroso. Cuando suceda no tendrás duda de saber qué es. Por favor, destruye esta carta cuando la termines de leer… Agradezco que confíes en mí, eres el mejor… Ray."_

Kenny, en la nota que le dio a Ray, le pedía que por favor le diera conocer lo que sucedería y sobre todo el día en el que debía reproducir el audio. Así que, nerviosamente rasgó la carta lo más que pudo y lanzó los pedazos por el fregadero de la cocina. Tomó un vaso con agua mientras pensaba lo tortuosa que se había vuelto toda aquella espera.


	23. Chapter 23 Dilema de lágrimas

**Capítulo 23 Dilema de lágrimas**

Durante varios días, Kai estuvo con mucha fiebre en el hospital, ya había recuperado la conciencia pero cuando se ponía muy grave deliraba. Sus compañeros de la BBA se turnaban para irlo a acompañar, una de ellos era Alana, quien era la primera en estar ahí en las madrugadas. Prefería hacerlo así porque a esa hora él dormía y muchas veces no se daba cuenta de que ella llegaba a verlo, sólo de vez en cuando que abría los ojos y la veía cambiando una orquídea del florero de la mesa de noche, pero el cansancio que le provocaba la fiebre lo hacía cerrar sus ojos casi inmediatamente.

Alana llegaba a su habitación luego de visitar a Kai y pasar a comprar algunos víveres, cuando vio que alguien estaba leyendo unas revistas sobre su cama.

- ¿Roxie, qué haces acá?

- Hola… te estaba esperando… Hoy iremos a conseguir tu vestido de novia – le dijo mostrándole una revista con un hermoso vestido – aún no lo has comprado y pronto será tu boda… ¿en qué estás pensando?

Alana no estaba muy emocionada con la idea de la compra del vestido. Roxie había notado que el día que Alana fue a visitar a Brooklyn, después del torneo, había regresado con tristeza en sus ojos. También la había acompañado a despedir al abuelo y a Brooklyn del aeropuerto, y pudo ver como ella lloraba mientras Brooklyn ascendía al avión. "Quizás lo extrañará mucho…" era la única respuesta que Roxie se podía dar a sí misma, ya que las veces que le preguntó a su amiga la razón de sus lágrimas ésta le decía que no le ocurría nada, que ya pasaría. Así que la idea de Roxie era levantarle los ánimos a Alana, "Tal vez al ver el hermoso vestido con el que desfilará se olvidará de la pena y quitará esa cara de tristeza…"

Recorrieron tienda tras tienda, Roxie le mostraba hermosos vestidos, largos, a media pierna, otros con inmensas colas, de vuelos, con encaje, bordados…

- ¡Y no podemos olvidar los zapatos! – le decía la pelinegra enseñándole unas elegantes zapatillas color champagne que sostenía en cada mano.

Alana miraba en el espejo uno de los vestidos que se probaba, le quedaba muy bien, a decir verdad le gustó bastante, modeló un poco ante el espejo pero… de repente casi que incontrolablemente dejó caer una lágrima detrás de otra.

- ¿Alana…? ¿estás bien? ¿qué te ocurre? – inquiría Roxie compasivamente, Alana no le respondía, sólo continuaba sollozando. Roxie supo que su día de compras había terminado – Si quieres… podemos irnos… - le dijo tomando su mano amigablemente.

- Yo… yo… me llevaré este vestido… - le decía secándose las lágrimas.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí pero por favor vámonos ya…

Roxie no sabía si lo que le pasaba a Alana era normal o no. Así que decidió seguirle la pista más de cerca al comportamiento de Alana.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que Kai fue internado en el hospital. Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, Alana llegaba un poco más tarde que los días anteriores, abrió sigilosamente la puerta de la habitación, apenas se escuchó un leve craqueo mientras cerraba. Se dirigió hacia la mesa de noche y colocó la orquídea blanca con rosado que llevaba, luego se sentó frente a la orquídea, al lado de la cama. Kai dormía con un delgado tubo de oxigeno debajo de su nariz, sólo se escuchaban los _beep beep beep…_ del ritmo cardíaco en toda la habitación. Alana miraba y acariciaba su preciada orquídea. De repente escuchó una apagada voz varonil que dijo…

- Una flor mirando a otra flor…

Alana se quedó pensando en las palabras que acaba de escuchar por un instante, sus ojos se tornaron un poco acuosos. Se levantó de la silla sin decir nada, no alzó a ver a Kai, quien sí la seguía con la mirada mientras ella caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta llevando una pequeña cartera con sus dos manos y su rostro agachado.

- Que lástima que no logré ganar…

Alana se detuvo sin mirar atrás por un instante, luego volteó y le dijo:

- Kai… Jamás debiste…

- Jaja… - le atropelló la frase con una risa cansada – pensé que te hacía un favor… aún no entiendo por qué me golpeaste… ¿fue por no haber ganado?- le dijo sarcástico.

- ¡Kai! Pensaba disculparme contigo por lo que hice pero ahora que dices eso no me queda duda de que eres un descarado…- Alana dio media vuelta y antes de que abriera la puerta Kai la volvió a detener.

- Alana… no entiendo cómo puedes casarte con alguien a quien no estas segura de poder amar…

Alana se heló con esas palabras.

- No sé… no sé si alguien como tu pueda odiarme por lo que hice– continuó Kai con tono serio – pero yo si me odiaría si no me atreviera a decirte… que…

- ¿Qué Kai?- le dijo ella volteándose rápidamente y con un tono serio pero quebradizo por las ganas de llorar que sentía.

- …que no quisiera que sufras más…

- Kai… - no pudo soportarlo y dejó salir las lágrimas que trataba sostener – agradezco que te preocupes por mí… pero… pero te prometo que estaré bien… partiré a Rusia mañana… espero poder verte en el torneo… ya no te metas en problemas… por favor… adiós…

Kai la vió irse rápidamente, sin poder devolverle la despedida, con su cabeza arrecostada en la almohada, volteo a mirar la orquídea en el florero y sonrió dulcemente. "Alana… no creo poder conocer a alguien más como tú… Brooklyn es muy afortunado…" respiró profundamente y trató de dormir un poco más.

- ¿Qué rayos te sucede a ti? – preguntó sin delicadeza Roxie a Alana mientras Alana empacaba en su habitación.

- ¿De qué…?

- ¡Oh no preguntes de qué hablo! – dijo enojada – sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando, lloras todo el tiempo, te quedas ida mirando hacia la nada, evades mis preguntas y… y ¡no luces contenta a pesar de estar a casi menos de un mes para contraer matrimonio con la persona que se supone amas! ¡Así que no me mientas más y dime que sucede!

- Roxie… estoy un poco asustada… es todo… - decía mientras seguía poniendo ropa en su maleta sobre la cama.

Roxie había indagado con los compañeros de Alana sus extrañas actitudes, todos concordaban en que no la veían muy alegre últimamente. Pero algo había intrigado a Roxie, se suponía que Alana debía irse con su abuelo y Brooklyn a Rusia cuando ellos partieron, pero Alana había decidido quedarse un poco más, Roxie había pensado que era para disfrutar más de Inglaterra, pero la verdad era que Alana no había salido a pasear por el país en esos días, al contrario, permanecía en la casa la mayoría del tiempo. Así que decidió sacarle las palabras a su amiga a la fuerza.

- Dime algo… ¿A dónde has estado estos días aparte de las tiendas en las que te llevé? ¡Anda dime!

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo…? – trataba de esquivarla.

- Bien… lo diré: Has estado en el hospital, cuidando de Hiwatari ¿no?

Alana no respondió.

- Ja… tomaré ese silencio como confirmación… Amiga…- dijo cambiando su pesado tono de voz y tomándole el rostro. – Mírame a los ojos y dime que amas a Brooklyn…

- ¡Roxie…! – Alana le quitó la mano y la evadió – ya basta… tu sabes que sí…

Roxie, harta de regatear con Alana, se tiró a la suave cama de espaldas, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

- Ya sé que es lo que pasa… - dijo en tono suspicaz – creo que tu también estas sintiendo algo por Kai…

Alana detuvo lo que hacía, abrió sus ojos y sintió su corazón palpitar más fuerte.

- Sí sí sí… jajaja – Roxie comenzó a brincar en la cama – ¡lo he descubierto, por eso quisiste quedarte con él en vez de irte! Jajaja

- ¡Roxie, cállate!

- Nooo no me callaré… sabes… tu también le agradas a Kai… jaja…

- Roxie no toleraré que sigas molestando con eso…

- Kai es un chico apuesto, sabes, pero no me agrada mucho su personalidad… Jaja dime ¿a caso tu no lo ves lindo?

Roxie no se cansaba de bromear a Alana. Sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, Hilary que había ido a buscar a Hiro, escuchó gran parte de la conversación. Sintió un taco en su garganta. "Fui una tonta en pensar que tal vez Kai… uush Hilary… eres una boba… " Se decía a sí misma. Lentamente se alejó del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Roxie… Brooklyn me ama, y sé que él quiere hacerme feliz, sé que él estará conmigo siempre… yo solamente me he comportado muy infantilmente, no tengo razón de estar triste – dijo seriamente, lo que hizo que Roxie dejara de divertirse a costa de ella.

- Escúchame bien, Alana… - le dijo Roxie advirtiéndole – si aún a la hora de la boda no desistes de casarte con Brooklyn, por más que él te ame, te prometo que _no _me importa oponerme a tu matrimonio frente a todos tus invitados… -Roxie salió de la habitación.- Te veré mañana en el aeropuerto…

Alana se sentó en su cama, miró al cielo raso y suspiró profundamente. Era inútil seguir llorando y sintiéndose triste, se prometió a sí misma que aceptaría su compromiso.

- Kai… - Hilary había ido a visitar a Kai, que ya se había recuperado notablemente. Ella miraba por la ventana, había llegado hacía unos quince minutos y había conversado cosas de la batalla contra Brooklyn, pero quería salir de una duda que apretaba su pecho – quisiera saber algo de ti… es algo personal…

Kai, que estaba cenando sentado en la cama, le respondió secamente:

- Adelante…

La chica tragó grueso y se arriesgó:

- ¿Qué sientes por Alana?

Kai dejó de comer.

- Es una tonta… - dijo fruñendo el ceño – se casará con alguien que no ama…

Hilary no quiso seguir preguntando más. Por el tono molesto en la voz de Kai supo que le preocupaba la decisión de Alana. No quiso martirizarse más con sus pensamientos y cambió la conversación. Luego de la visita, Hilary caminó pensativa del hospital hasta su casa. Comenzaba a llover, sentía que las esperanzas tontas que alguna vez tuvo de que Kai le correspondiera su sentimiento se venían abajo… se fruncía de sólo pensar en lo ingenua que había sido, se culpaba por permitirse sentir algo así por Kai. Las gotas de lluvia en su cara camuflaban sus lágrimas. Cuando llegó, Judy la recibió con una sombrilla en el portillo del jardín.

- ¡Hilary! Estaba preocupada por ti, te llamaba pero no contestabas tu celular… ¿estás bien?

Hilary la miró y Judy notó que sus ojos estaba hinchados de llorar. Judy la abrazó y ambas entraron a la casa.


	24. Chapter 24 Decisión

**Capítulo 24 Decisión**

- ¡Te digo que sí, Jefe! Lo escuché todo…

- Me sorprende tu habilidad para escuchar conversaciones ajenas… no sabía que tuvieras ese "don"… - decía Kenny mientras escribía en su computadora.

- ¿Insinúas que soy un metiche? – decía Tyson tomando a Kenny de los hombros, luego se dejó caer sobre la silla al lado de Jefe y arrecostó su cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la mesa –… estaba preocupado por ella… no llegaba pronto y quise saber si ya estaba en su habitación… fue cuando me vi tentado a estar detrás de la puerta que estaba semi abierta, y… me intrigó lo que hablaban…

Kenny siguió escribiendo, tomó un poco de café y Tyson continuó.

- Jamás pensé que estuviera enamorada de Kai… nunca lo hubiera imaginado…

- Te digo algo…. Yo tampoco pensé que tú estuvieras enamorado de Hilary…

Tyson levantó su cabeza y miró a Kenny con ojos saltones. Kenny se acomodó los lentes y miró a Tyson.

- ¿Lo vas a negar?

- Je… jefe… ¡baah! Está bien… lo admito… ella me importa…

- Tyson… - le dijo Kenny como esperando recibir otra respuesta.

- Oh de acuerdo…. Me gusta… ¿feliz? Sí eso es lo que querías escuchar ¿o no?

Kenny dejó ver una sonrisa a medio lado. Tyson le había estado contando la conversación a la que furtivamente puso atención la noche anterior. Hilary le confesaba a Judy lo que sentía por Kai y de su sospecha de los sentimientos de Kai hacia Alana. Tyson miraba pensativo hacia una pintura que colgaba en la pared. Cuando de repente exclamó poniéndose en pie:

- ¡Ya sé!

- ¿Qué sabes?

- Iré a hablar con Kai… hoy puede ser su último día en el hospital… luego no sabré adonde se meterá… - Tyson se puso su gorra.

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué le dirás a Kai?- preguntó Jefe, preocupado de que Tyson cometiera alguna locura.

- Descuida… sé lo que hago… - le giñó un ojo y levantó su dedo pulgar y se fue.

"Tyson, no hagas nada estúpido, por favor…"- pensó Kenny.

Al llegar a la habitación de Kai, se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarlo practicando con su bey.

- ¿Oye, viejo, no crees que es demasiado pronto para entrenar…? Ni siquiera te han dado de alta…

- No me importa… - dijo secamente, se había quitado todos los molestos tubos y cables que le pusieron en la camilla - … ya me siento bien…

- Jeje… vaya… si que no has cambiado… - Tyson puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza mientras observaba a Kai manejar su beyblade. - ¿Participarás en el siguiente torneo? La competencia será individual esta vez…

- No tengo deseos de ir a Rusia… ¿Tu irás?

- Kai… - le decía sentándose en la camilla. – la verdad estoy muy decepcionado de mi mismo… pero no puedo permitir dejarme vencer… además esto no ha terminado… no descansaré hasta vencer a Ray… por alguna razón ahora está más fuerte que antes y debo saber por qué… Hay algo que no me deja confiar en BEGA todavía… Pero al parecer tú no piensas igual que yo…

- Tyson, no me interesa ganar más… no me importa si crees que soy un cobarde o lo que sea… pero nunca debí aceptar volver a la BBA. Sólo me ha causado problemas…

- Creo que en realidad sí te interesa ganar… te conozco bien y sé lo competitivo que eres… pero tu competitividad no es más grande que tu apestoso orgullo…

Kai, molesto con el comentario, lanzó su bey a los controles de la camilla, provocando que se cerrara estrujando a Tyson.

- ¡Ah! – gritó Tyson – lo vez, tengo razón tu orgullo apesta, sí quieres ganar pero no aceptas tu derrota y camuflas tu indignación con falsos deseos de no volver a participar…

Kai volvió a lanzar su bey al control estrujando a Tyson más.

- ¡Enfermera… hay un interno que enloqueció y me agrede… ayuda!

- No seas ridículo Tyson… - Kai desactivó los controles con su bey una vez más – sólo te libero para que no me metas en líos.

Tyson, tomando aire quedó tendido en la camilla. Sus ojos se posaron sobre una hermosa y delicada orquídea. Luego miró y vio que había otras similares en otras de las mesas.

- ¿Desde cuando te gustan las flores, Kai?

Kai cerró sus ojos y respondió:

- Son un regalo, creo.

"Debió ser Hilary…" pensó Tyson.

- ¿Una chica?

- No te importa…

- O sea sí fue una chica… ¿Tachibana?

Kai miró seriamente a Tyson quien seguía acostado boca abajo en la camilla.

- No.

- ¡Qué lástima! - exclamó – tu y ella harían una linda pareja… siempre lo he pensado.

Kai se extrañó por el comentario pero fingió no estarlo.

- Oye Kai… ¿alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien?

Kai miró la orquídea que estaba cerca de él, sonrió un poco, se acercó a la ventana observando a través de ella y dijo:

- Creo…

Tyson se enderezó perezosamente.

- ¿Debo sacarte las palabras con cuchara o qué? Dime de quién te has enamorado…

No hubo respuesta.

- ¿Es de la chica rubia, cierto?

Tyson se quedó con las ganas de escuchar algo departe de Kai.

- Sí… sé que es de ella… pero lastimosamente para ti ella está…

Una enfermera ingresó a la habitación interrumpiendo a Tyson y se enfadó al ver a Kai, con su bata blanca de interno de pie y descalzo, mientras Tyson estaba tranquilamente en la camilla.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? Será que debo inyectarlo a usted también.- dijo dirigiéndose a Tyson.

- ¡No, no, no…! – dijo Tyson levantándose de una sola vez- yo estoy muy bien…

- Venga joven Hiwatari, debo tomarle el pulso, y usted…. retírese por favor.

- Kai, luego charlaremos… piénsalo bien y viaja a Rusia con nosotros… y piensa lo que te dije de Hilary… Adiós! - Tyson se marchó cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Kai se quedó un poco boquiabierto.

- ¡Que muchacho tan molesto! – dijo la enfermera, luego con una mirada fulminante se dirigió a Kai, que recogió su bey y aburrido se arrecostó de nuevo en la camilla.

El tiempo había pasado y Roxie y Hiro habían viajado con Alana a Rusia. Pancartas anunciando el siguiente torneo de beyblade se veían en diferentes establecimientos comerciales o en postes de publicidad, todos patrocinados por BEGA. Invitaban a todos los muchachos y muchachas a inscribirse para el torneo y tener la posibilidad de competir contra los grandes del beyblade.

El día de la boda no tardó en llegar. Paparazzis eran expulsados por guardas de seguridad que cuidaban la entrada de una linda capilla ubicada en un espacioso campo de pastos verdes con coloridas flores alrededor. Familiares de ambos bien vestidos esperaban sentados en las bancas con ansias de ver entrar a la novia, entre ellos estaba Roxie, quien lucía muy linda con un vestido rosa a media pierna y un sombrero muy elegante, tenía su cabello suelto, además de una fresco maquillaje; Hiro estaba sentado a su lado, con un traje de color gris muy elegante también.

Brooklyn estaba esperando tranquila y seriamente a Alana al frente, se veía bastante apuesto con un traje negro y una pequeña flor amarilla en la bolsa de su traje. La usual melodía comenzaba a sonar, Alana y su abuelo comenzaron a desfilar sobre la alfombra roja, mientras todos los rostros con miradas curiosas y sonrisas de aprobación admiraban a la bella novia. El abuelo la llevaba de su brazo mientras ella sostenía un ramo de rosas de todos colores. Su cabello ondulado y prensado con una delgada corona irradiaban hermosamente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó el abuelo en un susurro.

- Estoy bien… un poco nerviosa nada más…- le respondió en el mismo tono mientras ella y su abuelo sonreían amablemente a los invitados.

Brooklyn miraba a su novia con ojos un poco llorosos y tragaba grueso cada vez que miraba cuan hermosa se veía en ese vestido de cola larga. Al llegar al altar, el abuelo la soltó y Brooklyn la tomó de las manos mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella lo veía con su mirada azul profunda, en la cual Brooklyn se perdía. El reverendo comenzó a dar un pequeño discurso, luego preguntó a Alana:

- Alana Stróganov ¿Aceptas a Brooklyn Masefield como tu único esposo, aceptas amarlo y honrarlo en medio de tiempos buenos y malos… - mientras el reverendo mencionaba todo el protocolo, esas palabras calaban en el corazón de Alana, sabía que era una de las decisiones más importantes de toda su vida y ya no podría retractarse, sus ojos se tornaron un poco llorosos, pero tragó sus lágrimas. Roxie se sostenía de la banca, tensamente esperaba escuchar la respuesta de Alana.

- Yo… acepto… - dijo Alana firmemente. Brooklyn la miró muy serio y tímidamente le puso el anillo de oro.

Roxie estaba a punto de levantarse, una señora muy elegante que estaba a su lado la miró extrañada, eso la sonrojó un poco "… vamos Roxie es por el bien de tu amiga… no importa que te miren como si fueras una loca… " se decía tratando de ser valiente.

- Roxie, tranquilízate – La reprendía Hiro, quien también tragaba grueso.

Era el turno de Brooklyn, el reverendo continuó:

- … acepta serle fiel y tratarla con cariño y amor hasta que la muerte los separe?

Brooklyn miró a Alana y se quedó en silencio profundo, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. Ella tenía sus delicados ojos humedecidos y respiraba profundamente, le sostuvo las manos un poco más fuerte y antes de que Roxie, que ya se preparaba para ponerse en pie y esperaba ansiosa el momento para oponerse a la boda, pudiera detener la ceremonia, Brooklyn le dijo en un tono sereno y tierno:

- Alana, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, y… como te amo de verdad no quiero que seas infeliz el resto de tu vida. No puedo casarme contigo... no sabes cuanto lo siento… – Dicho esto, le soltó las manos, miró al señor Stróganov y se alejó lentamente caminando sobre la alfombra.

Alana sintió que un balde de agua fría había sido derramado sobre ella, sus manos se pusieron temblorosas y dejó caer el anillo que le debía poner a Brooklyn. Roxie se levantó con la boca abierta del asombro, no podía creer lo que escuchó, Hiro siguió a Brooklyn con la mirada, el cual caminaba con la cabeza agachada. Algunos preocupados familiares de Brooklyn se fueron detrás de él. Alana no dijo nada, no sabía que hacer, se quedó pasmada de asombro. El abuelo puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, ella sólo miraba a Brooklyn alejarse y apenas Brooklyn cruzara la puerta, el abuelo le indicó que salieran por la puerta trasera. Los invitados comenzaron a salir lentamente de la capilla, algunos comentando por lo bajo de los sucedido, otros callados sólo se miraba y levantaban los hombros. Las palabras de Brooklyn retumbaban en el corazón de Alana.


	25. Chapter 25 ¿Consuelo? No del todo

**Capítulo 25 ¿Consuelo? No del todo...**

La lluvia torrencial lavaba las oscuras ventanas del automóvil negro a través de las cuales observaba una triste chica vestida de novia y con sus mejillas ruborizadas por el maquillaje rosa. Alana no mencionó palabra alguna durante su viaje de vuelta a la residencia Stróganov. El señor Damian la acompañaba en el asiento trasero y le sostenía su delicada mano, acariciándola y transmitiéndole la paz que necesitaba. Los inmensos portones se abrían de par en par a la entrada de la imponente casa, el chofer salió a cubrir con una sombrilla a Alana, aunque se esforzaba no logró mantener seco su bello vestido, la lluvia era tan fuerte que alcanzó mojar el ruedo a pesar de recoger la cola con sus manos. Una mucama abrió la puerta sosteniendo algunas toallas para secar que fueron amablemente recibidas por el señor Damian.

Alana dio algunos pasos hacia el frente dejando caer la cola de su vestido, la mucama cerró la puerta y miró a la chica compasivamente.

- Le ayudaré a quitarse el vestido, señorita.

- No es necesario, gracias, lo haré después.

- Como ordene. – la mucama se retiró de la lujosa sala.

Alana iba subiendo las escaleras lentamente, mirando hacia el piso, cuando alcanzó el último escalón, volteó y se percató de que su abuelo la había estado siguiendo. Ella lo miró fijamente, luego se abalanzó hacia él, lo abrazó con fuerza mientras dejó salir un amargo llanto.

- Abuelo… todo fue mi culpa… - decía entre lágrimas y sollozos que le robaban la respiración aferrada al traje de su abuelo - no debí permitir que esto llegara hasta este punto…

El abuelo la escuchaba pacientemente abrazándola también. Alana seguía descargando toda su angustia con su cabeza enterrada en el cálido torso de su alto abuelo.

- Lo siento tanto… yo no quería casarme, abuelo… pero no quería herirlo… no sabía como dejarlo porque el me amaba…- casi no podía hablar por las lágrimas que la ahogaban – yo no quería… no fui sincera… abuelo… Brooklyn fue mi amigo… ¿por qué tenía que terminar todo así?

Poco a poco Alana fue tranquilizándose, sollozaba conmovedoramente mientras el abuelo la fue guiando a tomar asiento en un cómodo sillón.

- Mírame hija… - le dijo levantándole la cabeza por el mentón –los dos hicieron lo correcto, probaste tener un corazón leal y él probó que te amaba. – luego la abrazó cálidamente y dejó escapar una sonrisa.

Brooklyn, por su parte, permanecía bajo la lluvia sobre un balcón de hotel. Ya no vestía aquel traje de novio sino que ahora portaba una chaqueta gris, pero no le importaba que se empapara cada vez más. Miraba fijamente hacia el horizonte, muchos recuerdos se amontonaban en su mente. No se sentía desdichado, sino que sentía una calma que no podía describir, le dolía haber entregado algo muy preciado pero recordaba aquella conversación en el avión…

FLASHBACK

- Abuelo Stróganov… hay algo que quiero preguntarle...

- Adelante, Brooklyn…

- ¿Cómo se asegura el verdadero amor?

- Vaya…- el abuelo se quitó sus lentes y cerró el libro que estaba leyendo - nunca nadie me había hecho esa pregunta ¿tú qué has pensado al respecto?

- Que es una dulce pasión que te lleva a luchar… un deseo intenso por estar al lado de… ella…- decía sonriendo.

- ¿Tú amas a Alana?

- Sí… lo probé en el torneo… cuando Kai me retó, sentí una furia intensa en mí… no quería dejarlo tan mal herido… en serio… pero no lo pude controlar…

- ¿Celos?

- Es probable… - apretó sus puños con coraje- no podía permitir que él se interpusiera entre ella y yo.

- Dime algo, ¿qué tan seguro estabas de que ganarías?

- Jaja… tan seguro como que Kai admira la belleza de mi Alana…

- ¿Tú crees que él la ame?

Brooklyn se detuvo a encontrarse con la mirada inquisidora del abuelo.

- Por supuesto que no… sólo es su tonto capricho, él no la conoce como yo…

- Bueno… a mi parecer, el chico luchó por ella contra ti ¿o no? Se trataba de un duelo por su matrimonio… según tu concepto eso es amar…

- Ja… ya veo a donde quiere llegar… mi concepto está mal supongo… pero mi convicción de cuanto la amo no lo está. Pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Hay algo que me inquieta mucho… Yo no sé si ella… si ella me ama igual…

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Su actitud… su mirada… - se volvió severamente hacia el abuelo – Abuelo Damian, sé que Alana quería esperar a que Kai se recuperara para volver a Rusia.

- Brooklyn…Sabes que Alana no es capaz de engañarte con nadie, solo es capaz de engañarse a sí misma.

El chico agachó la cabeza muy pensativo.

- Tu tampoco debes engañarte – continuó – Brooklyn… el verdadero amor no es ciego, jamás lo será, el verdadero amor no busca su propio bien. ¿Qué tanto estás dispuesto a dejar por amor a ella, Brooklyn?

- Señor, todo este tiempo he creído que Alana me ama… - decía con tristeza.

- Oh, seguro que ella lo hace, mira cuan fiel te ha sido, pero… la pregunta que debes hacerte es si ella te ama como tú quieres que te ame. Y… yo no te diré la respuesta, nadie lo hará. Alana se casará contigo, eso no lo dudes, si eso es lo que quieres lo obtendrás, pero si lo que quieres es saber cómo se asegura el verdadero amor deberás pensar más allá que en una boda…El amor siempre hace lo correcto. – concluyó.

El señor Damian continuó leyendo su libro después de dar un par de palmadas en el hombro al joven.

FIN FLASHBACK

El joven sonreía al cielo al recordar aquel momento, mientras las gotas de lluvia cesaban de caer. "Creo que esto era lo correcto… no lo que quería sino lo correcto… el verdadero amor no se siente como yo pensaba… Alana sólo espero que seas muy feliz…"

Al siguiente día Hiro y Roxie viajaban en un taxi por la ciudad, ambos estaban un poco callados. Comentaban una que otra trivialidad cuando de repente Roxie haló del abrigo de Hiro con fuerza.

- ¡Oye…!- se quejó él.

- ¡Mira Hiro ese chico es…! – a su izquierda, caminado cabizbajo por una acera iba un muchacho vistiendo una chaqueta larga gris y un gorro del mismo color.

- ¡Oh… es Brooklyn!

- ¿Señor podría detenerse aquí?

- Seguro niña…

Roxie salió lo más rápido que pudo mientras Hiro terminaba de pagar al chofer, cerró la puerta del taxi y siguió a Roxie quien ya estaba cruzando la calle tratando de no perder de vista a Brooklyn mientras esquivaba los autos.

- ¡Espérame Roxie!

- ¡Apresúrate o se irá…! – le decía mientras un auto le pitaba - ¡perdone…!

- ¡Ten cuidado! – un chofer enojado le gritaba a Roxie.

Pronto llegaron al otro lado de la calle, Roxie se detuvo por un instante porque no estaba segura de lo que hacía, Hiro la empujó levemente mientras asentía con la cabeza. Ya estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia del chico.

- Brooklyn… - Hiro puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico, el cual volteó lentamente a mirarlo y se sorprendió de encontrarse con ambos.

- Hola Brooklyn… - Roxie trató de romper el hielo cuando Brooklyn volteó para mirarla – eh… te reconocimos de lejos y… pues… pues eres toda una celebridad por acá… no deberías andar rondando sólo…

- Ajá… - respondió escuetamente y continuó caminando.

Hiro miró a Roxie con una cara que decía algo como "¿no se te pudo ocurrir algo más inteligente que decir…?" y ambos siguieron caminando a su lado.

- ¿Te molestaría ir a tomar café con nosotros? Yo invito…

A Brooklyn en realidad no le incomodaba, así que aceptó la propuesta de Hiro. Los tres se dirigieron a un acogedor café, buscaron un lugar no cercano a la ventana. Un niñito que salía con su mamá del café halaba de su blusa insistiéndole que regresara ya que había visto a dos famosos jugadores de beyblade, pero su mamá no le prestó atención.

- Supongo que querrán hablar de lo que pasó ayer… - dijo Brooklyn tranquilamente mientras endulzaba su café.

- En realidad… - respondieron Hiro y Roxie al mismo tiempo, se miraron y Hiro le dio la palabra a Roxie.

- Mira… no esperábamos que te negaras a casarte con Alana… admiro lo que hiciste…

- Sé que no fue fácil – dijo Hiro luego de sorber un poco de su cappuccino– sabemos cuan importante era tu compromiso con Alana…

Mientras los tres muchachos conversaban pausadamente, en Inglaterra la noticia del rompimiento de Alana y Brooklyn era ya conocida.

- ¿Vieron eso? – decía Ryan sosteniendo un periódico – "…los admiradores de la señorita Alana, en su mayoría muchachos provenientes de familias adineradas de Rusia, no tardaron en enviar arreglos florales y cajas de bombones de chocolate, lo que abarrotó el servicio local de correos esta mañana… " ¡jaja… vaya oportunistas!

- Déjame ver eso… - le dijo Tyson arrebatando el periódico de sus manos.

- Hey… no termino de leer…

- "… las seguidoras de Brooklyn Masefield tampoco dudaron en enviar sus muestras de cariño al astro del beyblade. Sin embargo, ambos ex novios se resistieron a dar declaraciones a la prensa… el señor Damian Stróganov solicitó públicamente respeto por la situación… "

Antes de que terminara de leer una mano con un guante negro arrancó la página del periódico que leía de la mano de Tyson, lo arrugó y lo lanzó al basurero entrando perfectamente.

- ¡Qué falta de modales, Kai!

- Ya escuchamos suficiente.

- Tal vez tú pero nosotros no terminábamos de leer… - reclamó Tyson.

- ¿No tienen cosas que hacer? Deberían estar entrenando si irán al torneo… - dijo mientras se alejaba.

- Querrás decir al torneo que al cual TÚ también asistirás.

- Ya hablamos de esto, Tyson, no iré y es definitivo. – cerró la puerta estrepitosamente.

- Mmm alguien no se levantó de buen humor hoy… – dijo Ryan quitándose la camisa.

- ¿Cuándo ha estado de buen humor?

- Es una pena que Kai no quiera participar en el torneo… dice que se quedará entrenando a los nuevos estudiantes por un mes y luego regresará a su casa a continuar con sus estudios, al parecer sus tíos lo están necesitando en los negocios…- narraba Er, quien arrecostado a una banca en el vestidor del centro de entrenamiento donde se encontraban, se entretenía lanzando y atajando su beyblade.

- Ya verás que lo convenceré… Kai debe participar en ese torneo, sus admiradores no se lo perdonarían y yo tampoco… - Tyson salió rápidamente para alcanzar a Kai.

- Buena suerte… - dijo Ryan sarcásticamente.

Kai observaba la hora de entrenamiento de algunos de los chicos nuevos. "¿Qué lo habrá hecho renunciar a Alana? No lo comprendo… Hay varias razones por las cuales no quiero volver a Rusia para encontrarme con mi casi inexistente familia…" - pensaba esto último sintiendo una gran amargura – "… pero lo único que me inspiraría a ir sería poder verla de nuevo… no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando…"

- ¡Kai!

"Oh ahí está la molesta voz de Tyson otra vez…"

- El señor Dickenson y Judy quieren verte…

Kai no lo volvió a ver, sólo cruzó sus brazos y mientras caminaba le dijo:

- Ocúpate del entrenamiento. Mathew, el chico del la playera verde, no domina bien el lanzamiento, explícale lo que debe hacer…

- De acuerdo… - Tyson sonrió – "Kai… tienes un buen corazón después de todo, quizás por eso le agradas tanto a Hilary… Si yo no puedo hacer que ella se enamore de mi… por lo menos sé que no está enamorada de un patán…"

Y aún en Rusia…

- Creo que al final entendí lo egoísta que estaba siendo… - decía Brooklyn, quien a pocos rasgos revelaba lo ocurrido a Hiro y a Roxie, ésta última casi no podía contener las lágrimas de lo conmovida que se sentía.

- Ya veo… - agregó Hiro.

Después de un silencio entre los tres, mientras terminaban su café y escuchaban una suave melodía clásica que provenía de un parlante, Hiro preguntó:

- Brooklyn, ¿qué es lo que ocurre en BEGA, habrá algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos?

Brooklyn pareció no querer terminar su café después de escuchar la pregunta. Puso la taza sobre el pequeño plato, y con una expresión seria pero serena dijo:

- Alvin Schitz no tiene malas intenciones. Lo demás no está en mí deber darlo a conocer.

- ¿Lo demás…? – inquirió Roxie levantando un poco la voz.

- Hiro, agradezco tu invitación. Creo que la conversación debe terminar acá.

- Como digas.

- Nos veremos pronto…- levantándose de la silla se despidió de ambos, acomodó su gorro y salió con la cabeza un poco agachada de la cafetería.

- ¡¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?! – preguntó la pelinegra molesta – ahora no sabremos que ocurre… - dijo estresada tomándose el cabello.

- Ganar su confianza es más importante… ya cálmate…

En lo que parecía ser una oficina, una mujer tenía sus pies con botines puntiagudos negros puestos sobre un escritorio mientras fumaba un cigarro sentada en una cómoda silla reclinable.

- Y dime… ¿cuánto tiempo falta para que venga el resto de los competidores?

- Mmm… no mucho…

- Y… Alvin… ¿crees que la chica rubia participe después de todo lo ocurrido?

- No estoy seguro pero no creo que sea un inconveniente para nosotros…

- Bien… Has hecho un buen trabajo después de todo… es una suerte contar con Brooklyn, con ese chico de nuestro lado no habrá manera de perder… ¿algún plan para retenerlo ahora que no estará más con la chica?

- Por supuesto… Me marcho ya, Mónica. – decía Alvin, quien había estado tomando una copa de vino.

- Alvin… no quiero errores, no deben haberlos. – dijo estrictamente la mujer cuya piel era blanca y tenía un rostro esbelto.

- Descuida… será perfecto, ya lo verás.- Alvin tomó la chaqueta del colgador y se retiró de la oficina de Mónica Balkov.

"No habrán errores, Mónica, no de parte mía…" Eran los pensamientos de Alvin al caminar por el pasillo del edificio de entrenamiento de BEGA.


	26. Chapter 26 No tienes que huir

**Capítulo 26 No tienes que huir**

Kai llamó con un leve golpe a la puerta de la oficina del señor Dickenson, quien lo esperaba junto con Judy. "Adelante" escuchó desde afuera. Con semblante bastante serio, como era habitual, haló del llavín. El señor Dickenson estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, Judy frente a él; los dos observaban a Kai mientras ingresaba.

- Siéntate a mi lado – le dijo amablemente Judy.

Kai accedió manteniendo sus brazos cruzados, el señor Dickenson le servía un poco de té frío que resonaba al caer en un vaso de vidrio con cubos de hielo mientras le decía:

- Me imagino que ya sabes por qué te mandamos a llamar…

- Hmm… - Kai sólo volvió su rostro casi en una expresión de rebeldía y acomodó su pierna derecha sobre su regazo.

Judy y el señor Dickenson se hablaron con la mirada "…justo como lo esperábamos…"

- Mira Kai… - continuó Dickenson – tus tíos llamaron de Rusia ayer, dicen que tú no les respondes sus mensajes ni mucho menos les contestas el teléfono. No saben nada de ti y están…

- No me diga que están preocupados por mí porque eso no es cierto. – Interrumpió Kai con voz severa – A ellos sólo les interesa mantener sus empresas en orden, saben que no pueden emprender todo lo que quieran si no tienen mi aprobación… a mi no me interesa en lo más mínimo sus estúpidos negocios. Por eso no quiero ir a Rusia.

- ¿Tampoco te interesa participar en el torneo?- preguntó Judy.

- No. No quiero volver a competir, no por ahora.

- Kai, admiramos el trabajo que haces con los chicos nuevos, deberías ver como se pelean para que sus clases concuerden contigo, y también deberías escuchar como desean verte combatir de nuevo. No puedes huir tampoco de la competencia sólo por evitar ir a Rusia.

- Señor Dickenson, volver a Rusia significa volver a los negocios y no lo quiero, terminaré mis estudios en Inglaterra y me dedicaré a los entrenamientos. Pero jamás volveré a Rusia.

Kai se levantó, ni siquiera probó el té que le habían servido.

- ¡Kai no hemos terminado!- Judy le reclamó con enfado. – Date vuelta y toma asiento otra vez. Tu aceptaste venir a la BBA de nuevo, debes acatar nuestras órdenes no te mandas solo.

Kai se encolerizó, hace tiempo que nadie le hablaba en ese tono, al menos no alguien mayor a él. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y con contumacia respondió.

- ¡Ustedes no pueden dictar mi futuro como les venga en gana! Bastante he tenido ya con mi antigua familia. ¡He dicho que no regresaré a Rusia por ahora, no me interesa lo que piensen!

- ¡Deja de actuar tan cobardemente y enfrenta tu responsabilidad! ¿Qué le pretendes enseñar a los chicos nuevos? ¿Que deben hacer lo que quieran cuando quieran si lo que les viene encima no les hace sentir bien? ¡Vaya ejemplo que les das, Hiwatari! - Judy se levantó de su asiento también, seguía molesta.

- ¡Resolveré MIS problemas a MI modo!

- Lo sentimos, Kai. No somos igual de irresponsables que tu, y no queremos irresponsables en la BBA, no nos importa que tan bueno seas enseñando. Si no vives como enseñas no nos sirves y no le sirves a los chicos…

Kai jamás esperó escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Judy, sintió rabia y a la vez un frio recorrer su espalda. Miró al señor Dickenson, este asintió a las palabras de Judy con su cabeza.

Kai no respondió nada. Solo agachó la cabeza y al salir aventó la puerta con bastante fuerza.

Dickenson y Judy se volvieron a ver y respiraron profundo.

- ¡aaah! me molesta que sea tan insolente… es una lástima que un chico con tanto potencial actúe de esa manera… ¿crees que fui muy dura con él?

- Calma Judy… – decía el Dickeson con sus brazos detrás de su espalda y mirando por una ventana- … no pelees con su mal carácter, deja que medite en lo que hace.

A media mañana del día siguiente, Ryan se enteró de que Kai no estaba en su habitación y tampoco sus cosas. Después de llamar a Tyson quien se encontraba en la sede de la BBA se enteraron de que tampoco estaba en el edificio. Kai partía a Rusia pero no le había avisado a nadie, había llamado para que le enviaran una avioneta privada, así que desde la noche anterior había alistado todo desde muy temprano para esperar que vinieran por él.

- ¡Judy qué significa esto!- preguntaba Tyson angustiado, Hilary estaba tras él bastante preocupada también.

- No te apresures, Tyson, sus tíos nos enviaron un correo hace una hora, al parecer Kai irá a Rusia.

- Pe.. pero ¿por qué se fue tan pronto?- Tyson sacó su celular – El dejó asuntos sin resolver… - lo decía por Hilary, en quien evidentemente notó ansiedad.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te responderá?- le dijo Judy – lo veremos allá.

- Judy… - inquirió Hilary tímidamente - ¿Kai irá al torneo?

Judy agachó su cabeza muy pensativa.

- No estoy segura…- recordaba las palabras que le dijo acerca de que la BBA no lo necesitaría si él no cumplía con su deber. Por un momento se sintió culpable de sus duras palabras.

Hilary se retiró dejando a Tyson y a Judy solos en el pasillo donde hablaban. Tyson no pudo evitar pensar en Hilary tampoco, así que dejó a Judy sola para ir tras Hilary. Hilary se dirigía rápidamente al salón de entrenamiento para continuar coordinando a Max, Ryan y Er.

- ¡Espera Hilary!

- ¿Qué quieres Tyson? Estoy ocupada como para pensar en esta situación de Kai… hay mucho que hacer antes de volver a competir…

- Mira… sé que te inquieta la ida de Kai, a mí también, pero lo veremos en Rusia, ya lo sé…

- ¡No quiero que me hables de Kai!- dijo alterada, tanto que ella misma se sorprendió. Se llevó las manos a la boca, le dio la espalda a Tyson y continuó caminando rápido mientras dejaba escapar alguna que otra lágrima que secaba rápidamente.

Tyson corrió un poco más y la tomó del brazo.

- ¡Suéltame Tyson!

- ¡No lo haré, estás llorando ya lo sé y es por Kaiii! – Tyson lo dijo muy fuerte, afortunadamente nadie lo escuchó. Pero Hilary se detuvo para evitar que Tyson gritara más.

- ¡Shhhh! ¡¿Puedes ser más indiscreto?!

- Hilary… yo… perdón… sé que te agrada Kai… - dijo con la cabeza agachada.

- ¿Queeé? – preguntó aludida - ¿Por qué dices eso?

Tyson no respondió, sólo la miró con los ojos brillosos. Hilary agachó la mirada, Tyson la soltó del brazo, luego dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar despacio.

- Olvídalo… no me hagas caso.- decía resignado mientras se alejaba lentamente y Hilary lo miraba extrañada de su comentario.

El primer día que Kai llegó a Rusia encontró su fría casa vacía de gente como lo recordaba siempre. Observaba las paredes, quería notar algo diferente desde la última vez que estuvo en su casa pero desafortunadamente sólo el color de la pared había sido reforzado, no había retratos familiares colgando de las paredes o adornando las mesas o repisas, sólo uno que otro paisaje bonito, estatuas de mármol decoraban algunas esquinas, junto con otras plantas que las sirvientas cuidaban, adornos de cerámica fina, antigüedades… su casa tenía aspecto de museo, pensaba él.

- Joven Kai, ¡ha crecido mucho!... Su abuelo dejó dicho que no lo encontraría aquí hasta mañana, tuvo que atender algunas diligencias. – era Sophie, la ama de llaves, ella conocía a Kai desde que era un bebé, prácticamente había sido su niñera. Tenía un semblante severo pero era muy bondadosa y responsable. Sophie tenía unos años más que Voltaire pero conservaba bastante bien su salud y aparentaba tener menos edad.

- Hola, Sophie… sí… hablé con él temprano…

- Luces agotado – le dijo con más confianza, quitándole una maleta de su mano- déjame llevar esto a su habitación. Luego le apretó el hombro con fuerza y le sonrió cariñosamente – me da gusto verte otra vez.

Sophie se retiró mientras Kai se arrecostó en uno de los cómodos sillones. Más tarde, mientras tomaba una solitaria cena sobre la lujosa mesa familiar su celular comenzó a sonar, era el número de su tío. Kai contestó con tono aburrido, luego de un escueto saludo su tío le dio varias instrucciones, el chico colgó empujando su celular lejos del plato. Sophie se sentó frente a él.

- ¿Te incomoda si te acompaño un rato?

- No… - dijo luego de sorber un poco de sopa.

- Vi todas las competencias… - dijo emocionada – ¡me encantaron! Aunque debo admitir que me hubiera gustado más verte ganar…

- Lamento haberte decepcionado…

- No me decepcionaste, Kai, hiciste un gran esfuerzo y sé que lo seguirás haciendo en este torneo.

- Pues creo que esta vez si te decepcionaré, porque no participaré…

- Oh ¿pero qué es lo que pasa?

- Sólo vine a Rusia a arreglar algunas cosas, Sophie, y… me temo que no nos volveremos a ver después de eso…

Ella reconocía la mirada seria de Kai aunque en el fondo todavía lo consideraba un niño.

- Pues… será una lástima… de verdad…

Después de la breve conversación con Sophie, Kai trató de conciliar el sueño mas no lo lograba. Miraba al cielo raso y pensaba en lo mucho que odiaba estar en aquella casa, a la cual no podía llamar hogar. Pasó gran parte de la noche practicando con su beyblade dentro de la alcoba. Pensaba en la BBA, en el torneo de BEGA, recordaba crudas imágenes de su niñez luego de ver a su padre marcharse el día en que fue asesinado, y de cómo luego tuvo que vivir amargamente con su demandante abuelo. Tampoco podía evitar pensar en el abuelo Stróganov y en Alana. "Pero todo eso quedará atrás dentro de una semana" se decía "sólo una semana acá y no volveré más a este horrible lugar, lleno de odiosas memorias…"

Sophie y una de las mucamas comentaban en la mañana tomando un café, acerca de la llegada de Kai.

- Cuéntame, Sophie, ¿cómo está nuestro niño Kai?

- ¡Oh Anne! me parte el alma su carita de joven apuesto tan frígida.

- ¡Pobre chico! Si tan solo su padre hubiera vivido, tal vez su vida no fuera tan desdichada ahora.

Sophie comenzó a llorar en silencio.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Me dijo que se iría para siempre… sólo viene a negociar con los dos hermanos menores del señor Hiwatari… - sollozaba tratando de no perder su compostura.

- No me digas… Pero por testamento de su padre, él es el heredero directo… ¿Qué dirá el viejo Hiwatari?

- Shh… no lo llames así… podría oírte… - le reprendía.

- ¡Ooops! Perdón… jeje es que me da mucha rabia… este jovencito ha sufrido por el maltrato de ese…

- No lo digas…

- Bueno tu sabes… pero bien… dime ¿le preguntaste acerca de la chica novia del pelirojo? – la mucama preguntaba con intriga y bajando el tono de su voz.

- ¿Cómo crees? A los muchachos no les gusta hablar de esas cosas… menos a este pequeño…

- ¡Que mal! Jeje… bueh… extrañaremos a ese mocoso… quizás solo lo veremos por televisión… y esta casa a lo mejor la venderán… no hay más niños… que triste… ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si le hacemos una despedida? El vie… ¡perdón! El distinguido _señor_ Hiwatari nunca nos permitió celebrarle sus cumpleaños ruidosamente, quizás esta vez sí nos permita despedirlo… o… al menos podemos celebrarle a escondidas…

- Mmm lo consideraré, Anne… espero no nos metamos en problemas… aunque ¡Bah! ¿Qué nos podría hacer ese vie…?

- ¡Cállate! - la interrumpió Anne. Ambas se miraron y comenzaron a reír, algo que no hacían muy a menudo en la residencia Hiwatari.

Más tarde, Kai salía de una reunión con sus tíos y su abuelo. Le pidió a su chofer que lo llevara a la residencia del señor Stróganov. Kai hizo al chofer detenerse a cien metros de la entrada principal, dudó un poco de lo que hacía "… probaré… no tengo nada que perder… "

- ¿Lo espero, joven Kai?

- No… puede irse…

El chofer arrancó y cuando se hubo ido lejos, Kai caminó hasta llegar a los portones, los cuales estaban custodiados por dos guardas de seguridad.

- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó uno de ellos.

- Busco al señor Damian Stróganov. El sabe quien soy.

- Lo siento, si no tiene una identificación y un permiso de entrada por parte de él o la señorita Alana no podrá entrar. Son órdenes estrictas.

- Bien… llévele esto al señor Damian – Kai sacó su beyblade y lo mostró – él lo reconoce muy bien y no tendrá que decirle mi nombre, sólo que he venido a verlo personalmente.

- Mira… es uno de esos que utiliza la señorita Alana…- se dijeron entre sí.- de acuerdo joven, llamaremos a una de las sirvientas.

La sirvienta que ya había recogido el beyblade de Kai, lo llevó cuidadosamente y tocó la puerta de la oficina del abuelo de Alana.

- Adelante… - se escuchó una amable voz.

- Señor, un chico insiste en que quiere verlo, dijo que le enseñara esto. – la señora le mostró el bey. El abuelo se quitó sus lentes y caminó directo a la sirvienta.

- Permítame, por favor… - examinó el beyblade y una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. – ¿Cómo es el chico?

- Es… un poco alto, cabello…

- ¿un poco azulado?

- Eeh… sí…

- ¡Oh…!- el abuelo, sosteniendo el bey, se dirigió a un pequeño micrófono en su escritorio – Muchachos, soy yo Damian, por favor dejen pasar al chico.

- En seguida, señor… - se escuchó.


	27. Chapter 27 Dulce Melodía

**Capítulo 27 Dulce melodía **

La sirvienta se encargó de llevar a Kai hacia la oficina donde el señor Stróganov lo esperaba ansioso. Aquella linda mansión era tan diferente a la suya, se veía iluminada, alegre, inclusive podía percibir un aroma especial, como a canela… Kai se sentía nervioso, pero estaba decido en lo que iba a hablar con el señor Damian. Mientras recorrían los pasillos, Kai pudo escuchar una suave melodía de un piano.

- Ya llegamos, jovencito. – la sirvienta llamó a la puerta y luego la abrió lentamente.

- Gracias… - Kai ingresó a la habitación donde se encontraba el señor Damian.

Pronto divisó al señor que vestía un pantalón de tela café con una camisa color crema con las mangas arrolladas y por encima un chaleco de lana del mismo color del pantalón.

- Kai, que grata sorpresa tenerte acá. – dijo acercándose a él y estrechando su mano cálidamente.

- Discúlpeme por presentarme sin avisar…

- Oh descuida… vamos charlaremos en otra sala…

Ambos se dirigieron a una bonita sala, la cual tenía además un estante con libros, era el lugar favorito de descanso del señor Damian en las tardes. Kai seguía escuchando la tenue música. Volteaba a todos lados disimuladamente para saber de donde provenía la melodía, sabía que podía ser Alana.

- Toma asiento. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

- No se moleste…

- No es molestia, luces un poco cansado… ¿Qué tal un café?

- Está bien…

- Esto es tuyo… - le dijo entregando su beyblade, Kai lo tomó y lo observó por un instante, mientras el señor Damian lo veía con una sonrisa, contrario a Kai que no dejaba ver alguna emoción en su rostro.

La sirvienta llegó trayendo una cafetera con dos tazas de cerámica y dos recipientes para el azúcar y la crema. Mientras el abuelo alistaba el café para ambos, Kai observaba los retratos que estaban acomodados en diferentes mesitas. Había varias caras que no reconocía, eran hermanos del señor Stróganov, así como el retrato de sus padres, todas en blanco y negro. Luego notó unas más recientes, se trataba de una fotografía de la nuera y el hijo del señor Stróganov, tenían una niña en el medio con una linda sonrisa que Kai no tardó en recordar. Había otro retrato del señor Damian junto con Brooklyn, la cual Kai tomó mirándola más de cerca.

- Jeje… es como un hijo para mí, ahí tenía solo catorce años…

Kai puso el portarretrato de vuelta en la mesa al escuchar la voz de Damian.

- Ven a sentarte y cuéntame el motivo de tu visita, Kai.

Kai se sentó en un sillón frente al abuelo. Lo miró fijamente y le dijo:

- Quiero vender los derechos que me corresponden de la empresa de los Hiwatari, ya no quiero tener que responder a ellos.

El abuelo, pensativo, puso su taza de café sobre la mesita que los separaba.

- A ver si comprendo, tú quieres renunciar al derecho de tu parte en la empresa Hiwatari, que según sé es la parte más importante ¿sabes que eso significa mucho dinero?

- Lo sé… como mi padre murió yo tengo la responsabilidad de aprobar todos los cambios que mis tíos quieran realizar, pero no quiero continuar más en esto… De hecho no quiero tener más vínculos con los Hiwatari, no más que el apellido… Tomaré sólo lo que necesite para vivir, el resto de bienes y dinero lo transferiré a alguien más, y como sé que usted es un hombre bondadoso quiero que sea el beneficiado.

- Vaya…. Y supongo que quieres que yo te compre los derechos también.

Kai asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba un poco de café. El abuelo se levantó y comenzó a caminar lentamente con sus manos dentro de sus bolsas de un lado a otro por la sala. Mientras tanto le decía:

- Kai… debes recordar que yo no viviré para siempre… mi único heredero natural, el padre de Alana, murió. Mi nieta es la que deberá asumir las empresas que actualmente desarrollo, claro está, si ella desea también puede vender sus derechos. ¿Para qué querríamos un negocio más y más dinero? – luego volvió a sentarse frente a Kai.

- No conozco a nadie más a quien acudir. Mis tíos son ambiciosos, no confío en ellos. – dijo con odio.

- Tú eres el jefe ¿no? Podrías encargarte de que las cosas marchen a tu manera, no a la de ellos…

- Usted me dijo que lo que importaba en la vida era ayudar a alguien más… y lo que disfruto hacer es ayudar a los chicos a mejorar su potencial en el beyblade, pero mientras el peso de mi herencia me persiga no podré hacer con libertad lo que de verdad valoro… Quiero saber si acepta mi propuesta…

- Mira, Kai, es una decisión muy difícil y creo que no estas pensando bien… además, como te lo dije, la persona que debe determinar recibir o no un negocio más no soy yo… sino mi nieta. Debes hablar con ella.

Kai se sobrecogió por un momento. Bajó la mirada mientras sentía que una amargura inmensa lo invadía, sin darse cuenta unas gotas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, las cuales llevaba marcadas de azul. El abuelo sólo lo miraba mientras tomaba su café.

- Abuelo Stróganov… - decía Kai mientras apretaba sus rodillas descargando su ira- … por favor… no me interesa el dinero… jamás lo volveré a molestar… se lo prometo… yo no volveré a Rusia, si algo le ruego es que acepte… usted decidirá que hacer después con la empresa…

El abuelo se agachó frente a Kai para tomarlo de los hombros.

- Kai, mírame por favor.

Kai levantó su rostro, sus ojos se conmovían.

- Estás apesadumbrado.

Kai agachó su cabeza.

- Me gustaría que te quedaras unos días en mi casa. – Kai no esperó escuchar tal invitación del señor Damian. – creo que no te hace muy bien estar en la tuya… entiendo que debe ser una carga para ti – le decía paternalmente- así podrás meditar bien lo que es correcto. Trae tus cosas mañana. ¿Qué dices?

El señor Damian lo soltó, Kai se puso en pie y le estrechó la mano. No le respondió, salió de la sala sin decir nada. El señor Stróganov lo vió salir y luego se dirigió al pasillo y le ordenó a una mucama:

- Dígale a los guardas que cuando llegue el chico mañana lo dejen pasar, por favor.

La mujer asintió y se retiró rápidamente. El abuelo suspiró y volvió a su oficina.

Kai se dirigía a la puerta principal, seguía escuchando la melodía del piano. Una criada se acercó para preguntarle si necesitaba algo. Kai se detuvo en seco.

- Sí… necesito saber de dónde proviene la música del piano.

- Es por allá… – le señaló- pero la salida está…

Antes de que la criada pudiera decirle algo más, Kai se dirigía hacia el lugar que ella le señaló. Sólo quería comprobar que era Alana la que tocaba la música. No quería hablarle, sólo quería verla por última vez.

En realidad Kai no pensaba aceptar la invitación del abuelo, se sentía un poco avergonzado de haber querido delegar una responsabilidad como esa al señor Stróganov. Pensaba que antes de partir de Rusia le enviaría una nota de despedida al abuelo, pero no volvería, a pesar de que jamás había sentido un calor de hogar en una casa tan grande. "No hay razón para que un hombre como él se mezcle con una familia tan perversa como la mía… supongo que tendré que cederle todo a mis tíos de todos modos… es una pena…" meditaba mientras se aproximaba a la habitación, la música resonaba cada vez más fuerte, pronto estuvo frente al marco de la entrada de la habitación, la cual no tenía puerta. Era una amplia habitación con un cielo raso acústico, en una esquina estaba el piano negro de cola, que brillaba con el reflejo de la ventana. Y sentada en un banco negro acolchonado, ejecutando la preciosa música, estaba Alana, con su cabello rubio suelto, con un vestido a media pierna color crema y unos sencillos zapatos de muñeca.

Kai se quedó silenciosamente en el marco de la puerta mientras escuchaba la canción que Alana, con gran inspiración, comenzó a cantar:

_Ven descansa_

_Ya no cargues más dolor_

_Ven descansa _

_Y refúgiate en su amor_

_Encontrarás ya no más soledad_

_Solo paz, cerca está_

_Encontrarás que tu corazón roto él sanó_

_Aquí está_

_Respira_

_Exhala_

_Tú lo encontrarás aquí_

_Descansaré en ti_

Una sensación extraña invadió el pecho de Kai. En un momento, Alana se detuvo y sintió que alguien la observaba, volteó rápidamente, pero sólo vio una sombra que se alejaba. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió asomarse, no podía creer lo que veía, ¡era Kai! No sabía si llamarlo o dejarlo ir.

- Ka…kai… - dijo suavemente mientras extendía su brazo como tratando de alcanzarlo.

- ¡Espera!- gritó más fuerte.

Kai se volvió al escuchar la voz de ella, ambos se observaron por casi medio minuto sin decirse nada. Alana estaba boquiabierta mientras Kai sólo permanecía serio, luego agachó la cabeza y se alejó caminando más rápido. Alana se dirigió a una de las ventanas y miró como Kai se marchaba por uno de los senderos del jardín, hasta salir de la residencia Stróganov.

Si les gustaría escuchar la canción que cantaba Alana (que me inspiró a incluirla en la historia), acá le dejo el link. La intérprete se llama Kari Jobe.

watch?v=HdXGkfLm4jM

saludos!


	28. Chapter 28 En busca de Kai

**Capítulo 28 En busca de Kai**

Era ya de noche, dos disparos se escucharon en lo que fuera una especie de granja; provenían de un inmenso granero. Había solo dos personas adentro, una de ellas tenía la pistola en mano y se trataba de un chico ya conocido, Ray Kon. Unos metros más atrás de él estaba Mariah, mirando como Ray practicaba el tiro al blanco mientras eran iluminados por unas cuantas linternas con luces bajas. Mariah lucía muy angustiada, estaba arrecostada a una baranda de madera. Ray apuntaba con la pistola, parecía tener bastante práctica. Cuando Ray disparó perfectamente por segunda vez, caminó directo a donde Mariah mientras guardaba la pistola en el cargador de cuero negro.

- Luces muy preocupada, Mariah.- le dijo acariciando una de sus mejillas.

- Tengo miedo, Ray… nos hemos preparado todo este tiempo, pero ¿qué haremos si no suceden las cosas como se planearon? Ray miró a los ojos a Mariah, muy seriamente le respondió:

- No temas… debemos creer hasta el final que lo lograremos… Mariah abrazó a Ray fuertemente.

- No perderé la fe, Ray. – Mariah tenía ahora un semblante de valentía.

- ¡Así es Mariah! Tú eres una chica fuerte y valiente, y me alegra tenerte a mi lado. Mariah sonrió y se volvió a arrecostar en el pecho de Ray.

Ray abrazó a Mariah mientras miraba ido, pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer en la misión que se le había encomendado. "Por favor, no nos abandones… te necesitamos…" dirigió estas suplicantes palabras en su cabeza mirando el pedazo de cielo estrellado que una ventana de madera media abierta le permitía observar.

A penas fue de mañana, Hiro y Judy sostenían una conversación por teléfono.

- …no podemos dejar que Kai renuncie a la BBA, podría unirse a BEGA y no sabemos aún que ocurre allí dentro…

- Hiro, debes entender que Kai no nos responde, y ahora que ya llegó a Rusia sus tíos tampoco responden nuestros mensajes, parece que ya no les somos tan útiles…- Hilary, con semblante pensativo, estaba ajustando algunos beyblades mientras escuchaba a Judy, quien estaba sentada con el teléfono inalámbrico frente a su computador.

- Bien… creo que tendremos que ir a buscarlo… espero poder hallarlo antes de que ustedes estén de vuelta.

- De acuerdo, si te enteras de algo llámame inmediatamente.

- Lo haré… adiós.- Hiro colgó, se sentó en un sofá y bebió un poco de agua.

- Ese "_tendremos que ir a buscarlo_" suena a muchos… no iré a buscar a ese engreído…- decía Roxie que estaba cerca de Hiro ejercitándose en una banda corrediza.

- Admiro tu espíritu de servicio…- dijo sarcástico- Si la BBA hubiera ganado el torneo aún no hubiera vuelto a esta habitación… - decía mirando alrededor. - Bueno… iré a buscar a Kai… deséame suerte al menos…

- Suerte… Oye… iré a ver a Alana en la tarde, me llamó ayer en la noche, dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme.

- Mmm… ya veo por qué no me quieres acompañar… - Hiro tomó su abrigo del colgador y salió por la misma puerta que se había retirado unos meses atrás cuando partió a Inglaterra.

- Detesto que me dejen con la duda de lo que tienen que decirme, no sé porqué Alana no me lo dijo de una vez… ¿Crees que esperaría más para escuchar lo que Alana tiene que decirme por ir a buscar a ese tipejo? Te equivocas… - Roxie lo dijo en voz alta hablándose a sí misma, pues pensó que ya Hiro no estaba en la habitación, pero inmediatamente escuchó una voz desde afuera:

- Vaya sí que eres curiosa… ¿no te da vergüenza?

- ¡Ya vete Hiro!- gritó sonrojada.

- Jajaja… - las risas de Hiro se fueron alejando cada vez más. L

a tarde se asomaba, y Alana miraba abstraída desde la misma ventana por la que había visto a Kai alejarse la última vez. Su abuelo iba pasando, ella pudo sentir que era la presencia de él sin ni siquiera voltearse.

- ¿Estás seguro de que vendrá? Ya se hace tarde…

- Alana, llevas mucho tiempo en esa ventana. Ve a tomar algo de comer.

- No tengo hambre… Además, Roxie no debe tardarse en llegar, quiero comer con ella.

El abuelo se alejó dejándola sola. Luego Alana se dirigió a la esquina de la ventana para cerrar la cortina "…el abuelo tiene razón… será mejor que me mueva de esta ventana…"

Hiro había ido a buscar a Kai a su casa, el trayecto era largo. Cuando al fin llegó no sabía como hacer para que lo dejaran hablar con alguien de la casa de Kai, los portones estaban cerrados y nadie parecía estar guardando la entrada. En un instante, pudo ver como un jardinero pasaba frente a él tirando de un carretón.

- Oiga, señor, ¿usted trabaja para los Hiwatari?

- ¿Eeh?

- Necesito saber si usted trabaja aquí porque necesito hablar con el encargado de la casa, es acerca del joven Kai, el nieto de Voltaire Hiwatari.

- No sé de que me está hablando… - el viejo jardinero le dio la espalda a Hiro, dejó el carretón con las herramientas de jardinería que tenía y abrió el portón, entró y lo cerró en la cara de Hiro. Hiro se asombró de ver que el viejo tenía llaves del portón principal.

- ¡Espere señor! Si está entrando a la casa es porque usted conoce a alguien de aquí. ¿Puede ayudarme?

El hombre volteó a ver a Hiro con indiferencia. Hiro sacó rápidamente una credencial de su billetera.

- Mire, soy un instructor calificado de la BBA. Es la asociación de beyblade en la que Kai Hiwatari también es miembro.

El hombre se acomodó los lentes y leyó la credencial "Hiro Granger" y observó la foto de al lado, levantó los hombros demostrando desinterés.

- No tengo idea de lo que me está hablando… no sé que es eso de la BBA ni del beyblade…- el viejecillo continuó su camino con el carretón.

- ¿Podría llamar a alguna criada o alguien que pueda ayudarme?

- Soy un simple jardinero… no me hacen mucho caso…

- Oiga, ¡no se vaya! Sólo necesito saber si Kai está aquí.

- ¿Quién es Kai?

Hiro casi nunca perdía la paciencia pero ese señor de verdad lo estaba sacando de sus cacillas.

- ¡Debe haber una manera de que yo hable con alguien dentro de esta casa!- Hiro golpeó el portón fuertemente con la mano. – No me iré hasta que alguien más salga.

- Muchachito mal educado, le diré a seguridad que lo corran de aquí.

- ¡Entonces sí le hacen caso…¿eh?!¡Pues llámelos si quiere! ¡Tal vez ellos sí sepan que responderme y no sean tan ignorantes como usted!

- ¡No me falte el respeto, mocoso greñudo! – Le gritó el señor, quien se encontraba unos dos metros lejos de Hiro.

Hiro estaba dispuesto a brincarse el portón cuando una señora se acercó al jardinero.

- ¿Qué pasa acá, por qué estás gritando querido?

- Ese mocoso debe ser un espía o algo así, dice que necesita saber si está el pequeño Kai, y que pertenece a la BBA, no le creo nada. Es todo. – Hiro casi no pudo creer lo que acababa de escuchar decir al viejo que lo señalaba. Así que boquiabierto le reclamó:

- ¡Así que sí sabía de lo que yo hablaba! – luego pasó su mano por su cara tratando de controlar su desesperación.

- Muchacho, disculpe a mi esposo Harold. – le dijo la señora acercándose al portón. – es un poco… desconfiado… mi nombre es Sophie Petrov. Dígame en qué le puedo ayudar.

- Ah… gracias señora…. Hiro le contó a Sophie la razón de su visita, ella lo hizo entrar a la casa de Kai y mientras mandó a que le alistaran algo de comer le contó quien era ella y lo que había ocurrido antes de que Hiro llegara.

- Cuando llegó noté que había estado llorando, tenía sus ojos un poco hinchados y no me extrañaría que hubiera corrido gran parte del camino… porque lucía muy cansado… aunque le pregunté qué le ocurría no me dijo nada… es muy reservado…

- Sí… lo sé… - dijo Hiro mientras recibía un bocadillo de carne y un refresco.

- Bueno… no había salido de su habitación en toda la mañana, creo que esperó a que su abuelo se fuera porque al medio día, treinta minutos después de que Voltaire se marchara, Kai salió con una mochila. Cuando le pregunté a donde iba… - la voz de Sophie se entrecortó, su esposo le puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

- Ya, ya mujer… rayos ¿por qué son tan sensibles? Mira muchachito, lo que Kai le respondió a Sophie fue que aún no sabía a donde iba, pero no quería estar más aquí.

- Le ofrecimos llevarlo a donde quisiera pero prefirió sacar una motocicleta del garaje, dijo que no quería que nos enteráramos de su paradero para que no mintiéramos si alguien nos preguntaba acerca de donde estuviese…

- Sólo vimos cuando se puso el casco, nos hizo una seña de despedida con su mano y aceleró a toda velocidad…

Al principio Hiro no sabía si creer lo que Sophie le contaba, ¿Qué tal si se trataba de un engaño? Debía averiguarlo.

- Sé que es una pregunta rara pero… ¿puedo ver la habitación de Kai?

Sophie y su esposo se miraron extrañados.

- ¿Para qué quieres ver su habitación? – preguntó Sophie.

- Sólo quiero… - Hiro no sabía que decir…

- ¡Baaah! Déjalo ir, Sophie…

Sophie llevó a Hiro a lo que era la habitación de Kai. Después de abrir la puerta, Hiro examinó cuidadosamente con su vista el lugar. No había nada extraordinario, excepto una marca sobre la cabecera de madera de la cama que llamó su atención. Quiso mirar de cerca, pasó sus dedos sobre el rayón, no había manera de que Hiro se equivocara, era el rastro de la punta del bey de Kai que había rayado la madera. "Estuvo practicando aquí… Bueno, no creo que tengan escondido a Kai… lo único que pudiera ser posible es que ellos finjan no saber donde está él…" Hiro se retiró calladamente. Al menos había confirmado que Kai estuvo en esa habitación. "Y ahora dónde iré a buscar a Kai… tal vez haya ido al aeropuerto… pero de aquí a que yo pueda llegar allá será demasiado tarde…" De repente, cuando ya se despedía de Sophie y su esposo en la puerta principal de la casa, su celular comenzó a sonar. Empezó a buscar dentro de sus bolsillos del pantalón.

Mientras Hiro encontraba su celular, Roxie, quien era la que lo llamaba, estaba dentro de un taxi que entraba lentamente por el camino pavimentado de la casa de Alana.

- Vamos Hiro, contéstame…

- _¿Hola?_

- Vaya pensé que no responderías… - el taxi se había parqueado en la entrada, Roxie sostenía su celular con el hombro y su mejilla mientras salía del auto y le pagaba al chofer. - … mira… lamento cómo me porté en la mañana ¿de acuerdo? Actué como una niña… no es justo que tú hagas todo el trabajo mientras yo ando de paseo…

- _Esta bien, Roxie… agradezco que lo digas…_

- Te escuchas apagado… ¿Malas noticias? – decía Roxie mientras llamaba a la puerta de la casa.

- _Vine a la casa de Kai pero… no lo encontré… y según lo que me dicen no saben a dónde fue… _

- Oh…es una pena. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?- una criada abrió la puerta, Roxie la saludó con una ademán y continuó hablando mientras se dirigía a una sala que ya conocía.

- _Pues creo que iré al aeropuerto…_

- ¡Debes estar bromeando! Son casi las seis… ¿por qué mejor no vienes con migo donde Alana? Te prometo acompañarte mañana.

- _No, Roxie, mañana ya será demasiado tarde, pero si quieres ayudarme, podríamos dividirnos los lugares donde buscar. Puede haber ido a la sede central de BEGA también, no sé por qué presiento que aún no se ha ido de Rusia… ¿Qué te parece?... ¿Roxie?¿Roxie?¡Roxie!¿estás ahí…?_

Roxie no respondía a Hiro, se había quedado boquiabierta ante lo que estaba observando, tanto que olvidó por un segundo que Hiro estaba al otro lado del teléfono. Allí, en la sala del té, como le llamaban ella y Alana, habían tres personas; una era el abuelo, la otra su amiga y a la tercera persona jamás esperó verla ahí.

- _¡Roxie!_

- Hiro… - dijo en un susurro- … no creo que sea necesario que vayas al aeropuerto…

- _¡¿Qué dices…?!ja… pensé que me apoyarías esta vez…_

- Kai está en casa de Alana…- dijo de inmediato.

- _¡¿Quéeeee?!_

- Sí… lo tengo al frente. – dijo ahora sonriendo – creo que fui más rápida… jaja.


	29. Chapter 29 Tómalo o déjalo

**Capítulo 29 Tómalo o déjalo**

A pesar de ser el segundo día en la mansión Stróganov, Kai sentía que hubiese estado ahí desde siempre. Mientras se paseaba por los pasillos de la lujosa casa, una colección de armamento medieval que el abuelo tenía llamó su atención. Habían enormes banderas que tenían los dibujos o emblemas de los pueblos europeos o imperios asiáticos que representaban, alguna que otra lanza quebrada, escudos desgastados, yelmos, espadas… todo nítidamente organizado, daba la sensación de estar dentro de un pequeño museo. Sin duda el abuelo era un hombre a quien le interesaba la historia, Kai lo concluyó porque había echado un vistazo a los gruesos libros con datos históricos que el señor Stróganov tenía en su biblioteca personal. Una de las armaduras le pareció haberla visto en otro lugar, lentamente pasó sus dedos sobre ella, de repente reconoció una inscripción que tenía el escudo, se trataba de una de las armaduras de la familia real de Robert Jurgens. Comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió el día anterior…

Con amargura dentro de sí, Kai había salido de su casa a toda velocidad en su motocicleta negra, el casco impedía que su serio semblante se notara. Sentía mucha rabia, su abuelo y sus tíos lo habían puesto a escoger, en aquella reunión que tuvo cuando apenas llegaba a Rusia, entre el honorable negocio familiar y el beyblade que tanto amaba. "… ja, son unos hipócritas, años atrás, cuando ganaba las competencias no pensaban igual… al contrario, me impulsaban a jugar para sus propios propósitos corruptos… ahora ya no les sirvo como su marioneta en el beyblade… " aceleraba con más fuerza, aunque no quería admitir a sí mismo que su derrota contra Brooklyn lo había desacreditado como beyluchador entre su familia, sabía que esa era la razón por la cual ya no tenía el apoyo de ellos para continuar con el deporte. "… esta vez no me dejaré manipular… de ninguna manera dedicaré lo que queda de mi vida en sus asquerosos planes de lucro… sus amenazas ya no servirán contra mí…"

A lo largo del camino, notó como bandadas de pre adolescentes se agrupaban cerca de un edificio, pudo contar cerca de tres largas filas de ansiosos muchachos, detuvo su motocicleta. Sin quitarse el oscuro casco, se acercó a un chiquillo, podía tener unos trece años.

- Oye… ¿qué es todo esto?  
- ¿Qué no lo sabe? ¡Son las pruebas para ingresar al campeonato de Beyblade! de entre todos se elegirán a cien participantes que compitan masivamente, ¡el ganador tendrá la oportunidad de enfrentar a los beyluchadores más famosos! Como Tyson, Ray, ¡y si tiene suerte podrá enfrentar al mismísimo Brooklyn!

Kai ya no quería escuchar más, le chocó no escuchar su nombre dentro de la lista del muchacho. Antes de que pudiera desaparecer de la vista del chico, éste se volvió emocionado y le dijo:

- ¡Mi sueño es competir contra Kai Hiwatari, es el mejor de todos!

El chico lo dijo con tanta fuerza que los otros muchachos que estaban alrededor los miraron intrigados, Kai se sintió un poco nervioso y decidió largarse lo antes posible. "… lo lamento muchacho… los campeonatos mundiales ya no son para mí… no me encontrarás más en Rusia… " pensó mientras aceleró de nuevo.

Kai llegó a lo que parecía una calle sin salida, había ciertos establecimientos comerciales, parqueó su motocicleta frente a lo que por fuera tenía rótulo de casino. Ingresó quitándose el casco y mirando a todos lados del lugar atestado de gente. Nadie, excepto una muchacha con mirada atrevida, al igual que su vestimenta, notó al beyluchador. Trató de no perderlo de vista antes de terminar la partida de billar. Kai se dirigió a una de las mesas donde varios jugaban pocker, "…ahí estás…" se dirigió a un chico de cabello grisáceo y lo tomó de la chaqueta por detrás interrumpiendo su juego.

- Hey… hey… tómalo con calma… - Bryan, a quien Kai había ido a ver, le dio sus cartas a un muchacho que tenía su lado- Allan continua mi juego… - luego miró a Kai – hola viejo…

- ¿Dónde está?

- Tu siempre tan agradable…

- Y tu no… Llévame a donde Jurgens, no tengo tiempo que perder.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa, Hiwatari?

- ¡Aquí está tu dinero! El resto no te interesa. – Kai sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta negra un rollo de billetes que le entregó disimuladamente a Bryan, el cual los tomó y miró, se sorprendió de ver el grosor del rollo, tragó grueso y le dijo:

- No, Kai… Olvídalo… - Bryan le extendió la mano para devolverle el dinero.

- Yo tampoco lo quiero, no te lo recibiré. Apuéstalo, si quieres… o dalo a una buena causa… - dijo esto último con sarcasmo.

- ¡Que lo tomes te dijo!- Bryan metió el dinero dentro de la bolsa de donde Kai los había sacado. Lo miró fijamente. – No me hagas sentir como una rata de caño. Aunque seas uno de los seres más repugnantes que conozco, no soy capaz de sacar provecho de un ex compañero de equipo. – luego le sonrío, Kai no le correspondió. - Sígueme.

Bryan guió a Kai por una de las puertas del amplio salón de juegos hacia otro salón, que a diferencia del anterior éste era un lugar de batallas de beyblade, aunque lo conocían como batallas callejeras, ya que quienes participaban de ellas lo hacían por apuestas de dinero, lo cual no restaba la habilidad de los participantes, entre los cuales se encontraba Robert Jurgens, el chico de cabello purpura, Kai no tardó en reconocerlo, se dirigió a él antes de que Bryan se lo pudiera señalar. Kai miró a Bryan.

- Bien, creo que ya no me necesitas.

- Gracias, Bryan, te debo una. – le dijo más relajado.

- Descuida… - cuando Bryan volteó, la chica que estaba mirando a Kai estaba detrás de él.

- Sácame de una duda… es Kai Hiwatari ¿cierto?

- ¿Quién más podría ser? Jaja… él no es de los fáciles, Silvia, ni lo intentes… - luego se dijo a sí mismo – bueno… al menos acabo de comprobarme a mí mismo que no soy un cerdo ambicioso…

Kai dejó su casco sobre una mesa, de la mochila que llevaba en la espalda sacó su lanzador y el bey, interrumpió estrepitosamente la batalla de Robert contra cuatro tipos.

- Conozco ese bey… ¡Kai! Jajaja… años sin verte… - dijo mientras su bey seguía en el plato.

- Jamás pensé que alguien tan refinado como tú pudiera estar en un lugar como este. Antes de que preguntes, Bryan fue el que me informó de tu llegada a Rusia.

- Ni loco me perdería de un campeonato… por cierto lamento tu derrota, Kai.

- Sí, yo también… - dijo mientras seguía atacando el bey de Robert, parecía descargar toda la ira que sentía.

- Y dime, ¿a qué rayos viene un chico tan refinado a un casino callejero?- le devolvió la pregunta en tono irónico.

- Negocios. ¿qué tanto te interesaría ser el dueño de todo Hiwatari Enterprises a muy bajo costo?

La pregunta tan directa de parte de Kai impresionó tanto a Robert que su beyblade se detuvo inmediatamente.

- ¿Escuché bien?

- Sí, y quiero una respuesta rápida. No pienso decirte las razones, lo tomas o lo dejas.

- Es la cosa más descabellada que he escuchado. – dijo Robert tras unos instantes de sentirse totalmente sorprendido.

- ¿Y bien? – Kai tomó su beyblade.

- Vamos a otro lado a hablar.

Robert y Kai se dirigieron a una mesa ubicada en una esquina del salón.  
- Solo una pregunta ¿Participarás en el torneo?

- No. – dijo cortante.

- ¿A qué rayos le estás huyendo, Kai?

- Dijiste que sería solo una pregunta… - luego de que la mirada desafiante de Robert se volvió más intensa, Kai decidió responder - … bien… quiero ser libre de mi mal llamada familia… quiero poder hacer lo que amo sin la presión de billones de dinero bajo mi control… pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que nadie de mis parientes tenga tanto poder…

- A puesto a que nunca imaginaste tener que interceder por algo así… gran Kai… - Robert se levantó de su silla lentamente, luego de meditarlo por unos minutos le dijo – te ayudaré.

Kai, quien esperaba la respuesta ansioso, sintió un alivio pero al mismo tiempo trataba de combatir una inseguridad extraña.

- Pero negociaremos todo después del torneo. Es la única condición de mi parte. – le dijo seriamente Robert.

La condición no agradaba a Kai del todo, quien quería partir de Rusia lo más antes posible. Pero tuvo una idea.

- De acuerdo, pero antes quiero pedirte algo más… necesito que envíes un avión por mí anónimamente, no quiero que los otros se enteren que me voy, yo costearé todo. Te esperaré en Inglaterra.

Robert le estrechó la mano a Kai, luego le entregó una tarjeta:  
- Escoge el lugar y la hora, llámame cuando estés listo y enviaré por ti.

Kai asintió con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse del lugar. "Espero que de aquí al final del torneo puedas arrepentirte del error que cometes, Kai…." era lo que pensaba Robert al verlo irse. Silvia, quien había estado sentada esperando a que Kai se moviera, lo comenzó a seguir. Antes de que Kai saliera de la sala de entrenamiento, un beyblade le impidió seguir caminando. Kai miró a ambos lados y de repente vio a Silvia, que tenía el lanzador en la mano.

- No te irás sin enfrentarme ¿verdad? Jaja… - Silvia se acercó lentamente, disimuladamente seductora. El maquillaje la hacía verse un poco mayor que Kai. – Me sorprende que alguien como tu ronde por acá… - luego se acercó a su oído y susurró – Kai Hiwatari… me imagino que no quieres que alguien se entere de que tu estás acá… no te dejarían en paz… ¿verdad? Vamos… una partida… un beso y …- con su dedo le tocó el labio- …te dejo ir…

Una extraña sensación comenzaba a invadir a Kai, sabía que se trataba de una tonta seducción pero le costaba resistirse, las palabras se volvían dulces mientras las suaves manos de la mujer le acariciaban el cabello. Era como si un aroma muy suave lo atrajera más y más. Se comenzaba a sentir muy a gusto. Ella, maliciosamente miraba a un par de muchachas con una apariencia similar a ella, Kai había sido objeto de una apuesta sin saberlo.

- Anda… no me vas a negar tal privilegio. – el rostro de ella se fue acercando a Kai cada vez más. Kai sentía una especie de hipnotismo que lo arrastraba hacia el rostro de Silvia, quien estaba a punto de besarlo. Ella lo tomó del rostro con las dos manos. De repente, una música empezó a resonar, más que en los oídos, en la mente de Kai, quien hacía esfuerzos por mantenerse consiente. Era la canción que había escuchado cantar a Alana, _"… ven descansa, ya no cargues más dolor… encontrarás ya no más soledad… "_ Antes de que los labios de Kai rozaran los rojos labios de Silvia, Kai pronunció el nombre de la chica que cantaba la melodía en su cabeza.

- Alana…

- ¿Qué?- Silvia se apartó un poco de Kai, extrañada.

Kai volvió en sí al escucharse a sí mismo. Rápidamente Kai hizo a un lado a la esbelta chica, la miró fríamente y salió rápido del salón. Olvidó recoger su casco, pero no le importó, condujo su motocicleta rápidamente, tenía una sensación de desesperación en su pecho, "Alana…" pensaba, "… ¿qué significa esto? No sé por qué creo que no me sentiré mejor hasta que vaya contigo y tu abuelo."

Silvia, indignada, caminó hacia las otras muchachas, sacó de su bolso un poco de dinero y se los entregó. Luego se dirigió hacia donde Kai había dejado su casco de motocicleta y mirándolo de frente dijo en bajo "… tarde o temprano te tendré con migo… ya verás… maldito Hiwatari…" dejó caer el casco al piso con furia.

Aquella mujer no se llamaba Silvia, su verdadero nombre era Mónica, sí Monica Balkov. Pero Kai aún no lo descubriría.


	30. Chapter 30 Estadía para ambos

**Capítulo 30 Estadía para ambos**

"No puedo creer que finalmente haya venido a este lugar…" – Kai permanecía ahora en la cama de la acogedora habitación que el abuelo había designado para él, miraba al cieloraso con sus manos detrás de la cabeza. Las cortinas estaban un poco abiertas, se movían de vez en cuando por el viento; las luces estaban apagadas, pero una tenue claridad ingresaba por el ventanal. "…se suponía que debía hablar con Robert para largarme de acá en un avión privado, pero debo admitir que el aire de esta casa me da un poco de paz, como lo decía su canción…"- Kai cerró sus ojos mientras volvía a reproducir la melodía que resonó en su mente justo antes de casi besar a aquella mujer. Intentaba dormir.

- Alana… - más que un pensamiento fue un susurro.

Kai comenzó a recordar el momento en que llegó a casa del abuelo. Alana fue quien abrió la puerta muy emocionadamente, él notó como su rostro se sorprendió al verlo. Claramente Alana esperaba que fuera alguien más quien llamara a la puerta. Kai también se sorprendió al verla, pero era experto en disimular sus emociones especialmente si el enojo y la frustración se sobreponían a cualquier otro sentimiento.

- Pensé que era Roxie.- le dijo Alana nerviosamente, agachando la mirada un poco.

- Vine a ver a tu abuelo.- Kai le dijo directamente, con mirada fija.

- Pasa, ya le avisaré que llegaste. – cerró la puerta – ven por acá.

Kai, reprimiendo los sentimientos encontrados, seguía a Alana tratando de no mirarla. Ella lo llevó hacia una sala con unos cómodos sillones. Luego de pedirle que tomara asiento salió a llamar al abuelo. Kai no se sentó hasta que Alana salió de la sala. Estaba bastante cansado, apoyó relajadamente su espalda en el suave respaldar, respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos. Al abrirlos de nuevo, posó su mirada sobre una pintura que llamó su atención, era un majestuoso león echado sobre el pasto, tenía un corderito descansando al lado de su cuerpo, como si fuera un leoncillo hijo suyo. Luego escuchó los pasos de dos personas acercarse, antes de que pudiera voltear, unas manos pesadas tocaron sus hombros, eran las del abuelo.

- Hola, sabía que vendrías.

Alana permanecía detrás del abuelo, Kai se dio cuenta que lo miraba compasivamente, sostenía una bandeja con dos tazas y una tetera. Ella y el abuelo se sentaron frente a Kai.

- Espero les guste el te de manzana. - decía vertiendo el té dentro de las tazas.

- ¿Tú no tomarás, hija?- le dijo el abuelo levantado su taza.

- No por ahora.

Kai esperó a que su taza estuviera servida y la tomó, llevándosela a la boca lentamente, sabía que necesitaba probar algo, ya que casi no había comido y se sentía muy débil. El timbre se escuchó por toda la casa, alguien buscaba. Kai no prestó atención. Estaba muy pensativo.

- ¿Quién podrá ser?- dijo el abuelo.

- Iré a ver, seguro es Roxie.

- No vayas, quédate con Kai. Yo iré a toparla, si es que es ella.

En un momento el abuelo se levantó dejando a Kai y a Alana solos en la sala. Kai, ahora sobre la suave cama, recordaba aquel instante en la sala junto a Alana. Ninguno se dirigía la palabra. Alana solo permanecía con las manos cruzadas sobre su falda, con la mirada de lado mientras Kai tomaba su té. Una sonrisa se asomó en el casi dormido chico mientras recapituló en su mente las palabras de Alana después de aquel largo silencio.

- Kai… yo pensé que no ibas a venir. Estaba preocupada por ti. Espero te sientas a gusto acá.

Kai no le respondió, sino solo la miró fijamente. Alana no imaginaba todo lo acontecido a Kai ni la lucha interna que tuvo antes de llegar a su casa. El sueño le ganó a sus recuerdos y pronto Kai se encontraba dormido. Mientras tanto en otra de las habitaciones, Alana permanecía despierta, tendida boca abajo con su brazo derecho colgado de un lado de la cama. No podía creer que Kai, aquel capitán serio y orgulloso estuviera ahora residiendo con ella. Sólo que esta vez lucia desgastado, su cara demostraba más frialdad que la última vez que lo vio en su casa. "Quisiera saber que te ocurre, Kai".

Kai sintió que alguien lo movía de un lado a otro, abrió sus ojos para toparse con una chica de cabello rubio que le hizo una señal para que se mantuviera en silencio y luego le pidió con otra que la siguiera. Kai, un poco confundido, se levantó de su cama. Alana, quien tenía una bata blanca, abrió la puerta de Kai. Lo llevó hasta las gradas principales, luego comenzaron a descender lentamente hasta que la chica se detuvo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Alana se acercó a Kai tomándole de los hombros. Su dulce voz le comenzó a hablar.

- Sé que tu padre murió, y que tu mamá también. Debes sentirte muy solo. – Kai miraba el inocente rostro de Alana cerca del suyo, pero sentía cierto temor. La chica continuó. – Si tan solo ellos hubieran estado vivos, tu vida sería totalmente diferente… ahora eres solo un fugitivo que huye de su familia, tu no quieres ser malo como ellos, pero tu sabes que lo eres donde quiera que estés, Hiwatari.

El semblante de Alana comenzó a cambiar, se volvió severo y ella puso su mano en el cuello de Kai.

- ¡Tú no eres Alana!- gritó Kai tratando de soltarse de la mano que lo sujetaba fuertemente.

De repente ya no era Alana quien lo sostenía, era aquella mujer del casino pero con una apariencia más malévola.

- ¡Mira lo patético que eres! Vienes a esconderte a casa de un viejo hombre cuando deberías estar manejando cuentas bancarias o destruyendo los beyblades de tus oponentes.

- ¡Suéltame! – Kai gritaba casi ahogándose - ¡Déjame ir!

La mujer comenzó a reírse histéricamente.

- No me diste el beso… - dijo en tono burlón- hasta que me lo des te dejaré ir.- la mujer acercó el rostro de Kai a ella.

Kai hacía esfuerzos por soltarse pero no lo lograba, en un gritó desesperado despertó del horrible sueño. Hace tiempo que no tenía una pesadilla. A duras penas volvió a conciliar el sueño.

El siguiente día, desde muy temprano, Kai se encontraba en una sala de estudio que tenía el abuelo. Había algunos libros de historia apilados sobre la mesa, una taza de café y un cuaderno con apuntes. El chico parecía buscar un libro específico pues leía cuidadosamente las leyendas en el lomo de cada uno.

- Oh, ahí estabas, ¿quieres que te sirvan el desayuno acá, Kai? – se escuchó la voz del abuelo Damian.

Kai asintió con su cabeza volviéndolo a ver.

- ¿Buscabas algún libro en especial?

- Sí… quiero uno que hable de la mente. – Dijo mientras seguía buscando.

El abuelo se dirigió a uno de los estantes y sacó un libro de pasta negra. Kai lo miró, tenía letras doradas.

- Este te servirá. – le dijo el abuelo extendiéndoselo.

- No, gracias. Prefiero otro.

El abuelo lo colocó en el mismo lugar de donde lo sacó. Luego se dirigió a recoger algunos papeles de un escritorio.

- ¿Por qué lee esas cosas?- le preguntaba Kai llevando dos libros hacia la mesa. - ¿No es pura ficción?

- Verás Kai, de todos los libros que he leído durante mi vida, puedo decirte que por este he visto mejor reflejada mi realidad y… mientras más lo analizo me doy cuenta de la verdad que hay entre sus páginas. Y aunque me muestra lo terrible que puede ser la vida en esta tierra, también aprendo a vivir con una verdadera esperanza.

- Para mí son sólo historias de mentiras… - dijo Kai mientras abría uno de los libros.

El abuelo dejó oír una carcajada amable.

- A veces te me pareces tanto a mí cuando tenía tu edad, Kai. No deberías hacer tal afirmación si nunca te has detenido a estudiar su contenido con profundidad. Estoy seguro de que si lo haces te llevarás muchas sorpresas. – El abuelo salió llevándose algunos sobres y papeles. – Pronto traerán tu desayuno.

Fuera de la casa Stróganov, Roxie y Hiro se dirigían al aeropuerto en una camioneta manejada por Hiro a esperar la llegada de sus compañeros de la BBA.

- Te digo que Kai no escuchó cuando yo te decía que ya lo había encontrado; porque antes de que yo pudiera entrar donde estaban, el abuelo me hizo una señal desde lejos para que lo esperara, después me preguntó si hablaba contigo…

- Bueno pero de todos modos Kai imaginará que tú me contaste que él estaba allí… Sin embargo, recuerda que el abuelo Damian me pidió que no le dijéramos a nadie más.

- ¿Crees que realmente le importe eso a Kai?- preguntó levantado un poco la voz- Es el chico más indiferente que he conocido…

- Bueno, pero no le digas a ninguno que lo encontramos, en especial a Tyson…

- Lo sé… - Roxie rió – de seguro iría directo a buscarlo y sacarlo de allí… ¿Pero que hay de Alana? Ella deberá venir a los entrenamientos con nosotros también, ¿que tal si a alguno de ellos se le ocurre ir a visitarla antes de que ella venga?

- Mmm tienes razón, le diré que se hospede con nosotros lo más antes que pueda…

Una llamada interrumpió la música del piano que Alana tocaba.

- ¿Hola?

Alana, después de saludar amablemente a Hiro, escuchó lo que tenía que decirle. Hiro le pidió que empacara lo necesario para empezar el entrenamiento al día siguiente. Luego de charlar unos minutos, colgó el teléfono. Tomó su beyblade y se fue a buscar a Kai. Lo encontró muy concentrado leyendo.

- Kai… - lo llamó asomándose por la puerta.

Kai no había visto a Alana en todo el día, cerró el libro que leía y puso atención.

- La BBA iniciará su entrenamiento mañana.

- Hmm… espero que te vaya bien. – Kai dijo seriamente, levantándose de la silla para salir de la sala donde se encontraba.

- Yo no iré con ellos, me quedaré en casa hasta el torneo. – le dijo secamente.

Kai volteó a mirarla con sorpresa. "¿Tú tampoco participarás?" pensó.

- Les dije que me dejaran entrenar por mi cuenta. – Alana sacó su bey y lo mostró a Kai- Tú me entrenaras. – afirmó decidida.

Kai lo pensó por un instante. Aunque en esos días no quería tocar su beyblade se sintió retado por la chica. Sin una muestra de emoción en su rostro le respondió mientras se retiraba caminando:

- Mañana a primera hora. No seré flexible contigo.

Y tal como lo dijo Kai, a primera hora, ambos comenzaron su entrenamiento.


	31. Chapter 31 Un vistazo al pasado

**Capítulo 31 Un vistazo al pasado**

Los competidores de la BBA recién habían abordado la camioneta de Hiro para ir al centro de entrenamiento. La mayoría hablaba muy animadamente, hace tiempo que Max, Tyson y Kenny no visitaban Rusia; y para Ryan y Er era la primera vez en aquel país. Solamente Kenny se mantenía callado mirando por la ventana, llevaba una pequeña mochila negra aferrada.

- ¡Jefe! ¿Qué te ocurre? – le dijo Tyson asomándose por el asiento de enfrente de Kenny.

- ¿eeh?- Kenny no se percataba de la algarabía de sus compañeros.

Tyson se carcajeó y le tomó la mochila.

- ¡Vamos Jefe, anímate! Des estrésate un poco, ¿qué tanto cuidas en este pequeño bulto? No lo has soltado desde que te subiste al avión ¡No me digas que traes comida y no quieres compartirla!

- ¡No Tyson dámelo…! – Kenny trataba de alcanzar su mochila que Tyson sostenía en el aire.

- ¡Tyson, no molestes a Kenny, pareces un niño! – se escuchó la voz de Hilary.

Kenny finalmente le arrebató la mochila a Tyson.

- Hilary tiene razón, eres un infante todavía. – Le dijo Kenny molesto.

Lo que Kenny llevaba en su bulto era su laptop, su beyblade y, muy cuidadosamente en un sobre verde, la tarjeta que Ray le había entregado. Antes de partir a Rusia revisó una y otra vez su mochila para asegurarse de que el sobre estuviera ahí y la tarjeta dentro del mismo.

"¡Oh Dios! Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y nada ocurre. Algo me dice que se trata de este torneo, estoy seguro de que BEGA tiene que ver en esto… tanta espera me está volviendo loco, a veces hubiera deseado que Ray no confiara en mí, no tendría que lidiar con este martirio…"

- No me agrada mucho la idea de que separen a las chicas de los chicos en este torneo… - se escuchó la voz de Ryan desde el asiento trasero, en el cual estaba cómodamente tendido.- … es más emocionante cuando competimos todos juntos.

Er soltó una risa quedita y luego le dijo:

- Tu solo lo dices porque querías competir contra Mariam otra vez…

Ryan se sonrojó un poco pero trató de disimularlo.

- No tiene sentido… sé que le volvería a ganar.- dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Los demás voltearon a mirarlo; Ryan, al notar el silencio, miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que era el centro de atención sin quererlo.

- Bueno… es una chica linda, ¿por qué negarlo?

El silencio se acabó al escucharse la risa de todos. Hilary, quien iba un asiento detrás de Hiro, se acercó y le preguntó en voz baja:

- ¿Aún nada de Kai?

- Todo indica que no competirá, Hilary, es una pena.

- Sí…- Hilary apoyó su espalda en el asiento y agachó su cabeza pensativa.

Tyson, se dio cuenta del ánimo de Hilary. "Debe estar pensado en Kai de nuevo… Kai, espero aparezcas pronto."

Kai se encontraba muy concentrado en el entrenamiento con Alana. Los dos beyblades se golpeaban violentamente. Alana trataba de arremeter contra él para desestabilizarlo, lo que lograba a ratos pero siempre Kai volvía a tomar el control. En un descuido de Alana, Kai sacó su bey del plato. El sonido del rebote del bey en el suelo se escuchó.

- Es la tercera vez que lo haces… por más que trato de sacarte no lo logro. Creo que es suficiente por hoy. – le dijo frustrada mientras recogía su beyblade.

- Necesitas más práctica, aún no podemos terminar. - Kai volvió a tomar su beyblade y acomodarlo en el lanzador. – Vamos de nuevo, intenta una vez más sacarme del plato, si mejoras podrás descansar.

- Simplemente sé que no lo lograré… tu eres más resistente.

- Si supiera que no puedes hacerlo no te presionaría. Anda, prepara tu lanzador y acomoda tu brazo de la manera que te dije. ¿Lista?

Alana respiró profundamente y apuntó con su lanzador.

- Concéntrate en darme el primer golpe lo más fuerte que puedas.

La chica asintió y Kai comenzó la cuenta.

- Tres, dos, uno ¡Let it rip!

Mientras Alana se ocupaba casi desesperadamente por sacar el bey de Kai del plato, éste la sofocaba al remarcarle sus errores durante la batalla.

- Ya ves, resultas muy predecible, golpeas pero descuidas la defensa, esto lo aprovecho para debilitarte. Vuelves a tomar impulso con una mala técnica…

- ¡Basta Kai! – Alana se irritó rápidamente registrando en su banda un alto nivel de aceleración que podía usar, así que golpeó a Kai tan fuertemente que lo acercó a la orilla del plato; al darse cuenta que lo tenía en el borde se acercó rápidamente a embestirlo pero Kai la esquivó haciendo que ella fuera la que saliera.

- Eso estuvo cerca… pero no lo suficiente. – dijo tranquilamente Kai mientras volvía a recoger su bey.

Alana sólo se quedó inmóvil mirando hacia el plato con un semblante de frustración. Kai levantó el bey de Alana del suelo y se lo entregó, ella extendió su mano, tomó el bey sin mirar a Kai y lo colocó en su lanzador, con el cual apuntó al plato de nuevo.

- Bien, aquí voy otra vez…- le dijo resignada.

Kai dejó ver una sonrisa a medio lado, puso su mano en el lanzador de Alana y se lo quitó. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

- Es todo por hoy. Si hubieras sido mi rival algunos años atrás, ya me debieras cuatro beyblades.

- Entonces es cierto… - Alana se tapó la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado salir su pensamiento en voz alta.

- ¿Es cierto qué?- inquirió Kai curioso.

- Disculpa… es que… una vez Kenny me contó que tú formabas parte de un grupo de chicos peligrosos.

Kai se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban en aquel salón de entrenamiento.

- Los Blade Sharks.- dijo seriamente, luego dejó oír una pequeña risotada.- Era un juego de niño, a veces desearía volver a aquellos tiempos.

Alana se acercó y se sentó a su lado, Kai le entregó el lanzador. Mientras Alana lo tomaba le dijo:

- Eras el capitán. Luego conociste a Tyson en una batalla callejera y desde ese entonces siempre quisiste vencerlo… eso también me lo contó Kenny.

- Lamenté mucho la derrota de Tyson contra Ray. – Kai dijo mirando su beyblade. - Sé que puede hacerlo mejor que eso… preferiría que él siguiera siendo mi rival, pero hay alguien que parece ser más hábil que Tyson… y que yo. – Kai miró ahora de forma más severa su beyblade.

- Se trata de Brooklyn… ¿verdad? – Alana preguntó precavidamente.

Kai la miró a los ojos y asintió con su cabeza, aún con semblante serio. Luego se levantó rápidamente mientras afirmó:

- ¡Pero sé que no es invencible! Pude ganarle una vez y sé que lo puedo volver a lograr, y sé que Tyson puede vencerlo también.

- Kai, no quisiera que ninguno de ustedes terminara herido, no de la manera en que tu terminaste, esa batalla fue muy violenta… - le dijo con la cabeza agachada. – Se supone que el juego debe ser divertido, pero para ustedes se convierte en una guerra campal.

Roxie había contado a Alana el día que llegó a su casa que Kai no quería participar en el torneo Ruso, que por esa razón Hiro había ido a buscarlo, para tratar de hacerlo desistir de su decisión. Así que, trató de ingeniar una pregunta para indagar la razón de por qué no participaría.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a entrenar con la BBA?

- No me interesa este torneo.

- Pero… acabas de decirme que sabes que puedes vencer a Brooklyn…

- Sí, pero aún no estoy listo. – Kai volteó hacia Alana – Rusia no me trae buenos recuerdos, no estoy preparado mentalmente para luchar en un beyestadio. Antes de venir acá, pensaba irme a Inglaterra y nunca volver, pero… - Kai calló por un momento, Alana lo escuchaba silenciosamente desde la banca. - … algo me hizo desistir…

Kai quitó la mirada de Alana y comenzó a salir del salón.

- ¡Espera!- Alana se levantó apresurada de la banca y fue tras Kai. Él seguía caminando sin voltear a verla. – Tu presencia en cada torneo es muy importante para tus amigos de la BBA, en especial porque ya Ray y Daichi no están con ellos, todos te consideran como un hermano, Kai.

Kai se detuvo, la miró y le respondió:

- No me iré de la BBA, sólo no estaré en este torneo es todo, siempre dependen de mí o de Tyson para ganar, ¿no crees que es hora de que lo demás den lo mejor?

- Sí, pero esa no es la razón por la que no participas. Dime, si estuvieras seguro de que le ganarías a Brooklyn ¿participarías?

El chico se mantuvo con la cabeza un poco agachada por un instante sin responder alguna palabra. Alana se sintió avergonzada de haber insistido tanto con el tema.

- Kai, perdóname, estoy siendo muy necia con esto. – El chico, con un poco de asombro, la miró. Ella, yéndose un poco más adelante que él por el pasillo, continuó diciéndole con su cabeza agachada- Sabes, yo también tuve que crecer al lado de mi abuelo, sin hermanos o demás parientes cercanos, y pienso que quizás sientas la misma soledad que yo tenía en ese entonces, por eso no quiero que te apartes de los chicos.

- Lo de mi abuelo, ¿eso también te lo contó Kenny?- la pregunta hizo que Alana se detuviera, y esta vez sonrojada volteó a verlo y en forma sincera pero apenada respondió.

- No… eso me lo dijo Max. Discúlpame. – luego se acercó a Kai hasta quedar frente a él. – Nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera una personalidad como la tuya, quería saber que te hacía tan indiferente a todo.

Kai no le respondió, solo se quedó observando la mirada agachada de Alana y sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Luego Alana le dio la espalda y los dos continuaron caminando por el pasillo, sin dirigirse palabra, hasta quedar frente al salón donde Alana tocaba el piano.

- Kai, ¿alguna vez quisiste tener hermanos biológicos?- antes de que Kai pudiera responder, Alana continuó animadamente.- Yo siempre quise tenerlos, no importa si fuese un chico o una chica. Es una casa demasiado amplia para solo una niña, - decía mientras extendía sus brazos a los lados, sosteniendo el lanzador en una mano y el beyblade en otra- pensarás que es algo tonto pero me encantaba jugar a las escondidas, pero todos estaban muy ocupados para jugar con migo. Cuando el abuelo volvía de sus viajes pasábamos horas enteras buscándonos el uno al otro. – Alana se rió al recordar un poco aquellos momentos.- Yo quería tener más amigos pero la mayoría de los niños que conocían eran de familias ricas y eran engreídos y crueles…

- Excepto Brooklyn, supongo. – Alana se sobresaltó un poco ante el comentario de Kai, quien estaba apoyado de espaldas a una baranda.

- ¿Sabías que conocí a Brooklyn siendo niños?

Kai asintió con su cabeza.

- No eres la única en saber cosas del pasado, pero no te preocupes no sé mucho.

- Oye, yo tampoco sé mucho de ti- Alana se lo dijo en forma de reclamo, ya que sintió que Kai le había sacado en cara el que ella supiera acerca de su familia.

Kai sonrió un poco. Luego siguió caminando, dejando a Alana atrás.

- Mientras tú te sentías aburrida por no tener a nadie con quien jugar a las escondidas, yo era entrenado duramente en una abadía por instrucciones estrictas de mi abuelo, no era tratado como un niño y recibía duros castigos si me equivocaba. Tú no sabes lo que es sentirse solo. – le dijo fríamente. – Seguiremos con el entrenamiento mañana.

Alana se detuvo a observarlo hasta perderlo de vista por el pasillo. El chico siguió caminando orgulloso hasta detenerse en una sala donde un televisor grande estaba encendido, dos sirvientas observaban curiosas mientras comentaban entre sí:

- Mira ese es Brooklyn, el ex novio de la señorita.

- Sí, ¿qué le habrá dado a ese chico por rechazar el compromiso…?

Kai no pudo escuchar bien la entrevista que le hacían a Brooklyn, pero sí escuchó muy bien cuando mencionaron su nombre.

- ¿Ese no es el chico que el señor Damian está hospedando?

- Sí, me parece familiar…

Sin importarle lo que dijeran las dos mucamas, Kai entró a la habitación para escuchar bien la noticia. Las dos señoras se miraron entre sí con sorpresa al verlo ingresar, "sí, es él…" le susurró una a la otra.

"… _Kai Hiwatari no se encuentra inscrito como competidor en este torneo y lamentablemente no lo hemos podido localizar. Los aficionados temen que Kai no vuelva a aparecer en los combates, ya que se rumora que el chico ha dejado los beyestadios para siempre. Quienes deseaban ver una posible revancha contra Brooklyn se sienten decepcionados. Pero la representante de la BBA, Hilary Tachibana, nos dio una pequeña explicación al respecto._

- _Kai no participará esta vez, él tiene su tiempo muy ocupado en otros asuntos personales y lastimosamente no podrá competir junto a la BBA._

- _Señorita, ¿cree que la ausencia de Kai afectará el rendimiento de los otros beyluchadores?_

- _Kai es como un hermano para todos nosotros… lo queremos mucho… pero la BBA debe continuar con o sin él._

_Mientras tanto, el ex campeón mundial, Tyson Granger, promete dar su mejor esfuerzo a pesar de que su última batalla no fue la mejor para él._

- _¡No me interesa que haya detrás de BEGA esta vez, sé que podemos dar lo mejor de nosotros! Y antes de que me pregunten que pienso de Kai, ¡quiero que todo el mundo sepa que sé que él volverá a competir tarde o temprano, conozco a mi viejo rival y sé que no se ha retirado de los beyestadios!"_

Kai no quiso seguir escuchando más y salió de la habitación mientras las dos señoras lo miraban extrañadas. Sentía un extraño nudo en su garganta, no podía evitar poner atención a lo que se decía de él pero al mismo tiempo quería mantenerse lejos de todo lo que fuera la competencia de beyblade. Aún sus propósitos estaban claros: cuando Robert comprara sus derechos él se iría a Inglaterra y dejaría Rusia para siempre. "Vamos Kai, no te dejes llevar por tontos sentimientos, no hay nada que me haga desistir de mis planes. Tu estadía acá es temporal, Rusia no es tu lugar." Se decía a sí mismo.

Mientras tanto, en el lujoso beyestadio de BEGA, Alvin Schitz conversaba con Tala, ambos se dirigían hacia una puerta.

- Aquí es, Tala. – el hombre abrió la puerta.

Tala observó el interior del lugar cuidadosamente y examinó bien el pasillo.

- Recuerda salir por las escaleras del ala oeste, Mariam se asegurará que permanezcan desocupadas.

- Entendido.

Alvin puso su mano derecha sobre uno de los hombros del muchacho. Lo miró y le asintió seriamente, el pensativo chico no hiso nada más que mirarlo fijamente. Después Alvin cerró la puerta y le entregó la llave a Tala.

- Guárdala bien, Walter tendrá una copia de la llave si algo inesperado ocurre, pero es poco probable.

La puerta tenía una inscripción "No. 042".

En la noche, Kai volvió a tener terribles pesadillas, esta vez tenían que ver con su niñez. En ellas veía como mataban a su padre, Kai despertaba repentinamente en medio del sueño pero al cerrar sus ojos otra vez las pesadillas continuaban. Soñaba con los triste días en La Abadía y con la indiferencia de su abuelo Voltaire, sólo recibía alguna aprobación departe suya cuando ganaba las batallas. La cuarta vez que despertó decidió irse a la biblioteca del abuelo. Quería despejar su mente un poco, no había terminado de leer algunos libros de psicología, así que decidió terminarlos esa noche.

Comenzó a leer, la lectura se volvía monótona, poco interesante y pesada. Tenía ese sentimiento de temor en su pecho, volvió a la biblioteca y siguió buscando algún título que llamara su atención, al llegar al final del estante, se volvió a encontrar con el libro negro que guardaba el abuelo. Quiso, sólo por curiosidad, echar un vistazo a alguna de sus páginas. El libro era mediano y un poco grueso. Al sacarlo del estante, lo que parecía una tarjeta salió de sus hojas y calló cerca de sus pies. Kai la rejuntó. Era una fotografía; una mujer de cabello oscuro, trenzado a medio lado, posaba de perfil con una gran sonrisa, estaba embarazada y otra muchacha de cabello castaño estaba a su lado. Kai leyó la inscripción detrás de la fotografía:

"_Alla y Emi._"

El corazón de Kai comenzó a latir rápidamente, con un poco de torpeza en sus manos por lo nervios que sentía, comenzó a sacudir el libro para ver si más fotografías salían de él. "¡Imposible!" pensaba mientras tres fotografías más cayeron. Antes de rejuntarlas del piso, abrió la cubierta del libro. Su sorpresa se volvió aún mayor cuando leyó la dedicatoria escrita a mano en una letra cursiva sobre la primera hoja.

"_Emi, espero encuentres el consuelo que Victor y yo hemos encontrado en estas páginas. Sabrás que tu sueño no es imposible de cumplirse, sólo tienes que pedir y creer por él, las cosas suceden por un propósito especial, recuérdalo amiga."_

"_Para: Emi Hiwatari_

_De: Victor y Alla Stróganov_"

Kai no podía creerlo. ¿La muchacha de la foto sería su madre? La confusión comenzó a retumbar en su mente.


	32. Chapter 32 Tristes memorias

**Capítulo 32 Tristes memorias**

Kai se quedó por un momento pasmado de asombro, se había dado cuenta de que efectivamente su madre era la mujer embarazada, y que ese libro que tenía en su mano parecía haber sido un regalo para ella. "Es cierto… el abuelo Damian me dijo que él conoció a mis padres, los padres de Alana también los debieron conocer." Kai recordó la primera conversación que sostuvo con el abuelo en Inglaterra. Lentamente se agachó a recoger las otras fotografías que habían caído. Buscó una silla, puso el libro sobre la mesa en la que estudiaba los otros escritos y comenzó a pasar las fotografías una por una.

En una de ellas se retrataba a Alla, la mamá de Alana, junto a la mamá de Kai; pero esta vez un hombre estaba abrazando a Alla y otro a Emi, este último era, por supuesto, el padre de Kai. Le sorprendió ver el buen aspecto que tenía, se veía tan contento. Las fotografías tenían ciertas leyendas en la parte trasera, esta decía "_Celebración: ¡Emi por fin será mamá!"_. En otra, sólo los padres de Kai posaban abrazados con un ramo de orquídeas en el centro; _"Hermosas orquídeas de Alla a Emi, el día más feliz de todos, ¡seremos padres!" _Después de leer, Kai supo que era la misma letra en todas las inscripciones, e indudablemente fue su padre quien las escribió. Kai escuchaba su propio corazón latiendo rápidamente, no podía creer tener tales recuerdos en sus manos. En otra de las fotografías, la última que le faltaba de mirar, estaba la imagen de un señor al lado de su padre. Se trataba del abuelo de Alana, pero lo que más llamó su atención era que cada uno sostenía un beyblade, los cuales enseñaban sonrientes. _"Batalla contra el señor Damian: me exige la revancha…"_

Lo que Kai recordaba de su mamá era lo que pocas veces su papá le había contado. No se hablaba mucho de ella en su casa, y después de la muerte de su padre rara vez se hablaba de ellos porque su abuelo prohibía el tema. El chico, en aquel salón de estudio, se sentía tan nostálgico como nunca antes. Resentía la muerte de sus padres más de lo que él mismo pudiera aceptar. Por un momento, en un pensamiento de ira, quiso romper las fotografías, pero su conciencia no se lo permitió. No se percataba del tiempo, no quería volver a su habitación, Kai sentía una intensa amargura.

Abrió el libro indiferentemente al principio, notó que algunas partes estaban subrayadas en rojo, algunas encerradas en círculos del mismo color, las cuales se ocupó en leer detenidamente por el resto de la noche. En ocasiones dejaba la lectura y tomaba la fotografía donde se apreciaba mejor a su madre embarazada y la miraba una y otra vez. Una de las citas marcadas parecía tener algún sentido para él, se arrecostó en la mesa para analizar lo que acababa de leer, mas mientras iba pensando en ello, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Horas después, los cabellos azulados del chico se movían por la suave brisa que entraba de vez en cuando por la recién abierta ventana. El sonido de los papeles que el señor Damian acomodaba en su escritorio y de los ligeros trazos del lapicero sobre ellos pareció despertar a Kai. El chico levantó pausadamente la cabeza, por un instante olvidó el por qué estaba en ese salón, así que restregó un poco sus ojos, pero apenas miró las fotografías justo como las había dejado antes de dormirse fue como recobró las memorias de la noche y aquel vacio sentimiento lo invadió de nuevo. Se enderezó un poco más y al chocar con el respaldar de la silla se percató que una frazada gris se deslizó de su espalda. Kai no tenía noción de que eran un poco más de las diez de la mañana, no pudo despertar a tiempo para encontrarse con Alana para el entrenamiento.

Antes de que le chico despertara, Alana se preocupó de que Kai no llegara pronto y por eso decidió ir a buscarlo, no lo encontró en su habitación y luego de preguntar a una mucama, ésta le dijo que lo vio en el salón de estudio. Cuando Alana llegó se conmovió al verlo aún dormido sobre la mesa, respiraba profundamente, de verdad se veía muy cansado. La chica supuso, por los libros que estaban al lado de Kai, que seguramente no había dormido por estar leyendo. Una mucama, después de que Alana se lo pidiera, le trajo la frazada gris; Alana se acercó silenciosamente con cuidado de no despertarlo y lo cubrió con la frazada. No quiso indagar acerca de lo que Kai leía, intencionalmente no le puso atención a los libros. De la misma manera silenciosa en la que entró se dirigió a la puerta, solo se detuvo para mirarlo una vez más antes de salir por completo.

- Con que ya despertaste, Kai. Buen día. – se escuchó la voz amable del abuelo que seguía en su escritorio tomando algunas notas.

Kai estiraba un poco sus brazos aún sentado frente a la mesa cuando escuchó al abuelo, se sobresaltó e inmediatamente volteó a verlo. De repente recordó su entrenamiento con Alana y se levantó rápidamente un poco consternado.

- ¡Disculpe, no debí quedarme acá dormido! ¿Qué hora es?

El abuelo miró el reloj de la pared.

- Son las diez y media.

Kai puso sus dos manos pesadamente sobre la mesa con su cabeza agachada.

- No puede ser. - renegó- no desperté a tiempo. – De repente sus ojos se encontraron con las fotografías y el libro abierto en la última página que leyó.

El abuelo, al notar la mirada ida de Kai, inquirió.

- ¿Debías entrenar con Alana?

- Sí… - respondió moviendo la cabeza, sin quitar la mirada de las fotografías.- Pero es muy tarde ya…

- No te preocupes, Alana me advirtió que no hiciera ruido cuando supo que yo venía para acá, así que ella entendió que hoy no podrían entrenar temprano cuando te vio aún dormido.

Kai cerró sus ojos y suspiró un poco, aún apoyado con sus dos manos sobre la mesa. Luego de abrir sus ojos de nuevo, metió las fotografías entre las páginas abiertas del libro, lo cerró y se dirigió rápidamente frente al escritorio del abuelo. El chico, con su mirada penetrante, puso el libro sobre el escritorio del abuelo. El sonido seco de libro sobre su escritorio, hizo que el abuelo levantara su cabeza con semblante de asombro, luego notó la seriedad en el rostro de su huésped.

- ¡Usted sabía que me encontraría estas fotografías en este libro! ¿Por qué no me dijo antes que le pertenecía a mi madre? ¿Por qué no me dijo de una vez que eran amigos de los padres de Alana?

El abuelo abrió la parte del libro donde Kai había metido las fotografías mientras este se mantenía con las manos sobre el escritorio de manera desafiante. El señor Damian miró la fotos y le respondió seriamente.

- Pensé que las había sacado de acá. Por supuesto que sabía que era la biblia que mi nuera y mi hijo le dieron a tu madre.

Kai interrumpió al abuelo violentamente.

- ¡Usted pensaba ocultarme estas fotografías!

- No Kai.- le dijo con quietud. – Siempre pensé revelarte lo que sabía de tus padres cuando tuviera la oportunidad. – el abuelo cerró el libro y miró a Kai severamente a los ojos- Ahora, ¿me darás la oportunidad de enseñarte lo que sé?

El chico trataba de controlar los resoplidos de rabia que sentía. Le dio la espalda al abuelo, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta cuando el abuelo, con voz autoritaria lo llamó.

- ¡Kai Hiwatari!

Kai se detuvo en seco, aún sintiendo rabia dentro de sí.

- Te he hecho una pregunta y espero una respuesta. Voltéate y mírame al rostro.

El muchacho hizo lo que el señor Damian le dijo, aunque no con buena actitud. Luego se comenzó a acercar al abuelo, quien sacó la fotografía donde se encontraban ambos padres de Kai.

- No estoy seguro de querer escuchar lo que tenga que decirme.

- Por favor toma asiento Kai.

Los dos se sentaron cerca de la mesa donde Kai se había quedado dormido. El abuelo sostuvo la fotografía frente a Kai. El chico la miró y luego esquivó la imagen desviando su mirada hacia el rostro del abuelo.

- Hay algo que debes entender y aceptar. Estos son tus padres, tu familia. Ellos están muertos y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. No puedes evitar que estos trágicos incidentes hayan sucedido a tus padres.

Kai sintió su corazón helarse por un instante, las palabra habían sido duras. El abuelo continuó.

- Entiendo que sientas mucho enojo. Pero tu enojo no evita lo sucedido. Ignorar el pasado tampoco resuelve un mejor futuro. Este es el momento de que revises lo que hay dentro de ti y que enfrentes lo que ocurrió con valentía. Y te diré algo más, si crees que no saber nada te dará libertad estás equivocado. Pero es tu decisión. ¿Qué harás?

El chico apretaba la tela de las piernas de su pantalón de dormir con fuerza. Luego de agachar su cabeza y levantarla de nuevo respondió secamente:

- Lo escucharé.

- Bien. – le dijo el abuelo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico. – Ve a tomar un baño. Te esperaré acá.

Kai se levantó y sin decirle nada se retiró del salón.

En otro lugar, se encontraban reunidos de pie varios beyluchadores conocidos: Tala; quien estaba al lado de Alvin, Mariam y su hermano Joseph, Lee, Mariah, Ray y Daichi. Alvin parecía dar algunas instrucciones, de repente, todos miraron con un poco de asombro hacia la puerta del lugar donde se encontraban, el cual era una especie de garaje. El ruido de la puerta de metal al abrirse los alertó al mismo tiempo que vieron a Brooklyn ingresar, con paso tranquilo como de costumbre. Los demás lo siguieron mirando hasta que él se unió al grupo.

- La reunión era hace veinte minutos… - reclamó Mariah.

- Lo sé. – dijo con voz serena, lo cual pareció irritar más a la chica.

- ¡Al menos discúlpate o algo! – reclamó Mariam- ¿crees que esto es un juego?

- Llevamos días reuniéndonos para hablar de lo mismo… ¿de qué me iba a perder en veinte minutos?

- Brooklyn, nos preocupaba que te hubiera sucedido algo malo, si vienes tarde al menos toma el tiempo para avisar. – Alvin evitó que las chicas comenzaran a reñir contra Brooklyn.

- Perdón, Alvin. Encontré un pobre perro atascado en una cañería, tenía que ayudarlo a salir. Además, ya me sé el plan de memoria. No creí que necesitaría estar. Pero les prometo que no volverá a suceder.

- Bien, continuemos repasando.- Alvin trató de no darle mucha importancia a la tardía de Brooklyn, ya conocía la forma de ser despreocupada del chico, no valía la pena discutir por algo que no había afectado para mal en realidad.- Joseph, dinos lo que debes hacer después de que el auto se estacione…

Brooklyn tenía un semblante relajado, al contrario de los otros chicos que escuchaban atentamente a Alvin. Ray observaba a Brooklyn y meditaba dentro de sí "¿Cómo haces para mantenerte tan sereno ante tal situación, Brooklyn? Desearía ser como tú, nada parece preocuparte pues crees que lo tienes bajo control."

En la casa de Alana, Kai estaba sentado junto al señor Stróganov en el mismo estudio de la mañana. Había varios sobres de cartas en la mesa. Kai leía muy detenidamente una de las cartas mientras el señor Stróganov esperaba pacientemente que terminara de hacerlo. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, Kai puso las hojas en el sobre donde estaba y agachó su cabeza pensativo.

- Bueno, Kai, esa fue la última carta que tu padre me envió. Una semana después murió.

- ¿Qué le respondió usted? – Kai preguntó algo triste.

- Le escribí que por nada del mundo permitiera que te entrenaran en La Abadía, y le insistí que no guardara rencor contra Voltaire.- El abuelo se levantó de la silla y caminó un poco con los brazos detrás de la espalda.

- Sé que arrestaron al hombre que mató a mi padre, pero a veces me pregunto si mi abuelo sería capaz de enviarlo a matar por si mismo.

El comentario de Kai hizo que el abuelo se volteara rápidamente y tomara su asiento de nuevo.

- No, Kai. Voltaire puede ser un hombre duro y corrupto, pero el no pudo haber hecho eso. La muerte de tu padre fue un ajuste de cuentas por los negocios sucios de tu abuelo en el pasado, lastimosamente tu padre pagó aunque era inocente. El siempre quiso que la empresa tuviera un rumbo mejor, pero eso significaba mucha pérdida de dinero, inclusive la bancarrota, cosa que tu abuelo Voltaire no estaba dispuesto a ceder, es muy orgulloso.

Kai había pasado la mañana y parte de la tarde con el señor Damian. El abuelo le daba una carta, Kai la leí y le explicaba lo que Kai le preguntara. Además de eso le contó cómo conoció a su abuelo Voltaire y a sus padres. De alguna manera sentía alivio por haber conocido por fin la historia detrás de aquellas fotografías, aunque al leer cada carta no podía evitar la nostalgia.

- Todo esto es tan increíble… señor Damian, estas fotografías, este libro, las cartas… ¿todo esto se lo dio mi padre a usted?

El abuelo asintió con su cabeza.

- Veo que confiaba mucho en usted, señor.

El abuelo Damian miró a Kai paternalmente, puso su mano sobre la de Kai y le dijo:

- Te felicito Kai, no imagino lo duro que ha sido para ti enfrentar tanto pesar. Creo que es suficiente por hoy. ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un poco?

Kai no quería descansar del todo, no sabía como hacerlo, tenía muchos pensamientos en su cabeza. Comenzó a llover fuertemente, el chico yacía sentado al lado de la ventana de su habitación, mirando la lluvia correr mientras recordaba las líneas que más captaron su atención en las cartas, así como las palabras del abuelo cuando le narraba.

- _Al año de casados, los doctores detectaron la esterilidad de tu madre. Fue un tiempo muy duro para ella. Lo que más quería era ser mamá y no podría serlo. – _Kai recordaba las palabras del abuelo. – _Mi hijo y mi nuera, en especial Alla, pedían todos los días por un milagro para Emi. Hasta que por fin lo obtuvo… _

"Pero ¿por qué tenía que morir? ¿Por qué no pudo disfrutar de su deseo… y yo de ella?" Kai no le había hecho estas preguntas al abuelo, se las había guardado para sí. "No es justo… no lo entiendo…" Después de un largo rato de pensar y pensar, un dulce nombre que lo hizo sonreír se cruzó en sus meditaciones. Decidió ir a buscar a Alana. Preguntó a las sirvientas que se encontró en los pasillos por ella, hasta que llegó al salón de entrenamiento, donde Alana había estado casi todo el día, practicando duramente. La chica no se percató de que Kai entró, hasta que sintió una mano cálida que sostuvo su brazo con el que estaba a punto de lanzar su beyblade. Alana, sobresaltada, miró inmediatamente a Kai.

- Me asustaste…

- Siento no haber venido a entrenarte. – Kai todavía sostenía su brazo.- Quisiera que vinieras con migo, por favor.

Luego de mirarlo a los ojos por unos segundos, asintió. El muchacho la soltó y caminó frente a ella. Kai la guió hasta el salón donde aún estaban las cartas. El chico le enseñó las fotografías, las cuales Alana veía con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué es todo esto Kai?

- Son tus padres… y los míos.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron aún más, observó de nuevo las fotografías.

- Tu mamá… era muy linda. Pe…pero… ¿y lo demás? – dijo señalando las cartas.

- Siéntate, te contaré. – Ambos tomaron asiento. – Me di cuenta por medio de tu abuelo que nuestros padres fueron amigos muy cercanos. Algunas de estas cartas fueron enviadas de mi madre a la tuya y de mi padre a tu abuelo.

Alana tragaba grueso mientras escuchaba a Kai veía las fotografías, una lágrima bajó de sus ojos al recordar a sus padres.

- Mi abuelo y mi padre discutían mucho porque no se ponían de acuerdo en los negocios. Voltaire, mi abuelo paterno, le pidió ayuda a tu abuelo para fundar una asociación de beyblade donde pudieran entrenar a jóvenes. Tu abuelo, después de escuchar la riesgosa propuesta, desistió y eso provocó que mi abuelo no quisiera nada con la familia Stróganov. A mi abuelo le disgustaba que nuestros padres siguieran siendo muy cercanos después de todo.

- Kai… - dijo Alana entrecortadamente – recuerdo que mi madre me solía contar de su mejor amiga… jamás pensé que podía ser tu madre.

Kai miraba a Alana fijamente, mientras ésta, con tristeza y alegría revueltas, seguía narrando mirando hacia la ventana donde la lluvia seguía corriendo.

- Mamá me contó que gracias a ella tus padres se conocieron.- Alana sonrió divertidamente, mientras Kai agachó un poco la mirada. – Ellas se conocieron en el colegio, mamá era más extrovertida que Emi. Tu mamá estaba enamorada de quien sería tu padre pero no se atrevía a hablarle. Un día mi mamá arregló todo para que se conocieran y pudieran comenzar a hablarse: le pidió al profesor que los uniera en una investigación, y así se enamoraron… Mamá decía que lo que más le atrajo a tu padre de Emi fue su sencilla belleza. Kai… de verdad lamento mucho no haber podido conocer a tus papás.

Kai observó como Alana dejaba caer dos lágrimas. El chico respiró profundamente y continuó.

- Tus padres le dieron este libro a mi mamá de regalo un año antes de estar embarazada. – Alana tomó el libro que Kai le entregó, pasó su mano sobre la pasta y lo abrió lentamente, una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro, la cual desapareció cuando escuchó a Kai de nuevo. - Mamá murió casi una semana después de que yo nací, su cuerpo no resistió. Me pregunto… me pregunto por qué tuvo que ser así… ¿Por qué tendría un hijo si no podría cuidar de él?

Hubo un largo silencio mientras Alana tomaba una que otra carta, limpiándose las lágrimas al leer.

- Cuando mamá murió, casi un año y medio después de que papá se encontrara el libro, se lo entregó a tu madre como un recuerdo junto con las fotografías.- el chico se dirigió hacia la ventana, donde permaneció largo rato observando la lluvia caer con las manos metidas en las bolsas de su chaqueta, mientras Alana terminaba de leer las cartas.

- Kai… lamento mucho todo esto…

- Después de la muerte de mi madre, mi padre sólo se comunicó con tu familia a través de las cartas que acabas de leer.

Alana se acercó a Kai, tomó su mano y ambos se miraron a los ojos por un instante.

- Kai, dime que no odiarás a nadie por todo este dolor que has vivido.

- Te juro que intento no hacerlo.

- Por favor, cuéntame de La Abadía…

El chico se estremeció ante la petición de Alana, pero entretanto sostenía su mano comenzó a narrarle las horribles experiencias hasta que la lluvia cesó así como su dramática historia.


	33. Chapter 33 Despedida

**Capítulo 33 Despedida**

Alana comenzaba a llegar a la conclusión de que su vida familiar no había sido tan cruda como la de Kai. Le había tomado la mano al muchacho, la cual aún sostenía con sus dos manos. Ella sabía que Kai no solía contar lo que vivió en su infancia, así que escuchaba sus amargos relatos sin interrumpirlo. Su reservado y habilidoso capitán sería demasiado orgulloso como para dejar que otro sintiera lástima por él, así que ella trataba de no expresar su empática tristeza. Pensaba que si ella tuviera que contar una historia tan triste no podría evitar llorar; pero Kai le narraba su infancia en La Abadía contemplando el paisaje por la ventana, con su mirada profunda sin mostrar ni una sola lágrima o señal de conmoción.

La lluvia había terminado y Kai ya no tenía más que decir. Calló mientras desempañaba con su mano izquierda el vidrio. Alana permanecía en silencio también, observándolo. Después de aclarar la vista de la ventana, Kai miró a través de ella por unos segundos más, luego sonrió un poco y apretó la mano de Alana lo que hizo que ella reaccionara después de estar ida mirando también por la ventana.

Las agujas del reloj y una que otra gota que restaba de la lluvia eran los únicos sonidos que acompañaban a los dos bey jugadores que ahora se miraban el uno al otro. Lentamente, Kai fue incorporando su mano izquierda sobre las manos de la chica, que tiernamente había estado sosteniendo su otra mano. Cuando finalmente ambos se tomaron de las manos, escucharon la voz del abuelo en la puerta.

- ¿Gustan algo de café, chicos?

Los dos se soltaron rápidamente, volteándose hacia el abuelo de manera nerviosa. El abuelo, con semblante sonriente, levantó una ceja y la taza de café que llevaba en su mano inquiriendo de nuevo.

- ¿Y bien? El café está recién hecho.

- Eem… pues, yo no quiero tomar abuelo, gracias… - balbuceo un poco sonrojada.

- ¿Y tu Kai?- preguntó mirándolo.

- Yo… sí… gracias…- dijo un poco apenado.

- Perfecto. Hija, ¿podrías traer la bandeja que dejé en la cocina? Quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para conversar con Kai, si no te molesta. – dijo esto último mirando a Kai.

- En seguida, abuelo. – Alana se retiró rápidamente con la cabeza un poco agachada sin voltear a ver a Kai, quién sólo alzó a verla cuando cruzó la puerta; inmediatamente, el abuelo le pidió al chico que tomara asiento.

- Kai, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

- Tengo muchas preguntas.- dijo con sequedad.

- Mmm, ya veo…

Alana entró y le sirvió su taza a Kai.

- Gracias. – le dijo él sin mirarla.

- De nada. – Alana tampoco lo miró, dio media vuelta y se retiró.

El abuelo observaba la escena con humor "Hace un rato no dejaban de mirarse y ahora casi ni se hablan… ¡que muchachos!" pensaba. Por un largo tiempo, Kai y Damian estuvieron debatiendo sobre las preguntas de Kai y las razones del abuelo. Algunas parecían responderle a Kai, otras le generaban más preguntas.

Alana sostenía melancólicamente algunas fotografías de sus padres que tenia en su habitación. "Mamá, papá, los extraño mucho. Desearía que estuvieran acá para poder contarles todo lo que me ocurre y escuchar lo que ustedes piensan. Mamá, me hubiera encantado que conocieras al hijo de Emi ahora que es todo un beyluchador."

Se había hecho de noche, pero para Tyson el tiempo no importaba, sólo quería volver a ser el mejor de todos. Por eso se había quedado en el gimnasio de entrenamiento aún después de que sus otros compañeros se habían ido, a excepción del fiel Kenny, quién trabajaba en registrar los errores y las mejoras de Tyson.

- Jefe, si quieres puedes ir a dormir, yo me quedaré hasta más tarde.

- ¿Y dejarte sólo? Puedes causar un desastre… es broma. No amigo, te acompañaré, con buenas dosis de café capuccino puedo soportar cualquier vigilia.- dijo levantando el vaso de estereofón. Kenny prefería seguir en compañía de Tyson a estar soportando los cuestionamientos de BEGA que vendrían a su mente cada vez que intentaba dormir.

- ¿Hasta qué horas piensa Tyson entrenar?- la voz de Hilary se escuchó, se puso al lado de Kenny con sus manos en la cintura y observando a Tyson un poco molesta. - ¡Tyson! Debes descansar sino no podrás dar un buen rendimiento mañana.

- Ni loco, Hilary. Necesito perfeccionar mi nueva técnica si quiero ganarle a Ray y a Brooklyn. – Tyson seguía lanzando su bey.- Jefe, por favor activa el campo virtual.

- En seguida, Tyson.

Kenny atendió la orden de Tyson, mientras éste practicaba sus técnicas especiales, Hilary se sentó al lado de Kenny para observar los movimientos del chico en la computadora del Jefe.

- ¡Jefe! Casi olvido decírtelo, acabo de recibir un correo del mismo Alvin Schitz, el día de inauguración del torneo tendremos una conferencia privada tú y yo una hora antes de que todo comience, ¡nos enviarán un chofer personal que nos recoja! – dijo contenta.

Kenny se rascó la cabeza y acomodó sus gafas. No se sentía tan seguro como su compañera.

- No confío en BEGA.

- Bueno, yo tampoco… ¡pero muero de ganas por entrar a ese beyestadio!

El Jefe no le respondió, sudó un poco y continuó monitoreando a Tyson. Hilary se levantó.

- Dile a Tyson que no aceptaré que se levante más tarde de lo normal. – dijo con tono de mando.

En casa de Alana, Kai de nuevo no podía dormir. La conversación de la tarde con el abuelo Damian había sembrado muchas inquietudes en él. Leía algunas páginas del libro que era de su madre, además de algunos apuntes históricos y arqueológicos que el abuelo tenía al respecto. Había un pensamiento que lo hacía sentir abrumado, era la idea de tener que perdonar la muerte de sus padres y a su abuelo Voltaire por la angustia que lo hizo pasar.

Según lo que leía y lo que el abuelo le decía, necesitaba deshacerse del odio que sentía, tenía que dejarlo ir y aceptar su condición. Sentía que la realidad de su vida se reflejaba en aquellos escritos, justo como el abuelo le había advertido. Comenzaba a darse cuenta que la tragedia era parte de la vida terrenal que llevaba. "Lo que realmente importa es lo que ocurre dentro de ti, Kai." Recordaba los consejos del abuelo Damian. Nadie podría imaginar que aquel soberbio Kai Hiwatari se encontraba siendo confrontado con su humana debilidad.

- De acuerdo… - decía descargando su ira en aquella solitaria habitación. – supongo que debo rendirme…

El chico se fue arrodillando lentamente en el piso, sentía una fuerte conmoción dentro de sí. Empezó a llorar como nunca antes, era como si toda la amargura que había llevado por años se desbordara, nadie más en la casa lo vio o escuchó. Sentía un peso que lo aplastaba contra el piso, no era cruel, sino algo que le demostraba que él no era tan fuerte después de todo.

- ¡No puedo más! Aunque no entiendo todo lo que ha sucedido… quiero aceptar y creer lo que el señor Damian dice y lo que mi madre llegó a creer por ese libro. Pero… ¡quiero que te encargues de demostrarme que todo esto es real y no una mera fantasía!

No podía creer que él mismo estuviera diciendo esas palabras y arrodillado de ese modo, sentía una tranquilidad que lo invadía y su frustración comenzaba a desaparecer. Al mismo tiempo, sintió que un calor llenaba su pecho, por primera vez no se sintió solo ni con la necesidad de defenderse. Cesó de llorar mientras se enderezaba despacio. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, durmiéndose casi al instante.

Durante el entrenamiento matutino, Alana notó lo descansado que se veía el rostro de Kai. Había algo diferente en él. Los dos beyblades chocaban constantemente dentro del plato, en seguida Kai hizo que su bey volviera a su mano, Alana realizó la misma maniobra.

- Tu técnica ha mejorado, eso lo puedo notar. – le dijo con aquella voz varonil.- Pero tu resistencia sigue siendo la misma.

Kai se acercó a Alana y le desamarró la cinta de control de su brazo al mismo tiempo que la aconsejaba.

- La única manera de mejorar tu resistencia es que te ejercites, necesitas acostumbrarte a la presión. Es lo que harás de ahora en adelante, ya no me necesitas, llama a Hiro y dile que entrenarás con ellos.

Alana lo miró con asombro.

- ¿Quieres decir que no entrenaremos más los dos?

El chico asintió.

- Debes saber que has mejorado, Alana. - Kai le entregó la banda de control. Ella lo miró a los ojos mientras la tomaba.

- Kai, gracias.

- Alana… - Kai puso su mano suavemente sobre el hombro de ella. – Desde que vine a tu casa, no sé por qué, supe que necesitaba lo que tú y tu abuelo tenían.

El chico quitó la mirada de ella, así como la mano de su hombro. Cuando Alana se percató de que Kai se iba a retirar del salón, lo tomó del brazo. Temió que se estuviera despidiendo pues le extrañó escuchar aquellas palabras de él.

- Espera Kai, no te irás aún ¿verdad? Me refiero a que… todavía no te irás de Rusia.

Después de un silencio, el chico respondió suavemente.

- Alana, he aprendido mucho dentro de tu casa. Jamás pensé que mi manera de pensar cambiara tanto… no, no me iré todavía, hay algo que está pendiente. – El chico frunció su ceño al recordar su acuerdo con Robert. – Pero, no me quedaré para siempre. Alana, esta noche decidí no guardar más rencor por todo lo ocurrido, pero aún no siento que Rusia sea mi lugar. Cuando vuelva a Inglaterra, iniciaré una nueva vida.

- Tu abuelo, tus tíos ¿Qué pasará con ellos?

- Créeme, ya no los odio… pero no puedo participar de sus negocios, mi conciencia no me lo permite, Alana.

Alana lo soltó, y él salió del salón.

Más tarde, Alana golpeó la puerta de la oficina de su abuelo.

- Pase. – se escuchó.

- Hola abuelo. – dijo mientras ingresaba.

La chica se sentó en uno de los sofás.

- Abuelo, hay algo que debo confesarte…

El abuelo se levantó de su escritorio y se tomó asiento a lado de ella, se quitó los lentes y los colocó nítidamente en el bolsillo de su camisa. Luego rodeó sus hombros con el brazo y ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su abuelo.

- Dime, pequeña.

- Abuelo, es sobre Kai…

- ¿Qué ocurre con él?- le preguntó suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

La chica se sonrojó un poco y se acurrucó más en el pecho de su abuelo.

- Abuelo, me agrada… me agrada mucho.

El abuelo sonrió.

- Bueno, es un chico muy listo y con una gran personalidad, no veo el por qué no debe agradarte.

Alana se desprendió del abrazo de su abuelo.

- No sé si es lo correcto. No quiero equivocarme. – le decía mirándolo a los ojos.

- Sólo lo sabrás con el pasar del tiempo. Por ahora no hagas nada impulsivo.

- ¿Tú que piensas de él, abuelo?

El abuelo se levantó del sofá, respiró profundo, luego la miró con una sonrisa.

- Kai es un buen chico, hija. Sólo debe vencer a su peor enemigo.

- Pero… no participará en el torneo, abuelo. – dijo ella en tono triste.

El señor Damian soltó una leve carcajada.

- Su peor enemigo es él mismo. Pero, estoy seguro de que lo logrará, es muy inteligente.

Alana se sentía aliviada de poder compartir sus sentimientos con alguien más. El señor Damian siempre trataba de mantener su compostura frente a ella, aunque la confesión de la chica no lo había sorprendido del todo, sí fue una noticia que lo hizo meditar bastante. Cuando ella se retiró de su oficina, el abuelo hizo una llamada importante.

El señor Damian se reunió con Brooklyn en un restaurante cercano, el favorito del muchacho. Brooklyn estaba muy feliz de verlo, ambos se abrazaron fraternalmente cuando se encontraron, no se veían desde la ceremonia de la boda. El abuelo apreció el saludable aspecto del chico. Luego de inquirir por el estado de la familia Masefield, el abuelo tornó la conversación a un tono más serio.

- Mira, Brooklyn, quiero que me respondas muy sinceramente.

Brooklyn alzó su mirada y notó la seriedad en el rostro del abuelo.

- Lo haré, abuelo.

- ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarías si Alana se empezara a enamorar de alguien más?

Brooklyn dejó su cubierto sobre el plato y se reclinó un poco.

- Pues… justo como lo estoy haciendo ahora… ¿Por qué me hace esa pregunta? ¿Acaso ya se ha enamorado de alguien más?

- Brooklyn, sé que aún amas a Alana.- El chico cerró los ojos por un instante, luego continuó comiendo al mismo tiempo que el señor Damian proseguía. – Aunque sé que ya determinaste dejarla ir, no debes permitir que tus sentimientos te hagan retroceder si Alana decidiera comprometerse con alguien más.

- Abuelo, usted me enseñó que el amor no buscaba su propio beneficio, créame que no fue fácil vivirlo… La prueba más difícil no fue saber que la mujer que amaba se iba a casa sin ningún compromiso después de más de siete años de haberla considerado mi futura esposa, sino el haber tenido que decidir si de verdad la amaba tanto como para renunciar a nuestro compromiso si ella no sería feliz. Le prometo que si Alana se llegara a enamorar de alguien más, no importa cuanto yo pueda sufrir, si ella está segura de lo que hace yo continuaré mi vida sin sentir rencor.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras ambos comían.

- ¿Aún si se tratara de… Kai?- el abuelo preguntó precavidamente. Brooklyn sintió atragantarse con el bocado, luego tomó un poco de agua.

El chico volvió su mirada triste pero decididamente frente al abuelo. Luego intentó sonreír.

- Ya veo, ahí era donde usted quería llegar… - la voz del chico se escuchaba desanimada. – Sí, abuelo, aún si fuera el mismo Kai, sino es que ya lo es.

Damian no le respondió, sólo lo miró y siguió comiendo mientras admiraba en su pensamiento lo determinado que era Brooklyn, aunque suponía que el chico trataba de ser fuerte sabía que lo decía en serio.

- Abuelo, gracias por preocuparse por mí.

- Hijo, sabes que siempre lo haré. Y quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso lo que hiciste por Alana, tienes un gran corazón.

"Kai… ¿por qué no me sorprende?" pensaba Brooklyn mientras trataba de comer, pues el hambre se le había quitado tras escuchar al abuelo. Su mayor rival le habría ganado el corazón de su amada Alana, y no había nada que pudiera hacer más que aceptarlo.

Alana llamó a Hiro para que viniera por ella, tal como le había dicho Kai, ya no entrenaría más en su casa. Hiro llegó temprano al otro día junto con Roxie. Alana tenía su maleta lista en la sala frente a la puerta principal.

- Adiós abuelo.

- Adiós, hijita. Estaré pendiente del torneo. Da tu mejor esfuerzo.- le dijo luego de besar su frente.

- Lo haré.

El señor Damian saludó a Hiro y a Roxie que entraron a la casa, luego Hiro tomó la maleta de Alana para subirla a la camioneta. El abuelo se retiró del lugar mientras las dos chicas salían por la puerta principal. Alana no quería irse sin despedirse de Kai, pero no lo había visto durante la mañana. Tenía dos opciones: se iba sin despedirse o lo iba a buscar. Antes de cerrar la puerta, tomó la segunda opción.

- Roxie, espérame por favor. En seguida vuelvo.

- ¿A dónde vas?

Alana ingresó de nuevo a la sala sin responder a Roxie, miró a ambos lados pero no divisó a nadie. Hiro, quien ya había guardado la maleta en el auto, se devolvió para saber por qué tardaban tanto. Alana comenzó a subir las gradas principales mirando hacia abajo cuando chocó con alguien de frente, se asombró al ver que era Kai.

- Kai… quería despedirme de ti. – le dijo tímidamente.

- Yo también, Alana.

El chico la miró con su semblante serio y luego la tomó de las manos. Luego sonrió a medio lado y le dijo:

- Sabes, extrañaré ver tus lindos ojos.

Alana no sabía cuanto tiempo pasaría sin ver a Kai, así que, a pesar de que trató de resistirse, se soltó de las manos de Kai y se aferró de él en un tierno abrazo, recostando su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Kai, sorprendido por la reacción de la chica, le correspondió con un abrazo similar.

- Hiro, ¡mira esto!- Roxie había ingresado a la sala justo en el momento que los dos permanecían abrazados. Se llevó una mano a la boca y con la otra haló del brazo de Hiro, haciéndolo entrar a la sala para que observara lo que ocurría.

Los dos chicos permanecían abrazados sin decirse nada. Ninguno quería dejar ir al otro.

- Me pregunto cuánto me pagaría la prensa por una fotografía de esto… - dijo Hiro irónicamente con la mano en su barbilla.


	34. Chapter 34 Intrigas internas

**Capítulo 34 Intrigas internas**

Kai y Alana permanecían enlazados en un tierno abrazo. Ella tenía su mejilla derecha contra el pecho del serio beyluchador que muchos admiraban, pero que nunca había sido visto abrazando a una muchacha como lo hacía en ese momento. Sus fuertes brazos rodeaban la espalda de la chica más linda que él había conocido, aquella en quien hasta hace unos pocos días había empezado a confiar. Kai quería decirle algo más aparte de cuanto extrañaría sus ojos, pero no sabía como hacerlo. Quizás sería demasiado pronto como para decirle un "te quiero", pero si partía de Rusia no sabía dentro de cuanto tiempo la vería de nuevo y para entonces quizás sería demasiado tarde. Ambos fueron soltándose poco a poco.

- Alana… - le dijo suavemente- yo…

- Kai… - lo interrumpió con su delicada voz. – me alegra que hayas estado este tiempo en casa.

Kai calló y estando de pie sobre un peldaño de las gradas la vio dar la vuelta para irse. "Adiós" pensó para sí mientras Alana terminaba de bajar las gradas con paso un poco apresurado. Hiro se había llevado del brazo a Roxie para la camioneta antes de que Alana saliera de su casa, Roxie esperaba ansiosa a su amiga en los asientos traseros. Cuando vio que venía, cabizbaja, le abrió la puerta rápidamente, Hiro se puso sus gafas oscuras y encendió el motor. Alana entró y se sentó al lado de su amiga, quien la miraba fijamente, la pensativa muchacha sintió la inquisidora mirada de Roxie sobre ella, volteo a verla.

- ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma, Roxie?

- ¡¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso después de lo que acaba de suceder?!

Alana, apenada por las exclamaciones indiscretas de Roxie, alzó los ojos para ver a Hiro, quien manejaba moderadamente. Vio como Hiro de forma tranquila acomodó el retrovisor para mirar a las chicas, él era bastante precavido y no quería incomodar a Alana más de lo que ya estaba, mas no podía evitar sentir la misma intriga que Roxie tenía, solo que a diferencia de ella Hiro mantenía la compostura con una sonrisita disimulada.

- ¿Lo dices porque duré mucho en venir? – le dijo Alana agachando la cabeza de nuevo.

- De acuerdo, lo diré del modo directo. - Roxie intentó bajar la voz pero aún así no lo logró. – ¡Tu y Kai estaban abrazados hace un rato y no me lo vas a negar porque Hiro y yo lo vimos!

Alana continuaba con la cabeza agachada pero ahora sus mejillas se ruborizaron y respiró profundo.

- Es que… nos despedíamos.

- Vaya despedida.- le dijo sarcástica, luego se carcajeo mientras rodeaba con su brazo los hombros de Alana.- Amiga, ¿qué sucedió entre ustedes estos días?

Alana se alertó ante el comentario de Roxie y quiso callarla para evitar que dijera más, se sentía bastante avergonzada con lo que hasta ahora Hiro escuchaba.

- Roxie por favor hablemos de esto después…

- No no nooo- le dijo mientras movía su dedo índice de un lado a otro.- Quiero saber como fue que ocurrió ese abrazo. Hiro y yo no diremos nada ¿verdad Hiro?

- Claro que no, Alana. – le dijo levantando un poco la voz y mirándola por el retrovisor. Alana lo miró aún apenada. – Jeje, sabes, no puedo obviar la sorpresa que siento al respecto. Pero ya basta Roxie, cambiemos de tema, estás abrumándola.

Hiro no dijo nada más durante el viaje, solo escuchaba los comentarios irónicos que Roxie le lanzaba de vez en cuando a Alana y miraba como ésta última se fruncía y le respondía secamente. Ante tal momento incómodo para Alana pero entretenido para Roxie, Hiro meditaba: "Jaja, Kai ¿será que al fin dejas que tu muralla de hielo se rompa? Esto será interesante."

Al llegar al centro de entrenamiento de la BBA, los otros beyluchadores ya habían comenzado su arduo periodo de práctica, no se percataron de la llegada de los tres jóvenes hasta que Hiro interrumpió lo que hacían.

- Traje a alguien que nos estaba haciendo falta.

Todos voltearon a mirar ante la intervención de Hiro. Max, Ryan, Er y Tyson recogieron sus beyblades y se dirigieron a saludar a Alana calurosamente. Solamente Hilary se quedó paralizada con su mini computadora en la mano desde la tarima donde monitoreaba el nivel de energía de los chicos.

- ¿Qué no vas a saludarla, Hilary?- le dijo Kenny moviéndole su hombro.

- ¿Eh…? Sí… ya voy.- dijo tratando de ubicarse en medio de la sensación de recelo que tenía al ver a Alana ingresar.

Hilary bajó lentamente a unirse con los demás llevando su computadora sostenida con sus brazos contra su pecho. "Vamos, Hilary, debes ser amable, no puedes mostrar lo que sientes ahora." Se decía así misma. Antes de que Hilary pudiera saludarla, Alana se adelantó a toparla con una gran sonrisa y extendiendo sus brazos para recibirla con un abrazo.

- ¡Hilary, que bueno verte de nuevo!- Alana abrazó amigablemente a Hilary, quien no podía estar menos sorprendida y se quedó inmóvil ante la expresión de la chica.

- Hola… sí jeje… gracias. – Hilary no supo que más decir.

- Llegaste justo a tiempo para unirte al entrenamiento. – dijo Tyson tratando de alivianar la tensión que dedujo sentiría Hilary- ¿por qué no vamos de una vez?

- No te apresures, hermanito. Antes de que Alana entrene con ustedes debe hacer el chequeo físico con Hilary.

- Oh de acuerdo… - dijo Tyson rascándose la cabeza.

- Hilary ve con Alana de una vez. – le ordenó Hiro.

- Como digas. Ven por acá. – Hilary se caminó delante de Alana mientras esta la seguía. – "Hilary no seas ingenua, no debes sentirte mal contra ella, no tiene la culpa de haberle agradado a Kai."- Hilary luchaba dentro de sí por no tener una mala actitud contra Alana.

- Nos vemos en unos minutos. – les dijo Alana mientras ondeaba su mano.

- Te esperaremos acá. – le dijo Max.

- Oye Alana, lamento lo de tu boda. – Tyson no pudo contener su inoportuno comentario.

Todos a excepción de la aludida le lanzaron una mirada exhortadora. Max codeó a Tyson duramente.

- Ese comentario te lo podías reservar… - le dijo por lo bajo.

- Oye ¿por qué me pegas Max? ¿dije algo malo?

Max pasó su mano por la cara sintiendo pena ajena por Tyson al igual que los demás. Luego de reflexionar rápidamente el impulsivo chico comprendió que había sido bastante descuidado y trató de enmendar su error.

- ¡Perdón Alana, no quería ser descortés! – decía mientras se tapaba la boca.

Alana le sonrió amablemente.

- Descuida, Tyson, estoy bien.

Antes de que los chicos volvieran a sus tareas, Judy y Dickenson ingresaron al salón muy bien vestidos.

- Hola chicos ¿cómo va su día?

- ¡Señor Dickenson!- dijeron en coro.

- Jejeje, este mismo.- les dijo el señor que casi nunca tenía mal humor.

Después de que saludaron al señor Dickenson y a Judy, los jóvenes recibieron cada uno una fina tarjeta decorada, tenía la inscripción de BEGA sobre ella.

- ¿Invitaciones a una fiesta de pre apertura?- preguntó Hiro extrañado.

- Así es, acabamos de reunirnos con Alvin Schitz y nos entregó estas invitaciones para ustedes. La fiesta será en la noche y todos deberán presentarse.

Un frío recorrió la espalda de Kenny.

- ¿Todos _debemos_ ir?- enfatizó Jefe con voz atascada.

- No vamos a rechazar la invitación, es parte del protocolo del torneo.- aclaró Judy.

- Pero se trata de BEGA, mamá. – Kenny agradeció que Max se opusiera. - ¿Qué tal si es un sucio plan?

- Max tiene razón, ¿qué si nos quieren envenenar con el ponche antes del torneo?- Tyson bromeó, lo que provocó risa en Max, Er y Ryan; Kenny, por el contrario, tragó grueso al pensar en la sombría posibilidad de que ese fuera el peligroso incidente anunciado por Ray.

- Tyson tiene razón, no deberíamos ir. – argumentó rápidamente Kenny.

- ¿Estás loco Jefe? ¡Era solo un chiste! No me perderé la comida aunque sea la última que tenga que probar.

Ryan palmeó la espalda de Tyson mientras se reía.

- Tú no tienes remedio, Tyson. Cuenta con mi asistencia, Judy. Tal vez sea interesante.

- Gracias, Ryan. Maxi no debes preocuparte por lo que pueda hacer BEGA, en realidad Alvin no parece un mal tipo, además habrán cámaras de la prensa, no creemos que se atrevan a causar un atentado.

Entre bromas y emoción acordaron que asistirían a la fiesta organizada por BEGA. El pobre Kenny no tenía otra opción que aceptar, aunque de solo pensarlo sentía ganas de ir al baño. ¿Cómo era posible que no consideraran el peligro que representaba BEGA? Bueno, después de todo, si no hubiese recibido la advertencia por parte de Ray quizás él también se sentiría tranquilo.

Después del entrenamiento, al caer la noche, Ryan salió a caminar por los alrededores de la ciudad, de repente llegó a una de las barandas que estaban frente a un lindo lago, pensó que era un buen lugar para tocar su guitarra. Antes de sentarse sobre una de las barandas de hierro, pudo divisar a una chica que estaba a unos diez metros de él. La reconoció al instante. Ella sollozaba, tenía un abrigo café largo, como estaba arrecostada en la baranda, el gorro que llevaba puesto no le cubría bien y el cabello la delataba. Era Mariam.

- Pero miren a quien me vine a topar por acá… - le dijo Ryan pretendiendo ser irónico. No había notado el llanto en ella.

Mariam no alzó a verlo, pero la voz se le hizo familiar.

- ¡No te importa, vete!

- ¿Ocurre algo malo, niña?- Ryan le preguntó ahora un poco preocupado. Dejó su guitarra en el suelo y trató de acercarse más a ella, quien mantenía el rostro entre sus brazos.

- ¡Déjame sola, no quiero hablar con nadie!- la chica se fue corriendo por una de las aceras, Ryan tomó su guitarra y salió tras de ella.

La chica entró por una especie de callejón, dobló para luego encontrarse con algunas casas, se arrecostó contra un muro pensando haberse por fin desecho de Ryan. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, éste apareció apoyándose también contra el mismo muro.

- No quiero que me sigas, ¡qué molesto eres!

- Oye, me preocupa que algo malo te pase. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Mariam volteó después de intentar limpiarse las lágrimas un poco.

- Pensé que eras una chica ruda que no lloraba… Espero que no haya sido que tu novio te rompió el corazón…

- Muy gracioso… Tengo mis propios problemas, los cuales no le contaré a un desconocido como tú.

- Veo que lo que tienes de bonita lo tienes de difícil. – Ryan sacó la guitarra de su estuche, se sentó sobre la acera y comenzó a tocar una canción.

Mariam, se sentó también, parecía que por el momento no se iba a deshacer de Ryan. Él dejó de tocar y se acercó un poco más. La chica se hizo la indiferente volteando su rostro y cruzando los brazos. Ryan solamente sonrió y continuó con la música, inspirándose bastante. Luego comenzó a improvisar una canción para Mariam.

_En las calles de Rusia _

_Me encontré a una muchacha_

_Era bonita y valiente_

_Ella juega beyblade también _

_Algún día la volveré a retar_

_Pero mientras tanto solo le diré_

_Nena no llores más_

La chica se rió interrumpiendo la canción.

- Eso no rima, tonto.

- Vez, lo logré, quería que te rieras.

- Sí, claro…

- De verdad, ¿qué haces por acá sola?

- Nada. Sólo quería darme un respiro, es todo. No puedo quedarme, por favor no me sigas más. – ella se levantó mientras Ryan la siguió con la mirada.

- ¿Te vas tan pronto?

Ella asintió con su cabeza, luego comenzó a alejarse.

- ¿Crees que podamos conversar un día? – le gritó el chico.

Mariam volteó un poco asombrada, luego sonrió y le dijo.

- Mmm… eres lindo… si sobrevives después del torneo tal vez podamos un día.- luego se fue corriendo.

- ¡Esperaré el día, niña!- Ryan permaneció tocando su guitarra con una boba sonrisa en su rostro- Jaja… me dijo que era lindo… Pero, ¿por qué lloraría?

Kai salió al patio trasero de la casa para entrenar por si mismo. Pudo haber estado ahí un par de horas, hacía frío pero mientras entrenaba lo dejó de sentir. Había estado tratando de decidir cuando sería el tiempo conveniente para partir de Rusia. Al cabo de un rato, decidió entrar de nuevo a la casa. Tomaba un té caliente sentado cerca de la acogedora chimenea encendida. Tenía en una mano su beyblade, el cual miraba de vez en cuando. El abuelo llegó con lo que parecía ser un viejo álbum en sus manos. Kai lo miró curioso.

- Tengo una noticia que darte, Kai. Es sobre Voltaire, tu abuelo.

Kai miró hacia el fuego.

- ¿Qué sucede, señor?- preguntó tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

- Me enteré de que está muy enfermo en tu casa, médicos personales lo están atendiendo.

El joven sintió un leve estremecimiento en su pecho. ¿Sería verdad que estaba grave o sería solo un engaño de su abuelo para obligarle a quedarse en Rusia? Justo cuando Kai había reunido el coraje para irse del país a la mañana siguiente, la dudosa noticia lo volvió a confundir.


	35. Chapter 35 Noticia reveladora

La llamarada del fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba en los ojos de Kai mientras el abuelo tomaba asiento frente a él. "Una vil mentira" pensó el muchacho, "eso es lo que debe de ser." El abuelo Damian se acomodó los lentes luego de observar el rostro serio de Kai, quien no replicó ante la noticia de la enfermedad de Voltaire.

Traje algo más que quería compartirte antes de que te fueras.

El abuelo colocó el álbum que traía en sus manos sobre la mesita que los separaba y el leve sonido del álbum chocando contra la mesa hizo que Kai volteara a mirar.

¿Más fotografías de mis padres?- preguntó con seriedad.

No, son recortes de periódico de noticias que me fueron muy importantes. Adelante, échales un vistazo.

El chico miró al abuelo y luego tomó el álbum con un poco de desconfianza, pero mientras lo abría y leía los recortes adheridos a las primeras páginas sus ojos penetrantes comenzaron a reflejar el interés y asombro que sentía. Las páginas lucían un poco amarillentas, pero se leía claramente los encabezados. "_Beyblade: nuevo deporte se posiciona con grandes figuras._" Kai leía en silencio cada noticia, trataba de controlar la ansiedad de ver las otras páginas lo más rápido posible.

Debajo de las fotografías en blanco y negro se encontraban pequeñas inscripciones. "_Voltaire Hiwatari arrasa con el torneo, se le premia su excelente participación_" Kai se detuvo a admirar lo joven que lucía su abuelo, pudo distinguir los rasgos faciales fácilmente, el joven que sería su abuelo recibía un pequeño trofeo. Pudo haberse tomado alrededor de una media hora leyendo las noticias y analizando las fotografías. "¡Este debe ser el padre de Robert!" – Pensó – "El ganó uno de los torneos… y este es el abuelo Damian, alcanzó el segundo lugar…"

Luego se topó con unas páginas que tenían otras noticias más recientes del beyblade, como la caída de la Corporación BioVolt, anuncios sobre BEGA con la imagen de Ming Ming y otros de los beyluchadores. Además, el abuelo había guardado cuidadosamente noticias de las victorias y derrotas de los Bladebreakers y los otros equipos renombrados en el deporte del Beyblade. Cuando terminó de ver todas las noticias, no pudo evitar inquirir.

¿Colección de la historia del beyblade? Veo que se toma el tiempo para esto… Jamás había visto a mi abuelo con un beyblade o sosteniendo un trofeo por participar en un torneo, pensé que sólo mi padre participaba en ellos.

Verás, Kai, te contaré un poco más del pasado, nadie debe ignorar la historia pues es la explicación a muchos eventos del presente.

Kai se acomodó en el sillón para escuchar al señor Damian, estaba bastante intrigado y un poco impaciente por conocer el relato del abuelo.

El Beyblade inició como un deporte experimental en medio de los jóvenes de clase alta, pues el precursor de todo ello fue uno de los familiares científicos del ya conocido Daitenji Dickenson. Sin embargo, yo no conocí a Dickenson sino hasta hace algunos años atrás, ya que él pareció mantenerse distante todo este tiempo. Fue hasta hace relativamente poco que decidió retomar el deporte promovido por su familia, y debo decir que lo ha hecho espectacularmente bien. Como te decía, sólo los jóvenes de clase alta tenían acceso a la tecnología que se requería para utilizar un beyblade y aprender a manejarlo. Así que las competencias eran poco conocidas y los torneos se manejaban localmente. Poco después la prensa se comenzó a involucrar por petición de los mismos beyluchadores que deseábamos que el deporte no se limitara a una cierta cantidad de chicos, pero el beyblade se fue extendiendo a los chicos de los barrios muy lentamente. Por eso puedes ver que las noticias de la prensa de antaño en realidad no fueron muchas… la gente casi no prestaba atención al beyblade. Sin embargo, para nosotros los "beyluchadores", como nos empezamos a llamar, la emoción de competir se volvía intensa.

Los ojos del abuelo brillaban al recordar los momentos de su juventud combatiendo con los otros chicos. Continuó relatándole la historia al atento joven que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Tu abuelo Voltaire se había convertido en todo un experto del beyblade. Jóvenes de familias nobles de otros países, como la familia Jurgens, querían competir contra él. Esto por supuesto ocasionaba que tu abuelo se sintiera más alagado de lo normal, pues aparte de eso era una mente brillante en el colegio. Voltaire se había vuelto bastante popular al menos en lo que respectaba al ámbito del beyblade, hasta que un chico con unos años menos que él lo retó… y pues… el niño delgadito logró ganarle a Voltaire…

Hubo un silencio en medio de los dos mientras Kai mantenía sus ojos asombrados sobre el abuelo.

¿Le ganó? – preguntó en tono inquisidor - ¿qué hizo mi abuelo después?

Bueno… el chico no sólo le ganó una vez, sino que lo hizo dos veces más. Voltaire se indignó tanto que decidió en medio de su enojo no utilizar más un beyblade… según él no valía la pena seguir si no podía ser el mejor.

Kai agachó un poco la cabeza meditando en el increíble relato que Damian contaba. "Eso no lo sabía, mi abuelo se dio por vencido, ¿quién pudo ser ese chico?" Como si el abuelo escuchara los pensamientos de Kai, le respondió inmediatamente.

El chico que lo venció se llama Alvin, Alvin Schitz. – dijo el abuelo en tono sereno, pero dentro de sí expectante de la reacción de Kai.

¡Qué! ¿El actual líder de BEGA?

Sí, él mismo. No lo ves en las noticias del álbum porque Voltaire se encargó que la prensa no lo publicara.

Ya veo que desde joven era un chantajista. – murmuró Kai.

Te preguntarás que sucedió después del retiro no oficial de tu abuelo. Bueno… los torneos locales dejaron de realizarse y algunos de los luchadores se dedicaron a expandir el deporte a los demás chicos, el beyblade comenzó a ser más accesible. Alvin no era un tipo ambicioso, pero era extremadamente bueno jugando, eso era lo que más le molestaba a Voltaire. El jovencito de escasa corpulencia no se ocupó en involucrarse de lleno al beyblade. Mientras tanto, se oía decir entre la misma gente del medio que Voltaire se dedicaba a entrenar jóvenes junto con un tal Boris Valkov. Además de eso se sabía que su conocimiento en ingeniería lo puso en práctica en la producción de beyblades. Sin embargo, Voltaire se alejó lo suficiente como para que nadie se entrometiera en su trabajo más de lo que él permitiera pero no se alejó tanto como para no mantenerse enterado de todo lo que ocurría con el deporte. Lo cierto del caso es que Voltaire nunca llegó a aceptar la derrota contra Alvin, pero no era Alvin en sí lo que ocasionaba su frustración, sino la idea de que alguien pudiera ser tan bueno e invencible pues eso era lo que Voltaire anhela ba: ser el mejor y que nadie lo pudiera vencer. Su orgullo lo carcomió, siempre tuvo sed de poder… El resto de la historia tu la conoces, BioVolt, la Abadía… que por cierto nunca tuve la oportunidad de entrar pero tu padre me contaba todo lo que sucedía ahí dentro. Tu abuelo siempre quiso hacer todo a su manera, egoísta y terco.

Kai no sabía que decir. Quizás ahora entendía por qué su abuelo siempre fue tan exigente con él en las beybatallas, claro, el viejo seguramente se veía reflejado en él y detestaba verse perder, cada derrota de Kai le recordaba su propia derrota. Un pensamiento amargo estremeció al chico, tal como lo imaginó antes, su abuelo ya no creía en él después de no poder derrotar a Brooklyn, le causaba pesar al viejo, le atormentaba que su nieto no pudiera superar a su rival.

¿Qué piensas de todo esto, Kai?

Kai volteó a verlo lentamente.

¿Cómo supo que mi abuelo enfermó?- cambió el tema, el abuelo supo que Kai no tenía ánimos para detenerse a valorar la situación pasada.

Uno de los médicos que le atiende en este momento es un amigo cercano de la familia, él me dio la noticia. - El señor Damian no ignoraba la desconfianza de Kai para con su abuelo. – Sé que esto arruina tus planes de partida, hijo. – Dijo poniendo la mano sobre el hombro del muchacho. Luego se fue alejando lentamente de la sala.

En realidad Kai comenzaba a reprochar dentro de sí que la enfermedad de su abuelo llegara tan inoportunamente. Se empezó a sentir enojado, pero mirar el fuego de la chimenea lo relajaba. Antes de tomar la decisión de lo que haría, se dedicó a mirar las ardientes llamas consumiendo la leña.

Al día siguiente la BBA les cedió un merecido descanso a sus beyluchadores. Tyson y Max decidieron dejar los minutos pasar dentro de la piscina. Kenny, por su parte, intentaba distraerse con algún video juego, sería mejor mantener su mente ocupada en algo antes de permitir que la duda del porvenir lo atormentara. Er quiso hacerle compañía al Jefe, le divertía la manera tan ceñida en la que Kenny presionaba los botones y movía los controles, lo que él no sabía era que Kenny intentaba descargar toda su ansiedad de esa manera.

¡Vaya, Jefe! Veo que te tomas muy enserio esto de los video juegos. ¡Oye! Me estás aventajando… quien piensa que eres un ser tranquilo e indefenso debería verte en este momento, Jefe.

Sí… creo que estoy un poco emocionado… es todo… - decía Kenny mientras manipulaba severamente el control.

Saliendo al parqueo del centro de entrenamiento de la BBA, Hiro acababa de subirse a su camioneta. Roxie se apresuró seguida de Hilary.

¡Hiro, espera! – le gritó, cuando llegó cerca de la camioneta Hiro estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta. Las dos chicas ingresaron al auto confiadamente.

Ehem… - limpió su garganta Hiro. - ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

Las dos chicas se miraron de repente.

Ayer te dije que íbamos al centro comercial a comprar nuestro atuendo para la noche, ¿Qué lo olvidaste? – le dijo Roxie en tono reclamón.

Lo siento, muchachas. Esta mañana recibí una llamada y creo que no podré acompañarlas. – les dijo cortésmente. – Pero puedo llevarlas cerca del estacionamiento de taxis.

Las chicas, en especial Roxie, no parecieron sentirse contentas con la respuesta.

De acuerdo… - dijo Roxie resignada. – si lo hubieras dicho antes nos habríamos apresurado tanto para alcanzarte.

Lo siento de verdad Roxie… lo olvidé por completo. – en ese instante Hiro recibía una llamada por su celular. - ¿Hola? ¡Hola! Ya estoy saliendo… sí llegaré a la plaza central en menos de diez minutos, nos vemos luego.

Hilary y Roxie se miraron de nuevo, y antes de que pudieran preguntarle a Hiro con quien hablaba ya se encontraban en la parada de taxis.

Bien chicas, hemos llegado. Ha comenzado a llover, ¿traen su sombrilla?

No la suelo necesitar así que no la ando con migo. – dijo Roxie molesta.

Bueno, yo afortunadamente ando la mía. – Hilary trató de evitar que Roxie se alterara.

Excelente, tú siempre piensas en todo, Hilary. – le dijo Hiro sonriente.

Roxie bajó de la camioneta de Hiro con cierto enojo reflejado en su rostro.

¡Apresúrate, Roxie, o te vas a mojar! – le gritó Hilary quien ya estaba lista para abordar uno de los taxis.

Hiro arrancó la camioneta y les hizo una seña de despedida. Roxie abordó el taxi sin despedirse de él.

Me preguntó con quien se vería Hiro.

Yo también, Hilary… - le dijo con sus brazos cruzados.

¿Por qué no lo averiguamos? – sugirió Hilary con una sonrisa pícara.

¿Te refieres a…?

Sí… dijo que iría a la plaza central, podríamos seguirlo…

¿Y qué hay de los vestidos?

Creo que los podremos buscar más tarde, tenemos tiempo.

Bien. – Roxie compartió la sonrisa de Hilary. – Señor, cambiamos de destino, por favor llévenos a la plaza central. Averiguaremos qué es más importante que llevar a sus amigas al centro comercial.

Bueno… en realidad cualquier cosa puede ser más importante.

Tienes razón… ¡pero no en un día lluvioso! – Roxie trataba de poner un pretexto para el recelo que sentía.

Las dos chicas chocaron sus manos. La lluvia caía más pesadamente y pronto llegaron a la plaza central y divisaron la camioneta de Hiro, avanzaba por la calle principal, parecía que quien fuera que lo estuviera esperando ya había abordado el auto. Decidieron seguirlo aún, pero para su sorpresa, la camioneta se detuvo frente a una gran tienda de instrumentos musicales. Las chicas bajaron del taxi. Había mucha gente con sombrillas caminando apresuradamente por lo que, por más que se esforzaron, no pudieron ver quien acompañaba a Hiro.

Las chicas se comenzaban a mojar, la sombrilla de Hilary no era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlas por más que se apuñaran. Para empeorar la situación, un automóvil a toda velocidad salpicó sus ropas.

¡Roxie esto no está funcionando! – se quejó Hilary. – ¡Mira, Hiro se está yendo otra vez!

¡Fue tu idea así que no te quejes!

¡Tú me apoyaste! ¿lo recuerdas?

Y bien, ¿seguimos o no?

¿Cómo lo haremos? No tenemos transporte, todos los taxis parecen estar ocupados y además ya lo perdimos de vista.- dijo Hilary desanimada.

Hilary y Roxie caminaron empapándose cada vez más hasta llegar al centro comercial más cercano. La sombrilla de Hilary parecía no resistir más, se notaba bastante endeble y además era de un color un poco chillón, naranja chillón para ser exactos. Por fin llegaron a la plazoleta de tiendas, minutos después de haber ingresado la lluvia cesó.

¡Genial! ¿Acaso no podía parar de llover antes?

Sabes, Roxie, no creo que podamos probarnos ningún vestido. ¡Estamos empapadas!

Ush… desearía haber contratado un chofer para que nos trajera. No debí confiar en Hiro.

Decidieron ir a tomar algo caliente antes de recorrer las vitrinas, esperando casi inútilmente que su ropa secara. Mientras recobraban los ánimos, lo inesperado ocurrió: Hiro ingresó al mismo lugar donde ellas se encontraban, y venía acompañado de una vieja amiga.

¡Roxie! ¡Es Hiro! No voltees a ver aún. – Roxie hizo lo contrario a lo que Hilary le pidió, inmediatamente volteó a mirar casi atragantada por lo que tomaba.

¡Te dije que no voltearas!

No nos ha visto de todos modos… Oye, ¿quién es esa chica? Me parece familiar. ¡Así que esa era la razón por la que no nos pudo llevar a comprar!- djio esto último en tono de reclamo.

Roxie, esa chica es Ming Ming…

¡¿Queeeé?!

Al mismo tiempo, en la casa de Voltaire, Kai se encontraba subiendo las gradas principales. El joven había resuelto ir a visitar a su abuelo enfermo. Parecía arrastrar los pies mientras se dirigía a la habitación donde se encontraba. No sabía que le diría exactamente cuando lo viera cara a cara. A lo lejos, su vieja nana Sophie, lo seguía con la mirada. Kai, se detuvo a verla, ella asintió con su cabeza dándole apoyo para que siguiera su camino.

Kai llevaba su beyblade dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra, el cual de vez en cuando presionaba con su mano. Estando frente a la puerta de la habitación, se detuvo por unos segundos antes de tocar. Respiró profundo, "Aquí voy…" se dijo a sí mismo. Un doctor abrió la puerta.

Vengo a hablar con mi abuelo, soy Kai.

No tiene que decirlo, joven. Pase, lo dejaré a solas con él.

El abuelo de Kai estaba arrecostado, lentamente movió su cabeza, con mucho esfuerzo para mirar a su nieto, quien tenía su rostro serio pero con su mirada conmovida. El joven se sentó al lado de él, no le dirigió palabra por largo rato. Luego levantó su mirada del suelo.

Yo puedo vencer a Brooklyn, abuelo, lo hice una vez, lo puedo hacer de nuevo. – dijo secamente.

Demuéstramelo. – le dijo con voz debilitada. – Tráeme su beyblade y te creeré.

A pesar de que durante todo ese tiempo Kai había estado luchando contra el sentimiento que lo instigaba a buscar la aceptación de su abuelo, no pudo evitar ceder a la tentación que su orgullo le extendía. Era un Hiwatari y antes de que fuera muy tarde, quería demostrarle a su abuelo que él no era un perdedor.


	36. Chapter 36 ¿Celosa yo?

**Capítulo 36 ¿Celosa yo?**

Roxie y Hilary se encontraban sumamente ansiosas después de ver a Hiro entrando a la misma plaza de comidas en la que ellas estaban. Pero lo que más las inquietó, en especial a Roxie, fue "descubrir" quien era su acompañante: nada más y menos que la conocida cantante Ming-Ming. Ambos buscaban una mesa para dos en medio de la plazoleta, la gente parecía estar muy distraída y no reconocía a la artista que pasaba en medio de ellos mientras charlaba con Hiro y reía poniendo su mano sobre la boca.

- ¡¿Ming-Ming?! ¿Me estás molestando?

- No, mírala bien… ¿quién más tiene el cabello turquesa en ese tono?

Roxie se quedó boquiabierta por un momento. "Así que andas con Ming-Ming y nunca nos lo dijiste."

- ¡Mira que descaro! Mientras nosotras estamos totalmente empapadas él viene muy campante sin una gota de agua encima.

- Perdóname Roxie, creo que todo esto es mi culpa por haber propuesto venir hasta acá, sino estuviéramos probándonos lindos vestidos en este momento.

- Oh no te culpes de eso, Hilary. Esto se resuelve _muy _sencillamente. – Roxie mostró una sonrisa maliciosa mientras hablaba en un tono malévolo también.

Roxie volteó para divisar a Hiro, le irritó aún más observar a Hiro moviendo la silla caballerosamente para que la chica tomara asiento. Cuando Ming-Ming se acababa de sentar, Roxie se levantó de su asiento y moviendo su brazo en el aire comenzó a llamar a Hiro.

- ¡Hiro!¡Hiro!...

- ¡¿Qué haces Roxie?! – preguntó Hilary confundida.

- Vamos a echarle a perder su pequeña cita encubierta. – le dijo pretendiendo una voz divertida y dulce.

Hilary apoyó su cabeza en su mano y suspiró.

- Bueno… al parecer será una laaarga tarde y… por lo visto tendremos que usar nuestros viejos atuendos para la fiesta de hoy… - se dijo a sí misma.

Hiro y Ming-Ming miraba a todos lados para ver de dónde provenía aquella voz.

- ¡Es por acá Hiro, soy yo tu amiga Roxie!

Inmediatamente Hiro miró a Roxie quien lo llamaba aún moviendo su brazo. Era inevitable que la gente de alrededor se percatara de lo que ocurría, miraban a Roxie curiosos.

- ¡Hiro aquí hay lugar para ti y tu novia!- le gritaba.

- ¿Quién es ella, entrenador?- preguntó Ming-Ming con su inconfundible vocecita.

- Oh, es una de mis amigas, una de las que te dije que tenía que llevar al estacionamiento de taxis.

Ming-Ming dejó salir una pequeña carcajada.

- Cree que soy tu novia. ¡Mira! ¿No es la otra la chica que acompañaba a los G-Revolution?

- Sí, es Hilary. Lo que me pregunto es qué hacen en este lugar.

- Será mejor que vayamos, sino todos se darán cuenta de que estoy acá y no quisiera interrumpir nuestra charla.- le sugirió.

- De todos modos ya alguien lo hizo… ¿no crees?- luego levantó un poco la voz hacia Roxie- ¡Gracias Roxie, ya conseguimos lugar!

Roxie seguía totalmente enojada por dentro.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡No te escucho bien!- mintió.

Ming-Ming se cubría el rostro con el menú para evitar ser descubierta por la gente. Hiro se comenzó a sentir muy incómodo, la gente no dejaba de mirarlo, no sabía si sentarse e ignorar a Roxie o si ir hasta donde ella estaba.

- ¡Hiro! ¡Apresúrate o alguien más tomará el lugar en la mesa!

Hilary comenzó a reír.

- ¡Cómo eres, Roxie!- decía aún entre risas. Roxie volteó y le guiñó un ojo dejando ver un poco su lengua a medio lado de manera divertida.

- Ya verás, no podrá soportarlo. ¡Hiro! – continuó ahora con más ímpetu- ¡¿Es que tampoco me puedes oír bien?!

- ¡Ah esto es demasiado! Ming-Ming ¿te molesta si vamos donde ellas?

- No te preocupes, me cubriré con el menú.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia las chicas. Ming-Ming pasó con la cabeza agachada casi sumergida en el librito del menú que sostenía con su mano derecha mientras Hiro la halaba de su mano izquierda. Roxie volvió a tomar asiento, rápidamente escurrió la falta de su blusa sobre el asiento de al lado.

- Vamos Hilary, haz lo mismo en el otro. – la apremió.

- ¿qué dices?

- Síi, moja el asiento de al lado tuyo.

- Puse mi sombrilla ahí cuando vinimos y ya está todo empapado… al igual que nosotras.

Por fin Hiro y Ming-Ming llegaron. Cuando Ming-Ming se iba a sentar al lado de Roxie se dio cuenta de que estaba húmedo.

- ¿Qué sucede, por qué no se sientan?- preguntó Roxie fingiendo.

- Los asientos están mojados… - dijo la chica cubriendo aún su rostro.

- ¡Pero qué pena! Tienes razón. Lo que sucede es que llovía terriblemente antes de venir y… pues nos mojamos mucho, como puedes observar. – dijo pretendiendo ser amable, pero en realidad quería sacarle en cara a Hiro el hecho de que no las llevara a comprar. - Toma, límpialo con esta servilleta. – Roxie le extendió el servilletero.

Ming-Ming miró extrañada, no estaba acostumbrada a limpiar algo.

- Yo lo haré, no te molestes. – Hiro tomó algunas servilletas y comenzó a limpiar el agua de lluvia que tenían encima.

- Gracias entrenador, es todo un caballero.

Hiro lucía un tanto abochornado, no entendía por qué Roxie actuaba de esa manera. Roxie se llevó la bebida a la boca mirando de reojo a Hiro, ¡le divertía tanto estar interrumpiéndolos! Mientras tanto, Hilary agachó la cabeza para disimular su risa.

- Listo, ya están secos, puedes sentarte.

- Dime entrenador, ¿todavía las personas nos están mirando?

- Tranquila, ya no lo hacen, puedes dejar el menú. Chicas, pensé que irían a otro centro comercial, ¿por qué vinieron hasta acá? Es más largo y no hay tanta variedad de tiendas.

Hilary miró a Roxie un poco asustada. ¿Qué le dirían?

- Eh… bueno… jeje- balbuceó Hilary-El chofer nos dijo que había ofertas especiales en una de las tiendas de acá, así que no quisimos desaprovechar.

Roxie respiró profundo mientras Hiro y Ming-Ming terminaban de acomodarse. Observó lo bien que lucía Ming-Ming con sus ojos perfectamente delineados y sus pestañas nítidamente rizadas, y como si fuera poco su ropa estaba seca y le quedaba perfecta, contrario a sus húmedos e incómodos atuendos. Esto último la irritó aún más e impulsó una brillante idea en su mente.

- Oye Hiro, ¿por qué no nos has presentado a tu novia? ¡Te lo tenías bastante escondido! – dijo tratando de no mostrar sarcásmo.

- No somos novios. – se adelantó Ming-Ming entre pequeñas risitas. - El entrenador y yo sólo somos buenos amigos.

- ¡Pero si tu eres Ming-Ming!- Roxie se levantó de nuevo de su asiento mientras exclamó a todo pulmón, las personas en la plaza voltearon a mirar de nuevo. - ¡Sí, tu eres Ming-Ming la famosa beyluchadora cantante!

Al escuchar que Ming-Ming estaba ahí, en especial algunos chicos, las miradas no se quitaban de aquella mesa. Hilary no podía creer lo buena actriz que era Roxie.

- ¡Yo simplemente AMO tu música! – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla. – Hiro, ¿cómo no nos dijiste que ibas a venir con ella? Sí que eres egoísta, ¿por qué no nos invitaste a conocerla contigo? Si no te hubiera llamado nunca hubiera conocido a Ming-Ming en persona…

A Hiro se le comenzaba a hacer extraño aquella actitud de Roxie.

- En primer lugar no sabía que te gustaba la música de Ming-Ming, y en segundo lugar…

Antes de que Hiro pudiera decir algo más, una niñita, quien venía con una buena cantidad de niños atrás, se acercó y le tocó la espalda varias veces.

- Oiga señor, ¿de verdad ella es Ming-Ming?

La aludida cantante había cubierto su rostro otra vez con el menú, pero ya era muy tarde, Roxie se había encargado de hacer notar la presencia de la artista en aquella plaza. Hiro no pudo responder porque Roxie se adelantó.

- ¡Sí que no vez! ¡Es la misma Ming-Ming en persona!- Luego Roxie se volvió a todos en la plaza. - ¡Oigan es Ming-Ming, nos dará autógrafos!

-¡Chicos es verdad sí es ella! – ante la afirmación de la niñita los demás chicos se dirigieron a la cantante con euforia para poder obtener un autógrafo o una fotografía.

La gente se levantó poco a poco para saludar a la famosa artista, a quien ya cubrir su rostro se le había vuelto inútil. Luego una gran cantidad de personas rodeaban la mesa donde ellos se encontraban.

- Con permiso, con permiso… - decía Roxie haciéndose espacio para llegar a su asiento, donde tranquilamente siguió tomando su chocolate. Luego miró a Hiro. - ¿No iban a ordenar nada de comer?

Hiro la miró furioso, ella le sonrió y siguió con su bebida. Hilary trataba de quitarse de encima a la gente que la estrujaba.

- ¡No invadan mi espacio!- les gritaba.

La gente se comenzaba a inquietar cada vez más por poder ver a Ming-Ming, hasta el punto en que se comenzaban a golpear, arremetiendo en ocasiones sin intención a Hiro y los demás.

- ¡Esto se está pasando de la raya!- dijo enojado - ¡Roxie ve a llamar un guarda de seguridad!

- ¿Por qué yo? No fui la que traje a Ming-Ming a este lugar… - seguía tomando su chocolate como si nada estuviera pasando, disfrutando de ver como su plan funcionaba.

En medio de la incomodidad, Hiro logró salir y llamar a un guarda de seguridad que trajo consigo a otros más para despachar a la gente que se amontonó alrededor de Ming-Ming. Ella lucía bastante agotada después de intentar atender a todos sus fans siendo amable con ellos.

- Ming-Ming vamos a otro lugar donde podamos hablar en paz.

- Podemos quedarnos, acá está bien…

- Sí ella tiene razón. – interrumpió Roxie. – Después de todo me imagino que nos llevarás a casa, ¿cierto? ¿o acaso dejarás que nos empapemos de nuevo?

- No. – dijo Hiro con firmeza. – Ming-Ming y yo nos iremos, ustedes dos NO irán con nosotros.

Roxie se molestó aún más con Hiro, él notó su tono de voz grosero. Ya de por sí sospechaba que Roxie estaba tratando de arruinar su tarde.

- ¡Después de que tan amablemente les apartamos un lugar se van a ir! – Roxie no podía contener su enojo y comenzó a decir insensateces. – Bueno, supongo que no era un buen lugar para una cita después de todo.

- Roxie ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?- le dijo Hiro tratando de no dejar ver su indignación.

- Claro. – le dijo orgullosa.

- Bien, muchachas discúlpennos por un instante.

- Por supuesto, entrenador.

Hiro se llevó del brazo a Roxie.

- ¡Auch!… ¿por qué me agarras de esta manera? Me estás lastimando.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? Te comportas como una tonta, mira el desorden que hiciste… - le reclamó Hiro una vez que estuvieron lejos de las otras chicas.

Roxie cruzó los brazos enojada y cerrando los ojos le dijo:

- Tú eres un desconsiderado, Hiro. Por TU culpa estamos todas empapadas. Mientras nosotras estamos sin transporte tú te vienes a pasar un tiempo con tu noviecita…

- ¿Desde cuando soy tu chofer personal?

- ¿Y desde cuando eres el chofer de Ming-Ming?

- Estás celosa ¿cierto?

Roxie abrió los ojos de par en par y dejó salir una risotada.

- ¿Celosa? ¿YO? – Luego Roxie hizo una trompetilla poniendo su pulgar y el dedo índice sobre sus labios.- ¡Debes estar bromeando! No me interesa lo que hagas con ella, Hiro.

- ¿Entonces cómo explicas tu comportamiento tan tonto?

- ¡Sólo estoy molesta de que tú seas tan …. Tan!

- ¿Tan qué, Roxie?

Roxie no sabía que decir, no había excusa para las imprudencias que recién había hecho.

- Oh… bien… Ming-Ming no me agrada y además tenía coraje de que no nos llevaras donde queríamos por ella… así que quise divertirme un rato ¿feliz?

- No puedo creer que seas tan inmadura, Roxie. Y para tu información Ming y yo no estamos saliendo.

- ¿Entonces qué haces con ella acá?

- A ti no te interesa, ¿no es cierto? Nos veremos en la noche. Y te advierto que llevaré a Ming-Ming así que espero que lo superes y no hagas otro de tus berrinches. Adiós.

Hiro se dirigió a Ming-Ming, se despidió de Hilary y ambos se fueron del lugar. Roxie se devolvió lentamente a la mesa donde estaba antes.

- ¿Satisfecha?- le preguntó Hilary.

- Para nada… - Roxie tomó una servilleta y la rompió a la mitad. – Esto no ha terminado, ya lo verás…

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Dijo que iría con a la fiesta con esa pesada de Ming-Ming...

- Oh bien… Creo que Hiro se molestó… ¿Qué tal si vamos a casa? Ya no tengo ganas de comprar…

- Tienes razón… yo tampoco quiero comprar.

Cuando Roxie y Hilary llegaron al centro de la BBA, encontraron a sus compañeros bastante emocionados practicando una coreografía navideña cuya música era interpretada por Ming-Ming. Ellas se asombraron de verlos a todos realizando los pasos de la coreografía. Se veían bastante coordinados.

- Muchachos ¿qué están haciendo?- preguntó Hilary alzando la voz.

- ¡Hola! Max y Alana se saben la misma coreografía y quisieron enseñárnosla. ¿Quieren aprenderla?- decía Tyson en medio de la música mientras realizaba uno de los pasos.

- Sí es muy divertido… - dijo Ryan quien sudaba ya después de estar practicando.

- No creo que tengamos tiempo para eso… - dijo Hilary.

- Mira Roxie tu puedes hacer este paso, ¡se vería perfecto! – le dijo Kenny quien con poca gracia realizaba un giro de 360 grados.

- Debes estar loco, Jefe.

Alana fue a saludar a las chicas dejando a sus otros compañeros entusiasmados con el baile.

- ¿Y cómo les fue en su día de compras? Pero… sus ropas están mojadas…

- Ni lo preguntes… - dijo Roxie enojada. – Ese desconsiderado de Hiro no nos llevó al centro comercial…

- Verás, lo que pasa es que estamos molestas porque Hiro no pudo llevarnos… y bueno, ocurrió un incidente que te contaremos luego.

- Pero dime, Hilary, ¿fue algo grave? – se preocupó Alana.

- No, solamente no pudimos comprar nuestro traje… - dijo Roxie un poco triste.

- Lo lamento mucho, pero saben, justo hace unos veinte minutos una de las criadas me trajo unos vestidos que tenía en mi casa, son varios y bastante bonitos. Si quieren pueden probarse el que más les guste.

Ante el ofrecimiento de Alana, las chicas se animaron un poco más. Las tres se dirigieron hacia la habitación donde ella tenía los vestidos.

- Dime que no presentaran esa coreografía en la fiesta.

- No te preocupes… solo se la enseñamos a los chicos para que liberaran un poco su estrés.- dijo Alana sonriendo a Roxie.

La hora de la fiesta había llegado. BEGA contrató limusinas que los llevaran al salón preparado para la fiesta. Todos lucían bastante elegantes. Las chicas estaba bien maquilladas y los muchachos con su pulcro traje entero. Kenny se sentía muy nervioso, llevaba su laptop consigo, y había guardado la tarjeta de memoria cuidadosamente dentro de una bolsa de su traje. "Será mejor estar preparado" pensaba. Alana miraba melancólicamente por la ventana, sabía que se toparía con Brooklyn y no tenía idea de cómo sería la reacción de ambos. Luego pensaba en Kai, lo extrañaba, sonreía al recordar los entrenamientos con él.

Finalmente llegaron al esperado evento, había luces por todos lados, algunos periodistas y fotógrafos cuidadosamente seleccionados realizanban reportajes en las afueras del lugar. Cuando notaron la presencia de Alana ingresando por el pasillo principal, los reporteros no dudaron en intentar obtener algunas palabras, aún no olvidaban el incidente del torneo anterior. La chica se negaba a declarar, un imponente oficial de seguridad se acercó a los reporteros para amonestarlos.

- Recuerden que las órdenes fueron evitar cualquier tipo de pregunta bochornosa a los invitados. Ellos deben sentirse cómodos.

Tanta amabilidad y atención se volvía sospechosa para quienes habían conocido la maldad de BEGA anteriormente. Pero sobre todo Kenny no se tragaba tanta hospitalidad, pero odiaba no poder compartir la razón de su sospecha con nadie más. El lujoso salón estaba perfectamente decorado, una orquesta ejecutaba melodías clásicas. Cada mesa tenía asignado los asientos de antemano para los invitados.

- ¡Miren toda esa comida!- decía Tyson contemplando las mesas del bufé.

- Aún no es tiempo de comer, no vayas a probar nada. – lo exhortó Hilary.

Roxie divisó a Hiro y Ming-Ming ingresando al salón.

- Ven, entrenador, las chicas de mi banda quieren saludarte. – Ming-Ming lo llevó de su mano hacia donde se encontraban las otras chicas.

Alana fue de las primeras en tomar asiento, rápidamente supo donde se encontraba Brooklyn, quien no podía obviar haberla visto ingresar pero prefería mantenerse distante, sabía que sería incómodo para ella si se acercaba a saludarla. Las luces se fueron oscureciendo mientras los demás terminaban de tomar sus lugares.

- Bienvenidos sean todos a esta celebración de pre-apertura. – se escuchó la voz de Alvin por el micrófono mientras la música seguía de fondo. – espero disfuten de un buen momento…

Luego de escuchar algunas palabras de bienvenida y de agradecimiento por parte del señor Dickenson y Judy; para frustración de Roxie, Alvin le dio el pase a la anfitriona de la noche.

- Hoy le pedimos a una linda chica que nos acompañe, ella no es oficialmente parte de BEGA pero ha querido colaborar con nosotros tanto en esta celebración como en el torneo. Adelante Ming-Ming.

- Lo que me faltaba… - Roxie arrugó su nariz al escuchar la noticia.

- ¡Hola a todos!- se escuchó – ya me conocen y quiero empezar cantando algo para ustedes pero, no lo voy a hacer sola. Le pediré a mi vieja compañera de clases de canto que me acompañe. Debo decir que me emociona mucho verla acá con nosotros. ¡Alana Stróganov!

Todas las miradas buscaron a la chica quien estaba totalmente avergonzada.

- Pensaste que nadie te vería pero no puedes ocultarte de la vista de Ming-Ming. – La emocionada artista se dirigió a Alana y la tomó del brazo para llevarla al escenario, casi en contra de su voluntad.


	37. Chapter 37 Interrupción

**Capítulo 37 Interrupción**

- Ming-Ming creo que no estoy lista…- le susurraba Alana a la artista que ahora la halaba del brazo hacia el escenario, trataba de disimular su congoja frente a las miradas de asombro de sus compañeros, Ray, Mariah, Lee, Daichi, Tala, Brooklyn… y los que recién llegaban como Robert, Garland, Bryan, Spencer... ¡Se sentía tan apenada que decidió agachar la mirada y no forcejear contra Ming-Ming!.

Ming- Ming había conseguido llevarse a la sonrojada chica que no sabía que hacer una vez en la plataforma. Las otras muchachas que formaban la banda de Ming-Ming acomodaban los instrumentos, una de ellas sonrió a Alana mientras le colocaba el pedestal del micrófono. "Supongo que no tengo otra opción que hacer lo que Ming-Ming me pida…" pensaba Alana mientras suspiraba profundamente.

- No entiendo que le pasa a esa Ming-Ming llevándose a Alana de esa manera… ¿qué pretende? ¡No sé como Alana puede ser tan tonta! – eran las palabras que Roxie dejaba salir en señal de cuanto le irritaba Ming-Ming. – "Ya es bastante con que acapares a Hiro… "– pensaba.

- Esta noche será algo especial. – motivaba Ming-Ming con su vocecita un poco infantil que llamaba la atención de Kenny- Necesitaremos un poco de música que nos inspire… pero lo haremos de la manera clásica.

Ming- Ming volteó y guiñó un ojo a Alana, luego le hizo una seña a sus músicos y empezó a interpretar una canción romántica que amenizaba el ambiente poco a poco. Alana pronto reconoció la melodía, eran las canciones que ella y Ming-Ming junto con otras chicas practicaban en la academia de música en la que estuvo gran parte de su niñez; así que se unió a los coros.

- Hace tiempo que no veía a Ming-Ming. – dijo por lo bajo Kenny, sin dejar de ser escuchado por Tyson.

- ¡Hey Ming-Ming! ¡Aquí está tu fan número uno! – Bromeó Tyson palmeando la espalda del Jefe.

- ¡Esa Ming-Ming es una atrevida! Apuesto que Alana no quería ir con ella…

- Calma ya, Roxie, te has mortificado bastante con Ming-Ming el día de hoy ¿no crees?- le dijo Hilary.

Roxie refunfuñó un poco, los demás en la mesa, que eran los miembros de la BBA la miraron extrañados. El señor Dickenson y Judy, después de saludar a los luchadores de BEGA que se encontraban dispersos en otras de las mesas, se acercaron a la mesa de la BBA.

- Me sorprende que ninguno haya comido algo aún, en especial tu Tyson. – dijo el señor Dickenson.

- ¡Me muero por probar uno de esos bocadillos pero el Jefe no nos deja!

- ¿Es cierto eso Kenny?

- Sí señor Dickenson.- dijo algo avergonzado. – ¿Por qué no llama a alguno de los de BEGA para que los pruebe primero?

- ¡Qué escéptico eres! – dijo Judy trayendo una bandeja con deliciosos bocadillos salados. – Ya probé uno y no he muerto.

Tyson se atrevió a tomar uno de los bocadillos y se lo echó a la boca de una sola vez. Mientras masticaba, los demás lo observaban expectantes. Era divertido que a pesar de bromear tanto con el tema del envenenamiento Tyson se mostrara cuidadoso al ingerir aquel pequeño bocado. Cuando finalmente tragó, levantó su dedo pulgar a sus compañeros, quienes comenzaron a reír y se abalanzaron a las bandejas a probar su comida favorita. Aunque la chica de vestido negro con lazo plateado amarrado a la cintura, Roxie, no quería levantarse de su asiento; tenía su semblante amargado y los brazos cruzados en tanto observaba de lejos a Hiro saludando a los otros chicos de BEGA y charlando trivialmente con ellos.

La música en realidad era bastante agradable y se acoplaba perfectamente a la tonalidad de la noche. Hilary había estado conversando animosamente con los demás chicos de la BBA, de repente notó la cara de aburrimiento de Roxie. Así que decidió acercar una silla al lado de ella para hacerle compañía.

- ¡Vamos anímate! ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que Hiro haga con Ming-Ming?

- No me importa. – dijo de inmediato. - Es un odioso, no me gustó cómo nos trató y que nos cambiara por esa pesada…

- No has dejado de vigilar sus movimientos en toda la noche. Sabes, estuve pensando y creo que tampoco actuamos bien esta tarde…

- ¡¿Qué dices?! No veo nada de malo, él fue el culpable.

Hilary la miró retadoramente.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, creo que Hiro no fue malo con nosotras. Y en realidad te comportaste bastante tonta… casi que pude pensar que estabas…

- ¡Celosa! – levantó su voz histérica. Los demás en las otras mesas, que charlaban amenamente y de vez en cuando ponían atención a la música se asombraron con la exclamación. Roxie cubrió su boca apenas se dio cuenta de ello. – Perdón… - dijo luego quedito.

Hilary rió un poco.

- ¿Te gusta Hiro, Roxie?- le preguntó acercándosele al oído.

Roxie fingió una carcajada.

- Eres graciosa… - Luego buscó cambiar de tema. - ¿Ya notaste como mira Brooklyn a Alana? – le susurró a Hilary señalándole despistadamente el lugar donde se encontraba el chico, quien en efecto, miraba melancólicamente desde una de las mesas a Alana mientras entonaba las canciones.

- Oh… vaya… aún debe sentir algo especial hacia ella… - Hilary hizo el comentario de manera empática. Luego su tono de voz de volvió más ansioso hacia Roxie, a quién tomó por los hombros.- ¡Dime algo Roxie!

- ¿Qué?

- Alana, es decir… ¿Alana está interesada en alguien que… no sea Brooklyn? – tartamudeo un poco.

- Pues… no… no sé. – dijo algo confundida y rascando su cabeza. Luego volteó rápidamente examinando alrededor. Tras la pregunta de Hilary, Roxie recordó el abrazo de Kai y Alana.- Aunque puede que… ¡Por cierto!, no vino él ¿verdad?-

- ¿No vino quién? – Hilary no comprendió a Roxie que se hablaba a sí misma en voz alta.

- No… no vino… - decía mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.- Pensé que tal vez se aparecería acá.

- ¡¿Quién?! – preguntó un poco desesperada.

- El presumido de Hiwatari… - dijo mientras aún se extendía a mirar hacia la entrada.

- Ah… pensabas en… él. – La voz de Hilary se apagó un poco. Roxie era un tanto distraída y atarantada, pero bastante sagaz, así como celosa; así que le intrigó la mirada a medio lado de Hilary.

- ¿Qué? Aaah… ¡no me digas que a ti te agrada….! – antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Hilary le tapó la boca.

- ¡Shhhhh!

- ¿Entonces sí? – le preguntó curiosa una vez que la otra chica la soltó.

- Sólo trato de que ya no sea así…

- O sea que ¿sí?

- Por favor no le digas a nadie más. He llegado a concluir que no es en realidad la persona correcta para mí, pero…

- ¡No puedes evitar sentir que aún lo quieres sólo para ti!

- ¡Exacto! – dijo inclinándose hacia adelante. – Vaya, pareces comprenderme…

- Jejeje – Roxie rió divertidamente, luego la miró severamente. – ¿qué te atrae de Kai?

- Pues… quizás es que… yo… vaya, jamás me lo había preguntado… es lindo y pues… creo que su seriedad contrasta bastante con migo y me parece bastante interesante.

De repente notaron que Ming-Ming dejó de cantar para hacer una invitación a la pista de baile. Luego la chica de cabello turquesa dejó el micrófono de lado, haciendo que Alana se hiciera cargo de la balada siguiente. Ming-Ming se dirigió a la mesa de la BBA, donde acababa de llegar Hiro con su elegante traje de ocasión. Ante la sorpresa e ira de Roxie, Ming-Ming tomó de la mano a Hiro y lo llevó a la pista para empezar a bailar lentamente según le ritmo de la canción.

- ¿Me permite esta canción, señora?- extendió Max su mano a Judy, quien lo miró enternecida y accedió.

- ¡Oh Ray mira! – le dijo Mariah tomándolo del brazo. - ¡Sácame a bailar también!

Ray tenía la mirada un poco perdida, estaba muy pensativo, lo cual Mariah no tardó en notar.

- Ray… - dijo ahora con un tono menos emocionado. – sólo quiero que nos despreocupemos al menos por esta noche.

El chico meditó por unos segundos las palabras de Mariah. Luego la miró con una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón, ¿me concedes esta pieza?

- ¡Por supuesto!

- Y dime Brooklyn, ¿piensas dejar ir así no más a tu chica?

- Cállate, Spencer, ella yo no es mi chica. – le dijo seriamente mientras bebía un poco de ponche y evitaba mirar a Alana.

- No me digas que la cambiaste por otra.

- Idiota. - Brooklyn se levantó de la mesa colocando su vaso fuertemente. Luego se dirigió a uno de los balcones del salón.

Tala rió un poco después de escuchar la conversación de aquellos dos. Luego, sin mirar a Spencer, le dijo en tono burlón con sus brazos cruzados:

- Se ve que tú no sabes tener sensibilidad para estas cosas.

- Con permiso, muchachos. Hay algo que tengo que hacer… - Ryan se levantó de la mesa.

Ryan divisó a Mariam quien estaba de pie rebanando un pastel en una de las mesas. La chica se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando alguien la tomó por detrás del brazo

- ¡Quién te crees que eres, baboso!- le dijo enojada soltándose del chico.

- Perdone mi atrevimiento, bella dama. – Ryan le tomó la mano e intentó besársela. Mariam, sin dejar de mostrar su orgullo, retiró su mano del chico y lo miró enojada.

- En tus SU-E-ÑOS. – le enfatizó.

El pobre chico no supo que responderle, ya que ella dio media vuelta y lo dejó solo. Mientras Tyson, Er y Kenny reían de lo patético que se había visto Ryan; Roxie tomó del brazo a Kenny.

- ¡Sácame a bailar!- le exigió.

- Jajaja… ¡sí que tienes sentido del humor! No sé hacer eso.

- ¡Pues no me importa! – Roxie se llevó al apenado Kenny por obligación.

Con mucha torpeza, la nueva pareja se unía a la pista de baile. Roxie no dejaba de ver a Hiro y Ming-Ming, quienes mientras bailaban conversaban amenamente. Esto último hacia a Roxie hervir sus celos. Alana miraba la escena desde el escenario mientras seguía cantando, le extrañaba que Roxie estuviera bailando, no era algo que a su amiga le gustara hacer, o al menos eso era lo que Roxie le decía. En tanto que Tyson devoraba la comida, el señor Dickenson invitó a Hilary a bailar también. Julia y su hermano, invitados también, se decidieron a unirse al baile.

Mariam llegó a la mesa con Tala, Spencer, Bryan y su hermano Joseph. Éstos la empezaron a molestar por el recién incidente con Ryan.

- Deja de hacerte la imposible y dale una oportunidad… - le decía con sarcasmo Tala.

- Lo haré cuando tú te atrevas a invitar a Mathilda, ¿o tienes miedo de que te rechace?- lo desafió.

- Fiuu… hermano… te acaban de poner contra la pared.- le dijo Bryan mientras mordía un papita tostada.

Tala pensó por un instante en las palabras de Mariam, volteó y miró a Mathilda, quien estaba sentada junto a Miguel y Garland unas cuantas mesas lejos de él poniendo atención a la música y charlando de vez en cuando. Tala pareció tragar grueso.

- No caeré en tu trampa, Mariam.

- Miedoso.

- Engreída.

En la pista de baile, Roxie movía grotescamente a Kenny para acercarse de forma disimulada a Hiro, solo que casi no lograba hacer notar que era un acercamiento casual. Cuando estuvo lo más cerca posible se interpuso entre la pareja empujando a Ming-Ming.

- Cambio de pareja… - dijo con un cantadito en su voz. Kenny y Ming-Ming se miraron el uno al otro.

- ¿Roxie qué se supone que haces?

- Bailo contigo, eso hago.

- La única razón por la que no te dejo botada es porque no quiero arruinar la noche… sería una vergüenza para la BBA.

A Ming-Ming no le quedó de otra que tomar a Kenny y seguir bailando con él para disimular aquel estrepitoso cambio. El Jefe, por supuesto, estaba totalmente paralizado, no sabía que decir, tartamudeaba, no conectaba las ideas, saludaba a Ming-Ming, le decía un chiste tonto, luego reía y le preguntaba por su familia… Alana no comprendió por qué hizo tal movimiento tan extraño al cambiar de pareja. No quería desconcentrarse pero le parecía tan extraña la actitud de su amiga que no podía evitar perder el tiempo de la canción que interpretaba. Ryan, que se había sentado resignado, comenzaba a notar los pequeños errores de Alana en la canción.

- Señorita Ming- Ming… yo… yo… no sé bailar… discúlpeme. – le dijo después de haberla pisado varias veces.

- Aysh… ya lo noté… solo muévete despacio de un lado a otro…

- Te lo diré sólo una vez, Hiro.- le decía Roxie mientras continuaban bailando. – Esa tonta artistucha no es para ti, así que no me agrada que andes con ella. ¿lo entendiste?

Hiro soltó una risotada.

- No te pongas celosa, pensaba sacarte a bailar para que dejaras de ser tan resentida. ¡Aahh! – gritó apagadamente luego de que la chica lo pisara a propósito, aunque pretendió no haberlo hecho así. – Tú no sabes bailar esto ¿cierto?

- ¡No! Y no me interesa saberlo.

- Entonces ¿para qué lo estás haciendo?

A pesar de ser tan testaruda y desenfadada, Roxie se sentía nerviosa por estar en medio de la pista de baile con Hiro. El joven entrenador lucía muy pulcro y olía a colonia de hombre fina, lo cual Roxie no podía obviar.

- Sabes, no eres más que una niñita. – continuaba Hiro tratando de intimidarla de manera muy sutil, le comenzaba a divertir la actitud infantil de Roxie.- Me escuchaste, Roxane Kale, eres una niña celosa.

Roxie había estado casi atontada viendo el varonil semblante de su entrenador.

- Pero dime, ¿qué tanto te disgusta de Ming-Ming? Puede que sea un poco coqueta y extrovertida pero en realidad es una buena chica, y además es bonita.

Luego de que Hiro dijera eso, Roxie reacción.

- ¡No es tan bonita! Es más cualquiera puede ser más linda que ella…

Alana, quien seguía observando a Roxie desde el escenario, comenzó a recordar una conversación que tuvo con Roxie cuando ésta conoció por primera vez a Hiro. Ellas habían estado esperando en el centro de entrenamiento, cuando Hiro se acercaba con algunas maletas deportivas en la mano.

- _¿Y ese?- le preguntó Roxie- me parece haberlo visto en otra ocasión. _

- _Sí, es Hiro Granger, el fue entrenador de BEGA también. _

- _¡¿Será nuestro entrenador?! – le preguntó con asombro._

_Alana asintió con su cabeza._

- _Así es, ¿no te parece genial? El ha sido el único que ha logrado hacer entrenar a Brooklyn, y considerando lo selectivo que resulta Brooklyn, será un privilegio que nos entrene._

- _Wow… ¡Tendremos un apuesto muchacho como nuestro entrenador! – brincó Roxie de alegría._

Alana sonrió al recordar esa escena. "Es cierto, Roxie siempre pensó que Hiro era un hombre con mucha personalidad."

- Te confesaré algo, Hiro. –Roxie miró a Hiro firmemente. – Sí, ¡me llegaste a gustar! ¡Pero ahora no me interesas sino como un amigo, y como mi amigo no dejaré que salgas con una cualquiera!- Roxie casi que gritó la última oración soltándose de la mano de Hiro.

Hiro, bastante aludido y sorprendido de escuchar tal afirmación, le tapó la boca con su mano rápidamente, pero ya era un poco tarde, los demás la habían escuchado y voltearon a mirar un tanto confundidos. Alana abrió un poco los ojos al mirar a Hiro forcejeando para que Roxie no dijera nada más. Kenny, quien pensaba estar en un sueño, despertó al escucharla.

De repente, antes de que alguien pudiera comentar sobre las palabras reveladoras de Roxie, un alboroto de voces se escuchó por el pasillo de entrada. Un chico con gabardina negra ingresó con prisa, seguido de guardias que lo intentaban detener. Alana, al mirar quien había llegado tan abruptamente, se quedó callada, la música siguió entrecortada también pero ella no pudo retomar la melodía. Las chicas de la banda de Ming-Ming miraban a Alana tratando de ayudarla a seguir el canto.

Los invitados voltearon a ver a Kai, el chico al cual los guardas tomaban de los brazos. Hiro dejó a Roxie y se dirigió a Kai. Los beyluchadores comenzaron a murmurar entre sí.

- ¡Suéltenlo! Es Kai Hiwatari, miembro de la BBA.- intervino Alvin acercándose seguido de Hiro.

Los guardas comenzaron a retirarse desconfiadamente. Kai los miró desafiante después que lo soltaron. Judy, Dickenson, Max, Hilary y Tyson se fueron tras de Hiro.

- Kai, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Hiro inquieto.

- Brooklyn… ¿dónde está?- preguntó decidido.

Hiro miró a todos lados. Los otros beyluchadores se comenzaron a levantar lentamente para ver que ocurría, no lograron escuchar lo que Kai recién había dicho.

- ¡Vamos, la celebración continúa, nada extraordinario ha sucedido! – levantó la voz Alvin tratando de que los demás volvieran a sus lugares.

Ryan, quien notó la ansiedad en el rostro de su ex capitán y entrenador sabía que algo se traía entre manos, así que para ayudar a que el alboroto no se hiciera más grande se dirigió al escenario.

- Creo que es hora de intervenir- dijo Ryan tomando una de las guitarras de la tarima. Luego le pidió el micrófono a Alana, quien estaba boquiabierta. – Alana, permíteme, puedes bajar.

La chica lo miró confundida, luego reaccionó y bajó inmediatamente de las gradas de la tarima sosteniendo las faltas de su vestido púrpura. Ryan comenzó a interpretar una melodía alternativa que hizo que algunos de los presentes se desentendieran de lo que sucedía en la entrada.

- Y bien… esta va para la chica que no quiso bailar con migo… - Ryan atrajo la atención de los que no se habían percatado del todo de lo que ocurría.

Disimuladamente, Tala se acercó a Kai. Robert, Garland, Bryan, Spencer y los Tiger X miraban de lejos lo que ocurria.

- ¡Mira Ray es Kai! - le dijo Mariah casi en un susurro.

- Si... que extraño... pretende que no te importa. - le dijo mientras miraba de reojo.

Kai, al mirar a Tala que venía, se adelantó y lo tomó de su traje.

- Dime donde está Brooklyn.

- Si me sueltas te llevaré donde él.

Kai lo soltó luego de mirarlo severamente.

- Kai. – Judy intervino. El chico la miró. – Es… es bueno verte pero… ¿qué haces?

No la dejó hablar más. Kai se dirigió hacia donde Tala caminaba. Aunque Ryan trataba de llamar la atención de los presentes con su canción, la curiosidad de saber a qué había venido Kai hizo que poco a poco se levantaran a seguirlo.


	38. Chapter 38 El Alvin de Kai

**Capítulo 38 El Alvin de Kai**

Kai había determinado aquel día retar a Brooklyn una vez más para poder demostrarse a sí mismo y, no menos importante para él, a su abuelo que aún era capaz de vencer a Brooklyn. La invitación departe de BEGA para asistir a la celebración de pre-apertura fue enviada a su casa también, Sophie se la había dado aquella mañana, así que sabía donde encontrar a su oponente. No podía esperar más, tenía que desafiarlo pronto, antes que su abuelo empeorara, este pensamiento lo atribulaba. No le importó llevar su invitación como comprobante de su derecho a la celebración, tampoco se molestó en vestir apropiado para la ocasión, ni siquiera fue cortés con los reporteros que intentaron sacarle alguna palabra, mucho menos se detuvo a responder a los oficiales que inquirían de su identidad. Kai solamente ingresó por aquel pasillo iluminado, evadiendo la guardia.

- ¡Deténgase muchacho, la entrada es restringida, debe mostrar su identificación!

- Será mejor que lo sigamos para detenerlo, puede ser peligroso.

- ¡Vamos tras él!

Los guardas, que vestían de traje entero negro, llevaron sus manos a las pistolas, temiendo que Kai fuera algún chico peligroso que tratara de causar algún desastre por la forma tan precipitosa en la que ingreso, haciendo un lado a dos fornidos oficiales.

- ¡Oficial! – llamó una de las reporteras – el chico es Kai Hiwatari, es parte de la BBA.

- Puede ser, pero no creo que tenga buenas intenciones o al menos no es lo que su rostro decía. – dijo mientras ingresaba por el pasillo.

Mientras Kai se acercaba al salón principal, comenzó a reconocer a la intérprete en el escenario, no podía confundir la dulce voz de Alana. Pero no importaba ahora, no había tiempo para suavizar su corazón por ella, no era ella el motivo de su llegada. Uno de los guardas lo tomó del brazo con violencia.

- No irá a ningún lado, joven.

- ¡Suélteme! – Kai forcejeó con el hombre. Otro de los oficiales lo tomó del otro brazo con fuerza. – Necesito hablar con uno de los presentes.

Tyson no podía creerlo, no esperaba ver a Kai en la fiesta. Dejó la comida que tenía en la mano para ir a encontrarse con su viejo amigo, pero de repente se detuvo al notar la mirada penetrante del muchacho. "¡Kai!"- pensó- "De seguro que tú no has venido a comer o a divertirte…"

Alana, después de bajar del escenario, se quedó inmóvil en medio de la pista de baile, así como las parejas que bailaban en ese momento lo estaban, observando a Kai que seguía a Tala.

- Hiro, por favor vuelvan a sus lugares, yo iré con Tala y el chico. Me ocuparé que todo esté en orden. – Alvin puso su mano sobre el hombro del joven entrenador, quien lo miró con desconfianza.

- Hiro, Alvin tiene razón. No tiene sentido que los demás se alteren. – Dickenson detuvo a Hiro también.

Daichi, quien se había vestido por primera vez en su vida con un lindo traje gris por insistencia de Mariah, fue uno de los primeros en levantarse para averiguar lo que pasaba, Lee lo haló de su manga de su traje.

- ¡Quédate, Daichi!

- ¿Y perderme de la acción? Por favor no me hagas esto…

- Ray, por favor detén a los demás, no permitas que vayan con nosotros.

- Como digas, Alvin.

Ray se dirigió a los demás para ordenarles que se detuvieran, así también Hiro detuvo a Tyson de seguir a Kai.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! Necesito saber a qué vino Kai, el no se aparecería acá sino fuera por algo inusual.

- Tyson, contrólate. Esperemos con calma… - Hiro estaba igual de intrigado que su hermano, de verdad hubiera deseado ir con ellos. – Señor Dickenson, me parece pertinente que usted también los acompañe, es justo que alguien de la BBA también sepa que quiere Kai.

- Tienes razón, iré con ellos.

El señor Dickenson fue tras Alvin, Tala y Kai, quienes ya subían las escaleras del segundo piso, por donde Tala había visto a Brooklyn irse, "probablemente estará en uno de los balcones" pensaba. El silencio entre los cuatro era solamente acompañado por la música que Ryan continuaba ejecutando. De hecho, Ryan hacía un buen trabajo con su guitarra, los asistentes se sorprendieron del talento del beyluchador.

- Vaya… No sabía que Ryan fuera tan bueno para la música. – señaló Joseph.

- Hmmp – Mariam volvió su rostro orgullosamente. – es un fanfarrón, nada más quiere lucirse. – Sin embargo, la chica sabía que Ryan era un excelente músico así como beyluchador.

"Estoy segura que vino a buscar a Brooklyn" pensaba Alana estando aún de pie mirando por donde el grupo se había ido, de inmediato se dirigió a las escaleras pero fue detenida por Hiro.

- No vayas. – le dijo interponiéndose en el camino.

- ¡Hiro, Kai viene a buscar a Brooklyn! – le dijo con una mirada preocupada.

Hiro asintió con su cabeza y la llevó de vuelta a la mesa, Alana era bastante sumisa y no mostró resistencia a pesar de sentirse totalmente intranquila.

- Señorita Ming-Ming, gracias por el baile. – Kenny se retiró con sus compañeros después de intentar hacer una reverencia ante la artista que no estaba menos extrañada por el incidente, pero la música de Ryan captó su atención antes de que pudiera ocuparse en indagar lo que ocurría.

- ¡Chicos! Todo esto me parece muy extraño, creo que Kai viene a buscar a Brooklyn, no lo veo por ninguna parte en el salón.

Alana agachó la cabeza al escuchar a Kenny.

- Seguramente lo retará a beybatallar con él, de otro modo no se hubiera molestado en llegar. – Hilary daba ahora su hipótesis al respecto, tenía el corazón en la mano por haber visto llegar al chico.

- ¡Rayos, quiero ir a ver! – Tyson puso sus manos firmemente en la mesa.

- Tranquilos, muchachos, pronto sabremos lo que ocurre, el señor Dickenson nos lo hará saber.

Justo como Tala lo pensó, Brooklyn estaba sentado contra uno de los muros del balcón del segundo piso mirando hacia el cielo estrellado. El chico escuchó los pasos de los demás acercarse a él. Volteó a mirar con desinterés, mas al ver a Kai no evitó preguntarse la razón de su venida.

- Tienes visitas, Brooklyn.- le dijo Tala sarcástico.

- Vaya, no se hubieran molestado… - respondió igual.

- ¡Brooklyn!- Kai no perdió el tiempo. – He venido para vencerte, alista tu lanzador y prepárate, yo me dejaré tu beyblade hoy.

Brooklyn se enderezó y se bajó del balcón.

- Bueno, al menos habrá algo más interesante que hacer esta noche. – el chico sacó su beyblade de dentro de su chaqueta formal. – Alvin, necesitamos un plato ahora mismo.

- ¡Chicos no es el momento! – el señor Dickenson intentó detenerlos. Los muchachos lo miraron sorpresivamente.

- Dickenson, si me permite, yo me encargaré de los muchachos. Usted ni yo no podemos evitar que se enfrenten, si no lo hacen acá lo harán en otro lugar. Aquí podremos saber que ocurre. – La mirada de Kai le hacía recordar a Alvin a su viejo oponente, Voltaire. Le emocionaba poder ver a Kai enfrentarse a Brooklyn.

El señor Dickenson aceptó la propuesta, sin dejar de tener sus dudas al respecto. Alvin los dirigió al tercer piso, donde se encontraba un simple plato utilizado para el entrenamiento.

- No es la gran cosa, lo sé, no podrán utilizar el campo virtual. Lo que significa que el ganador será quien agote primero sus energías según su banda de control. O que por defecto su beyblade salga del plato. – explicó Alvin.

- Pierdes el tiempo, Kai. Tu bien sabes que no estás listo para vencerme. Pero debo admitir que agradezco que hagas de esta noche algo emocionante al menos.

Kai no le respondía, quería acabar con Brooklyn de una vez por todas sin importar lo que le costara. A la cuenta de Alvin, el grito de "Let it rip!" se escuchó como eco en aquel lugar poco iluminado. Ambos beyblades no tardaron en resonar violentamente uno contra el otro. Tala se sorprendía de ver la potencia de ambos muchachos, no se podía comparar a la última vez que los miró beybatallar.

Los chicos de la BBA en el salón no dejaban de mirar hacia las escaleras, mientras los asistentes de BEGA y demás invitados, admirados por la destreza de Ryan, casi que ignoraban el recién incidente, a excepción de los Tiger X y Robert que se preguntaba dentro de sí si Kai habría cambiado de opinión desde la última vez que conversó con él.

Ryan terminó de ejecutar su solo de guitarra, todos los que le ponían atención aplaudieron eufóricamente, entre ellos Ming-Ming.

- ¡Bravo, bravo! – gritaba la chica.- ¡estuviste excelente!

- Gracias, gracias… - decía el agitado chico por el micrófono. – es solo uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos…

Mientras Ryan hablaba, un leve sonido de metales se escuchaba lejanamente, apenas y algunos lo alcanzaban a percibir.

- ¿Oyen eso? – preguntó Er en un susurro.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Max mientras Ryan continuaba hablando de su recién tocada pieza.

- Es… es el sonido de…

- Estoy seguro de que se trata de… - murmuraba Robert a Garland.

- Suena como si estuvieran… - le decía Mathilda a Miguel.

- ¡Están beybatallando! – exclamó potentemente Daichi. Todos, incluyendo Ryan quien estaba a punto de darle el pase a Ming-Ming, se callaron inmediatamente. - ¡Es el inconfundible sonido de los beyblades arremetiéndose!

El silencio que duró como unos cinco segundos logró confirmar lo que aquellos con su oído más afinado se habían percatado, los dos beyblades lograban escucharse hasta el primer piso.

- ¡Son ellos, lo sabía, están beybatallando! – Hilary se levantó de inmediato y se adelantó a las escaleras. Ante la mirada de todos los asistentes se volvió y les gritó. - ¿Qué esperan? ¡Tenemos que saber a donde se fueron!

Tyson fue el primero de la BBA en levantarse a seguir a Hilary, los demás se levantaron no con menor prisa. Ahora, las pisadas de los asistentes subiendo las escaleras sobrepasaba el ruido de los metales.

- ¡Es en el tercer piso! – decía Ray mientras corría de la mano con Mariah.

Al llegar al lugar, todos se emocionaron de ver a los chicos beybatallando arduamente. Alana y Judy se incorporaron al grupo de espectadores de último. Pero la chica de vestido púrpura se fue haciendo lugar entre el molote de beyluchadores que no querían perderse de la acción.

Brooklyn y Kai apenas se percataron de la llegada de los demás. Estaban sumamente concentrados en su batalla, sus bandas de control vibraban alocadamente. Los muchachos se estaban esforzando demasiado por sacar a su oponente del plato. La energía que desataban los golpes era tan fuerte que el mismo plato se comenzó a agrietar.

- Si siguen a este ritmo alguno de los dos se va a desplomar en el suelo. – Agregó Tyson preocupado de ver el aspecto sudoroso de Kai. – ¡Se están esforzando más de lo normal!

Ambos eran igual de resistentes y fuertes, pero Brooklyn demostraba más destreza en sus jugadas, lograba pensar más rápido que Kai, lo cual lo desventajaba. Pero Kai no se daba por vencido, jamás se permitiría perder aquel encuentro.

- ¡Kai! – Alana se atrevió finalmente a llamar la atención del chico. - ¡Detente ya, sabes que no podrás contra Brooklyn! ¡Sólo lograrás lastimarte! – A la muchacha no le importaba desanimar a Kai, odiaba ver aquella violenta rivalidad en el juego.

Kai reaccionó al escuchar a Alana insistirle en detenerse. "Sé que no te agrada esto, Alana, pero ahora no me importa lo que pienses, necesito vencer a Brooklyn como sea." Brooklyn se molestó al escuchar la insistencia de Alana.

- ¡Alana no te metas en esto, no tiene nada que ver contigo! ¡Deja que Kai aprenda de su propia necedad!

Alana retrocedió un poco, sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer. Rápidamente buscó a Hiro entre los otros muchachos.

- ¡Hiro, por favor dile al señor Dickenson que detengan el juego! Mira la banda de control de Kai, ¡ya no resiste! ¡es peligroso, por favor Hiro tu bien sabes lo duro que es Brooklyn!

Alvin ya había notado la gravedad del combate, para ambos chicos la batalla se volvía bastante peligrosa. Solo había una ligera diferencia entre la estabilidad de Brooklyn y Kai, siendo Brooklyn un poco más minucioso y aún rápido en esquivar.

- Entiendo a Kai, y admiro lo fuerte que se ha vuelto. Debo aprender de él, sin duda. Pero no logro saber por qué no se inscribe al torneo y prueba su destreza como todos los demás… - Tyson pensaba en voz alta.

- Tyson, creo que lo de Kai es algo personal. – le respondió Max, quien estaba al lado de él. – Kai está enojado, míralo bien, él no está disfrutando este combate como la última vez que enfrentó a Brooklyn. Kai está desesperado por dentro, su deseo es acabar con su oponente a toda costa, pero ha olvidado que el beyblade no se trata de dañarse a sí mismo para conseguir la victoria.

- Entiendo lo que dices. Kai no tiene la motivación correcta para el juego. ¡Y eso es peor que lastimarse mil veces en la batalla!

Los beyblade de ambos se comenzaban a deteriorar, ninguno lograba detener al otro pero ya la batalla les pasaba la factura a ambos en sus cuerpos. Si la banda de control dejaba de resistir podía ocasionar un electro shock en ambos, pero Kai no quería perder y Brooklyn aún en su orgullo no se dignaba a detener el combate. De repente un beyblade más se interpuso entro los dos, sacándolos de inmediato del plato y haciéndolos volver a la mano de cada beyluchador. Los chicos miraron de donde había venido el beyblade, era Alvin quien había detenido el juego. Kai miró con ira a Alvin.

- ¡Tú quién eres para entrometerte en nuestro combate!- le dijo mientras lo señalaba.

- ¡Soy Alvin Schitz, ex campeón regional de Rusia y actual presidente de BEGA! Si no pudiste detener mi beyblade no puedes detenerme de hacer lo que quiera en esta batalla.

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron al reaccionar ante las palabras de Alvin, sí, Alvin era el chico delgado que su abuelo subestimó y a quien nunca logró vencer. Justo detrás de Alvin, quien se había acercado al plato, Kai visualizó a Brooklyn, quien se había convertido en su "Alvin". Kai se agachó para tomar aire, se sentía débil. Brooklyn jadeaba también, la batalla había sido regia.

- Si tu quieres enfrentarte a Brooklyn deberás participar en el torneo, y vencer a los demás beyluchadores. – le decía Alvin con voz tenaz. – Deberás probar que puedes derrotar a todos, no solo a uno de ellos.

Kai levantó su rostro agitado.

- ¡Ahí estaré! – Kai se alejó del plato aún sintiendo coraje dentro de sí, pasando entre los otros beyluchadores que lo miraban con asombro. "No descansaré hasta vencerte... esto no se ha terminado"

- ¡Kai! Alvin tiene razón, sé que no he dado lo mejor de mí pero aún no me has vencido. – le dijo Tyson.

El chico miró de reojo a Tyson.

- Nos veremos en el bey estadio, Tyson. – dijo mientras se iba.

Tyson sonrió, Kai participaría en el torneo y eso lo emocionaba. Alana se sentía decepcionada, se alejó del lugar buscando un balcón donde pudiera estar a solas. Brooklyn la había seguido con la mirada y luego fue tras ella.

- Podemos volver al salón principal. – Indicó Alvin. – Aún queda mucha comida…

- ¡Es cierto!- exclamaron Daichi y Tyson al unísono.

Alana estaba tratando de calmar su enojo mirando el paisaje nocturno. Supo que alguien había llegado donde ella.

- Sé que viniste acá para estar sola… pero quiero disculparme contigo…

La chica no le respondió, prefería no dejar oír su voz entrecortada.

- Alana, leí todos tus mensajes… no los respondí porque no sabía que decirte.

Brooklyn se refería a los mensajes de correo electrónico que ella le envió mientras estuvo en su casa, en los cuales ella le había confesado que empezaba a sentir un mayor afecto por Kai. La chica respiró un poco más profundo para poder hablar con firmeza.

- Brooklyn, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien. No debiste aceptar el combate contra Kai. Si Alvin no hubiera intervenido alguno de ustedes estuviera mal herido en este momento.

Brooklyn apretó firmemente su lanzador que sostenía en su mano derecha mientras Alana continuaba con su reproche.

- Al parecer has olvidado lo que realmente importa, no es cuan fuerte puedas demostrarle a alguien que eres. Has dejado de pensar en lo eterno…

- ¡El me retó, Alana! Sé que quería mi beyblade, jamás permitiría que me gane si sé que no puede lograrlo.

- Sabes mejor que Kai que no te puede vencer. – le dijo volteándose a él.- Casi podía oler el odio entre ustedes, Brooklyn.

Luego de una pausa el chico agregó:

- Perdóname… y… con respecto a tus mensajes, Alana, no tienes por qué decirme lo que sientas por Kai. Tú puedes escoger amar a quien desees.- dijo tratando de no mostrar su tristeza en la voz.

- Brooklyn… tú siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo, no podía ocultarte esto. Me demostraste que podía confiar en ti cuando me dejaste ir.

El chico bajó su mirada y luego la alzó de nuevo para mirar al cielo.

- Alana, fue difícil entender por qué debía hacerlo… Pero no sé si resulta más complicado entender por qué comienzas a interesarte tanto por Kai. – dijo melancólico.

- Créeme que el sentimiento no irá más lejos si no es lo correcto. Lo he decidido así.

Alana estaba preocupada y decepcionada por Kai. Al igual que Brooklyn lo había hecho por ella, Alana sabía que debía dejar ir a Kai de su mente y de su corazón pues comprobó que aún el orgulloso chico debía enfrentarse y vencer a su peor oponente, como su abuelo le había dicho. En tanto Kai no lograra deshacerse de si mismo no podría llegar a amar realmente. Esto le causaba pesar a la chica a quien Brooklyn había abrazado para despedirse aquella noche


	39. Chapter 39 Comienzan los Problemas

**Capítulo 39 Comienzan los problemas**

Sin darse cuenta, Alana y Brooklyn se habían abrazado tiernamente durante aquella noche fría de celebración. Para Alana, Brooklyn era su amigo de infancia, aquel que le hacía compañía durante los años de tardes solitarias y nostálgicas. Él era el único niño con quien jamás había compartido tan libremente, con él podía hablar horas enteras sin que el chico se cansara de escucharla. Brooklyn lograba sacar una sonrisa en Alana en medio de sus rabietas, ¡a él nada parecía estorbarle, eso hasta que algún tipo se atrevía a retarlo a una beybatalla!

Brooklyn evitaba mostrar su sentimiento romántico mientras abrazaba a la chica. Intentaba pensar en ella como la dulce niñita que conoció años atrás. Quizás tenía derecho a sentir coraje, ya que jamás imaginó que Alana se podía interesar en alguien más siendo él el único chico con quien compartía todos sus secretos. Pero había sucedido, la bella Alana no estaba enamorada de él. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Reclamarle el tiempo, el cariño, la atención? No, Alana no le debía nada. Todas las muestras de amor fueron de gratis, así era como el abuelo Damian, quien se había convertido en su abuelo también, le había enseñado que debía amar. Así lo haría, la amaría como su amiga, era lo que ella esperaba.

Brooklyn lentamente comenzó a soltarse de los brazos de la chica. La tomó de las manos y le sonrió. Alana miró el rostro del chico, era el mismo semblante de cuando estuvieron a punto de casarse, cuando se atrevió a decirle no a su compromiso. Cualquier otro muchacho que admirara la belleza de Alana aprovecharía para besarla en ese momento, despidiéndose de su chica para siempre, sería el instante perfecto, lo cual Brooklyn no ignoraba. Pero el chico a parte de ser noble, se esforzaba por no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, probablemente por eso tenía tanto éxito en sus batallas. Así que, a pesar de tenerla tan cerca, sabía que ella ya estaba lejos.

Alana le sonrió también. Luego se soltó de las manos del chico, quien también dejó ir las manos de ella.

- Te prometo que… me esforzaré por no odiar a Kai. – le dijo con un poco de sentido de humor.

Ella dejó que el silencio continuara por unos momentos más mientras miraba a Brooklyn admirada.

- Adiós, Brooklyn. – dio media vuelta y se fue del balcón.

El chico no le respondió, la vio irse y luego se volteó a respirar profundo apoyando sus dos manos sobre el balcón.

Tyson se apresuró a alcanzar a Kai después de considerarlo seriamente, era tan impaciente que no podía esperar hasta el torneo para hablar con él. Kai no salió por la puerta principal, lo que hizo que le costara más trabajo a Tyson al darse cuenta que los guardas no lo habían visto salir. "Debió haber salido por la parte trasera…" pensaba mientras corría a toparse con el chico. Finalmente observó la silueta que se alejaba por el parqueo trasero.

- ¡Kai, espera viejo!- le gritó desde lejos.

El muchacho no se detenía, Tyson corrió más rápido, resbalándose un poco en la calle. Cuando estuvo más cerca, Kai se dio media vuelta y con rostro severo le dijo:

- ¡No quiero que me sigas, no des un paso más!- Kai empujó con fuerza un barril de lata que contenía alguna basura dentro, el cual calló en medio de los dos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Dijo Tyson sorprendido de ver que Kai lanzara el barril para evitar que él se acercara. - Actúas de una manera muy extraña. Todos hemos estado preocupados por ti.

Kai agachó el rostro apretando sus puños.

- Tu única motivación de ir al torneo es Brooklyn ¿no es así? ¿Acaso piensas que eres demasiado bueno para enfrentarte primero con los otros? Eres un arrogante.

- Tyson, entiéndelo, no quiero que mi abuelo vaya a la tumba creyendo que yo soy igual que él.

- No lo eres, pero te estás comportando como si lo fueras…

- ¡Escucha! Mi abuelo no me cree capaz de vencer a Brooklyn, yo quiero demostrarle lo contrario. Mi derrota contra Brooklyn fue lo peor que me pudo ocurrir. ¿En qué momento volvió a ser el mejor? – Kai estaba sumamente frustrado. - Tu también fracasaste – le dijo señalándolo- eras el campeón mundial y ahora eres un mediocre. Ray nunca ha sido mejor que tu y logró ganarte fácilmente, no quiero ser como tú Tyson.

- Agradezco tu sinceridad pero estas yendo demasiado lejos. – Tyson se molestó por las palabras de Kai.

Kai se dio media vuelta dejando a Tyson hablando solo.

- ¡Cómo detesto que te vayas y no termines las conversaciones!- le gritó fuertemente.

El muchacho de la gabardina negra, el orgulloso beyluchador no se molestó más en responder. Tyson pateo con fuerza en un desahogo de rabia el estañón que Kai recién había hecho caer.

- ¡Tyson! – escuchó una voz femenina tras él.- ¿Qué ocurrió?- Era Hilary que se aproximaba. – Vaya… hace frio acá afuera…

- Hilary… - Tyson aún estaba muy molesto con Kai. – No sé que te agrada de Hiwatari.

Hilary se sorprendió ante el comentario.

- ¿Acabas de hablar con él? ¿Qué te dijo?

- No hace falta decírtelo… vámonos de aquí. – Tyson se retiró pasando frente a Hilary, quien observaba la basura regada y no se atrevió a preguntar que más había sucedido.

Más tarde, Alana se miraba frente al espejo quitándose el maquillaje con lentitud. Alguien llamó a su puerta, hasta la tercera vez la chica respondió.

- Adelante…

- ¡Hola! – era Roxie, traía su ropa de dormir puesta. - ¿todavía no has terminado? Luces muy pensativa… pero ya sé por qué es. – dijo sentándose en la cama.

- Roxie, Kai no era el mismo hoy… me pregunto que le habrá pasado…

- Vaya… hasta que por fin me hablas de él.

Alana no le respondió, siguió luego cepillando su cabello.

- Sabes, ¿no crees que Kai es un chico complicado? No sé que le hayas de interesante…

- Roxie, Kai es el hijo de quien fue la mejor amiga de mamá… Además, no es el muchacho duro que aparenta ser… creo que tiene mucho dolor, es todo.

Roxie, que quiso hacer mil y una pregunta a Alana acerca de la vida de Kai, se quedó callada al notar la seriedad en el rostro de su amiga. Pero no pudo evitar carcajear luego, tomó una almohada y la abrazó.

- Entonces…- dijo emocionada- ¿sí te gusta?

Alana la miró a través del espejo.

- Es muy temprano para decir un sí… pero algo tarde para decir un no.

Roxie lanzó la almohada al cieloraso gritando un "¡Sí!" que hizo que Alana la mirara un poco asustada.

- ¡Lo sabía! No me mires así Alana… jeje… hasta que por fin lo confesaste.

Luego de que las chicas apagaran la luz de la habitación para dormir, la entusiasmada voz de Roxie se escuchó de nuevo en medio del silencio.

- ¡No puedo creer que lo dijeras!

- Shhh! Ay Roxie… no dije que sí… fue un… quizás…

- Sí sí… como sea…

Mientras Alana y Roxie dormían, Tyson entrenaba solo. Kenny lo miraba a través de su computadora, Hilary se acercó envuelta en una cobija con una taza de te en la mano.

- Nunca había visto a Tyson tan molesto como hoy… tanto así que no quiso seguir en la fiesta por venir a entrenar.

- Hilary, Tyson no dejó de reprochar todo el camino la actitud de Kai. Parece que le dijo algo muy indignante.

- Dile que vaya a dormir… podrá entrenar mañana temprano.

- ¿Por qué no le dices tú? De seguro te pondrá más atención que a mí.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Es muy terco.

- Bueno… considerando que tú le agradas…

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Oops! No debí haberlo dicho… pero bueno… - Kenny estaba agotado, sus parpados se caían solos, así que no pensaba mucho en las palabras que decía.

- Kenny tu también debes ir a dormir, ¡apaga esa computadora ahora mismo!- Hilary le cerró su laptop de inmediato.

En una de las habitaciones de BEGA, Mariam no podía dormir, sollozaba tratando de no ser escuchada por Mariah, su compañera de cuarto, pero fue imposible ya que Mariah tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño.

- Mariam… - la llamó en un susurro. - ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- No lo creo… ninguna de las dos puede hacer algo al respecto. – decía entre lágrimas. – sólo espero que esta pesadilla se acabe y dejemos de ser las marionetas de Mónica y Boris.

Mariah no sabía cómo consolarla, Mariam tenía razón. Mariah se levantó a la cocina y llenó un vaso con agua, pensativamente se devolvió a su recámara.

- Toma. – le dijo poniendo el vaso en la mesa de noche- te refrescará un poco.- luego se dirigió a su cama de nuevo, acurrucándose en las cobijas, conmovida por el llanto de su compañera.

Antes de que amaneciese, Kai se fue lejos de la ciudad a entrenar, no le importaba el frío o el hambre que tuviera, sólo quería ser más resistente. Cada golpe de su beyblade contra un árbol o una roca servía para descargar más y más ira. Buscaba que sus movimientos fueran nítidos. "Alana… " pensaba "tú también crees que no puedo ganarle a Brooklyn."

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – gritó haciendo que la nieve en una de las ramas se deslizara más rápidamente. Luego se dejó caer al suelo, sobre sus rodillas. Tomó su beyblade y lo contempló por varios segundos mientras copos de nieve comenzaban a caer sobre él. – No… no puedo dejarme vencer… no seré como tú, Voltaire. No renunciaré al beyblade…

La noche se acortó más de lo esperado para todos. Ese día comenzaría el torneo con los chicos principiantes que aspiraban a competir en las grades ligas una vez se anunciara el ganador. Los participantes de BEGA jamás habían experimentado tal ambiente fúnebre, nadie hablaba sino solo lo necesario. No se miraban el uno al otro, sin embargo, debían pretender que todo transcurría normal, aunque bien sabía que no era así.

- ¡Kenny apresúrate! Llegaremos tarde...

El Jefe se apresuró para evitar el constante llamar de Hilary. Por supuesto no podía salir sin su laptop, la cual cargó hasta subir al auto que manejaría hasta el centro de conferencias de BEGA, donde Alvin y varios reporteros los esperaban a Hilary y a él para una entrevista a la que habían sido convocados días antes. Kenny tomó el volante tan rápido como subió al auto. La celebración masiva comenzaría a las siete y media de la noche, como era costumbre, presentaciones artísticas amenizarían la apertura del evento asistido por una gran cantidad de espectadores en el lujoso beyestadio construido por BEGA.

Por otra parte, Roxie y Alana caminaban despacio por los pasillos del beyestadio. Las chicas miraban a ambos lados de ellas cada vez que pasaban una puerta.

- …entonces, Roxie, ¿qué te dijo Hiro después?

- Nada… no he hablado con él desde que tu querido amigo interrumpió el baile.

- Jaja… aún no puedo creer que hayas hecho tal alboroto en el centro comercial solo para arruinar la tarde de Ming-Ming y Hiro… y no entiendo por qué aun dices que ya no te gusta.

- Es verdad… ¿por qué no me crees? Hiro ya es un tema superado para mí.

- Mira este es el camerino 040 lo que significa que el nuestro es…

- El de la izquierda, camerino 042. Me pregunto por qué nos enviaron a un ala tan lejos de los chicos.

Las dos muchachas estaban frente a la puerta que tenía la inscripción "No. 042", la misma a la que Alvin había llevado a Tala tiempo atrás para que la conociera. Una puerta automática se abrió justo cuando se pusieron frente a ella.

- Wow, mira esos cómodos muebles… además de que tenemos nuestro propio baño. – Roxie fue la primera en ingresar.

Las chicas se comenzaron a cambiar en su ropa deportiva. En tanto, apenas terminó la conferencia, Hilary y Kenny se dirigieron al beyestadio, llevaban la dirección del lugar del parqueo que se les había asignado previamente en su pase de entrada al estadio. Llegaron media hora antes de que las actividades comenzaran, aún así se escuchaba la algarabía de los aficionados. El estacionamiento se encontraba bajo techo, tuvieron que avanzar unos cien metros antes de llegar al lugar enumerado "042".

- ¿No crees que esa conferencia estuvo bastante redundante?

- Sí, Jefe… esas preguntas las hemos respondido una y otra vez…

- Bien, parece que este es nuestro espacio del parqueo.

- Escucha el ambiente allá adentro, están ansiosos por comenzar. Es extraño, este torneo no me ilusiona tanto… creo que ha habido muchos problemas y eso me ha agotado más de la cuenta.

- Dímelo a mí… - Antes de que el Jefe cerrara la puerta del auto las luces del parqueo se apagaron repentinamente, dejando todo alrededor a oscuras.

- ¡Genial! Un apagón, lo que nos faltaba. – refunfuñó Hilary. – Creo que hay una pequeña linterna por acá.

Hilary comenzó a buscar en una de las gabetillas del auto hasta que encontró un pequeño foco. Luego cerró la puerta con fuerza, Kenny aún no cerraba la puerta de al lado suyo.

- ¡Aquí está lo que necesitábamos! – Cuando Hilary alumbró a su lado derecho vio un hombre que sostenía un revolver apuntando y otra linterna apuntando hacia ella.

Antes de que Hilary pudiera lanzar un grito, el tipo que traía su cara tapada con un pasamontañas le ordenó:

- Será mejor que no haga ruido y colabore con nosotros o usted y su amigo la pasarán muy mal.

Las manos de Hilary comenzaron a temblar y la linterna cayó de sus manos a los pies del hombre que le dio un puntapié al foco y tomó del brazo a Hilary, antes de que ella gritara pidiendo auxilio, el hombre tapó su boca y apuntó en su cabeza.

- A-3 toma al muchacho, a él también lo debemos llevar.

Casi al mismo tiempo que el tipo apresó a Hilary, otro hombre se acercó a Kenny, pero antes de que lo pudiera tomar del brazo también, una sombra negra arremetió rápidamente contra Kenny de frente, pasando en medio del hombre armado. La sombra montó a Kenny sobre su hombro y lo lanzó contra el suelo para luego esconderlo detrás de algunos autos alrededor. El hombre haló del gatillo contra el suelo alarmado por lo que fuera que le arrebató a su rehén.

- ¡Tonto no dispares! ¡Qué fue eso! – le gritó el hombre que sostenía a Hilary, la cual sollozaba.

- ¡No lo sé! – dijo confundido.

- ¡Apresúrate a buscarlo no deben estar lejos!

- ¡Keeeeeenyyy!- Hilary gritó desesperada en un momento que el hombre destapó su boca por accidente.

- ¡Hilaryyyy!- Kenny gritó de vuelta.

El hombre que buscaba a Kenny miró alrededor buscando donde provino el grito del Jefe.

- ¡Cállate o vendrán por ti!- le dijo la sombra que lo llevaba, que en realidad no era una sombra sino un chico encapuchado.

Kenny en su desesperación pateaba al tipo que lo tenía fuertemente sostenido y llevaba al pobre Jefe arrastrado rápidamente, agachado por el piso, pasando entre los autos.

- ¡Suéltame, necesito ir por Hilary! ¡Y dejé mi laptop en el auto…! – dijo angustiado.

El encapuchado siguió sosteniendo al Jefe, pero ante la insistencia de Kenny por soltarse, el encapuchado recurrió en sostenerlo fuertemente del cuello debajo de un auto, lo miró a la cara y le susurró.

- ¡Escúchame bien, estoy salvando tu vida y si no te calmas te voy a entregar ahora mismo y no habrá esperanza para ti ni Hilary! ¿Entiendes?

Kenny asintió asustado y nervioso. Las pisadas del hombre se escuchaban cerca de ellos, con una linterna apuntaba a todos lados buscando a Kenny. El encapuchado y el Jefe salieron arrastrados de debajo del auto, sin hacer ruido alguno.

- Esto es lo que haremos. – le decía el encapuchado mientras Kenny sudaba intensamente. – a la cuenta de tres saldremos corriendo, te sostendré del brazo, te advierto que iremos a toda velocidad y no nos detendremos. Bien… ¡Tres!– cuando la luz de la linterna se hubo dirigido al lado contrario de ellos, el encapuchado levantó a Kenny de una y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad.

- ¡Keeeeenyyyyyy!- se escuchó a lo lejos la desesperada y angustiada voz de Hilary.

Kenny sintió un horrible vacio en su estómago mientras se alejaba de su compañera. El hombre notó a los chicos que corrían y, sin disparar pero siguiéndoles con la linterna, fue a toda velocidad detrás de ellos también.

- ¡No te detengas, Kenny! ¡Corre, corre y no te detengas por nada!

- ¡Keeeenyyyyy! – se escuchaba el grito ahogado de Hilary, quien ya había sido metida al auto, mas no siguió gritando después de que el tipo la durmiera con una gas especial.

El apagón también ocurrió en el ala del camerino 042, donde se encontraban las chicas.

- ¡Ninguno me contesta! – Roxie llamaba a sus compañeros por su celular.

- Vamos sigue tratando, la puerta quedó atascada, eso es lo malo de la tecnología… - Alana trataba inútilmente de abrir la puerta.

- ¡Max! – por fin alguien le había contestado - ¡¿Por qué rayos no responden las llamadas, para qué tienen celular entonces?!

- _¿Qué te ocurre? Jamás podríamos escuchar un celular sonar con todo este ruido de fondo…- _Max estaba junto con Er, Ryan y Tyson cerca de las graderías. – _es una suerte que mi celular estuviera en modo vibrador. _

- ¡Estamos atascadas en nuestro camerino, es el número 42!

- _¿Por qué?_

- ¡La puerta no abre, por el apagón!

- _¿Cuál apagón?_

- ¡No es gracioso, Max! Estamos atascadas porque hubo un apagón y la puerta es automática. Necesitamos salir de acá, ¡por favor busca la llave!

- _¡Que extraño! Buscaremos ayuda, tengan paciencia._

- ¡Apresúrense no me agrada la oscuridad! – Roxie cortó su llamada. – Alana esto es extraño, parece que el apagón no fue en todo el estadio.

De repente, por fuera alguien comenzó a abrir el llavín. Las chicas se acercaron una a la otra temerosas de quien fuera. La puerta se abrió y vieron a Tala ingresar con una linterna en su mano. Ambas suspiraron de alivio, pero Roxie de inmediato inquirió:

- ¿Tala? ¿Qué haces acá?

- Apenas ocurrió el apagón me enviaron a sacarlas… - dijo un tanto serio. - ¿Qué esperan?

- No entiendo como en un estadio tan lujoso puede ocurrir un incidente como este. – se quejaba Roxie altaneramente.

Mientras salían y Roxie seguía con sus quejas, una vez en el marco de la puerta, Alana volteó y miró un hombre alto y fornido detrás de ella que tomó a Roxie por detrás y le roció lo que parecía ser un spray en su naríz, dejándola inconsciente.

- ¡Qué mocosa para hablar!- gruñó el tipo.

Antes de que Alana, pasmada por el incidente, pudiera devolverse y huir, Tala la tomó de su brazo.

- Perdóname, Alana. – fue lo último que Alana escuchó antes de que Tala le rociara del spray en su cara también. – Walter, llevemos a las chicas por el ala oeste.

Los dos alzaron a las muchachas en sus brazos y en medio de la oscuridad del pasillo salieron por el ala oeste.


	40. Chapter 40 ¡Es ahora, Jefe!

**Capítulo 40 ¡Es ahora, Jefe!**

El tipo del pasamontañas negro corría a toda velocidad apuntando con el foco hacia la apuradiza sombra negra que llevaba del brazo a Kenny, los tres se interceptaban entre los autos del inmenso parqueo bajo techo. La adrenalina hacía que el Jefe fuera a una velocidad impresionante, no podía creer que pudiera correr tanto. Mientras tanto, el tipo que conducía el auto con la ya dormida Hilary dentro, intentaba seguir a su otro compañero.

- ¡Nos está alcanzando! - gritó desesperado el Jefe.

El encapuchado miró de reojo y notó que la luz venía más de cerca hacia ellos.

- Escucha, Kenny.- dijo tratando de no levantar la voz más de la cuenta en tanto corrían. – Vamos a confundirlo, sólo sigue mis movimientos, no te alteres, cambiaremos de dirección.

Sin opción alguna, Kenny siguió al encapuchado que se detuvo abruptamente. El Jefe sintió un pavor inmenso al ver al tipo acercarse enseguida. Cuando estuvo a escasos metros de distancia, el encapuchado golpeó fuertemente uno de los autos a su derecha, cuya alarma comenzó a resonar por todo el parqueo lo cual sorprendió al tipo y lo hizo detenerse por un instante. Inmediatamente sacó de su capucha un objeto que Kenny no tardó en reconocer: ¡un beyblade! Apuntó con su lanzador hacia el tipo y rápidamente le arrebató la linterna de su mano, apenas eso ocurrió el chico volvió a tomar a Kenny, guardando su lanzador, y corrieron en dirección contraria al secuestrador. Cuando le hubieron pasado, el encapuchado extendió su mano para recuperar su beyblade. El habilidoso pero arriesgado plan del encapuchado había funcionado y el secuestrador los perdió de vista. La luz de la linterna ya no los perseguía más. Solamente escuchaban al tipo, en medio del sonido de la alarma del auto, maldecir en voz alta mientras su compinche le pitaba apresurándolo a subir a su carro.

Los dos continuaron corriendo incansablemente hasta saber que estaban fuera del parqueo. El encapuchado llevó a Kenny a un callejón de los alrededores. A lo lejos podían escuchar el sonido de los juegos artificiales que anunciaban la apertura del torneo Ruso. El Jefe jadeaba, el encapuchado finalmente lo soltó de su brazo, que ya lo sentía hinchado. Kenny se agachó sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire, pero el chico no le permitió descansar ni un instante.

- ¡Kenny! – le dijo tomándolo de los hombros. - ¡No puedes detenerte!

Kenny abrió sus ojos de par en par al mirar el rostro de quien lo había hecho correr como demente.

- ¡Joseph! ¿Qué… qué… haces tú…? ¡¿Qué rayos pasa?!

- ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¿Tienes el archivo que Ray te dio, cierto?

El Jefe estaba sumamente sorprendido y confuso, no sabía si llorar, gritar o desmayarse. Su compañera había sido victima de un secuestro y él había sido rescatado por Joseph, uno de los miembros de BEGA. ¡Esto era lo que tanto temía que iba a suceder! Justo como Ray le advirtió, ya no tenía dudas de que se trataba de la advertencia de Ray. Trataba de asimilar la situación pero su mente de ingeniero estaba a punto de colapsar…

- ¡Reacciona!- Joseph sacudió de los hombres a Kenny, que se había quedado estupefacto.

- ¿Eh?... ¡sí… sí…! Lo tengo justo…. aquí…- Kenny metió su mano dentro del abrigo para tantear la bolsa de su camisa, pero se desesperó al no sentir la memoria allí dentro. -¡Oh no!

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!- Joseph se impacientaba.

- La memoria… debí haberla dejado en la habitación… en la camisa que vestí ayer…

Joseph puso sus dos manos sobre la cabeza en señal de frustración.

- No sé como pero debes apresurarte y llegar allá antes de que el torneo termine…

- ¿¡Qué dices!? ¡El centro de entrenamiento, donde nos hospedamos, está muy lejos de acá!

- ¡Kenny! ¡Escúchame! Quien está detrás de todo esto decidió hoy mismo que también fueras secuestrado, por eso debimos actuar rápidamente para evitarlo. Pero cuando se entere de que alguien te rescató comenzará a sospechar de nosotros y el problema se agravará más. Cuando Ray te dio el archivo no sabíamos que tenían planeado secuestrarte también, así que el plan que diseñamos no contemplaba esto. Así que quizás las soluciones que pensamos tengan que cambiar… De todos modos, en el audio sabrás de que se trata toda esta conspiración. ¡Ahora no te retrases y vete de inmediato a buscar el archivo! Yo debo ir cambiarme y regresar al torneo. Suerte, Jefe.

Joseph comenzó a correr, alejándose de Kenny al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la capucha de encima para luego tirarla al suelo. Joseph volteó y supo que Kenny aún no se iba; seguía sobre sus rodillas mirando a Joseph con cara atontada.

- ¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Muévete! – le gritó enérgicamente.

El Jefe se levantó torpemente, corriendo sin saber a donde ir. Al salir a la calle principal se fijó una y otra vez a ambos lados para evitar toparse con el auto de los secuestradores, y en tanto buscaba un taxi también. "No hay otra forma en la que pueda llegar al centro de entrenamiento… ¿Por qué los taxis no aparecen cuando más los necesitas?"

Al fin un taxista dormitante observó al chico que se abalanzó casi en frente suyo para detenerlo. Un chillante frenazo se escuchó en la calle.

- ¡Oye, tenga cuidado muchacho!

Kenny ignoró el comentario para entrar de una sola vez al auto y pedirle que se apresurara al centro de entrenamiento. El tipo del taxi era bastante relajado, silbaba la melodía de jazz que llevaba puesta en su radio, esto desesperaba más a Kenny que no dejaba de mover sus piernas para tratar de tranquilizarse. Fueron los quince minutos más estresantes en la vida de Kenny para llegar a su habitación en el centro de entrenamiento.

- ¿Dónde habré puesto mi camisa? – decía mientras rebuscaba en su ropero. – Hilary debe saberlo… ¡Ah...olvidaba que no puedo preguntarle a ella! Vamos Jefe piensa, piensa… ¡claro! Sí está sucia debe estar en la lavandería…

Corrió a toda prisa al lugar de lavandería de la BBA que se ubicaba en la parte trasera del edificio. Se sumergió en el balde de ropa maloliente… calcetines, pantalones, calzoncillos de Tyson…

- ¡Esto no huele bien! – decía tapándose la nariz. - ¡Aquí está!- sacó la camisa que llevaba puesta el día anterior y comenzó a sacudirla contra el piso hasta que la tarjeta de memoria resonó en el suelo, no supo a donde había caído.

El Jefe se tiró al suelo a buscar la tarjeta. "No… no puede estar pasando esto…" Lo peor era que Kenny, en su ansiedad, no podía ver que la tarjeta estaba detrás de él, se dio cuenta de ello luego de casi diez minutos de buscar intensamente debajo de todos los muebles. Cuando tomó la tarjeta dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas de frustración. Sus manos temblaban y sus piernas también. Era gracioso observar la manera en que caminaba apresurándose a la computadora más cercana. Lamentaba la pérdida de su laptop, la cual había dejado dentro del auto en el parqueo. ¡Y esa tonta costumbre de guardar su celular dentro de la gabetilla de los autos! Kenny lamentaba haber sido tan descuidado, no hubiera perdido tanto su tiempo.

Entre tanto, Max y Er habían llegado al camerino 042 con un conserje que los acompañaba. Al abrir la puerta, Max revisó el lugar con su linterna y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no había nadie adentro.

- Estoy seguro que me dijo que era acá…

- Max, tal vez se fueron antes… Pero ¿de qué manera saldrían?

- Quizás alguien más vino por ellas antes.- Max notó que las maletas de las chicas estaban abiertas. – Mira, estaban a punto de cambiarse.

- Pero… ¿Por qué no contestan el teléfono?- Er llamó al celular de Alana luego de intentar una y otra vez de llamar al de Roxie.

El timbre de su celular se escuchaba dentro de la maleta. Ambos chicos se miraron extrañados.

- ¿Por qué se iría sin su teléfono?- Max inquirió.

De repente el sistema eléctrico volvió a funcionar normalmente.

- Regresemos con los demás al estadio. Si ellas se fueron de seguro llegarán allá también.

- Tienes razón, Max. Pero todo esto es resulta muy extraño…

Kenny estaba listo para hacer correr el archivo de audio. "Bien… finalmente llegó la hora." De repente uno de los teléfonos del laboratorio donde se encontraba comenzó a resonar. Uno de los guardas del turno de la noche fue a contestar. Mientras Kenny abría el archivo escuchó a lo lejos la conversación que el guarda sostenía.

- ¿Kenny…?sí hace un rato llegó… ¿necesita que se lo comunique, señorita?

- _No será necesario… sólo quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien.- _se escuchaba la voz femenina al otro lado. Inmediatamente la llamada se colgó.

El Jefe, quien ya había recuperado un poco sus capacidades de rápido análisis, sintió una horrible sensación recorrer su espalda.

- Se…señor Kasevich… - dijo tembloroso.

- ¿Sí Jefe?

- ¿Quién preguntó por mí?

- Mmm no lo sé, cuando iba a preguntarle colgó… pero era una chica, aunque no pude distinguir si se trataba de Hillary o la señora Judy.

Kenny no tenía una buena corazonada de aquella llamada. Así que decidió tomar la tarjeta de memoria de nuevo y una de las laptops del laboratorio.

- Señor Kasevich, si alguien más pregunta por mí, dígale que fui a la estación del tren.

- ¿A la estación del tren?

- Sí, adiós…

El Jefe marchó rápidamente del centro de entrenamiento luego de tomar una chaqueta de cuero que lo cubría por completo. Corrió lo más lejos que pudo, evitó ir por las calles principales. Sabía que los secuestradores todavía podían estar tras de él. Al fin llegó a lo que parecía ser un parquecillo, se refugió detrás de una arboleda y volvió a introducir la tarjeta de memoria con su pulso tembloroso. Bajó el volumen de la laptop justo para que solo él lo pudiera escuchar. De inmediato todo empezaba a tener sentido para Kenny…

"_Hola, Jefe. Si estás escuchando esta grabación es porque Hilary, Alana y Roxie han sido secuestradas; como ya has de saberlo…_ "

- ¡Queeeé! ¡¿Alana y Roxie también?!- inquirió en voz alta.

"…_quiero agradecer que fueras tan paciente, Kenny, sabía que podía confiar en ti, de otro modo todo hubiera sido estropeado, pero sé que escuchas esto en el momento preciso…"_

Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer mientras Kenny terminaba de escuchar aquella grabación que reveló el plan malvado de Boris y Mónica, su hija.


	41. C 41 La historia detrás de la historia I

Capítulo 41 La historia detrás de la historia

"Todo comenzó aproximadamente un año y medio después de que volvimos a nuestra casa en China. Mariah había salido a comprar algunos víveres para la cena, mientras nosotros la esperábamos en casa. Ya conocen a Mariah… no le agrada que la acompañemos a comprar, pues dice que la desesperamos al escoger los ingredientes. Ya había oscurecido y ella no volvía pronto, creo que el ambiente rural nos mal acostumbró y, al igual que yo, Mariah siempre suele dejar su teléfono celular en casa. Lee comenzó a impacientarse por la tardanza de Mariah, yo en cambio tenía las esperanzas de que llegara pronto, sabía cuanto le emocionaba comprar y que pasaba de tienda en tienda, no era extraño para mí que se hubiese tardado.

- Sabes, Lee tiene razón, cerraron el mercado hace una hora, ya debería de haber llegado. – Kevin también estaba preocupado.

- De acuerdo, vamos a buscarla.

Luego de considerar las palabras de los chicos fuimos a mercado en busca de Mariah. Preguntábamos a los pueblerinos que nos topábamos si acaso la hubiesen visto, unos nos afirmaban haberla visto cerca del mercado pero nadie nos informaba de su paradero. Esta vez sí llevé mi celular para comunicarme con Gary, quien se había quedado en casa, por si ella llegaba antes que nosotros. Mi corazón comenzó a sentirse más angustiado, no había señal de Mariah por ninguna parte. Llamaba a Gary cada cinco minutos pero tampoco estaba en casa.

- Chicos creo que debemos llamar a la policía… - yo temía decir esas palabras, Lee se me adelantó.

Solamente asentí con mi cabeza, pero antes de que mis dedos marcaran por ayuda una llamada entró de inmediato, era un número no identificado.

- Ray… - escuché la voz temblorosa de Mariah.

- ¡Mariah! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

- Ray…¿Quiénes están contigo?

- Lee y Kevin… Dinos dónde estás, estamos preocupados.

- Necesito que te asegures de que nadie más que ustedes escuchen esto que les diré…

- Mariah… - dije mirando alrededor y llevando a los chicos cerca de un callejón solitario. – habla… ¿qué ocurre?

- Escucha, Ray… he sido se…secuestrada…

- ¡¿Qué dices?!

- ¡¿Qué sucede, Ray?!- Lee me tomó de mi camisa con desesperación. Le hice una señal con mi dedo para que mantuviera silencio y coloqué el altavoz.

- No sé donde estoy… - Mariah rompió en un llanto nervioso. Y entre sollozos nos fue hablando del precio de su rescate.

Querían que Lee y yo nos reuniéramos con ellos para que nos uniéramos a la liga BEGA, de lo contrario Mariah perdería la vida. Nos prohibieron terminantemente anunciar a la policía lo que ocurría, de lo contrario también ella moriría. Lee lloraba al escuchar las terribles amenazas dichas por su misma hermana.

- ¡Cobardes!- gritó al teléfono - ¡Hablen ustedes mismos!

Kevin lo sostuvo. Unas risas femeninas se escucharon al otro lado del teléfono.

- A eso iba… - la voz de la mujer nos dejó expectantes por un momento. – como ya su querida Mariah les informó, será necesario que atiendan a nuestro encuentro si quieren que ella siga con vida…

- ¿Quién… quién es usted?-pregunté tratando de contener la furia.

- Lo sabrás cuando lleguen… Ah, y por favor sean puntuales… no me gusta esperar. Adiós.

Colgó. Los tres no sabíamos que decir, no podíamos pedir ayuda o la vida de Mariah peligraba. ¿Cómo podríamos estar seguros de que no le harían daño hasta que llegásemos al encuentro? Sólo podíamos ir a ciegas, sin garantía de que nos estuviesen tendiendo una trampa.

Asistimos al punto de encuentro a la hora que nos indicaron, pero Kevin se mantuvo de lejos escondido, observando lo que ocurría. El lugar era a las afueras del pueblo, en uno de los bosques poco frecuentados. Cuatro hombres con cuerpos ejercitados y ropas informales nos esperaban, luego vimos que un hombre más y una mujer se unieron al grupo.

- ¡¿Dónde está ella?!- pregunté decidido.

Los del grupo se miraron entre sí, la mujer le hizo un gesto al hombre que la acompañaba. Este se nos acercó y estrechó su mano.

- Soy Alvin Schitz, su entrenador y presidente de BEGA. – dijo con voz varonil y serena.

La mujer se rió al considerar nuestros rostros confusos.

- Alvin… que directo… explícales primero. – le dijo.

- La vida de Mariah depende de si aceptan o no unirse a la nueva liga BEGA. No tienen elección. – siguió con su tono relajado.

- ¡Jamás nos uniremos a BEGA!- exclamó Lee.

El hombre no nos quitó la mirada de encima y mantenía su mano extendida. Yo le apreté la mano con fuerza. Lee me miró con asombro.

- ¿Qué haces Ray?

- Ya oíste, Lee. Si no aceptamos Mariah morirá, debemos ir con ellos.

- Pe… pero…

Miré a Lee y asentí con la cabeza, lo que pareció convencerlo, luego con coraje en su mirada tomó la mano del hombre.

- Solamente no la lastimen, por favor. – le dijo con tono airado.

Alvin, como se hacía llamar, sonrió a medio lado y nos dio la espalda. Dos de los otros hombres nos apresaron y nos adentraron a uno de las camionetas en las que llegaron. Pudimos comunicarnos con Kevin hasta que llegamos a lo que sería uno de los centros de entrenamientos de la nueva liga BEGA que se ubicaba en Beijing, donde también tenían a Mariah en uno de los laboratorios. Noté que tenía algunas marcas en sus brazos, de seguro había forcejeado con los guardas, no podía esperar menos de ella. Tenía una mirada de tristeza en ella.

Nos trajeron unos papeles que representaban los contratos de BEGA, los cuales firmamos con dolor en nuestro corazón, sin poder comprender realmente lo que ocurría en ese entonces. Desde ese instante, éramos miembros oficiales de BEGA por voluntad propia, según lo establecía el contrato. Nos proveyeron nuestras habitaciones y nuestros beyblades especiales. Por un mes tuvimos un rastreador atado a nuestra muñeca. Luego nos trasladaron a Japón, donde descubrimos la verdadera identidad de Alvin y de aquella mujer. La mujer nos reunió a Mariah, Lee y a mí en una de las salas de entrenamiento.

- Saben, admiro su comportamiento en este tiempo… no se han quejado y tampoco han intentado escapar.

Tenía razón, temíamos por nuestra vida y nos sujetábamos a los entrenamientos de Alvin, quien no resultaba ser odioso en su trato, de hecho ninguno de los involucrados en BEGA nos hicieron daño. Era una sospechosa calma que circundaba, en medio de la cual nuestras preguntas acerca de nuestro paradero tenían respuestas inciertas.

- ¿Quién rayos es usted?- pregunté.

- Pero que falta de cortesía… no me presenté desde el inicio… - luego dejó oír una carcajada.- Mi nombre es Mónica Balkov…

- ¡Boris!- dejó salir Mariah asombrada.

Pronto nos dimos cuenta de que Mónica era la hija única de Boris, del cual aún ignoramos su paradero. Aún no sabemos quien sea su madre, nos han dicho solo lo que necesitamos saber. Ese día nos enteramos de que Mónica era quien llevaba a cabo los planes malvados de BEGA, la razón de sus acciones aún no la comprendíamos completamente. Mónica nos indicó que ella partiría a Rusia, que nos estaría monitoreando desde lejos por medio de Alvin, su mano derecha. Alvin nos dijo que seríamos sus ayudantes para el próximo secuestro. Mariah se opuso recibiendo una cachetada por parte de Mónica, lo cual nos hizo enojar gravemente.

- ¡No sé que planean con todo esto!- les grité mientras los señalaba con severidad. - ¡Pero estoy seguro de que no se saldrán con la suya por mucho tiempo!

Un horrible silencio invadía la sala.

- ¡Escuchen con atención a Alvin!- ordenó Mónica- ¡Él les dirá que hacer!

- Nuestro próximo blanco es Mariam, la chica de los Saint Shields. Desafortunadamente Ozuma, uno de sus compañeros no se encuentra en la ciudad, y no tenemos tiempo para buscarlo. Pero no importa, no es tan necesario por el momento. Si conseguimos a Mariam tendremos a Joseph, eso es de seguro…

Justo como Alvin nos lo pidió, tuvimos que ocuparnos de retar a Mariam a una beybatalla, por medio de la cual los hombres que trabajan para Mónica se encargaron de apresarla. Lee buscó a Joseph y le dio la notica de los sucedido, le advirtió que la vida de su hermana estaba en peligro si no se unía a la liga. Así que tuvo que aceptarlo, tal y como nosotros lo hicimos.

Alvin sabía que la mayoría de los beybladers no se encontraban en Japón, por eso Daichi fue una presa fácil, ya que no lo encontrarían con Tyson ni con los demás. Fue doloroso tener que engañarlo para que beybatallara y luego lo apresaran sorpresivamente. Pero la amenaza era general, si alguno se negaba moriría. De alguna forma nos sentíamos satisfechos de estar acompañados, pero resultaba repugnante pensar que trabajaríamos para una mente macabra como la de Mónica Balkov. Sin embargo, Alvin siempre se dirigía a nosotros de una manera fría pero cortés. Nunca lo habíamos visto utilizar un beyblade, pero las indicaciones que nos daba al entrenar eran precisas y nos ayudaban a mejorar.

Meses después, mientras entrenábamos en Japón, nos sorprendimos al ver la llegada de dos visitantes totalmente inesperados. Se trataba de Tala y Brooklyn. El primero había sido vilmente emborrachado por Mónica en un casino en Rusia, según nos lo confesó. Una atractiva chica que se hacía llamar Silvia lo retó a beybatallar apostándole una bebida gratis. Por su puesto se trataba todo de una treta de Mónica para llevarlo fuera de sus capacidades de razón hasta poder hacerle firmar el contrato que al igual que a nosotros lo obligaba a estar del lado de BEGA.

Brooklyn tenía una historia diferente, Alvin mismo había ido a hablar con él. Parecía ser que se conocían desde antes. De hecho, la manera en que Brooklyn había conocido a Boris fue a través de Alvin, de esta manera Alvin había formado parte de BEGA, ganándose la confianza de Boris y su hija. En seguida nos enteramos de quien era Alvin y por qué no tuvo necesidad de chantajear a Brooklyn para hacerlo llegar a BEGA…"

Kenny, acurrucado detrás de la arboleda, tiritaba de frío y de conmoción al escuchar el relato de Ray.


	42. C42 La historia detrás de la historia II

**Capítulo 42 La historia detrás de la historia II**

El celular de Hiro resonaba una y otra vez, ya sumaban tres llamadas perdidas de las cuales el joven entrenador no se percataba en medio del bullicio del BEGA estadio repleto de aficionados que apoyaban a los chicos novatos durante las competencias. Cuando Kenny se dio por vencido, dejó el teléfono público desde donde estaba tratando de contactar a Hiro y se arriesgó a tomar un taxi para volver al estadio para hablar con Hiro en persona. Mientras corría a tomar el taxi y, una vez dentro de él, recapitulaba las palabras de Ray en aquella grabación…

"Alvin reunió a los beyluchadores. Todos, excepto Brooklyn y Tala, nos mirábamos expectantes de lo que Alvin con su semblante serio nos anunciaría.

- Se preguntarán cual es el motivo de esta reunión tan esporádica. Bien, antes de comenzar quiero que sepan que si alguno de ustedes revela lo que en seguida sabrán todo será un caso perdido, y sus esperanzas de ser libres de BEGA se habrán terminado.

Al decir Alvin esto, sentí que un temor me invadía al mismo tiempo que la mano de Mariah se aferraba a mi brazo. Estábamos de pie formando un semicírculo frente a Alvin, éste nos pidió que nos sentáramos en el suelo.

- Mónica confía en mí – continuó - cree que ustedes están en un entrenamiento muy riguroso, y así lo será, pero no con el propósito que ella espera…

- Alvin… quisiera que fuera al punto… - interrumpió Daichi- ¡es que no soporto esta tensión!

- ¡Relájate, niño! ¿Quieres? – exclamó Tala con cara de pocos amigos- solo logras alterar a los demás.

Alvin sonrió un poco y continuó con su diálogo.

- Hmm, entiendo que esto sea bastante difícil para ustedes, créanme para mí también lo es…

- ¿Por qué redunda tanto y no nos dice de una vez que pasa? – casi escuché el murmullo de Lee.

- Muchachos, - levantó la cabeza y nos miró fijamente – aparte de ser el presidente de BEGA y su entrenador, soy un agente policial encubierto. Mi misión consiste en desbaratar los planes de Mónica Balkov y reunir las pruebas suficientes para su encarcelamiento.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar, muchas preguntas pasaban por nuestras mentes pero nadie parecía tomar la iniciativa, tuve que hacerlo.

- ¡¿Cómo sabremos que no se trata de otra sucia trampa?!- admito que fui muy severo al preguntar, pero detestaba la idea de que siguieran jugando con nosotros.

- Tendrás que confiar en mí, Ray, no tienen otra salida. Y si no me crees a mí, al menos cree en lo que Brooklyn les tenga que decir.

Alvin le cedió la palabra a Masefield, quien se tomó el tiempo para explicar cómo había llegado a BEGA. Alvin conoció a Brooklyn por primera vez en Inglaterra mientras éste tenía una pequeña competencia con algunos chicos, le asombró su destreza para el deporte. Pronto se puso en contacto con sus padres, estos le explicaron como el señor Damian Stroganov se encargaría de llevarlo a Rusia por algún tiempo. Alvin quiso mantener el contacto con Brooklyn y su familia, ocasionalmente tenían ciertas competencias entre ellos, como encuentros amistosos donde cada uno se daba cuenta del potencial que tenían y pronto se hicieron grandes amigos, les resultaba entretenido contar con habilidades muy parecidas. Aunque Alvin nunca dejaba terminar una batalla, siempre retiraba su beyblade, así que hasta el día de hoy nunca comprobaron quien sería más fuerte.

- ¡Un momento!- volvió a interrumpir Daichi- ¿Qué tiene que ver Brooklyn en esto? No podemos confiar en sus palabras porque él fue parte de BEGA también…

- Será mejor que yo explique la otra parte – prosiguió Alvin – el beyblade siempre fue parte de mi vida, así como de mi familia. Sin embargo, después de una amarga experiencia con uno de los competidores de mi liga decidí no involucrarme mucho en el deporte. Uno de mis sueños siempre fue ayudar a los demás como policía, así que comencé a prepararme para ser de los mejores policías del mundo. Aún así, las noticias del beyblade siempre fueron como un descanso para mí, comencé a observar como rápidamente se propagó por el mundo, involucrando a jóvenes como ustedes. Y bueno… luego entró a escena BioVolt… - Alvin calló por un instante, tomó un respiro y luego prosiguió. Tala pareció agachar un poco la cabeza- Habían rumores de una escuela de entrenamiento del beyblade en Rusia, yo quise ir a averiguarme por mi cuenta, la carrera de agente policial nos vuelve curiosos… En fin, me mantuve al margen tratando de indagar lo más que pudiera con el menos movimiento posible, fue cuando conocí a Boris. Me codee con él como un aficionado del beyblade, fingiendo no interesarme más que en la suerte de los torneos y en las apuestas clandestinas. Alguno que otro trago servía para que Boris me relatara más de su trabajo, mientras arreglábamos apuestas por los muchachos competidores, claro, mi objetivo era saber qué ocurría dentro de esa escuela de entrenamiento. Aquí debo decirles que mi interés en la amistad con Boris trascendía el deporte, la familia Balkov tenía serias sospechas de crímenes en el pasado, el gobierno se había olvidado de ello, o al menos lo trataba de ignorar pero yo sabía que no debíamos dejarlo pasar…. – otra vez Alvin se detuvo, esta vez parecía un poco conmovido. - … cuando me ofrecí para ser entrenador de la escuela de la que Boris me hablaba recibí un rechazo pero no de su parte, sino de aquel competidor que les hablé al inicio…

- ¿Voltaire…?- inquirió tímidamente Mariah.

Alvin asintió con su cabeza suavemente y con su semblante serio.

- Digamos que nunca le agradé…cuando escuchó mi nombre le prohibió a Boris recibirme. Sentí que las puertas se cerraban, no tuve opción, tuve que esperar a ver lo que ocurría después del torneo ya que tampoco volví a comunicarme con Boris. Luego descubrí la compañía clandestina de Voltaire camuflada con el nombre de BioVolt, algunos policías quisieron incriminarle ante el juzgado por abusos a menores, pero Hiwatari fue más astuto y logró desmentir las pruebas… Lo lamenté mucho, pero aún mi identidad policial no era descubierta por ninguno de ellos, así que me aproveché de ello para mantener el contacto con Boris. Mis objetivos eran claros: probar la culpabilidad de él y la de Voltaire. – dijo apretando uno de sus puños.

A este punto del relato, quienes alguna vez dudamos en él mirábamos a Alvin diferente, la amenaza que solíamos presenciar en el ambiente se había ido. ¡Hasta Daichi guardaba silencio absoluto!

- Boris se volvió a comunicar con migo tiempo después, me pidió ayuda para su nuevo proyecto: BEGA. Sabía lo arriesgado que era entrar de lleno con él después de que BioVolt estuviera en la mira de la policía, no quería que sospechara en lo más mínimo de mi trabajo, además no sabía mucho de su nuevo proceder, así que busqué ganarme aún más su confianza, y fue cuando le recomendé a Brooklyn como uno de sus competidores.

- Brooklyn- pregunté con ansias- ¿Tú sabías lo que planeaba Alvin desde entonces?

- No… - me respondió- lo supe hasta hace poco, cuando Alvin me buscó para que le ayudara…

- ¿Cómo supiste que no te mentía?- Lee también inquirió.

- Las pruebas de La Abadía… - contestó Brooklyn, quien al mismo tiempo sacó unas fotografías de su chaqueta y las tiró al piso mostrándolas a todos.

- ¿La Abadía? – Mariam no entendió a lo que se refería.

- Pensé que La Abadía no existía más… - dije al mirar las imágenes de chicos y chicas que parecían seguir una rutina severa de entrenamiento y otras que mostraban los laboratorios donde realizaban experimentos químicos.

- Esta no es la Abadía que conociste en Rusia, Ray. – me aclaró Alvin. – Esta es la escuela de entrenamiento base que se encuentra en Japón. Mónica recluta niños y niñas pobres o abandonados y se encarga de lavarles el cerebro para luego transferirlos a la escuela de entrenamiento de Rusia, la cual no es más que una mera fachada, cuando los chicos llegan a Rusia ya tienen todo el bagaje de odio y manipulación dentro de sí. En Rusia solo los exponen al público para que crean que es un buen lugar de entrenamiento e inscriban a otros chicos a las competencias.

Tala ya sabía el plan de Alvin, Brooklyn se había encargado de hacérselo saber durante el viaje. Tala se mantenía callado y pensativo, las memorias de la Abadía debieron habérsele mezclado en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Dónde está Boris?- preguntó Joseph.

- No lo sé… - Alvin respondió con un poco de frustración. – Mónica me buscó luego de que la anterior BEGA fracasara, me dijo que su padre estaba fuera de esto. Una vez que me aseguré de que Voltaire no tuviera nada que ver al respecto y accedí a su propuesta. Ella, como ya lo han sabido, quería que yo fuera su careta. Ella piensa que soy en apostador y beyluchador ambicioso que su padre conoció, al menos eso es lo que he tratado de seguirle haciendo creer. – Alvin rió un poco- Creo que merezco un premio por mi actuación… Pero, con respecto a Boris… creo que aún vive, sospecho que asesora a su hija todavía. Hay muchas cosas que Mónica no pudo haber logrado sola.

- ¿Cuál es el objetivo de Mónica?

- Verás, Daichi, Mónica tiene varios intereses de por medio: dinero, venganza, poder… Pero su siguiente blanco son Tyson y Kai, y luego la BBA entera… quiere que desaparezca, y eso es lo que nosotros vamos a evitar. Sé que hay una gran pregunta en sus mentes en este momento ¿cómo lo haremos? Lo primero que necesitaran es muuuucha paciencia… - irónicamente se dirigió a Daichi y tocó su hombro, luego caminó hasta mi y me entregó un revolver- …destreza….- se dirigió a Lee y le entregó otro a él - … esfuerzo… - caminó hacia Joseph y tocó su cabeza - … y discreción…. "

Kenny llegó al beyestadio, respiró profundamente después de pagar al chofer. Le asustaba entrar a ese lugar de nuevo pero debía hacerlo. Tenía que comunicarle a Hiro cuanto antes lo que ocurría. Ray también había narrado al Jefe el plan de rescate que habían ideado cuidadosamente junto con Alvin, sin embargo, había un problema: tal como Joseph se lo indicó cuando evitó que fuera secuestrado, Mónica había cambiado los planes, por tanto la idea que Ray le comunicó a Kenny en el audio no serviría del todo. Necesitarían otra estrategia.

Mientras tanto, dentro del estadio, Max y Er se acercaron a Hiro que se hallaba cerca de las graderías observando las beybatallas masivas.

- Hiro, ¿has visto a Alana y a Roxie? Fuimos a su camerino pero no estaban allí, no tenemos idea de donde están y no responden a su teléfono.

- ¿Buscaste en el baño, Max?

- Pues… no…

- Es el primer lugar donde debieron ir… - dijo un poco sarcástico, luego tomó su celular y notó las llamadas que tenía sin contestar- tengo algunas llamadas perdidas, tal vez hayan sido ellas. Iré a buscarlas de todos modos. Kenny y Hilary tampoco han llegado y ya debieron de estar acá. Saldré a buscarlos un momento, no se muevan ustedes de acá.

Dicho esto, Hiro se apresuró por el pasillo. Revisó su casillero de voz, tenía un mensaje.

"_Hola entrenador Hiro…_"- escuchó por el auricular -"_te preguntarás quien soy...bueno… mi nombre no interesa ahora... quizás hallas notado que algunos de los miembros de tu equipo se han ausentado, y si no lo has notado debes prestar atención porque… no aparecerán hasta que sigas mis indicaciones… _" – Hiro abrió los ojos de par en par y se inmovilizó por el pasillo mientras la bulla del estadio se escuchaba a lo lejos. La mujer del mensaje le dictó las instrucciones a seguir para la liberación de las tres chicas, el entrenador no lo podía creer.


	43. C43 Emergencia

Hiro vaciló por un momento, no sabía si recurrir primero a Kai y a Tyson o devolverse a buscar a Max y a los demás. Al mismo tiempo, Kenny se apresuraba por los pasillos para encontrarse con Hiro o alguno de los otros muchachos. Hiro y Kenny corrían en direcciones opuestas buscando a sus compañeros cuando de repente colapsaron entre sí golpeándose fuertemente de frente.

¡Jefe!- exclamó Hiro.

¡Hiro! – le respondió.

Hiro tomó al Jefe de los hombros y lo sacudió por un momento mientras Kenny intentaba acomodarse sus lentes.

¡Jefe, Jefe! – lo sacudía- ¡¿Ya sabes lo que ha ocurrido?!

¡Sí…! - Kenny tartamudeaba – Hilary fue... a ella la…

Sí la secuestraron, lo sé…

Ajá… y Alana… Roxie…

¡Sí, Jefe, también lo sé!

Después de un suspiro amargo, Hiro soltó a Kenny y se apoyó de frente en una de las paredes del pasillo.

Debo calmarme… - luego golpeó la pared con su puño. – Kenny debemos reunir a los demás de inmediato. Diles que los esperaré en los sanitarios del ala oeste…

¿Por qué ahí?

Estamos en el estadio de BEGA, no me extrañaría que hayan cámaras espías en nuestros camerinos… Iré en busca de Kai y Tyson. Tú encárgate de buscar a Max y a los demás.

Entendido…

Después de la orden de Hiro, Kenny y él caminaron rápidamente para encontrarse con los demás. "¿Cómo rayos Hiro sabe lo del secuestro?" -era lo que Kenny se preguntaba. "¿Cómo habrá sabido Kenny que Alana y Roxie fueron secuestradas también?"- Hiro no entendía mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo.

¡Max, Er, Ryan!- jadeaba Kenny al llamarlos.

¡Jefe!- exclamó sonriente Ryan- Así que ya vinieron… nos estábamos preocupando. Se han perdido de la mitad de los torneos… hay grandes sorpresas entre esos pequeños novatos…

¡No hay tiempo para ver las competencias, deben venir con migo inmediatamente!

¿Qué dices Kenny?- Max mostró cara de confusión- ¿Para qué otra cosa quisiera estar acá sino para ver las competencias?

Lo sé… pero por favor vengan con migo… Hiro y yo tenemos algo importante que comunicarles.

Mientras Kenny aún hablaba, Judy se acercó cargando su minicomputadora.

¡Kenny! Hasta que por fin llegan… ¿Dónde está Hilary? La he estado llamando una y otra vez y no tengo respuesta…

Kenny no estaba seguro si sería prudente que Judy también se enterara de la situación, al menos no por el momento. "Ray me prohibió mencionarle algo al respecto al señor Dickenson pero no me dijo nada de Judy… oh Dios no sé que hacer…"

Eem… sí… ella está en el sanitario…tuvo… tuvo una emergencia femenina. – Kenny luego tosió.

¿De veras? – se preocupó Judy- ¿en cual sanitario está? Quizás necesita ayuda.

Yo… yo en realidad no lo sé… no la iba a seguir…- Kenny trataba de disimular su nerviosismo.

¡Pobre Hilary! Muchachos ¿por qué no buscan lugar en la gradería para sentarse? La siguiente competencia del bloque C está apunto de comenzar…

Mamá, Hiro necesita reunirse con nosotros.

Y ¿para qué será? No me ha comunicado nada.

Es que… es que es una emergencia que tenemos… una emergencia de hombres… - interrumpió Kenny con torpeza.

¿Emergencia de hombres? – Judy colocó una de sus manos en la cintura, Max reconoció ese ademán, la típica postura de su mamá cuando descubría que él mentía. - ¿Puedes explicarme eso Kenny?- inquirió con tono demandante.

Por suerte para Kenny, que ya comenzaba a sudar sin saber que más inventar para cubrir lo que ocurría, Ryan se adelantó a contestar con actitud desenfadada y una sonrisa picarona poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del Jefe.

Vamos Kenny, si lo hubieras mencionado antes lo hubiésemos comprendido mejor. – luego se dirigió a Judy bajando un poco la voz – Judy… pon atención a la escena: Hilary está en el baño y Hiro necesita a sus amigos, lo que ha sucedido acá es que estos dos han tenido una pelea, y Hilary está con el corazón roto… Hiro necesita el apoyo y consejo de sus amigos, deberías ir en busca de Hilary, tú como chica la entenderás mejor. ¿Tengo o no tengo razón, Jefe?

Eem… pues… jeje… no exactamente pero…

¡Oh, por favor! – Judy había perdido la paciencia, así que señalando al Jefe exclamó – Kenny tu no sabes mentir, y Ryan… ¿qué te hace pensar que Hilary y Hiro tengan una pelea amorosa? Y lo de Hiro ocupando ayuda moral… no me hagas reír. Kenny… - le dijo autoritaria – llévame donde Hiro.

¿Qué tiene de malo que ocupe ayuda moral?

Mejor camina, Ryan… - le dijo Er entre dientes mientras lo empujaba.

Hilary despertó de su sueño, no se percató en qué momento había quedado dormida cuando de repente se sintió atorada en una especie de silla con cinturones que le apretaban las muñecas, sus brazos y las piernas. Asustada, miró alrededor de lo que parecía un laboratorio cuya iluminación era baja. De pronto recordó lo sucedido en el parqueo del BEGA estadio.

¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!- intentó buscar respuesta mientras forcejeaba y se aterró al darse cuenta que estaba dentro de una cámara con paredes de vidrio al escuchar su voz resonar de vuelta. - ¡Oh, esto no puede estar pasándome!- se quejó llorosa.

Una luz sobre ella se encendió y así dos más que estaban a los lados, casi a dos metros de distancia, inmediatamente dos hombres entraron al laboratorio sosteniendo con fuerza a dos chicas que Hilary no tardó en reconocer. Ambas tenían la boca y los ojos tapados, los hombres abrieron la puerta de las cámaras al lado de Hilary, otros dos hombres se acercaron para apresarlas con los cinturones al mismo tiempo que las chicas se resistían. Roxie era quien más pataleaba, pero mientras la ataban a la silla, una mujer con chaqueta negra se acercó y le dio un golpe en su mejilla.

No te sirve de nada resistirte, terminarás perdiendo. – le dijo.

Mientras ataban a Alana, quien respiraba nerviosamente, un hombre con gabacha de doctor se acercó con una jeringa que introdujo en el brazo de la chica y extrajo una muestra de su sangre que colocó cuidadosamente en un recipiente especial, en seguida hizo lo mismo con Roxie. Hilary volteó a ver sus brazos pero no había señal que lo mismo hubiera pasado con ella, temió que pronto se acercaran para extraer muestras de su sangre. Antes de cerrar las puertas de las cámaras donde se encontraban Alana y Roxie, la mujer se encargó de quitar las vendas de los ojos de ellas así como las de sus bocas. Ambas se sintieron encandiladas por el recién iluminado laboratorio, cuando despertaron de su sueño ya tenían sus ojos vendados por tanto no tenían idea de lo que ocurría con ellas.

¡Talaaa!- gritó Roxie con rabia - ¿¡De qué se trata todo esto, dónde estás!?

La mujer, carcajeando, cerró las puertas de las cámaras de vidrio ahogando la voz de Roxie.

Enciendan los altavoces. – ordenó.

La voz de Roxie se escuchó de nuevo por todo el laboratorio.

¡¿Qué está pasando?!¿En dónde estamos?! ¡Alana! ¿Estás bien?

¡Aquí estoy, Roxie!

¡Roxie, Alana, soy Hilary, también me secuestraron!

¡Hilary!- gritaron al unísono.

Su atención por favor… - escucharon aquella voz femenina.

¡¿Quién es usted y qué hacemos acá?!- reclamó Hilary.

Escuchen bien, señoritas, me llamo Mónica y de ahora en adelante pueden reconocerme como su jefe o autoridad, el punto es que están a mi cargo. Lo de las cámaras y la silla es solo para asegurarme que no irán a ninguna parte si yo no lo quiero… ¿entendido?

¡Tala fue quien nos trajo acá! ¿cierto? ¿Dónde está él y qué clase de lugar es este?

Tala sólo es un simple ayudante... Y no desesperes niña… pronto sabrás para quien trabajarás. Pero antes, hay una pregunta que debo hacerte, Hilary.- Mónica se dirigió frente a la cámara de Hilary, ésta la miró cuidadosamente tratando de reconocerla, había un parecido extraño en ella que se le hacía familiar pero no lograba deducir de quién se trataba.

¿Qué quiere…?

Dime algo, querida, ¿cómo fue que tu amigo Kenny logró escapar?

No lo sé… ¡estaba muy oscuro no logré ver nada!

Mmm… - Mónica se alejó mirándola de reojo. – No importa, me traerán a Kenny tarde o temprano y él mismo me lo dirá. Activen las cámaras de video.

Tres cámaras de video se colocaron automáticamente frente a cada cámara, las chicas las miraron con desconfianza.

"No puedo creer que Tala haya hecho esto… nunca pensé que fuera tan infeliz… "- pensaba con ira Roxie.

Bien. Grabando en 1, 2, 3… acción. – La luz roja en cada cámara se encendió.- Mi querido Hiro Granger, aquí tienes a tus pequeñitas…

¿Hiro? – interrumpió Roxie ansiosamente - ¡Hiro sácanos de acá y te prometo nunca volver a causarte problemas!

¡Coorteee!- ordenó Mónica ofuscada - ¡Ush… eres tan molesta! ¡Tonta, esta es una grabación! Debí haber explicado antes las reglas… Ustedes hablarán sólo cuando yo se los pida. ¿De acuerdo? Enciendan las cámaras de agua.

A la orden de Mónica, justo a los pies de las tres chicas, lo que parecían ser unos pequeños agujeros surgieron del piso y agua comenzó a salir de los mismos.

¡Oh no! – exclamó Alana por lo bajo.

Las chicas se conmocionaron aún más en tanto Mónica volvió a carcajearse.

Muchachas, no quiero asustarlas… bueno en realidad sí… - rió de nuevo – escuchen, ustedes me sirven de carnada para dos suculentos pescados que siempre he querido tener en mis manos, si sus amigos responden amablemente a mis peticiones yo las dejaré vivir ¿entendido? Si ellos no llegan a tiempo lo lamentarán mucho…- luego se dirigió a su personal - Por favor apaguen sus micrófonos, los encenderán nuevamente cuando se los pida.

Hiro abrió la puerta del camerino donde se encontraba Kai observando las competencias desde una pantalla. Hiro miró hacia las esquinas del cielorraso pensando en si alguna cámara de video lo estaría grabando.

Kai… - llamó al chico que reclinado en un cómodo sofá bebía una lata de soda.

Tenías que ser hermano de Tyson… quiero estar solo…

Lo sé, y créeme que no te incomodaría si no te necesitara pronto. Hay una emergencia debes venir con migo.

Kai se levantó se de su asiento mirando a Hiro, quien estaba detrás de su sofá, no le respondió y se dirigió a la puerta.

¿Dónde está Tyson?

No lo sé… supongo que está en el baño… le dije que podía quedarse acá siempre y cuando no me hablara, y creo que resolvió que la única forma de permanecer callado era manteniendo su boca ocupada.

Hiro vió que habían unas cinco o seis latas de soda en el piso frente al asiento donde probablemente Tyson había estado.

Sí… probablemente… - se dijo el entrenador.

Y… ¿adónde quieres que vaya?- preguntó el serio beyluchador.

Sólo sígueme.

Kai no esperaba que Hiro lo llevara tan apresuradamente a los sanitarios del ala oeste.

Sabes, no tengo tiempo para perderlo Hiro, ¿qué hacemos acá?

Solo pasa. – Hiro abrió la puerta dejando que Kai ingresara primero.

Tyson estaba acomodándose frente al orinal cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano.

¡Tyson! ¿Estás acá, hermano?

Sí… En un momento iré…

Hiro y Kai se colocaron justo detrás de Tyson, cuando éste se percató volteó su rostro para reclamar.

¡Oye! ¿Qué no puedes esperar?

Kai puso su mano sobre el rostro en señal de frustración.

Kenny y los demás no deben de tardar, tengo algo muy urgente que decirles chicos.

Efectivamente, Kenny venía delante de Ryan, Er y Max seguidos de Judy. El pobre Kenny estaba más preocupado por la reacción que tendría Judy al ver que los llevaba a los baños que de la reacción de los chicos al enterarse de lo sucedido.

¿A dónde vamos exactamente, Jefe? – preguntó Judy.

Acá… - señaló el Jefe la puerta del sanitario.

Kenny abrió la puerta. Kai estaba con sus brazos cruzados y apoyando su pie en la pared al lado de los lavatorios. Los demás comenzaron a pasar mientras Judy miraba con sorpresa lo sin saber si pasar o no.

¿Jefe, Ryan, Er… ¡Max!? Oigan ¿qué no puedo tener un poco de privacidad…?- reclamó Tyson cuando vio como uno por uno entraban.

Judy… ¿Vas a pasar o te quedarás afuera? – inquirió Kenny.

Judy, tratando de disimular frente a unas cuantas personas que pasaban en frente de la puerta del sanitario que parecían reírse de ella, ingresó rápidamente con su rostro agachado. El Jefe cerró con llave inmediatamente. Por fin Tyson terminó su deber cuando se acercó al grupo.

Jamás me había sentido tan invadido en mi vida… ¿eh, Judy no te equivocaste de baño?

¡No! – le respondió – ¡y más te vale Jefe que esta reunión valga la pena!

Por favor Judy cálmate. La razón de esta reunión es para informarles una terrible noticia. Quiero que escuchen por ustedes mismos.

Hiro les dejó escuchar la grabación que Mónica había hecho en su teléfono. En ella le anunciaba que Hilary, Alana y Roxie habían sido secuestradas por ella, que el precio del rescate consistía en hacer llegar a Tyson y Kai en el lugar que le indicaba a más tardar tres horas antes de que iniciara el siguiente torneo. Ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos ante la noticia. La condición sería que nadie más excepto Kenny y él podían saber del trato, de lo contrario la vida de sus compañeras estaría en riesgo, y no dudaría en tomar medidas drásticas. Además le aseguró que en cuestión de media hora le haría llegar un video a su correo electrónico donde podría observar que realmente tenía a las chicas secuestradas "… ¡ah!... y se me olvidaba… Kenny debe venir con Kai y Tyson también." La grabación terminó y la última frase hizo tragar grueso al Jefe.

¡Oh por Dios! – Judy se comenzó a sentir mareada, Max la sostuvo del brazo.

Los demás no lo podían creer.

Debe ser una broma ¿cierto? – Tyson estaba estupefacto - ¿Dónde tienen la cámara escondida? Es uno de esos programas ¿no? Tu lo pagaste, Hiro, ¿no es así?

Siento decepcionarte, Tyson, pero tengo más pruebas… - Kenny abrió su laptop y corrió un poco del audio que Ray le envió, lo suficiente como para que todos creyeran y él se encargó de explicar el resto.

Hiro utilizó la laptop de Kenny para revisar su correo, ya el video que Mónica le prometió estaba ahí. No se tardó en reproducirlo para que él y los demás fueran testigos del peligro en que se encontraban.


	44. 44 Intercambio

**Capítulo 44 Intercambio**

Una vez que Hiro reprodujo el video enviado por Mónica a su correo electrónico ninguno de los presentes en aquel servicio sanitario del BEGA estadio mencionó palabra alguna.

"_Lo prometido es deuda, querido Hiro, como puedes ver cada una de ellas se encuentra sana y salva, por el momento, por su puesto…_" Mientras Mónica hablaba sin mostrar su rostro, los chicos pudieron observar que sus amigas se encontraban dentro de las cámaras de agua. "_… te preguntarás qué hacen ellas ahí dentro. Pues sólo préstame atención, si Kai y Tyson no se apresuran en llegar a firmar su contrato con BEGA el agua cubrirá sus cuerpos pronto, lo que significa que morirán ahogadas. No creo que estés dispuesto a correr tal riesgo ¿o sí? Como puedes ver ya activamos las cámaras y no tardarán en cubrirlas por completo. ¿Tienes algunas palabras para tu entrenador, Roxie?_" Los chicos pudieron observar a Roxie, el agua ya le pasaba de sus tobillos al igual que a las otras muchachas.

"_- Mónica estás loca… "_- decía Roxie tratando de contener su rabia –_ "… Hiro, solo espero que tú y los demás hagan lo correcto, siento mucho que esto esté pasando… "_

La imagen enfocó en seguida a Hilary.

- ¡Hilary!- exclamó Tyson acercándose más al monitor.

"_- Hiro, no sabemos donde estamos"_ – decía con su voz entrecortada –_ "sólo espero puedan llegar a tiempo y… si algo peor llegara a suceder, por favor dile a todos que los amo…"_

Ninguno de los que miraba el video pudo evitar tragar grueso al mismo tiempo que sentían temor y rabia.

"_Mira Hiro… "- _decía Mónica tratando de sonar compasiva – _"…de seguro ella te va a partir el corazón…" _Alana tenía su cabeza agachada, sollozaba lo más silenciosamente que podía hacerlo. _"… ¿acaso tienes algunas palabras para tu entrenador, Alana, o solo vas a seguir llorando como una niñita?"_

Kai apretaba sus puños fuertemente tratando de controlar el sentimiento de impotencia y enojo. Judy se cubría la boca con la mano mientras escuchaba las palabras de Alana.

"_- Hiro…"- _decía sosteniendo sus lágrimas con esfuerzo -_"… no sé que decirte, tú siempre has hecho lo mejor que puedes por nosotros… no te sientas culpable si las cosas no salen bien…"_

Mónica dejó oír una risotada _"¿Cómo no habrías de sentirte culpable?, entrenador, espero que esta no sea la excepción y que cumplas con tu deber. Sería una pena que dejaras morir a estas jovencitas… Ya sabes, sé discreto, no intentes pasarte de listo. Hasta pronto, entrenador." _

Mónica dejó escuchar un beso que lanzaba con su mano y el video terminó.

- Bien, eso es lo que está sucediendo… - dijo Hiro con frustración.

- Entonces… esa era la voz de la hija de Boris… - dijo Judy por lo bajo.

- Ahora entiendo… - Er pensaba en voz alta - el apagón… los torneos de principiantes…

- ¡Todo es parte del plan de BEGA! - Ryan completó su pensamiento.

Los demás se miraban estupefactos, excepto Kai que miraba al suelo con sus ojos conmovidos por el enojo.

- Ray dijo que Tyson y Kai debían ir con Mónica para que las chicas fueran liberadas y el torneo continuara normal. Mientras Mónica está distraída con el torneo ellos lograrían tomar la evidencia y apresarla…

- Kenny, dijiste que Joseph te mencionó que Mónica había cambiado los planes y que tú debías ser secuestrado también. – Hiro lo interrumpió- Es evidente que ahora Mónica quiere que vayas con ellos para interrogarte y saber cómo escapaste, esos tipos debieron haberle dicho que un tipo con un beyblade te rescató, lo cual Mónica no dejará pasar por alto. Esto obliga a que los planes de Alvin tengan que cambiar.

- Hiro tiene razón… - continuó Judy – el plan que Ray nos dejó en su audio no nos servirá igual si ella cambió los planes a último momento.

- Es muy lista- agregó Tyson – sabía que si secuestraba a Kenny y a Hilary tendríamos menos mentes a favor para poder planear un rescate… lo que no sabe es que el presidente de BEGA está de nuestro lado.

- ¡Entonces necesitamos contactar a Ray de inmediato! – sugirió Kenny con prisa. – Ellos deben tener algún plan y debemos saberlo en seguida.

- ¡No puedo creer que su ambición llegue tan lejos! Al menos Boris nunca intentó secuestrarnos de esa forma… ¡Aaah odio que esto esté ocurriendo! – Tyson golpeaba la pared del baño fuertemente con su puño.

- ¡Escuchen todos! – Hiro llamó la atención de los presentes con voz autoritaria. – Ya escucharon a Mónica, no dudará en hacerles daño a las chicas si no accedemos. Judy, Max, Ryan y Er; ustedes deben mantener la calma mientras nosotros vamos a encontrarnos con ella. No digan una palabra de esto al señor Dickenson, iré a buscar a Ray personalmente. Kai, Tyson y Kenny, ustedes me esperaran en el parqueo junto a mi camioneta inmediatamente. No hay tiempo que perder.

De inmediato, Kai abrió la puerta sin decir palabra alguna para retirarse del lugar.

- ¡Espérame, Kai! – Tyson fue tras de él para intentar alcanzarlo.

- Jefe ve con ellos. – ordenó Hiro.

- Como digas…

- ¡Mucha suerte muchachos! – exclamó Max.

Tyson trataba de alcanzar a Kai, quien en vez de dirigirse hacia el parqueo como Hiro les pidió, subía las gradas del beyestadio casi que corriendo. Pronto Tyson supo que se dirigía a la azotea del estadio. "_¿Qué rayos va a hacer, qué no ve que debemos apresurarnos a irnos de acá?_" - pensaba con frustración. Kenny, sosteniendo la laptop, seguía a Tyson. _"Oh no… Judy tiene razón, me cuesta trabajo mentir ¿cómo se supone que sea de ayuda si terminaré delatando que Joseph fue quien me ayudó a escapar? "_ – ciertamente Kenny se sentía más angustiado de lo que estaba antes de enterarse del malévolo plan de BEGA.

Kai llegó a la azotea, hacía mucho viento allá arriba. Miró a todos lados hasta que divisó a quien buscaba.

- ¡Sabía que te encontraría acá! – dijo mientras se acercaba a Brooklyn, quien de pie, observaba las estrellas con un telescopio.

- ¡Kai!- lo llamó Tyson al finalmente llegar donde se encontraban los dos beyluchadores.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste permitir que esto pasara?!- Kai tomó a Brooklyn fuertemente de frente de la chaqueta del muchacho que con mirada penetrante le quitó las manos de encima.

- Me estás culpando de algo que no hice, Kai. – le respondió con su voz tranquila pero severa.

- ¡Alana está en peligro y tú estás mirando las estrellas! – le reclamó.

- Yo sé en qué momento me corresponde actuar, Kai, en cambio tú estás perdiendo el tiempo. – le enfatizó.

Kenny llegó pronto y se mantuvo al lado de Tyson, quien a escasos dos metros de distancia presenciaba boquiabierto la discusión que Kai había comenzado.

- ¡Si sabías que esto iba a suceder ¿por qué permitiste que las cosas llegaran tan lejos?! Pensé que la amabas… - Kai empujó fuertemente a Brooklyn hasta pegarlo contra una de las barandas que rodeaban los bordes del edificio

Brooklyn lo miró fijamente.

- ¡Detente, Kai!- Tyson se interpuso entre los dos- Brooklyn tiene razón – le decía sosteniéndolo de los hombros. – Ya escuchaste las grabaciones, Mónica es peligrosa, y Alvin y nuestros amigos han tenido mucha cautela… no podemos culpar a nadie. Lo único que nos queda es entregarnos para poder evitar que les ocurra algo peor.

- Brooklyn… -interrumpió Kenny- no sabemos exactamente cómo actuar…

- Deben ir a donde Mónica les dijo, los tres.

- ¿Cómo estaremos seguros de que Mónica cumplirá lo que prometió? – Kai preguntó con coraje.

- A Mónica no le favorece matarlas… - dijo mientras volvía al telescopio – su deseo es que ustedes sean parte de BEGA, sabe que no las dejarán morir y que irán de todos modos. Pero si no hacen lo que pide, quienes serán obligadas a ser parte de BEGA serán ellas… y echarán a perder todos nuestros planes de capturar a Mónica… - ajustó un poco el telescopio - y posiblemente a Boris.

Brooklyn dio vuelta y los miró con seriedad.

- ¿Qué están esperando?

Kai lo señaló rigurosamente.

- Espero que lo que dices sea cierto, Brooklyn. – el chico le dio la espalda a Brooklyn y pasó delante de Tyson y Kenny.

Los tres se fueron de aquella azotea para toparse con Hiro. Kai detestaba observar la actitud calmada y relajada de Brooklyn, sabía que su calma y estabilidad emocional era lo que le permitía ser mejor que él. _"Superaste tus temores de perder cuando te gané y luchaste contra Tyson… creo que eso es lo que te envidio, Brooklyn…" _Kai quería tener tanta tranquilidad como Brooklyn, en algún momento de su vida pensó tener todo bajo control, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no podía lograrlo. Esto lo atormentaba y lo abatía. Tyson sabía que Kai no se encontraba bien, así que antes de que llegaran al parqueo lo empujó contra una pared ante los ojos sorprendidos de Kenny.

- ¡Kai, escúchame! Sé que es frustrante ser marionetas de BEGA, y que no quieres confiar en Brooklyn del todo… Pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer…

- Hmm… - Kai empujó de vuelta a Tyson abriéndose el paso.

El agua dentro de las cámaras ya casi sobrepasaba sus rodillas mientras Mónica observaba los torneos del bloque C mientras tomaba una copa de vino. Una llamada la interrumpió.

- _Mónica, ¿está todo listo?_

- Solo espero que traigan a Kai y Tyson con migo… Aunque debo darte una mala noticia…

- _¿Qué ocurre?_

- Kenny escapó… alguien tuvo que haberle ayudado… así que le pedí a Hiro que lo trajera junto a los otros, debo interrogarlo para saber quién le ayudó… uno de los guardas me dijo que alguien con un beyblade impidió su secuestro.

- _Ya veo… Bien, avísame cuando ya estén con tigo._

- Por supuesto, Alvin.

Alvin fue quien ordenó el secuestro de Kenny a última hora, así como su rescata, era una estrategia para distraer a Mónica y evitar que pensara que Alvin no estaba de su lado. Esto no lo sabían los demás chicos.

Hiro manejaba la camioneta a toda velocidad. Ninguno de los que lo acompañaban decían palabra alguna, excepto Kenny que lo guiaba con su GPS.

- Es aquí… - dijo Kenny con un poco de temor.

Hiro suspiró profundamente.

- Bien… adelante.

Al bajar de la camioneta observaron cinco tipos con sus pasamontañas, justo como quienes habían secuestrado a Hilary antes.

- ¿Dónde están las chicas?- gritó Tyson.

- En nuestro cuartel.- respondió uno de ellos.

- ¿Quieren decir que no las liberaran hasta que vayan ahí?- preguntó Hiro.

- Así es, ahora, muévanse y vengan con nosotros.

Los tres chicos se acercaron mirando a los tipos con desconfianza. Hiro fue detrás de ellos pero fue detenido por uno de los enmascarados.

- Usted no. Sólo ellos. Son órdenes de la señorita.

Hiro los miró con un poco de furia.

- Muchachos, confío en ustedes. – se dirigió a sus compañeros.

Tyson y Kenny asintieron con su cabeza, los tipos cubrieron sus ojos y amarraron sus muñecas con esposas mientras los hacían ingresar en una camioneta. Hiro entró en la suya y los observó mientras se alejaban rápidamente, arrancó su camioneta y se alejó del lugar.

El viaje se les había hecho bastante largo, habían estado callados durante todo el trayecto cuando sintieron que el auto se detuvo y los tipos los obligaron a salir. El clima se sentía más frío de lo normal. Kenny y Tyson pronto comenzaron a tiritar.

"_Debemos estar en la parte norte del país… " _pensaba Kai quien ya reconocía el clima de Rusia. Los guiaron a lo que sería un laboratorio subterráneo, era bastante amplio y con muchos pasillos pero los chicos no lo podían ver pues sus ojos aún seguían tapados.

- ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo tendremos esta cosa en los ojos?! – Tyson comenzaba a desesperarse.

Uno de los tipos lo empujó severamente.

- Tú sólo camina, niño.

Pronto entraron a un laboratorio y quitaron sus vendas. Los muchachos observaron a su alrededor, las muchachas estaban en la cámaras que habían visto en el video. El agua llegaba a sus cuellos ya.

- ¡Bien ya estamos acá, detengan el agua!- gritó Kai severamente.

Escucharon una risa de mujer, la misma del video. Pronto aquella figura femenina se acercó a ellos con un paso elegante.

- Sabía que vendrían, muchachos. ¡Qué gusto me da verlos!

Kai abrió sus ojos de par en par, reconoció a la mujer que se acercaba a ellos de inmediato, la había visto antes.

- ¡Detenga las cámaras ahora mismo, ya nos tiene acá!

- Oh no te apresures Tyson, deben firmar primero…

El agua estaba a punto de cubrir la nariz de las muchachas. Alegres de ver a sus amigos ahí, cobraban esperanza, pero su desesperación aumentaba a medida que lo hacía el agua.

- ¡Apresúrense! – gritaba Roxie, sin que su grito ahogado dentro de aquella cámara se escuchara del todo.

Los tipos llevaron a Tyson y a Kai a un escritorio que tenía los contratos, mientras que Kenny fue obligado a sentarse a una silla con cinturones de seguridad. Al ver que las chicas forcejeaban por respirar, Tyson y Kai se apresuraron a firmar en los espacios marcados con equis. Cuando terminaron, Mónica levantó su mano en señal a uno de sus ayudantes, éste detuvo que el agua siguiera corriendo y comenzó a drenarse en las cámaras. Desde ese momento, Tyson y Kai ya eran parte de BEGA.


	45. Chapter 45 Una vieja conocida

Capítulo 45 Una vieja conocida

-Bien ya puede dejarlas ir, ya tiene lo que quería. – Tyson argumentó con enojo.

Al mismo tiempo, Kai tenía su mirada puesta en la mujer de cabello púrpura oscuro que caía alaciado frente a sus hombros hasta casi llegar a la cintura. De seguro que no era la primera vez que la veía. Esos profundos y seductores ojos negros le recordaron que era la misma mujer con la que se topó en el casino, solo que su cabello lucía diferente peinado así como sus atuendos, además no estaba tan maquillada.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kai? – preguntó Mónica acercándose a poner su mano suavemente sobre la mejilla del chico. -¿por qué me miras así tan asustado? ¿será que te recuerdo a alguien más…?

La ironía en el tono de voz de Mónica hizo que Kai no dudara en quitar su mano de su rostro. Los demás alrededor observaban a Mónica esperando su reacción ante el atrevimiento de Kai. Mónica sonrió mientras Kai aún la sostenía de su muñeca.

- Hmm… espósenlos de nuevo. – ordenó al mismo tiempo que se soltó de él volviendo a mostrar su semblante severo. –Sabes Kai… - continuó mientras se dirigía a abrir las cámaras de las muchachas- … tu recuerdas a Silvia, la chica linda del casino a quien rechazaste ¿cierto?

Kai y Tyson la seguían con la mirada, mientras sus ayudantes esposaban a las chicas y las hacían sentarse cerca de Kenny, quien también observaba con temor a Mónica, se preguntaba cómo la hija de Boris podía ser tan atractiva y temible a la vez.

- ¿De qué rayos estará hablando?- susurró Roxie.

- No lo soporto… estoy toda empapada… - se quejó Hilary.

Alana no dijo nada, solo miraba con sus ojos tristes a Mónica que continuaba con su diálogo.

- Pero estoy segura de que no me recuerdas del todo. Kai Hiwatari… el favorito de Voltaire, por supuesto, pero además de eso el chico más rebelde de La Abadía… esa característica aún la conservas. – Mónica lograba poner muy nervioso a Kai; al identificarla en sus recuerdos del pasado en La Abadía sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Mónica soltó una de sus típicas carcajadas. - … solíamos llevarnos bien, ¿lo recuerdas?

Lo que Mónica decía era cierto. El pequeño Kai recién llegaba a ser parte de los entrenamientos, no tendría más de ocho años desde entonces. En aquella carita de niño se reflejaba la intriga cada vez que miraba con sus grandes y profundos ojos a cada lado de los pasillos y salones por los que un hombre alto y encapuchado lo guiaba. Ese era el lugar del que tanto su abuelo hablaba, el cual llamaban La Abadía.

No tardó mucho para darse cuenta cómo funcionaban las cosas en aquel lugar lleno de niños, en su mayoría más grandes que él, pero que lo hacía sentir tan deprimido y abandonado. A pesar de ser muy bueno en el deporte que su padre siempre lo entrenó, y ajustarse a las duras disciplinas de entrenamiento, siempre se mantenía distante de los demás, prefería guardarse las rabietas para sí mismo porque no confiaba en nadie desde la vez que uno de los niños más grandes le tendió una trampa. Le dijo que uno de los entrenadores lo llamaba para realizar unas pruebas con uno de los beyblades que recién confeccionaban, pero para desgracia de Kai, el chico junto con otros dos matones lo encerraron en uno de los laboratorios para que creyeran que estaba husmeando. Cuando lo descubrieron dentro del laboratorio, le dieron una terrible reprimenda acompañada con un castigo semanal de estar dentro de una habitación fría y sola, bueno, a excepción de unos cuantos ratones y cucarachas que se cruzaban en frente. Desde ese momento decidió resistirse y desobedecer las reglas cuando no le convinieran, y por su puesto, ser el mejor beyluchador de toda La Abadía.

Su rebeldía lo expuso a constantes castigos, los cuales no eran tan duros como podrían ser porque Kai era astuto y se resistía a las órdenes cuando su abuelo estaba de visita, así que por temor a Voltaire los entrenadores no lo trataban como querían. Aquellos ojos inocentes y tiernos del niño que entró por primera vez habían mudado de parecer.

Un día, cuando apenas cumplía los diez años, Kai permanecía sentado en el borde de una de las ventanas mirando hacia afuera cuando sintió la presencia de alguien por detrás. De inmediato volteó a mirar temeroso de que lo hubieran descubierto.

- ¿Eres el chico que rompió el lanzador del entrenador? – preguntó una chica riendo.

Kai la había visto en otras ocasiones durante los entrenamientos colectivos pero nunca le había puesto demasiada atención. Llevaba una pañoleta azul en su cabello y una gargantilla negra en su cuello, además de los guantes típicos de beyluchadora y botas de cuero negras. No sabía su nombre, en realidad casi ninguno de los niños ahí conocían el nombre de los demás, no tenían mucho espacio para socializar, sólo sabía que tenía quince años por el grupo de entrenamiento al que pertenecía. No le respondió y siguió mirando por la ventana.

- ¿No se supone que debes estar castigado, qué haces acá?

- ¿Qué, vas a delatarme?- preguntó indiferente.

- No… es que esa es mi ventana. – le dijo señalando.

- Hmm… ¿cómo te llamas?

- Soy Mónica…

Kai se enderezó y miró detenidamente el marco de la ventana.

- No dice tu nombre acá… - le dijo volviéndose a acomodar cruzando sus brazos.

- Muuy gracioso… - la chica se sentó al costado opuesto de la ventana quedando frente a Kai - … pero me agrada tu actitud. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico no le respondió.

- Si no tienes nombre te pondré uno… mmm déjame ver… me gusta Santiago para ti…

Kai se levantó y caminó a retirarse del lugar.

- ¡Oye no te vayas! Me quedaré callada si es lo que quieres… Y… además traigo un poco comida que puedo compartirte. – le dijo sacando de un bolso mediano unos panecillos con un poco de agua. – Sé que no comes desde la mañana…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Kai en realidad tenía hambre, lo que decía la chica era cierto.

- Bah… yo también le rompí el lanzador al mismo tipo un día de estos… - dijo arrugando su ceño y cruzando sus piernas sobre el marco de la ventana.

Kai temía que le jugara una broma, así que no le prestó más atención y se alejó del lugar. Más tarde, Kai volvió a la misma ventana, la chica ya se había ido pero había dejado su bolso. Kai miró dentro de él, tenía los panecillos, una botella de agua y una nota.

_"Mordí los panecillos para que no pienses que los envenené o algo así…Vendré a media noche por mi bolso, por si quieres un rato de compañía."_

De hecho, cada panecillo tenía una mordida, Kai los examinó por un momento y comió uno de ellos, ya no resistía el hambre. De verdad no estaban envenenados y le supieron bastante bien. Mónica parecía ser amable, no lo había delatado, pero aún no podía confiar en ella, así que decidió estar alerta para ver si la chica planeaba algo en contra suya, tal vez quería que llegara a esa hora y al mismo tiempo ella llevaba a alguno de los guardas. Kai no quiso arriesgarse.

Un día, después de un entrenamiento, dos chicos de trece años lo arrinconaron en uno de los pasillos y comenzaron a retarlo a beybatallar al mismo tiempo que lo empujaban contra la pared. Un beyblade golpeó a los muchachos en la cabeza, era Mónica.

- Idiotas. Están celosos porque él es mejor que ustedes y por eso quieren golpearlo…

- No te metas si no quieres salir lastimada, niña. – le respondió uno dirigiéndose hacia ella para golpearla con su puño.

Mónica lo esquivó muy ágilmente pateándolo en su estómago y sacándole el aire. Mientras el chico se quejaba del dolor sosteniéndose de la pared, Kai se apresuró a darle un puñetazo en la cara al otro, luego Mónica lo tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo del pasillo hasta alejarse de ellos.

- Son unos tontos… piensan que pueden pasarse de listos, pero estoy segura de que no volverán a molestarnos. – le dijo la chica jadeando por la corrida, a la que Kai miraba con asombro después de verla ejecutar semejante patada. – ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… - le dijo apagadamente- ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

- ¿Qué?

- La patada…

La chica rió un poco pero antes de responderle, escucharon unos pasos fuertes que se aproximaban.

- ¡Oye, vienen los babosos guardas! Te veré a media noche en la ventana… - luego le guiñó un ojo- te contaré cómo aprendí a defenderme…

Los dos se fueron corriendo a sus habitaciones. A media noche, Mónica esperaba ansiosa a Kai, el cual llegó media hora más tarde, caminando despacio y con sus brazos cruzados.

- Pensé que no llegarías… Creo que piensas que quiero delatarte o ponerte en peligro o algo así… Admiro tu desconfianza.

- Me llamo Kai. - se acercó y tomó asiento al lado de ella.

- Uh… ya había olvidado que no sabía tu nombre…

Mónica volvió a reír como acostumbraba.

- Lo de la patada… ¿cómo lo aprendiste?

- Baah… en la calle aprendes a defenderte… antes de llegar acá pertenecí a una pandilla en mi ciudad. Ellos me enseñaron todas las técnicas que sé. – le decía mientras simulaba lanzar un puñetazo. – Y tú… ¿cómo haces para escaparte de tus castigos?

- Ya no estoy castigado.

- Lo sé... pero el primer día que te vi aquí sí lo estabas. Anda… dime cómo lo haces.

- Mi padre era ingeniero… me enseñó varios trucos para dejar las cámaras en modo fijo, de manera que piensen que siempre estás ahí, pero en realidad lo que ven es una imagen que se repite. Las desarmo desde afuera. Y también construí mi propia llave maestra.

- ¡Wow! Oye, para ser tan pequeño eres bastante inteligente. ¿Crees que algún día puedas ayudarme con todo ese conocimiento?

- Si no me juegas un mal truco, sí.

- Oye… tu eres el único que me agrada en este lugar… ¿Por qué habría de hacerte algo así? Por cierto… ¿dónde aprendiste a beybatallar? Eso también lo haces muy bien…

- Mi padre me enseñó.

- ¿De veras? Y ¿para qué estás acá entonces?

- El murió. – le dijo agachando un poco la cabeza.

- Oh… ya veo. – Mónica pareció no mostrarse dolida por lo que le dijo. – Mi padre también me enseñó. Tú lo conoces.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó Kai intrigado, no conocía a mucha gente adulta en realidad.

- Es Boris, Boris Valkov.

Kai se enderezó y dio un paso hacia atrás abriendo los ojos de par en par. Mónica carcajeó.

- Ya sé… es un infeliz… pero es mi padre. Y gracias a él me libré de la policía.

Kai no sabía que decir, Mónica siguió hablando.

- Mira, ser la hija de Boris tiene sus ventajas aunque no lo creas. ¿Cómo piensas que estoy acá sin que me busquen? Mi padre sabe como soy y que no puede controlarme más de lo que quisiera… - Mónica miró a Kai severamente – Te contaré algo pero debes jurar no decirlo a nadie más. Kai, yo ayudé en dos asesinatos… me pagaron bien por eso.

El niño no podía creerlo, ¿sería cierto? La miró seriamente mientras ella veía perezosamente por la ventana.

- ¿No me crees?

Kai movió su cabeza indicándole que no. Ella bostezó tapándose la boca.

- Me lo imaginé… Sabes, según lo que mi padre me comentó, la policía se ha cansado de investigar el crimen, eso significa que pronto saldré de este lugar. Te voy a extrañar.

El chico aún se mantenía callado, de repente todos sus escapes, sus mentiras, sus ataques de ira, su indiferencia y orgullo se volvían pequeños al considerar que aquella chica era una asesina. No podía dejar de mirarla. _"Debe de estar mintiendo…" _pensaba.

- No soporto la idea de que soy parte de La Abadía de Voltaire Hiwatari… odio a ese tipo. – Kai notó la mirada fría y llena de rencor de Mónica. – Sabes algo más… por su culpa mi madre murió… mi padre dice que no pero yo tengo pruebas de que fue así. Me gustaría hacerle pagar por eso.- dijo formando un puño con su mano derecha - Él y todos los Hiwatari no merecen vivir...

- Debo… debo irme. Quiero ir a dormir… - dijo Kai dando media vuelta.

- Mmm… ¿vendrás mañana?

- No lo sé… adiós.- Kai se apresuró a llegar a su habitación. Por nada del mundo quería que Mónica descubriera su identidad, si se enteraba que era un Hiwatari lo odiaría toda su vida.

Las predicciones de Kai eran acertadas. Pasaron dos días sin que Kai viera a Mónica. Para su desgracia, Mónica había preguntado a su padre Boris por la habitación del pequeñín que solía marcarse de azul sus mejillas, éste al considerar el interés de su hija en el nieto de Voltaire y considerando el profundo odio de Mónica hacia la familia de Kai, resolvió darle la información a su hija.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó irónico - ¿Te refieres al nieto de Voltaire?

- ¿Qué dices, padre? ¿Ese niño es…?

- Sí… el pequeño Kai… - decía fingiendo desinterés- él que suele escaparse de sus castigos pensando que no nos damos cuenta…

Mónica abrió su boca sorprendida.

- Entonces lo sabes… ¿Sabes que se escapa?

- Ajá… - decía mientras medía algunas sustancias en probetas.

- Y ¿por qué lo han dejado escaparse?- preguntó levantando la voz.

- ¿No es obvio? Es que parece que no me crees… Es el nieto de Voltaire, por eso lo tratamos con más delicadeza. – dijo esto último buscando irritarla.

Efectivamente lo que le dijo pareció enfadar a Mónica, quién salió corriendo del laboratorio donde se encontraba su padre, mientras este reía por lo bajo. Al siguiente día, Mónica no esperó para buscar a Kai por uno de los pasadizos que daban a su habitación, lo empujó fuertemente contra la pared.

- ¡Eres uno de ellos!- le gritó tomándolo del cuello. Cuando el chico casi no respiraba lo soltó.

Kai cayó inconsciente. Mónica lo pateaba fuertemente contra la pared mientras lo maldecía y lloraba a la vez. De verdad odiaba a los Hiwatari, uno de los guardas que pasaba escuchó los golpes y la detuvo junto con otros hombres que llamó a su ayuda.

Al cabo de dos días, Kai despertó en una camilla con un tubo de oxígeno en su nariz. No sabía que había ocurrido, lo último que recordaba era haber comido unos panecillos en uno de sus escondites, pero en su mente tenía la idea de que los había robado de la cocina de los guardas, como solía hacerlo cuando lo castigaban. Kai no recordaba a Mónica hasta que ella le trajo de vuelta sus memorias.

Kai comenzó a sentir dolor de cabeza en aquel laboratorio, se agachó, pero no podía sostenerse la cabeza porque estaba esposado. Tyson y sus demás amigos se preocuparon al mirarlo sudar intensamente. Mónica se acercó lentamente mientras Kai permanecía agachado, la mujer también se agachó y le levantó la barbilla mientras éste cerraba los ojos con esfuerzo y parecía resistirse a mirarla.

- ¡Kai, Kai! – lo llamaba Tyson inclinándose – amigo ¿qué te ocurre?

- ¡Kai!- gritó Alana- ¡por favor déjelo en paz!

- No es nada… - dijo sutil y malévolamente Mónica- solo está recordando… ¿cierto?- luego rió de nuevo y bajó la barbilla del chico que aún sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar del dolor - ¿Quién iba a pensar que te ibas a convertir en un joven tan apuesto? Pero aún eres un Hiwatari… eso lo estropea todo. ¡Lleven a Tyson y a Kai al laboratorio B y amárrenlos a las camillas! Comenzaremos los exámenes en sus cuerpos ahora.

- Señorita Mónica… - interrumpió titubeante uno de sus asistentes - … ¿no estaban programados para el final del torneo?

- He dado una orden. – dijo autoritariamente- A Alana y a Roxane llévenlas de vuelta a la BBA para que compitan mañana. – Luego miró a Kenny y a Hilary.- Llama a Alvin, dile que cambiamos los planes y que llevaré a estos otros dos a la antigua Abadía junto con los contratos, yo estaré con él. Hay algo que no me huele bien acá…

El primer día del torneo había terminado. Alvin, Ray, Lee y Mariah viajaban en una limosina.

- Muchachos, nos dirigimos a la antigua Abadía, el segundo cuartel de Mónica, tiene a Kenny y a Hilary. Sabe que los contratos no serán válidos hasta que yo los firme.

- ¿Por qué a la Abadía? No fue lo que planeamos…

- Lo sé, Lee, me temo que Mónica es más inteligente de lo que pensamos.

- ¿Quieres decir que nos descubrió?- preguntó Mariah ansiosa.

- Es una posibilidad.


	46. Chapter 46 Lila

Capítulo 46 Lila

Hiro había llegado tan rápido como pudo al BEGA estadio, estacionó su camioneta al aire libre y se apresuró a ingresar en busca de Judy. Parecía ir contra corriente cuando topaba con la manada de chicos y chicas saliendo del estadio. Las competencias habían terminado ya, así que todo lo que escuchaba eran los comentarios de los entusiastas fanáticos que con ansias esperarían las competencias femeninas de la noche siguiente. De repente llevó su mano al bolsillo, había estado tan pensativo que había olvidado encender su celular, _"De seguro Judy me estuvo llamando todo este tiempo… que descuidado soy…" _pensaba. No dudó dos veces en llamarla, Judy le contestó de inmediato reclamándole la razón del por qué no contestaba. Luego de disculparse un par de veces con la señora que histérica le levantaba la voz, supo que ella y los demás ya se dirigían a la BBA.

- _Alvin y los demás parecen haberse ido también… ¡Pero dime, Hiro! ¡¿Trajiste a las muchachas, qué pasó con Tyson y Kai?!_

- Judy… no creo que deba explicártelo ahora… hay mucha gente alrededor. – decía cubriendo el auricular con la mano. – Tal como te lo dijo, Ray me pidió que esperáramos en la BBA…

- _¡Hiro, no es tan fácil esperar!- _lo interrumpió.-

- Lo sé… - dijo tratando de no perder el control. – Pero no hay nada más que podamos hacer. Lo único seguro es que las chicas estarán para el torneo de mañana… o al menos es lo que Ray dijo. No tardaré en llegar con ustedes.

Dicho eso, colgó de inmediato y se devolvió a abordar su camioneta, pero pronto se daría cuenta de que tenía compañía… En tanto que estuvo de frente a la puerta de su camioneta sintió que alguien se acercó, y sorprendido pudo ver por el reflejo de la ventana que le apuntaban con un revolver en su pecho, se volvió queditamente levantando un poco las manos en señal de rendición. Se sorprendió aún más al ver que era una silueta femenina que le apuntaba con el revolver, dejando ver solo unos ojos celeste claro entre el pañuelo morado con el que cubría el resto de su rostro.

- Entre a la camioneta, señor. – le ordenó con voz temblorosa pero tratando de sonar firme.

Hiro de inmediato notó que quien fuera esa chica no tenía mucha experiencia en lo que hacía, así que trató de regatear sin dejar de tener las manos en alto.

- ¿Dónde consiguió el arma? Podrían encarcelarla por uso de armas ilegales…

- No dudaré en usarla si no entra a la camioneta, se lo advierto. No me importa si me encarcelan por esto… - le dijo mientras sostenía el revolver con las dos manos un poco temblorosas apuntando a Hiro.

- ¿Entonces el arma si es ilegal? Mmm no creo que la cárcel sea un buen lugar para una mujer…

- ¡Entre de una vez por todas o estará en serios problemas!

De repente la chica sintió la punta de otro revolver que le tocaba la espalda.

- Baje el arma señorita… o usted será quien estará en serios problemas… - se escuchó una voz masculina por detrás.

La chica se sobrecogió ante la inesperada intervención de Ray, Hiro aprovechó para arrebatarle el revolver de sus manos y luego aprisionarla en una llave con su brazo y al mismo tiempo apuntándola con el revolver. De inmediato Ray sacó una cuerda con la que le amarró las manos por detrás mientras Hiro le cubría la boca con su mano y con su otra mano le seguía apuntando.

- Dame las llaves de la camioneta, Hiro.

- En el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón…

Ray atendió a la instrucción de Hiro y abrió las puertas delanteras mientras Hiro rápidamente dirigió a la chica para amarrarla en el asiento de al lado del volante con el cinturón de seguridad. En su desesperación por no querer entrar a la camioneta, la muchacha resolvió por darle una dolorosa patada en la espinilla al entrenador que se quejó por lo bajo.

- ¡Aaaush!- gritó sin soltar a la chica – Ray… vigílala, yo conduciré a un lugar menos poblado.

Apuntándole en la cabeza con el revolver, Ray descubrió el rostro de la chica y se sentó detrás de ella. Hiro aceleró.

- ¡¿Dónde tienen a Lila?!- gritó la muchacha de cabellos castaños trenzados a medio lado.

- Espera un momento, nosotros haremos las preguntas primero. – le dijo Ray aún apuntándole.- ¿Quién eres tú?

- ¡No les diré nada hasta que me digan dónde tienen a Lila!

- ¿Lila?- inquirió Hiro mientras manejaba apresurándose a salir del estacionamiento.- ¿Quién es ella?

- ¡No pretendan que no saben nada! – reclamó la chica- Usted… - dijo dirigiéndose a Hiro- usted es uno de esos entrenadores de bey…bey… ¡cómo sea que se llame ese deporte!

Ambos Hiro y Ray se miraron extrañados.

- Beyblade… - agregó Hiro con paciencia.- ¿Cómo sabes que soy entrenador?- A Hiro le inquietó como alguien que ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba el deporte tuviera conocimiento de que él fuera un entrenador.

- ¡Su chaqueta lo delata!

Hiro miró su chaqueta que tenía grabado el emblema "_BBA_ _Coach_" y supuso que la chica debió haberlo espiado antes.

- ¿Me seguía?- preguntó Hiro curioso.

- ¡No importa cómo di con usted! ¡Lo único que quiero es saber dónde está Lila!- la voz de la muchacha se comenzó a quebrantar, hasta que volvió su rostro para ocultar las lágrimas que dejó caer.

Rápidamente llegaron a un callejón vagamente iluminado donde Hiro parqueó la camioneta. Ray se convenció que la chica no era más peligrosa de lo que pretendía ser, así que dejó de apuntarle con el revolver.

- Mi nombre es Hiro Granger, trabajo para la BBA… La Asociación de Batallas de Beyblade. Y él es Ray Kong… él… él es un amigo beyluchador. Sea lo que sea que te ocurra puedo asegurarte que no tenemos a Lila y que no somos los villanos con los que nos confundes. Pero si no nos explicas lo que pasa no podremos ayudarte.

La chica volteó a Hiro, quien seriamente la miraba a los ojos. La chica pensó que Hiro no parecía una mala persona, pero temía estar equivocada "_…de todos modos no podré escapar…_" - pensaba _"… no tengo otra mejor opción que confiar en lo que estos tipos me digan…" _respiró profundo y calló por un instante antes de hablar.

- Lila es mi hermana menor, mi nombre es Karisa. – dijo un poco más relajada- Ella fue entrenada para competir, pero sé que es muy curiosa… y por eso se mete en problemas… La obligaron a venir a Rusia, pensé que la encontraría en medio de las competencias pero no compitió… y ahora no sé donde está… - luego comenzó a esforzarse por no dejar caer sus lágrimas – temo que le hayan hecho daño… por eso busqué seguir a alguien que estuviera relacionado con la organización de las competencias para obligarlo a llevarme con Lila, ya que no puedo recurrir a la policía porque la amenazaron de muerte si lo hacía… y aquí en Rusia no sé a quien recurrir…

- Espera un momento, Karisa. – interrumpió Ray – hay muchas cosas que no comprenderemos si no nos explicas bien desde el principio. Dices que Lila fue entrenada para competir, ¿dónde y cómo fue entrenada?

- En Japón… no sé exactamente el nombre del lugar… no conozco mucho de esto del bey…

- …blade…- completó Hiro.

- Sí… eso…

- ¿En Japón?- continuó Ray- Así que ustedes son japoneses…

- No… no exactamente, mi familia es inglesa pero mi madre luego de que mi padre nos abandonara contrajo matrimonio con un hombre japonés, así que vivimos ahí desde que éramos muy niñas. Lastimosamente ese hombre golpeaba a mi madre por eso ella lo abandonó y desde entonces tuvimos muchas dificultades económicas… Pero a Lila siempre le gustó mucho ese tonto deporte y un día ella llegó con una invitación de parte de una organización que promovía el entrenamiento del ¿beyblade?

- Así es… y no es un deporte tonto – le respondió Hiro.

- Como sea... ustedes deben saber del ofrecimiento que le hicieron a Lila, ya que pertenecen a esa sucia organización también. – dijo esto último con enojo.

- Mira, Karisa, hay dos organizaciones en este momento: la BBA para la cual trabajo y BEGA…

- ¡Sí esa es… BEGA! El ofrecimiento vino de parte de BEGA… una mujer dijo que era una entrenadora y que Lila tenía habilidades especiales para ser parte de su organización, le ofreció a mi madre cierta cantidad de dinero para que le permitiera entrenar a Lila. Mi madre aceptó, pensó que sería lo mejor. No vimos a Lila en dos años, solo recibíamos una llamada al mes departe de ella, siempre nos decía que se encontraba bien pero yo sentía que algo no andaba tan bien del todo… Cuando Lila estaba en el aeropuerto para venir a Rusia a competir, recibimos la última llamada de ella, rápidamente me dijo donde se encontraba y que estaba en peligro pero que no debía decir nada a la policía sino podría morir… creo que se las arregló para llamarme encubiertamente porque rápidamente escuché una voz de hombre detrás que la hizo colgar el teléfono. Con los ahorros que tenía y dinero que pedí prestado pude pagar todo lo del viaje, lo único que pude averiguar de ella fue que competiría acá, pero… no la encontré…

- El revolver… ¿dónde lo conseguiste?- inquirió Ray dudoso.

- Mercado negro… - respondió un poco avergonzada.

Ray y Hiro se miraron preocupados.

- ¡Lo sé… es ilegal, pero no tenía otra opción!- interpretó el silencio de los chicos como si le reclamaran su mala acción.

- Karisa… no nos preocupa que hayas comprado en el mercado negro aunque sea ilegal… - le dijo Hiro - … nos preocupa tu hermana, en realidad. Escucha, podemos ayudarte a encontrar a Lila, nosotros tenemos problemas similares con BEGA, si te quedas con nosotros te darás cuenta de ellos. Pero debes prometernos que no dirás nada al respecto.

- ¡Espera, Hiro! ¿Qué tal si es una espía de Mónica? No podremos soltarte hasta que llegues a la BBA para que te requisen, y hasta que confirmemos que Lila de verdad existe y no es una historia que te estás inventando.

La chica no mostró una cara muy alegre, así que se resignó a mirar por la ventana.

- Lo siento, Karisa, Ray tiene razón. – luego se dirigió a Ray- Ray, fue una suerte que estuvieras en el parqueo también.

- Alvin me ordenó que me quedara hasta asegurarme que nadie de la BBA quedara en el estadio, fue cuando vi tu auto. Pero, Hiro, debo irme ya… El señor Dickenson ya está enterado de todo lo que ha ocurrido, Alvin mismo se lo comentó durante la competencia. Te prometo que averiguaré que está ocurriendo, nos encargaremos de hacérselo saber cuanto antes.

- De acuerdo, buena suerte Ray.

Ray salió de la camioneta sin que Hiro supiera hacia donde se dirigía.

En el capítulo anterior, Mónica ordenó que se llevaran a Tyson y a Kai a uno de las salas de laboratorio mientras que sus otros rehenes se irían con ella. Kai tenía una terrible jaqueca luego de haber recordado memorias de su pasado en La Abadía, sus amigos lo miraban preocupados mientras se quejaba del dolor. Antes de que Mónica partiera de aquel cuartel que parecía estar ubicado en una zona montañosa al norte de Rusia, ella se dirigió junto con uno de sus doctores ayudantes al laboratorio y se encargó ella misma de que estuvieran bien asegurados en las camillas con cinturones que los ataban dejándoles casi inmóviles.

- ¡Oiga, Kai no está bien!- reclamabaTyson - ¡Deben ayudar a que alivie su dolor!

Mónica lo escuchó indiferentemente.

- Señorita… - se acercó el doctor a inquirirle cautelosamente-¿está segura de que debemos proceder con la operación? No la hemos probado con la niña…no sabemos si tendrá éxito.

- Mmm… trabajen primero con la niña… cuando esté seguros de que funciona aplíquenle el mismo procedimiento a estos dos, pero mientras tanto asegúrese de que no le causen problemas…- luego caminó directo a Tyson y puso su dedo índice sobre su cabeza mientras dejó oír unas risitas apagadas- Campeón mundial…

- ¡Quite su sucio dedo de mi cabeza!

- Tyson, Tyson… deberías sentirte agradecido de que a pesar de tu pésima participación en el último torneo te tomé en cuenta para mejorarte como beyluchador… - luego se acercó a su oído lentamente – te prometo que después de que te lave el cerebro no volverás a fracasar como antes…

- ¡¿A qué se refiere con eso?!

- Shh… tus gritos hacen que a Kai le duela más la cabeza.- dicho esto sarcásticamente se dirigió a Kai que aún forcejeaba con su dolor. – Que pena contigo… pagaría mucho dinero para que tu padre y tu abuelo de vieran en esta condición, es una lástima que el primero haya muerto ya… Sabes, cuando hayas olvidado todo sobre ti lo primero que haré será cambiarte el apellido…

- Señorita, debo aplicarle un calmante al muchacho antes de tomar la muestra de sangre, no podré trabajar en él en esta condición…

- Hága lo que tenga que hacer… - respondió Mónica con frialdad al mismo tiempo que salía de aquel laboratorio.

Roxie, Alana y Hilary no entendían muy bien que estaba sucediendo, esperaban a Mónica en el laboratorio anexo mientras eran custodiadas por un par de guardas fortachones. Cuando Hilary vio a Mónica acercarse no dudó en inquirir por sus amigos.

- ¡¿Qué hará con ellos?!

- Lo mismo que haré con todos ustedes una vez que haya ganado este juego contra la BBA…

Mónica se acercó a Kenny y lo tomó de su camisa con violencia haciéndolo caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¡Súbanlos a todos estos a la camioneta!- indicó severamente.

El doctor inyectó un calmante a Kai que le alivió su dolor al cabo de unos treinta segundos. Luego tomó una muestra de sangre del brazo de Kai y del de Tyson, quién odiaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Explíqueme qué es lo que están haciendo!

- Tyson… - escuchó la voz de Kai- mejor cállate… no lograrás nada de esa manera.

- Oh… veo que ya te mejoraste.

El asistente del doctor llegó de inmediato mientras éste último le entregó las muestras.

- Debemos ir a analizarlas, y Mónica ordenó que preparáramos la operación iniciando con la niña.

- ¡Está loca, aún no tenemos los químicos listos! ¿Para cuando quiere la operación?

- Parecía tener prisa. Debemos ir a trabajar en las sustancias ahora mismo.

El doctor y su asistente, que ambos parecían ser de la mediana edad, salieron del laboratorio apresuradamente dejando el lugar en completo silencio, hasta que una vocecita infantil se escuchó unos minutos después.

- ¿Hola, eres Tyson Granger el excampeón mundial?

- ¿Eh, quién está ahí?

- Me llamo Lila.- Una niña como de unos once años de edad se encontraba atada también a una de las camillas cerca de los muchachos. – Escuché que Mónica te llamó Tyson, ¿eres ese Tyson?

- Sí… sí soy yo… y él es Kai… ¿qué haces aquí? Y… ¿acaso sabes que hacemos acá nosotros?

- Ah… es una larga historia… y sí, si sé que hacemos acá. Pero no sé si quieras saberlo… no te va a agradar.

Mientras tanto, camino a la BBA, Hiro trataba de romper el hielo entre él y la chica que llevaba a su lado en la camioneta que no parecía sentirse muy cómoda con él.

- Y dime… ¿pensabas secuestrarme o algo así para que te llevara directo donde tu hermana?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

Ella no le respondió, solo miraba a la ventana con sus manos atadas por detrás.

- Así que… no vas a hablar.

Un silencio incómodo prosiguió.

- A mí no me parece que seas una espía… ni siquiera sabías apuntar bien con un arma… y tampoco tienes mucha fuerza que digamos, aunque el golpe que me diste me dolió…

La chica siguió sin responderle.

- Creo que no te agrado ¿cierto?

- Tampoco confió en usted. – le dijo secamente. – además de que no sabe tratar a una mujer. Jamás debe hacer burla de la fuerza de una chica ¡Jamás!

- Oye… yo no te he reclamado por llamar "tonto" a mi deporte favorito. Y perdona si herí tu sensibilidad al decir que no sabes utilizar un arma… Pero creo que será mejor que no hablemos hasta llegar a la BBA…

- ¡Sí es lo mejor!

- Bien…

- ¡Bien!

En el laboratorio, Tyson y Kai casi no podían creer lo que la niña les comentó.

- ¡¿Nos borrarán la memoria?!- exclamó Tyson.

- ¡Shhh! Has silencio… - replicó la niña. – Sí… y yo seré su conejillo de indias.

- ¿Y por qué tu?

- Por lo que hice en la escuela de entrenamiento en Japón…

- Espera, ¿hay una escuela de entrenamiento en Japón? Vivo ahí y no lo sabía.

- Pertenece a BEGA, me reclutaron hace tiempo, soy muy buena en el beyblade.- dijo esto último con orgullo, luego bajó más la voz. – Me enteré de algo terrible que Mónica hizo, pero me descubrió revisando sus diarios… y pues, por eso no pude competir. Por eso quiere borrar mi memoria para que yo no recuerde lo que hizo y no haya evidencia en su contra, y quiere borrar la de ustedes para poder usarlos a su favor en BEGA sin que ustedes puedan estar en su contra. Dijo que ustedes eran muy astutos y no quería arriesgarse a perder…

- ¡Con que eso es…! ¡Aaaa no puedo creer que la familia Balkov sea tan depravada!

- Espera Lila… - Kai interrumpió el desahogo de frustración de Tyson.- ¿de qué fue lo que te enteraste?

- Mónica fue parte del asesinato de personas muy importantes en Rusia…

Kai abrió aún más los ojos recordando lo que Mónica le dijo durante el tiempo en La Abadía.

- Ella ayudó a causar un accidente para que murieran varios miembros de la familia Stroganov… y por ella también murió un hombre llamado Susumo Hiwatari.

Una tremenda impresión se llevaron Tyson y Kai al escuchar tan reveladora historia que provocó que el corazón de Kai se helara por un instante.


	47. 47-Inicia la partida

**Hola a todos, pues ya tenía tiempo de no actualizar porque en realidad pensé que nadie lo leía, pero debido a que recibí un comentario recientemente me alegré y decidí seguir publicando los caps. Espero que si aún hay lectores por ahí me regalen un comentario solo para saber que hay gente leyendo jeje... XD Saludos!

Capítulo 47 Inicia la partida

- Listo, ya llegamos. – dijo Hiro después de halar del freno de mano de la camioneta.

Se dirigió a abrir la puerta del lado de Karisa. Iba a tomarla de los brazos para ayudarle a bajar pero ésta no se lo permitió.

- Puedo hacerlo sola, no tiene que molestarse.

- Como digas…

Hiro esperó a que la chica bajara de la camioneta mientras la observaba salir con un poco de torpeza por tener sus manos atadas por detrás. De inmediato, Karisa vio como una señora rubia vestida con un abrigo formal azul se acercaba rápidamente, detrás de ella venían otros muchachos y un señor caminando con un bastón en la mano.

- ¡Hiro! Hasta que por fin estás acá, y traes compañía…

- Sí, pasemos y les explicaré que sucede. Acompáñanos, Karisa.

- ¿Tengo otra opción? – preguntó entre dientes mientras caminaba.

- Judy, necesito que te encargues de requisar a esta joven con uno de los guardas. Estaremos en la sala de entrenamiento principal para cuando termines de requisar.

Karisa ingresó a la BBA acompañando a Judy, mirada a cada lado sin dejar de sentir desconfianza.

- Así que, señor Dickenson, Alvin le contó lo que ocurre. – inquirió Hiro una vez que llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento.

- Sí, Hiro… Fue curioso, no hablamos palabra alguna, todo lo anotó en su libreta, luego me la enseñó y en el último reglón me pidió que me deshiciera de la libreta lo antes posible. Me siento totalmente impotente ante esta situación. – decía mientras se secaba su sudor de la frente.

- No entiendo por qué se arriesgaría a que tantos supiéramos lo que sucede, si Mónica llegara a enterarse ¿no podría ser más peligroso?- preguntó Ryan.

- Creo que Alvin confía en nuestra discreción. Aunque me preocupa Kenny.- decía Max mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. – ¿Qué tal si no soporta la presión y le confiesa a Mónica que Joseph fue quien lo ayudó a escapar?

Antes de que alguno pudiera responder aquella inquietante pregunta, Judy llegó junto con la chica que seguía con las manos atadas.

- No encontramos nada sospechoso en ella.

- Mmm, bien, entonces podemos soltarla y así ella se encargará de contarles por qué está acá. Er, permíteme tu cuchilla para romper la cuerda.

Hiro atajó la cuchilla suiza que Er ligeramente le lanzó.

- ¿Andas esas cosas en tus bolsillos?- preguntó Ryan curioso.

- Ug-hu… - asintió con su cabeza - nunca sabes cuando necesites una.

En tanto, en algún frío lugar al norte de Rusia…

-¿Su…sumo Hiwatari? ¿Familia Stroganov? ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?- inquirió Tyson con asombro.

- ¡Eso fue lo que leí en esos viejos diarios de Mónica! Los encontré en uno de los sótanos de los que todos los niños temían, yo quise entrar y probarle a mis amigos que no había nada de que temer allí adentro…- dijo haciendo alarde de sus valentía.

Kai miraba hacia el cieloraso tratando de aceptar lo que acaba de escuchar. "_Mónica… Mónica es culpable de los asesinatos… no puedo creerlo… _". Luego el chico comenzó a forcejear con furia sobre la camilla haciendo que Tyson y Lila se alarmaran.

- ¡Tyson, tenemos que irnos de aquí! ¡No voy a permitir que Mónica se salga con la suya una vez más!

Fue inútil. Pronto se cansó de intentar romper las bandas de sus brazos y piernas. Una lágrima de frustración humedeció aquella fría camilla.

- Kai… lo siento viejo… creo que esta vez no podremos escaparnos.

El chico no le respondió, sabía que Tyson tenía razón.

- ¡Susumo era mi padre! – le dijo con agobio a la niña que no quedó menos sorprendida.

- Oh… lo siento mucho…- dijo apagadamente.

Tyson cerró sus ojos, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran mientras recordaba a su familia y a sus amigos. Traía a su memoria cada uno de los rostros. Si esta niña tenía razón, pronto dejaría de recordarlos, ni siquiera recordaría su propio nombre. Ninguna de sus victorias en el beyblade tendría sentido ya. Sería parte de BEGA para siempre, un infeliz esclavo de Mónica.

- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Luego bajó su tono de voz dirigirse a su compañero que sin hablar compartió la misma frustración de Tyson. – Kai… lo lamento mucho. Sé que me confié demasiado y no di lo mejor de mí como beyluchador, es una lástima que todo termine de esta manera.

- Tyson… también lamento no poder competir contra ti…

- Si… - Tyson sonrió un poco - ¿recuerdas la primera vez que batallamos? Si que eras un presumido…

- Ja… Tú sigues siendo igual de charlatán…

Los dos viejos amigos sintieron nostalgia por los momentos de su pasado. Lila, quien estuvo escuchando la conversación que sonaba casi como una despedida, no quiso conformarse con la sombría resignación que escuchaba en las voces de aquellos casi legendarios beyluchadores.

- ¡Oigan!- llamó su atención – Debe haber una forma de escapar, no podemos rendirnos.

- No podemos movernos… lo siento Lila, solo un milagro puede salvarnos.

Kai abrió sus ojos de repente, las palabras de Tyson le habían recordado algo especial.

- ¿Tú crees que sea posible? – le preguntó - ¿crees que algo milagroso pueda suceder?

- ¿Eh? Pues… no lo sé…- Tyson suspiró.

- Tyson. – lo interrumpió – Me enteré que mi madre era estéril…

- Vaya… ¿quieres decir que…?

- Si… era prácticamente imposible que yo naciera… Pero ella murió después.

- Así que… tú crees que algo imposible pueda pasar y podamos escapar…

Kai soltó una risa apagada.

- Que yo pudiera creer que algo milagroso ocurra sería un milagro, Tyson.

Karisa, sentada en uno de los sofás en la sala de espera de la sede Rusa de la BBA. Como lo había escuchado de aquel señor bajito, no podían hacer nada más que esperar las noticias del chico al cual llamaban Ray. Observaba con curiosidad las fotografías en los portarretratos que decoraban una de las mesitas. Hiro ingresó a la misma sala sosteniendo una bandeja con un vaso con chocolate caliente y algunos bocadillos salados que ubicó en la mesa frente a Karisa, quien al notar su presencia pretendió seguir ignorándolo.

- Karisa, quiero disculparme si me comporté descortésmente contigo.- le dijo sentándose frente a ella.

- No tiene que disculparse… ustedes los hombres siempre tienden a ser así por naturaleza. - dijo con despecho mientras continuaba observando los retratos.

Hiro miró al lado y suspiró un poco sintiéndose resignado al considerar que sería inútil mantener una conversación amigable con ella. Luego notó que los retratos que miraba eran en los que Tyson sostenía orgulloso sus medallas y trofeos.

- Ese es mi _hermanito_, su nombre es Tyson.

- ¿Oh… de verás, tu hermano?- inquirió un poco curiosa.

- Uh-hu… Es un tanto inquieto e impulsivo. – decía mientras se acomodaba con sus manos detrás de su cabeza mirando al cielorraso.- Aunque de alguna manera esas cualidades lo favorecieron para ser el campeón de beyblade tres veces seguidas…

- Ya veo porque a Lila le agrada tanto este chico… si son muy parecidos. - dijo aún observando las fotografías con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Por fin había una señal de conversación pacífica, lo cual hizo que Hiro se enderezara de nuevo.

- ¿Lo habías visto antes?

- Eh… sí… Bueno, en fotografías del periódico que Lila nos enseñaba. "Tyson es mi favorito, él es el mejor, quiero competir contra él un día…."- decía mientras imitaba la voz de su hermana- Era lo que se pasaba diciendo siempre… - luego colocó de vuelta los portarretratos. – ¿tu hermano no estaba entre los chicos que nos recibieron en la entrada, o sí?

- No… Mónica lo pidió como rescate de las chicas; no tengo idea de lo que esté ocurriendo con él en este momento.

Karisa por primera vez en todo ese rato miró a Hiro directamente. Se daba cuenta que no era la única cuyo hermano peligraba, y le sorprendió que Hiro se notara más tranquilo que ella.

- ¿No te preocupa lo que le pueda suceder?- le preguntó suavemente.

El entrenador asintió de forma silenciosa con su cabeza.

- Soy el hermano mayor, eso me hace sentir responsable.- le citó levantándose del sofá. – Come algo… - le dijo mientras se alejaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.-...si no lucirás más pálida de lo normal y tus pecas resaltarán más, aunque sonreír más a menudo te haría ver mejor…

Las últimas líneas de Hiro hicieron que Karisa olvidara la empatía que sintió por él minutos antes. Por despecho no quería comer de lo que Hiro le sirvió, pero si no hubiese sido porque su estómago sonó justo cuando Hiro se retiró no hubiera devorado casi de inmediato aquel aperitivo que tanto le sustentó.

Acercándose ya a la sede de la BBA, Mónica sostenía su mentón pensativa mientras Roxie, Alana, Kenny y Hilary permanecían con sus ojos vendados y su boca sellada también. Mónica no había dudado en ordenar a sus ayudantes que los callaran, especialmente a Roxie y a Hilary después de escuchar un par de quejas y reclamos de ambas.

- Bien, señorita, ya estamos llegando al punto indicado. ¿Quiere que me detenga acá? – preguntó su chofer.

Mónica respondió luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- No. Ya no tengo intensiones de que regresen a la BBA.

Ya en aquella fría y lúgubre abadía se encontraba Alvin, quien esperaba a Mónica. Estaba en un salón frente a un tablero de ajedrez. Alguien llamó a la puerta, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

- Adelante, Mónica.

- Veo que ya reconoces cuando llamo. – dijo ingresando tras el rechinar de la puerta, luego hizo una seña dejando entrar a dos guardas que traían a Hilary y a Kenny aún atados de sus manos.

Los acomodaron en una especie de banca lejos de la mesa de ajedrez. Alvin invitó a Mónica a una partida, ofreciéndole una copa de vino también. Mónica tomó asiento frente a Alvin, luego ordenó a los guardas dejarlos solos con los dos chicos dentro de aquella habitación semi oscura de la antigua abadía. Luego de mirar a Alvin con una mirada penetrante, Mónica hizo la primera movida de su peón en el juego.

- Hay dos rehenes sentados que no pueden observar la partida si no les quito las vendas de los ojos. – le dijo severamente.

- Adelante. Ve y descúbrelos.

Mónica se levantó para dirigirse a Kenny y a Hilary, a quienes les quitó sus vendas de los ojos y la boca.

- Muy bien chicos… - Alvin les mostró un saludo de capitán con la mano- … Mónica y yo necesitamos público para nuestra partida, pero les advierto que puede tomar tiempo.

Kenny y Hilary se miraron temerosos.

- ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! ¡No entendemos nada! ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?– Hilary exclamó.

- Reconozco este olor a humedad de alguna otra parte… - decía Kenny olfateando. - ¿Dónde estamos?- luego calló al ver la figura de Mónica acercarse a él.

- No quiero explicarte aún… ¡Alvin! – llamó Mónica molesta – Creo que este chico nos debe algunas respuestas… - decía mientras ponía su dedo índice en el pecho del Jefe.

- Mónica… ya déjalo. Ven y terminemos este juego. Yo sé lo que pasó con Kenny… te lo diré mientras jugamos ¿de acuerdo?

Mónica se alejó de los chicos mientras observaba de reojo no con aspecto amigable en su mirada a Kenny.

- Hi… Hilary… - susurró titubeante – no es la primera vez que nos secuestran… Jamás pensé que esto del beyblade fuera tan arriesgado… ¿crees que esta vez sí muramos?

- Ush Jefe… no hagas esto más difícil…

La esbelta villana tomó de nuevo su asiento. Los dos, Alvin y Mónica, continuaron su partida en un silencio que hacía resonar la desconfianza entre ambos.

- ¡Oh, lo olvidaba!- Mónica sacó de entre su chaqueta de cuero negra dos sobres. – Tú firma, presidente.

Con lentitud, Alvin tomó un bolígrafo de la bolsa frontal de su chaqueta, abrió los contratos y los firmó. Mónica extendió su mano para tomarlos de nuevo. Luego sonrió levemente para después mover otra pieza de ajedrez, capturando uno de los peones de su oponente. Kenny y Hilary observaban la escena atónitos y con su corazón palpitante.

Desde aquel cuarto de laboratorio, Tyson, Kai y Lila escucharon las voces y los pasos de los médicos acercarse.

- ¡Ahí vienen ya…!- exclamó Lila temerosa

- ¡Oh no…! – se escuchó a Tyson.

- ¡Tyson! Estoy feliz de haber hablado con mi beyluchador preferido….

- Lila... – Tyson sintió una profunda tristeza. – Kai… fue un placer conocerlos…

- ¡Tyson! –Kai interrumpió con desesperación– solo… solo un milagro puede salvarnos. – luego cerró sus ojos y comenzó a rogar dentro de sí.

La puerta de abrió, en una especie de carretillo los dos doctores traían todo lo que necesitaban para la operación. De repente, un ruido sordo se escuchó, uno de los doctores forcejaba contra alguien, ese alguien abrió la puerta, metió a los dos recién desmayados doctores dentro del laboratorio, otro tipo los amarró. Los chicos no podían ver lo que sucedía, solo supieron que las voces de los doctores ya no se oían más después de lo que pareció un rápido intercambio de puñetazos. Alguien se a cercaba a las camillas.

- Tyson, Kai… ¿todo bien?

- ¿Brooklyn?- inquirió Kai al mirar el rostro pacífico del muchacho. No lo podía creer.


	48. Chapter 48 Adiós, amigo

Capítulo 48 Adiós, amigo.

- ¿Te parece que estemos bien? – le respondió Kai al chico de cabello naranja que rápidamente comenzó a desatar los cinturones de la camilla.

- ¿Eres tú Brooklyn? – preguntó Tyson - ¿qué haces acá?

- ¿Qué no es obvio? – decía mientras se dirigía a la camilla donde estaba Tyson - Mi misión es sacarlos de acá, Mystel, Ozuma y Kevin han estado espiando las afueras del lugar por horas y le informaron a Alvin que, como era de esperarse, Mónica no cumplió con su parte del trato y no los dejó libres a ustedes. Así que tuvimos que actuar rápidamente.

- Brooklyn apresúrate. Les daremos las explicaciones después.- escucharon la voz familiar de Kevin que custodiaba la puerta después de haber tomado los archivos de procedimientos científicos que servirían como prueba de los procederes ilegales de Mónica.

Apenas Kai y Tyson estuvieron fuera de la camilla- por lo cual sintieron gran alivio- miraron a la niña que estaba aún atada y levantaba la cabeza con esfuerzo para lograr ver lo que ocurría. Tyson se apresuró a desatarla también.

- ¿Quién es ella? – inquirió Brooklyn.

- Una nueva amiga, eso creo. – respondió Tyson. – y una ex prisionera de Mónica.

- ¡Gracias Tyson!- la niña de cabello castaño y grandes ojos cafés lo abrazó eufóricamente en señal de agradecimiento.

- Jeje… creo que debes agradecerle a Brooklyn por ayudarnos primero. – le dijo su beyluchador favorito mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Brooklyn… - decía la chica mirando al beyluchador admirada y extendiéndole su mano- ¡Wow… sabía que algún día los conocería en persona! Me llamo Lila.

Brooklyn se agachó con su rostro sonriente y estrechó la mano de la niña. Kai aún estaba asombrado de que hubiesen podido librarse de aquel peligro, miraba a los dos doctores que Kevin y Brooklyn habían atado y dejado inconsciente, luego admiraba la confianza y tranquilidad que mostraba Brooklyn cuando Kevin volvió a apremiarles.

- ¡Muchachos ¿qué están esperando?!

El rostro de Brooklyn se tornó un poco más serio, se quitó el chaleco antibalas que llevaba puesto y se lo colocó a Lila.

- Tú lo necesitas más que yo. – decía mientras trababa de ajustárselo lo más que podía al mismo tiempo que la niña miraba con asombro.- Listo. - Dijo poniéndose de pie. – Vámonos ya.

Brooklyn iba delante por el pasillo, seguido de Kai, Lila, Tyson y luego Kevin guardando sus espaldas.

- Brooklyn… - inquirió Kai mientras mirada a todos lados- ¿habían estado antes acá?

- Es la segunda vez que entro a este lugar…

- ¿Estás seguro de que sabes por donde ir?- preguntaba mientras caminaban sigilosamente por el pasillo.

- Sí, tengo memoria fotográfica.

- Es el colmo ¿qué clase de niño prodigio eres?– Tyson hizo eco de los pensamientos sarcásticos de Kai.

Brooklyn sacó un revolver y lo cargó.

- Pedimos a Emily que bloqueara los sistemas de seguridad de este laboratorio, pero el bloqueo es temporal, no tardarán mucho en darse cuenta de que estamos acá. Necesitaremos sus destrezas de pelea, muchachos. – les dijo seriamente.

- ¿Emily? ¿Ella sabía lo que ocurría?

- Así es Tyson… Alvin es un tipo listo ¿no crees?- le respondió Kevin que sacaba unos chacos de su bolsa de cuero cruzada.

El casi incesante silencio en el salón de la abadía aterrorizaba a Kenny y a Hilary que presenciaban el juego de ajedrez entre Mónica y Alvin.

- Entonces, Mónica, ¿por qué adelantaste tan abruptamente los planes?

- Hmm… por Kenny…

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo?- inquirió Kenny- ¿Qué he hecho?

- ¡Tranquilízate, Jefe!- le ordenó su compañera.

Ignorando las palabras de Kenny, Mónica continuó con su jugada, tras la cual Alvin capturó uno de sus alfiles.

- Creo que hay un traidor en el equipo… - le dijo Mónica. - ¿O cómo me explicas que Kenny, a quien tu mismo enviaste a capturar, haya sido rescatado por un chico que atacó a uno de mis hombres con un beyblade?

- Yo mismo ordené a Joseph rescatarlo. – le respondió secamente.

Mónica tomó el primer caballo de Alvin, haciendo que el juego siguiera bastante parejo. Sin que Alvin pudiera darse cuenta, Mónica presionó un botón del pequeño control que llevaba ajustado a uno de sus brazos dentro de la manga de su chaqueta para alertar a sus hombres.

- Siempre supe que debía ir un paso adelante tuyo, Mónica, adelantarme a tus pensamientos… - decía mientras capturaba con su caballo uno de los peones blancos.

- "Increíble… " – pensaba Kenny – "Alvin programó mi rapto como mi rescate para que Mónica dudara de él adrede ¡Fue él en realidad el que quiso adelantar los planes!"

- El juego termina acá, Mónica. – dijo Alvin poniéndose en pie mientras de entre las sombras de la sala Ray se acercó apuntándola con su revolver por detrás.

Hilary y Kenny abrieron su boca en asombro de lo que veían. De repente, la puerta se abrió abruptamente, entrando dos hombres que sostenían a Roxie y Alana, con ojos y boca vendados, respirando temerosamente siendo apuntadas con un revolver en su cabeza. Mónica se levantó de la silla lentamente mientras soltaba sus carcajadas por lo bajo en tanto que Alvin y Ray observaban con severidad

- Alvin… así que tú eras el traidor, ya era de suponerse… Lástima que te salga tan caro si continúas con tu travesía. Ya es demasiado tarde si piensas atraparme.

En ese mismo instante, alguien habló por el audífono inalámbrico de Mónica.

- _¡Señorita Balkov, tenemos un problema, los muchachos escaparon del laboratorio, y se dirigen a la salida acompañados de dos chicos, uno es Brooklyn Masefield quien está armado, y al otro no lo identificamos aún!_

Mientras sentía la rabia recorrer sus venas, Mónica abrió sus ojos de par en par, no esperaba que Lila, Kai y Tyson escaparan. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, sabía que Alvin ya había ido demasiado lejos, por lo que no dudó en imponer medidas drásticas.

- ¡Atrápenlos…. Y dispárenles!

Inmediatamente, Tala y Lee aparecieron en escena arrebatando el revolver de los hombres de Mónica con sus beyblades, uno de ellos dejó salir un mal disparo que hizo que Hilary gritara aterrada. Luego los chicos golpearon con pericia a los hombres que adoloridos por el golpe en la muñeca habían soltado a las muchachas. Mónica aprovechó para arremeter fuertemente con su brazo a Ray, Alvin se acercó rápidamente para apresarla pero esta le respondió con una patada al mismo tiempo que el tablero de ajedrez caía al suelo.

- ¡Corran, idiotas! – le ordenó Mónica a sus hombres mientras intercambiaba puñetazos con Alvin.

Mónica tomó la mesa donde estaba el tablero y la lanzó con fuerza contra Alvin y Ray que venían hacia ella.

- ¡Aún no hay jaque mate, Alvin! – le gritó en tanto se iba - ¡El juego no termina!

- ¡No la dejen escapar, chicos! – ordenó Alvin mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca.

Ray disparó, pero Mónica lo esquivó ágilmente. Mariam entró desatando a las muchachas y a Kenny y Hilary en tanto los demás corrían detrás de Mónica que se escabullía por los pasillos oscuros de la abadía.

Al mismo tiempo, las alarmas en el laboratorio comenzaron a sonar.

- ¡Aquí viene lo bueno, muchachos! ¡corran!- gritó Kenny.

- Ya estamos cerca de la salida, solo nos falta recorrer un pasillo más. – anunció Brooklyn.

Un disparo hacia ellos hizo que Lila gritara en tanto que corría. Brooklyn se dirigió a una puerta pero ya era tarde, estaba cerrada.

- ¡Están bloqueando las salidas!

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – le preguntó Tyson.

- Debemos devolvernos… Si Mystel y Ozuma escucharon la alarma sabrán que necesitamos ayuda.

De repente, un hombre vestido de negro se interpuso entre ellos apuntándoles. Todos se agacharon de inmediato en tanto que Brooklyn disparó a la pierna del tipo, Kai aprovechó para arrebatarle el arma, siguieron corriendo y disparando a los pasillos.

- ¡Allá está la salida! – indicó Brooklyn.

Kevin no dudó en abalanzarse a golpear con sus chacos a dos tipos que hacían guardia cerca del pasillo que dirigía a la salida. De repente, cinco hombres fornidos se dirigían hacia los chicos que casi llegaban a la puerta de metal que Ozuma y Mystel trataban que se detuviera de cerrarse colocando algunas cajas a los lados. Mientras salían uno por uno, porque el espacio era reducido, los hombres comenzaron a disparar a lo lejos. Brooklyn, el último en salir, supo que los hombres los seguirían y para evitarlo les disparó varias veces. Cuando se dispuso a salir una bala penetró su abdomen. Ozuma, Mystel y Kai quitaron las cajas que hicieron que la puerta automática se cerrara de nuevo.

- ¡Sigan corriendo!- ordenó Ozuma – Buscarán otra forma de seguirnos, debemos ir hacia el bosque a esperar que Robert llegue por nosotros.

Brooklyn trataba de correr pero le resultaba casi imposible. Cayó de rodillas en la nieve lamentándose por lo bajo.

- Adelántense… me dispararon.

- ¡Oh no! – exclamó Tyson.

Lila se llevó las manos a la boca al ver la sangre manchar la blanca nieve. Mystel y Ozuma no lo pensaron dos veces y lo cargaron entre los dos. Los chicos corrieron a esconderse entre los árboles mientras a lo lejos escuchaban los disparos y los gritos de los hombres que aún los buscaban.

- ¡Está sangrando mucho! – les alertó Ozuma.

Kai, alarmado por la situación, se acercó rápidamente quitándose su bufanda blanca.

- ¡Cúbranlo con esto!

Ozuma rodeó el abdomen de Brooklyn presionándole fuertemente para evitar que se siguiera desangrando. Los chicos siguieron caminando apresuradamente entre el frío, la nieve y las raíces irregulares de los árboles. Brooklyn iba respirando con dificultad apoyado de Kai y Ozuma.

- ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?- inquirió Tyson.

- Vamos a uno de los claros cerca de acá, lo más lejos posible del laboratorio, Robert vendrá con su helicóptero a llevarnos.

- ¿Creen que esos hombres ya no nos sigan más?- preguntó Lila tiritando un poco.

- Es probable… ¿Ves algo Mystel? –preguntó Ozuma al chico que se trasladaba por los árboles ágilmente para lograr ver por lo lejos.

- No aún… pero es mejor que vayamos por los senderos más angostos, de seguro nos buscarán en uno de sus camiones.

Los chicos siguieron el consejo de Mystel. Kevin trataba de cubrir y borrar las huellas que iban dejando mientras caminaban. No podían ir muy de prisa, tenían que caminar al ritmo de Brooklyn.

En la abadía, Mónica se dirigió a uno de los aposentos traseros de donde provenían unos ladridos. Abrió la puerta y sacó a sus mascotas: dos fortalecidos Rottwailer y tres Pit Bull que la recibieron con afecto. Los acarició levemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Supongo que me extrañaron, pequeñitos.

Los amarró a cada uno y los llevó consigo. Mientras atravesaba uno de los pasillos con apariencia de túnel, Mariah, que asechaba subida en una especie de escalera, cuando vio a Mónica acercarse se lanzó a ella en una patada. La mujer la empujó contra la pared al mismo tiempo que soltaba a sus _cachorritos._

- ¡Atrapen a la gatita! – luego siguió corriendo.

Mariah gritó y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, cuando ya estaba acorralada pensó que sería su fin, pero un amigo llegó justo a tiempo llamando a los animales.

- ¡Oigan, vengan por mí! – era Daichí, los animales se detuvieron por un instante y luego se dirigieron al chico que dio un salto sobre ellos y tomó a Mariah de la mano para correr tras Mónica.

Alvin y Mónica se toparon de frente, Alvin arremetió contra ella intentando una llave para inmovilizarla.

- Nunca le pondría una mano encima a una mujer, Mónica, pero tú eres la excepción.

Mónica era muy hábil, así que se libró de la llave de Alvin golpeando su rostro con el codo. Alvin golpeó a Mónica en el estómago dejándola sin aire, pero justo antes de que la pudiera apresar, los perros llegaron a lanzarse contra Alvin. Ray, que acudió en su ayuda, tuvo que dispararles pero uno de ellos mordió su muñeca y otro se asió de su pantorrilla. Mariah y Daichi llegaron a tiempo para golpear a los canes con unas barras de acero y apartarlos de Alvin y Ray. Pero Mónica conocía la abadía mejor que cualquiera de ellos, así que no le fue tan difícil escapar y evadir a los muchachos utilizando los túneles secretos. Como una rata pasó desapercibida de los demás que asechaban. La pelea contra Alvin la había desgastado y no estaba en condiciones de pelear contra alguno de ellos, así que prefirió irse a hurtadillas.

Tala y Lee lograron capturar a los dos hombres de Mónica, a los cuales Alvin apresó en seguida.

- Ya buscamos por todos lados… Mónica escapó. – dijo Mariam con frustración acercándose junto con Joseph.

Ya había pasado casi una hora y media desde que los chicos escaparon del laboratorio. Quizás la leve tormenta de nieve había impedido que los hombres de Mónica siguieran buscando, o a lo mejor los habían perdido después de recorrer casi dos kilómetros entre la espesura de aquel bosque Ruso.

- Chicos… - escucharon la voz agotada de Brooklyn. – ya no puedo más. – luego se dejó caer soltándose de Kai y Ozuma.

- ¡Brooklyn!- Tyson se acercó rápidamente junto con los demás.

Kai, que había estado muy pensativo durante todo el recorrido, se agachó y acomodó a Brooklyn contra el tronco de uno de los árboles.

- Tienes que resistir… - le dijo el nieto de Voltaire.

- Brooklyn… no nos iremos sin ti- le dijo Tyson – tu fuiste a rescatarnos.

- Es en serio, muchachos, no resistiré dar un paso más.

- Te llevaremos en brazos, eso es lo de menos. – dijo Ozuma con preocupación.

- Chicos, tal vez debamos descansar un rato acá. Lila luce cansada también – interrumpió Mystel mirando a la chica que se notaba debilitada por el recorrido- no hay señales del enemigo, probablemente los perdimos, una tormenta de nieve parece avecinarse y si caminamos más sería peligroso.

- ¡Pero Brooklyn necesita ir a un hospital con urgencia! – dijo Tyson – ¡no podemos detenernos!

- Tengo una idea – dijo Kevin – el claro no debe estar muy lejos, yo puedo adelantarme para traerlos hasta acá.

- Yo iré con Kevin, además podremos buscar señal para pedir ayuda por nuestros transmisores. – agregó Mystel.

- Está bien, chicos, buena suerte.- los despidió Ozuma.

Los dos chicos miraron a Brooklyn quien les asintió con su cabeza y luego partieron a toda velocidad entre los árboles. Los demás se sentaron cerca del chico mal herido.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Brooklyn?- le preguntó Ozuma.

- Digamos que… comienzo a dudar que pueda lograrlo, muchachos.

Kai se estremeció ante su respuesta. Tyson no lo quería aceptar, hundió con furia sus puños en la nieve. Brooklyn rió un poco, aunque el mínimo movimiento le causaba dolor.

- Kai… lamento que… lamento que no pueda darte la revancha esta vez.

Todos se sorprendieron, Lila comenzó a llorar queditamente.

- Eso es lo que menos importa ahora… - le dijo el chico de cabello azulado.- lamento que no nos lleváramos bien desde el principio.

- Yo también lo lamento, Kai. – dijo con voz debilitada.

Los chicos comenzaban a entender que Brooklyn no podía más, Tyson comenzó a dejar salir sus lágrimas.

- Sabes, hay algo en lo que no te pude ganar… - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Kai lo miraba expectante. - … no pude ganar el corazón de Alana.

- Brooklyn… yo sé que la amas. – le dijo con voz apagada.

- Quiero pedirte un favor de amigo…

Kai asintió.

- Por favor… - decía con esfuerzo – ámala más de lo que yo pude haberlo hecho.

El viento resonaba entre las ramas de los árboles. Kai tomó la mano de Brooklyn después de un breve silencio.

- Te lo prometo. – dijo luego de asentir con su cabeza y dejar ver sus ojos conmovidos.

- Chicos… - dijo dirigiéndose a los demás. - Fue un placer ayudarles a escapar, no pudo haber sido mejor final para mí…

- Brooklyn… - le interrumpió Tyson poniendo su mano sobre el hombro- … eres el mejor, viejo.

Kai asintió con su cabeza y una sonrisa a medio lado aún sosteniéndole de la mano, Brooklyn también sonrió, luego apretó la mano de Kai con más fuerza y luego la fue soltando cada vez más despacio hasta expirar profundamente. Los beyluchadores, sin haberse puesto de acuerdo, callaron por un largo periodo mientras solo se escuchaba el resoplido del viendo y el llanto apagado de Lila.

El helicóptero de Robert los esperaba, Kai llevaba en sus brazos a Brooklyn. Cuando Robert lo miró de lejos entendió lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, tomó su pulso esperando alguna respuesta de vida, pero ya era muy tarde.


	49. Cap 49 Noticia Devastadora

Capítulo 49 Noticia devastadora

Alvin y los demás salían de la abadía después de examinar el lugar una vez más para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más allí. Luego se reunieron en el patio del frente que era vagamente iluminado por los viejos faroles.

- ¡¿Entonces todo está perdido?! ¡¿No podremos capturar a Mónica?!- preguntó Roxie tiritando de frío.

- ¡Cálmate, Roxie! Salimos con vida ¿te parece que todo esté perdido? – le reclamó Kenny mientras caminaban.

- Ya dejen de discutir. – les ordenó Hilary, luego se dirigió a Alvin – Necesitamos muchas explicaciones ¿qué pasará con Tyson y Kai?

- Si, y ¿qué hay del torneo y BEGA?- inquirió Kenny.

- Calma, les explicaremos en el trayecto, ahora debemos ir a la BBA. – Ray se acercó y le dio un abrigo a Alana y otro a Hilary que aún estaban húmedas después de la cámara de agua.- Son un poco viejos pero fue lo mejor que encontramos allá adentro.

Tala se acercó por detrás y le puso otro abrigo a Roxie que no dejaba de estornudar.

- Toma, primita, espero no te cause alergia. – le dijo con tono irónico.

- Muy gracioso… secuestrador… ¡aachú!

- No me culpes, era parte de la tarea.

- ¡Uno simplemente no secuestra a un familiar! Uuug ¡me duele la cabeza! – se quejó Roxie – ¿podemos irnos?

Cuando llegaron a la BBA, Judy, Hiro y los demás los recibieron apresuradamente. Karisa se asomó a una de las ventanas con la esperanza de mirar a su hermana venir con ellos. Judy abrazó a las chicas y a Kenny ofreciéndoles ropa seca y tazas de té caliente. Alvin ingresó con semblante serio y pensativo seguido de Mariam, Mariah, Tala, Joseph, Lee, Daichi y Ray mientras Max, Ryan, Er y Hiro esperaban ver a Kai y a Tyson con ellos.

- ¿Qué pasó con Tyson y Kai? – inquirió Max preocupado.

- Están de camino, Robert me lo acaba de indicar. – le dijo Alvin.

- ¿Y Mónica? –preguntó Judy.

- Escapó. – dijo Alvin un poco molesto. Los chicos nunca lo habían visto tan serio y preocupado.

- Oh… ya veo… - Judy no supo que más decir.

- Ejem… Alvin, chicos, que bueno que pudieron venir a salvo. ¿Por qué no toman un poco de té caliente con bocadillos y podemos hablar de lo que está ocurriendo? – intervino Dickenson - Supongo que habrán decisiones importantes que tomar después de esto.- dijo viendo a Alvin quien asintió con su cabeza.

- ¡Mi hermana Lila, ¿dónde está?! – Karisa se dirigió a Ray rápidamente.

- Robert, uno de los ayudantes de esta misión, me dijo que una niñita venía con ellos, supongo que esa es su hermana, señorita. – le dijo Alvin.

- ¿Quién es la pecosa? – preguntó Daichi en un murmullo a Hiro.

- Laaarga historia… - le dijo luego de respirar profundamente.

Alvin hablaba con Dickenson y Judy de lo que había ocurrido mientras los chicos se relataban los acontecimientos entre sí en tanto que esperaban a los demás llegar.

- Les juro que nunca había visto animales tan feroces como esos perros de Mónica…

Apenas Daichi hubo dicho esto, escucharon el ruido del helicóptero que buscaba aterrizar sobre la azotea del edificio de la BBA.

- ¡Ya llegaron! – indicó Mariah levantándose del sofá.

Los otros chicos la siguieron apresurando su paso por las escaleras.

- ¡Oigan se olvidan que existe el ascensor! – indicó Hilary, pero la mayoría estaban muy ansiosos como para detenerse y esperar.

Dickenson, Judy y Alvin subieron junto con Hilary, Kenny, Alana y Roxie en el ascensor. En tanto que llegaban a la azotea, el viento producido por las astas hacía que el cabello de todos se ondeara con fuerza. La primera en descender fue Lila, quien a pocos centímetros de que aterrizaran saltó de la puerta y corrió hacia su hermana.

- ¡Karisaaaa!- se escuchaba el grito emocionado entre el ruido de las astas.

- ¡Lila! ¡Oh Lila!- Karisa abrió sus brazos para recibirla mientras dejaba salir sus lágrimas y la apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho.- Has crecido mucho… te extrañé pequeña.

"_Con que ella es Lila…" _pensaba Hiro mientras observaba la escena. Seguido de la niña, Tyson descendió, quienes lo observaban se extrañaron de mirar su cara larga, así como la de Ozuma, Kevin y Mystel. Robert, quien servía de co-piloto también descendió, dejando al piloto del helicóptero dentro. El capitán del equipo Majestics se dirigió a Alvin, le dio algunas instrucciones que sólo Alvin escuchó.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Max - ¿Por qué Tyson y los demás siguen ahí?

- No lo sé parece que aún queda alguien dentro del helicóptero. – le respondió Ryan levantando la voz para que lo pudiese escuchar.

Las astas ya casi cesaban de girar cuando Alvin se acercó al helicóptero y miró dentro. Los demás pudieron ver como ponía su mano en su rostro en señal de lamento.

- Miren… parece que Tyson está llorando. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? – preguntó Hilary ansiosa.

En seguida Kai salió del helicóptero y junto con los demás se acercaron silenciosamente.

- ¡Chicos, al fin a salvo! – Hilary y Roxie celebraron abrazadas al verlos que finalmente venían.

- Un momento… - Ray las interrumpió – algo no esta bien… falta alguien que se supone vendría con ellos.

- ¿Quién, Ray?- preguntó Hilary confundida.

Ray no respondió, solo dirigió su mirada penetrante al helicóptero mientras su corazón empezaba a palpitar más rápido. Alana, que estaba observaba al grupo que bajó del helicóptero con sus ojos expectantes, notó que Kai no venía con su bufanda puesta, y además, al igual que Ozuma, sus manos estaban manchadas.

- Escuchen todos… - Alvin rompió la intriga de los presentes – tenemos algo muy importante que decirles- continuó con su semblante serio y tomando valor para darles la mala noticia.

Ozuma bajó su cabeza y limpió sus lágrimas, Mariam y Joseph se miraron el uno al otro, supieron que se trataba de algo realmente grave para que Ozuma sollozara en público.

- Lamento comunicarles que hemos perdido a uno de los nuestros…

Ray agachó la cabeza, estaba seguro de saber de quien se trataba.

- Oh no… - dijo por lo bajo.

- Brooklyn Masefield fue herido por una bala en su abdomen y no logró sobrevivir. – terminó de decir antes de que los otros pudieran imaginar de quien iba a hablar.

Las reacciones al mismo tiempo fueron diversas: Judy, Hilary, Mariah y Roxie se llevaron la mano a la boca simultáneamente. El señor Dickenson se apoyó sobre su bastón y se quitó el sombrero, comenzando a lamentarse. Tala y Lee solamente bajaron la cabeza. Karisa, que abrazó de nuevo a su hermanita cuando comenzó a llorar por lo bajo, escuchaba todo con la boca abierta sin tener idea de quien hablaban. Kenny se agachó para no perder el balance pues sintió que se bajó su presión sanguínea. Hiro se quedó estático, sin saber que hacer o decir igual que Daichí, Mariam, Joseph, Ryan y Er. Max estaba al lado de Alana, quien se quedó mirando a Alvin atónita, no dudó en tomarla suavemente del brazo, la chica comenzó a temblar nerviosamente y se soltó de Max abriéndose paso entre Ray y Mariah que estaban delante de ella.

- No es cierto… - dijo temblorosa frente a Alvin y quienes lo acompañaban. – Dime que no es cierto. – dijo esto último mirando a Kai, quien luego le evadió mirando hacia el lado.

La chica se abrió paso una vez más entre Alvin y su grupo y corrió hacia el helicóptero.

- ¡Alana, espera! – le gritó Judy yendo tras ella, pero Alvin la detuvo.

- Está bien, déjela. – le dijo- vaya con ella.

Kai dio la vuelta y la acompañó también, Alana ya había abierto la puerta del helicóptero. Miró el cuerpo del Brooklyn tendido sobre los asientos y cubierto con una sábana. Se arrodilló y con sus dos manos tomó su rostro.

- Brooklyn… Brooklyn… - comenzó a llamarlo entre lágrimas en un vano intento por hacerlo despertar. – Brooklyn… no… - luego dejó salir un llanto ahogado desde sus entrañas.

Posó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Brooklyn. Judy entró poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Alana que no dejaba de estremecerse en su llanto. Kai miraba desde la puerta del helicóptero, sintiendo un peso en su corazón.

- Judy, debemos llevar su cuerpo al hospital pronto – escuchó la voz de Robert que sigilosamente se acercó. – no creo Alana que quiera separarse de él, será mejor que tu vayas con nosotros.

- Kai – Judy se dirigió al chico que miraba dolido a Alana - ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

- No…

Kai entró lentamente y se acercó a la chica sin tocarla.

- Lo siento mucho… - le dijo en un susurro - … Alana, lo siento…. – luego se levantó y salió del helicóptero.

La chica lo escuchaba pero no podía responderle, no quería voltearlo a ver. Solo seguía aferrada al cuerpo de Brooklyn hasta que Judy vino y la separó de él suavemente, abrazándola y sentándola junto a ella mientras Robert les amarraba los cinturones. Alana la abrazó aún en un llanto desesperado.

Al cabo de unos minutos el helicóptero volvió a despegar hacia el hospital más cercano. Los beyluchadores lo vieron irse desde la azotea. Luego, en medio de algunos sollozos de las chicas, el caminar lento de los muchachos y las miradas tristes en los rostros volvieron al interior del edificio. Casi no hablaron entre sí mientras llegaban a la sala de espera. Unos se sentaron en el suelo contra la pared llorando a solas, otros se fueron a mirar por la ventana, unos siguieron sentados en los sofás; entre ellos estaban Karisa y Lila. Hiro se acercó a ellas.

- Así que ella es Lila…

- Sí… ese es mi nombre… - dijo un poco desanimada.

- Tu hermana nos habló mucho de ti, mi nombre es Hiro, soy el hermano de Tyson.

- Hola… - trató de soportar el cansancio que sentía sobre sus párpados dormitantes para poder saludarlo.

Hiro le sonrió y luego se dirigió a Karisa.

- Me alegra que Lila ya esté contigo a salvo, Karisa.

- Me alegra que ya me creas. – le respondió cortante y luego volvió el rostro para no hablar más con él.

El entrenador comprendió el mensaje de rechazo y se alejó hasta llegar donde su hermano, quien miraba por la ventana.

- Hermano – le dijo acogiéndolo por los hombros. – estuve muy preocupado por ti.

- Hiro… esto es lo peor que he vivido. De repente mis logros ya no importaban más, todos esos torneos, todas esas competencias entre amigos y no tan amigos… Ser el tri-campeón mundial ya no importaba… y la verdad es que ahora que volví tampoco tiene gran valor. Vi mi vida entera pasar frente a mis ojos cuando Brooklyn moría… y estoy seguro de que todos los que estaban ahí lo sintieron también. Fue horrible.- decía mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Las horas pasaron lentamente en la BBA. Dickenson y Alvin charlaban de lo ocurrido, siendo escuchados por los demás, especialmente por quienes habían sido secuestrados que empezaban a comprender el complot detrás de aquellos incidentes.

- Los hombres que capturamos en la abadía que traían a Alana y a Roxie nos negaron una y otra vez saber algo más que del laboratorio al norte de Rusia. Dicen no saber nada de las acciones de Mónica en Japón. – dijo Ray con voz apagada.

- Eso puede que sea cierto, ella restringía mucha información a sus hombres, aún a mí. Mónica es una maestra del disfraz, estoy seguro de que saldrá de Rusia portando una identificación falsa. Es muy astuta. – comentaba Alvin.

- ¿Qué pasará con la abadía Japonesa de la que nos habló?- preguntó Max.

- Esa es la parte que más me preocupa y en lo que Mónica aún tiene una ventaja. Envié a otros beyluchadores, entre ellos Garland, Miguel, Enrique, Johnny y Oliver para que me ayudaran a ingresar junto con la policía Japonesa; pero acabo de recibir un mensaje de que cuando llegaron al lugar todo esta deshabitado. No sé como, pero Mónica se las arregló para sacar a los estudiantes.

- ¿Osea que todavía hay chicos corriendo peligro en las manos de Mónica?

- No creo que estén solo en manos de ella, alguien más los debe estar manipulando. Ella no debe estar sola en esto, Hilary.

- No puede ser… - agregó Ryan ofuscado – usted movilizó a todos estos chicos a ayudarle a vencer a Mónica, además obtuvo la ayuda de otros que no estaban inscritos en BEGA como Robert y Ozuma ¿qué no puede hacer algo más?

- ¡Oye!- lo interrumpió Daichi - ¡no hables así a Alvin, él ha trabajado muy duro para ayudarnos!

- No, Ryan tiene razón. Hay una persona más que creo que puede echarnos una mano, pero no sé que tan dispuesto esté a hacerlo….- dijo poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó el señor Dickenson.

- Voltaire Hiwatari.

Los chicos alrededor y el señor Dickenson se quedaron atónitos.

En el hospital, Alana, Judy y Robert esperaban en una banca el reporte del médico. La chica de cabellos rubios, sentada al lado de Judy que dejaba también salir sus lágrimas de tiempo en tiempo, tenía su nariz roja y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Solo miraba al suelo sollozando de vez en cuando sosteniendo una toalla de papel con la que se limpiaba sus lágrimas. Al instante escuchó una voz familiar.

- Vine tan pronto como pude.

Alana levantó su cabeza y se lanzó a su abuelo quien la recibió en un cálido abrazo.

- Oh hijita ¡Cuánto lo siento!

La chica comenzó a llorar sobre el pecho de su abuelo.

- Abuelo… ¿por qué a él?

El señor Damian dejó salir sus lágrimas también sin responderle a su nieta. El doctor llegó al lugar donde se encontraban con el reporte médico, Judy y Robert se pusieron en pie.

- Lo lamentamos, efectivamente el joven no sobrevivió a la bala que perforó gravemente su hígado. Nuestras más profundas condolencias.

Judy se llevó su mano a su frente y comenzó a llorar sentándose de nuevo en la banca. Robert llamó a los demás en la BBA para darles el triste reporte.

Karisa y Lila se habían quedado dormidas sentadas en el sofá y Hiro se había encargado de cubrirlas con una frazada. Sin embargo, cuando Hiro fue a buscar a Tyson que no se había despegado de la ventana por la cual miraba melancólico, se dio cuenta de que la niña ya no estaba al lado de su hermana.

- Tyson, ¿sábes a donde fue Lila?

- ¿Qué? – dijo volteando a ver a su hermano - No tengo idea…

- Vamos a buscarla… no quiero saber como reaccionaría esta chica si despierta sin ver a su hermana.

Los dos se fueron a buscarla por todo el edificio tratando de no hacer ruido para que los demás conciliaran el sueño. Llegaron a una de las salas de entrenamiento y escucharon un suave sollozo que provenía de una de las esquinas. Era Lila, estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas flexionadas y con cabeza agachada sobre las rodillas.

- Lila ¿Por qué estás acá? – le preguntó Tyson arrodillándose.

Lila volteó su cabeza para mirarlo y luego siguió sollozando al mismo tiempo que le respondía.

- Me siento culpable por la muerte de Brooklyn…

- Lila… ¿por qué te sientes culpable? – le preguntó Hiro agachándose también.

La niña le señaló el chaleco antibalas que sin éxito había tratado de zafarse horas antes.

- Si él no se lo hubiera quitado para ponérmelo pudo haber sobrevivido al disparo. No puedo quitármelo sola y si los demás se dan cuenta de que este era su chaleco me odiarán…

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí.

- Lila, no digas eso – le dijo Tyson – Brooklyn pensó que lo mejor era protegerte, estoy seguro de que no se arrepintió de habértelo puesto. El prefirió arriesgar su vida a arriesgar la tuya…

- Así es Lila… es lo que hacen los héroes. – agregó el entrenador.

Lila los miró mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Ahora ya no llores, te ayudaré a quitártelo y… ¿qué te parece si levantamos un poco los ánimos con una beybatalla? – le dijo Tyson con una sonrisa – dicen que eres buena en esto.

La chica le sonrió y se levantó.

- Pero… Mónica me quitó mi beyblade…

- No te preocupes, te conseguiré uno. – le respondió el entrenador.

Tyson desamarró el chaleco de la niña, el cual luego Lila abrazó con cariño.

- Brooklyn – decía dejando ir una lágrima– gracias por pensar en ayudarme primero…no lo olvidaré.

Tyson tragó grueso, luego Hiro vino y le entregó un beyblade. Los tres se dirigieron a un beyestadio de entrenamiento y comenzaron con su beybatalla.

A Kai no le importó quedarse solo en medio de la ventisca helada sobre la azotea. Con sus brazos cruzados miraba el firmamento sintiendo tristeza, furia, confusión y haciéndose muchas preguntas de lo que había ocurrido cuando Alvin se acercó pasivamente llevando sus manos dentro de la gabardina beige.

- Kai Hiwatari. Sé que quieres estar solo pero necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Por qué dejaron ir a Mónica? Es una asesina. – le dijo seriamente.

- He tratado casi toda mi juventud de detenerla. Créeme, no es tan sencillo.

- ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? – Kai, con sus ojos llorosos, se volvió e interrogó a Alvin.- Usted debe saber cómo fue realmente que mi padre murió y por qué ella provocó el accidente de la familia de Alana.

Alvin lo miró sorprendido.

- Kai, para responder tu pregunta debo comenzar a contarte cómo fue que Mónica se convirtió en la delincuente que es ahora.

El chico y Alvin se apoyaron en una de las barandas de la azotea mirando la ciudad mientras Alvin comenzó a narrar el pasado de Mónica.


	50. Chapter 50 Amor de Criminal

Capítulo 50 Amor de criminal

Un hombre tomó asiento en una de las mesas de un restaurante fino durante una fría noche rusa, luego miró hacia la entrada, se levantó la manga de su chaqueta para ver su reloj, parecía esperar a alguien. Inmediatamente abrió el periódico que llevaba bajo su brazo izquierdo y comenzó a leerlo. Al cabo de unos minutos, otro hombre de apariencia joven vestido con una gabardina beige, un pantalón negro oscuro y una bufanda negra se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba el hombre con el periódico.

- Boris – le dijo estrechándole la mano - ¿qué lees, la sección de los deportes? – dejó oír una carcajada amigable.

El hombre que leía, Boris Balkov, puso el periódico sobre la mesa y con una sonrisa apretó la mano del recién llegado que tomó asiento frente a él luego del saludo.

- Esos chicos, los Bladebreakers están arrasando… sabía que debía apostarle a ellos.

- ¡Aaah ni me lo recuerdes, Alvin! – refunfuñó mientras tomaba el menú para ordenar. – pensé que ese chiquillo Max perdería contra Michael de los All Starz, todo parecía estar en su contra…

- Yo te lo advertí, Boris. No debes subestimarlos tanto. Lamento que tu desconfianza te costara dinero. Pero de esto se trata, ¿o no? Todo es un riesgo.

- Pues… creo que tienes razón. Todo es un riesgo… - dijo pensativo- Creí que esos chiquillos no eran nada sin su capitán Kai, pero la verdad me han dejado asombrado. Eso solo nos obliga a reforzar los entrenamientos en la Abadía, no vaya a ser que superen nuestra intensidad. Mi próxima apuesta será a favor de él, ¿me harías compañía?

Ambos hombres ordenaron su platillo. Luego la conversación continuó.

- He visto que Kai es bueno, no por nada es su capitán, pero ¿por qué tanta seguridad en él? – inquirió Alvin.

- Ese es el nieto de mi jefe, Voltaire. Desde muy chico lo entrenamos… tiene actitud…

- ¿Y qué hace con los Bladebreakers si tú lo entrenaste?

- A eso iba, si no se hubiera escapado aún sería nuestro. Sabes Alvin, es una lástima que Voltaire no quisiera tenerte en nuestro equipo de entrenadores. Me apena no poder cumplir mi propia oferta pero el viejo es receloso con sus proyectos…

- Entiendo… no tienes que disculparte, no depende de ti.

Alvin tomó el periódico de la mesa y fingió leerlo mientras meditaba en su siguiente pregunta. El mesero llegó a servir la comida, en seguida Boris levantó la mirada que se fue siguiendo a una mujer de cabello negro lacio que pasaba cerca de su mesa. La mirada perdida de Boris fue descubierta por Alvin quien se carcajeó.

- No me digas que te gustan las pelinegras.

Boris tomó un poco de vino y sonrió.

- Sí sí… creo que son mi debilidad.

- Y dime… ¿la Abadía no te deja tiempo para alguna de ellas? – Alvin, con una sonrisa pícara, aprovechó para obtener alguna información personal de Boris.

- Se llamaba Darlene…

- ¿Darlene?

- Sí… Darlene.

El hombre de cabello púrpura llenó su copa con un poco más de vino para comenzar a relatar mientras sus penetrantes ojos se llenaban de nostalgia.

_Darlene… la bella Darlene… El segundo día que me uní al proyecto de Voltaire éste me presentó a su linda secretaria. Era alta, delgada, su cabello tan negro y alaciado que le llegaba hasta sus hombros. Contrario a su prima, la doctora Katrina, Darlene se mantenía distante de mí, era seria y su trato con migo bastante profesional. Katrina era esbelta y atrevida, quizás más que Darlene, pero Darlene me atraía como una mosca a la miel. A lo mejor era porque me ignoraba y me causaba curiosidad y me retaba a conseguir un poco de su atención. Las flores no funcionaban, los bombones de chocolate tampoco, probé con los de vainilla pero… también fracasé. "Gracias, señor Balkov, es muy amable de su parte." Era lo único que recibía a cambio, lo cual me desesperaba como no tienes idea, pero era lo que más me hacía insistir hasta obtener alguna señal de interés de parte de ella._

- Pierdes el tiempo… y el dinero si crees que te prestará atención. – _Katrina se acercó por detrás mientras yo colocaba en el escritorio de Darlene un arreglo floral._

- Oh, Katrina, te prometo que te daré algún presente para noche buena…

- No me interesan tus regalos y no estoy celosa si es lo que insinúas. – _me respondió luego de carcajearse por lo bajo. – _Sólo era un comentario y un consejo.

_La vi dejar un par de expedientes sobre el archivero y salió con un paso elegante, luego se dio media vuelta._

- ¿Le dirás que es la mujer más bella que has conocido? ¿Le dedicarás canciones, Boris? Ella sabe que decías estar loco por mí hace unos años atrás y que me trataste conquistar de la misma manera… Así que deberás hacer algo más significativo que darle unos tontos regalos si de verdad te interesa.

- Mira, Katrina, lo nuestro ya no tiene importancia. No para mí. ¿Será que acaso tú aún lo resientes?

- Lo único que resiento es haberte puesto atención. Que tengas buena suerte, Balkov.

_Cuando éramos más jóvenes, Katrina era sólo una emoción que se desvaneció en cuestión de semanas. Creo que yo también era una ambición carnal para ella, aunque a veces sus actitudes me indicaban que su frustración seguía viva. Una mujer como ella, resentida por la indiferencia de un hombre es capaz de causar cualquier atrocidad… Lástima que no fui lo necesariamente precavido para saberlo._

_Debo admitir que no sabía como conquistar a Darlene. Odiaba que Katrina tuviera razón, Darlene no estaba interesada. Los siguientes diez o quince días no hice nada más que observarla llegar, caminar por los pasillos con su andado apresurado pero discreto, salir por la puerta principal… Ocasionalmente llamaba a la oficina de Voltaire inventando alguna excusa tonta para escuchar su suave voz femenina, jaja… dirás que esa mujer me tenía demente._

- ¿Hola? Oh… Darlene… quisiera saber si Voltaire dejó un paquete especial para mí contigo.

- Señor Balkov, es la tercera vez que me lo pregunta… hace veinte minutos me llamó y le respondí que el señor Hiwatari me indicó que no tenía ningún paquete que entregarle… - _lo sé, lo sé… me tenía embobado._

- ¡Oh, lo lamento! – _tartamudee – _Yo… yo solo quería …

S_upe que hastiada de mi estúpida insistencia iba a colgar el teléfono, así que no dudé en rogarle su atención._

- ¡Escucha, Darlene, no cuelgues! ¿Estás ahí?

- ¿Qué quiere ahora, señor? – _respondió luego de unos segundos de silencio._

- Tu indiferencia me tiene loco, Darlene- _no estaba siendo nada romántico, pero ya no sabía que más hacer. – _Por favor no cuelgues, mira, tu lo debes de saber… estoy enamorado de ti. Sé… sé que conoces mi historia con tu prima Katrina pero quiero que me des una oportunidad de mostrarte que contigo no será lo mismo. Permíteme conocerte… por favor…

_El silencio detrás de aquel auricular pudo haber durado menos de diez segundos, pero a mi me pareció una eternidad._

- Lo pensaré, Boris. Hasta pronto. – _colgó._

_Esas son las peores palabras que una mujer puede decirte. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Llamarla de nuevo? ¿Enviarle alguna invitación…? De repente tuve una idea: le ofrecería llevarla a casa. Su hora de salida era a las cinco de la tarde. Voltaire le asignaba un chofer hasta su departamento, pero ese día llegué antes de que saliera de su oficina. Cuando abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa yo esperaba en el sofá anexo, con un ramo de rosas, por supuesto._

- Me preguntaba si aceptaría ir con migo a casa, señorita.

_Me miró asombrada con aquellos profundos ojos marrones. Vi que no sabía que responderme, así que con una sonrisa en mi rostro me arrodillé ante aquella princesa de mis sueños y le volví a insistir._

- ¿Aceptaría viajar con este vil empleado?

_Darlene sonrió. Me extendió la mano y aceptó mi propuesta. Por fin, mi primer logro. Durante el viaje, ella solo miraba por la ventana. Era un momento incómodo. No nos dirigimos palabra hasta llegar a su departamento. Salí y le abrí la puerta. Antes de que avanzara más, la tomé de la mano._

- Darlene, perdóname por ser un imbécil insistente. Pero te juro que jamás conocí a alguien que me atrajera como tu. Han pasado más de dos meses y… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

- No me conoces, Boris. Pero yo a ti sí. Yo me iré pronto de la compañía de Voltaire…

- ¡No! ¿Por qué? – _la interrumpí consternado - _¿Por qué te irás?

_La tarde -noche era ventosa, me invitó a pasar a su departamento._

- Mi padre fue muy amigo de Voltaire, murió por una enfermedad en sus pulmones, fumaba mucho. Voltaire no quería contratar una asistente que no fuera conocida. Me ofrecí para ayudarle ya que era muy amigo de papá y mi familia lo estima pero…

- _¿Pero…?_

- Me he dado cuenta de que es un cretino… Igual que tú. No pienso delatarlos por respeto a mi padre, pero quiero irme lejos, a otro país. Voltaire piensa que ignoro sus procederes secretos. No quiero tener nada que ver con esto. Así que no debes enamorarte de mí, Boris.

- ¿Es por eso… es por eso que no quieres nada con migo? ¿No es por lo de Katrina?- _me levanté del pequeño sofá y dejé la taza de te a un lado, la tomé cuidadosamente de los brazos y la miré a los ojos mientras le inquiría lo anterior._

- Tú nunca renunciarías a tu proyecto con Voltaire. Jamás podríamos estar juntos, Boris.

- Por ti haría cualquier cosa. – _lo decía en serio. Yo la amaba._

_Presenté mi carta de renuncia a Voltaire al cabo de dos días. Ésta llegó primero al escritorio de Darlene. En la noche, recibí una llamada de ella, contesté de inmediato._

- ¿Qué piensas que haces?

- ¿De qué hablas, bella?

- ¡Ya deja de llamarme así! – _me reclamó – _¡No pienses que por renunciar podrás venirte a mi lado, yo no te he dicho que me interesas!

_Luego la escuché llorar._

- Perdóname… es solo que quisiera que esto jamás hubiese ocurrido…

- No te disculpes… yo he sido un necio… tienes razón de odiarme.

- Yo no te odio, Boris… pero tampoco te amo… Es solo que si Voltaire se entera de que renuncias por mí, no sé de que sea capaz de hacer… no me dejaría que me vaya. Él confía en ti, no quiero que te vayas de la empresa.

- No le has dado la carta a Voltaire, ¿cierto?

- No… - _sollozaba- _Sólo déjame ir sin detenerme, por favor.

_Hice lo que Darlene me pidió, no renuncié a BioVolt ni a la Abadía. Darlene se iba en dos meses y en ese tiempo nos hicimos más amigos de lo que pude haber logrado con mis estúpidos regalos. Ella sabía que mis negocios no eran "normales", le conté toda mi vida… pero aún así aceptaba salir con migo a cenar. Empezaba a darme cuenta de que le agradaba mi compañía después de todo… Un día de tantos que aceptó que la llevara a su departamento, dejó accidentalmente un pequeño cuaderno debajo del asiento, debió habérsele salido de su bolso sin que se diera cuenta. No puede evitar leer lo que decía dentro: "Me enamoré de un criminal… me enamoré de Boris… " era lo que decía el garabato en una de las hojas, yo había aprendido a descifrar su apresurada manera de escribir. Al día siguiente fui a recogerla, la volví a tomar de los hombros mirándola fijamente._

- Darlene no me hagas esto…

- ¿De qué hablas?

_Le mostré la libreta luego de sacarla de mi bolsillo._

- Lo olvidaste ayer… eres descuidada…

_Se llevó la mano a la boca y bajó la mirada._

- Darlene… no sabes cuanto he sufrido por tu amor… y que no me lo digas es peor.

_No me respondía. Levanté su quijada suavemente._

- Darlene yo te amo.

- Yo también a ti, Boris. – _dijo en un susurro. – _Pero es una locura.

_Y bueno… después de eso ya tu sabes… le robé el primer beso, el primero de muchos más que le lograba hurtar._

- Así que sales con mi secretaria… - _Voltaire inquirió mientras caminábamos en los pasillos de la Abadía._

- Sí, ¿hay algún problema con eso?

- No realmente, jamás imaginé que se fijara en un tipo como tu.

- Ya ve… tiene buenos gustos.

_Darlene dejó de trabajar para Voltaire en el tiempo que había indicado. La llevé a su casa el último día._

- Darlene dime que no te irás del país como me dijiste.

_Ella estaba seria, la notaba cansada y más entristecida._

- ¿Qué rayos te ocurre, Darlene?

- Boris, seremos padres.

_La noticia me dejó perplejo._

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Nunca te he mentido.

- Oh… Darlene… - _no lo podía creer… tan solo había sido una noche y… pues… jamás pensé que eso podría suceder._

_Estuvimos otra vez en silencio, me sentía alegre porque eso significaba que tenia una razón más para unirme a Darlene pero al mismo tiempo me preocupaba por lo que ocurriría. ¿Yo, ser padre? Jamás pasó por mi mente. Si tan sólo me hubiese controlado, pensé. Pero no importaba ahora. Darlene era lo mejor que me pudo pasar._

- Darlene… _- le rogué – _no te vayas de Rusia… quédate acá. Yo te prometo que me haré cargo de lo que sea necesario, todo lo que sea.

- Boris… - _me interrumpió tomándome del rostro - _¿Cuándo dejarás tu vida de negocios ilícitos? Cada día temo por tu vida, y ahora hay alguien más a quien debes responder.

_¿Qué le iba a contestar? Ella tenía razón, quizás, pero no conocía otra manera de vivir, lo único diferente en mi vida era Darlene._

- Katrina los va a traicionar. Ella te odia, y pretende estafar a Voltaire también.

_Sentí mucha rabia cuando me lo dijo._

- ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

- Descubrí su archivo. No digas nada al respecto, por favor. Ella aún no planea hacerlo, sino hasta que el proyecto de Biovolt haya crecido un poco más.

_Por cuidar las espaldas de Darlene no dije nada a Voltaire. Pero comencé a aborrecer a Katrina. Darlene decía que yo debía cambiar por el bien del bebé… siempre le respondía con un beso, era demasiado tarde como para dejar de lado mis proyectos._

- Amor… no me pesa la conciencia por lo que hago. Ya verás, no será tan malo después de todo.

- ¡Boris! No puedo seguir contigo así. Me voy a Europa.

- Debes estar bromeando, Darlene, no lo hagas…

- No Boris. No bromeo. No quiero que nuestro bebé viva en un mundo de corrupción como tu.

_Sentí que el mundo se desplomaba debajo de mí. Lo que menos quería era perder a mi amada Darlene._

- ¿Ya no me amas?

- ¡Yo te amo Boris!- _gritó con angustia - _¡Eso es lo peor de todo! ¡Que te amo! ¡No sé como….!

_Darlene entró en su habitación, cerró la puerta y siguió llorando toda la noche sin dejarme pasar. Lo que pasó la semana siguiente sería la peor tragedia que he vivido hasta ahora: Katrina se enteró de que Darlene había visto sus archivos ya que Darlene le dijo que si iba a delatar a Voltaire lo hiciera de inmediato o ella misma se encargaría de echarlos a perder. Darlene creía que de esa manera podía hacerme desistir de los planes que tenía con Voltaire. Lo supe porque encontré a Darlene en el laboratorio con Katrina, yo sabía que ella no regresaría ahí si no fuera por una razón de peso._

- Debes decirme qué viniste a hacer acá.

- No lo haré, Boris.

- ¿Qué planeas? – _estaba desesperado, la puse contra la pared con un poco de fuerza. Ella comenzó a sollozar._

- ¡Déjame ir!

- No me engañas, tú y Katrina planean detener nuestros planes. ¿No es cierto?

_Darlene no podía mentirme. Agachó su mirada, eso era un sí. No soporté verla llorar y la besé. Luego me la llevé al pecho sintiendo su barriga de embarazo mientras ella me golpeaba casi sin fuerzas._

- ¡Desearía nunca haberte conocido, Boris!- _me gritaba._

_Pero yo sabía que ella me amaba, y al mismo tiempo era lo que más la hacía sufrir. Sin embargo, yo no podía permitir que Katrina se saliera con la suya, así que decidí actuar por mi cuenta. La delaté con Voltaire, quien la reunió al día siguiente para ofrecerle una gran cantidad de dinero con tal de que se largara de nuestra compañía._

- Darlene, tu ex secretaria también sabe de esto, Voltaire… si tú me obligas a irme, ella también debe largarse de acá. - _ le reclamó con furia._

- ¿Es cierto eso, Boris? – _me preguntó Voltaire mientras se mecía en su silla reclinable._

- Es una mujer inteligente, lo que sabe lo sabe por su cuenta.

- Bien… las dos se irán de Rusia. Les pagaré los boletos de ida y una comisión que tendrán siempre y cuando cierren su boca.

_Cuando llegué a buscar a Darlene para contarle lo sucedido no estaba en casa. Comencé a buscar rastro por todo el departamento para saber donde se pudo haber ido. Luego pensé que podía estar en el hospital ya que no había llevado sus cosas. Tomé el auto y me apresuré a llegar al hospital más cercano. Pero era tarde, Darlene había dado a luz la noche anterior y según lo que me informaron se había ido hacía unas horas._

- ¿Qué pasó con el bebé? ¿Era una niña, cierto?

- Sí… el bebé nació muerto, lo sentimos señor. – _fue la sensación más espantosa que tuve._

- ¡¿Dónde está el cadáver, quiero verlo?! – _grité._

- Lo siento, señor – _decía el estúpido doctor – _no podemos permitirlo sin su identificación.

- ¡Soy el padre!

- La mujer era madre soltera, no tenemos como asegurar que usted sea el padre.

_Llegué de nuevo al departamento, Darlene había dejado una nota. "Boris Balkov, nuestra hija no sobrevivió. El doctor me mostró el cuerpo de la niña. Lo lamento mucho. Buscaré una nueva vida pero no te podré olvidar. No sé como pude enamorarme de ti pero lo hice, te voy a extrañar, espero tu también cambies tus caminos. Darlene." Así acabó todo con Darlene… no quise buscarla porque entendí que era mejor dejarla irse. Ya había sido demasiado para ella. Así perdí a Darlene para siempre…_

_Unos diez años más tarde algo increíble sucedió. Mientras entrenaba en la Abadía a los niños, una vieja enemiga entró por la puerta con una niña de la mano. Era Katrina._

- ¿Puedo saber que rayos haces acá? – _dije mirando de reojo a la niña._

- Mónica, - _Katrina se agachó y miró a la niña. – _te presento a tu verdadero padre, él es Boris Balkov.

_Mis ojos se abrieron de repente. La niña me miró con desconfianza pero a la vez con un poco de ilusión. La examiné con cuidado, se me hacía familiar pero no entendía lo que pasaba._

- ¿podemos hablar a solas? – _le inquirí a Katrina.- _Mi hija nació muerto_. _¿Qué clase de broma juegas?

- Verás, Boris, puedes odiarme por lo que hice si quieres pero quiero que sepas algo: Darlene nunca sabrá que tuvo una hija, mis contactos me ayudaron a que Darlene y tu nunca pudieran saberlo.

_Me enfurecí contra ella, la empujé con fuerza._

- ¡¿Para qué lo hiciste?!

- Es el precio de la traición, Boris. Pero no te angusties, estoy segura de que mi prima vive ahora mejor lejos de ti. Ah… lo olvidaba, la niña cree que su madre murió. Así que cuida tus palabras.

_Katrina se dirigió a Mónica y la besó en la frente._

- Pórtate bien, vendré por ti mañana.

_Así conocí a mi hija Mónica. Katrina la había adoptado. Mónica era irreverente pero extremadamente lista. Un día me confesó su odio por Voltaire: Katrina le había dicho que su madre había sido asesinada por él._

- Ella te mintió, Mónica.

- No es cierto. Me enseñó las pruebas del envenenamiento, los exámenes que le hicieron y el plan con su nombre.

- Pudieron ser de cualquier otra persona…

- ¡NO! Vi las fotos de mamá en la morgue. Era de cabello negro oscuro, y su tez blanca.

_¿Tendría razón? ¿La habría asesinado Voltaire? Tenía que averiguarlo. Sin embargo, Voltaire me lo negaba una y otra vez. Fuimos a la morgue, pedimos los registros y nadie nos daba razón de su muerte. ¿Quién estaría mintiendo? Son dudas que aún sostengo… Pero ya lo olvidé… Tampoco he vuelto a saber nada de Katrina desde el terrible accidente de los Stroganov. Ella lo planeó y usó a mi hija para ello…_

- ¿Para qué usó a tu hija? ¿Por qué los querría matar? - a este punto del relato, Boris estaba ebrio. Apenas sostenía las palabras, se quedó dormido y tuve que indagar por mi mismo lo que ocurrió. Por suerte ya tenía pistas suficientes: Katrina, más conocida como la doctora K, que fue apresada tiempo atrás por sus trabajos sucios con el doctor Zagart, parecía estar detrás de la maldad de Mónica Balkov, definitivamente la había usado para vengarse contra Voltaire, Boris y quizás contra su prima. También necesitaba saber si Darlene seguía con vida o no…

Kai, con semblante serio, escuchaba atentamente a Alvin hablar. Ambos se sentían cada vez más congelados por el frío que golpeaba en aquella azotea.

- ¿Te parece bien si entramos? No quiero morir de hipotermia antes de contarte el resto de la historia… - añadió Alvin tiritando un poco.

El joven asintió con su cabeza y ambos con las manos dentro de sus chaquetas, ingresaron al edificio con paso lento y silencioso.


	51. Chapter 51 Sepultura Gris

Capítulo 51 Sepultura gris

Una tarde gris, justo el escenario que combina con este silencioso sepelio. He presenciado ya varios, pero sin lugar a dudas este es el que más pesar me causa. Era un final temido para el señor y la señora Masefield. Sabía que desde que Brooklyn tomó la decisión de aventurarse junto con migo al oficio de la justicia encubierta no iban a ser los optimistas de siempre. La señora Masefield es una abogada refinada a la cual le enseñaron a no mostrar debilidad en público, pero es el funeral de su hijo, ¿está segura que solo dos o tres lágrimas secará con su pañuelo de seda? Obviamente jamás me atreveré a preguntárselo, ella prefiere sufrir en silencio. Por eso debió haber rechazado la oferta de transportarse hasta el cementerio en el auto. A lo mejor prefiere desahogarse caminando a mi lado y sostenida del brazo de su esposo. Se supone que los hijos deben mirar a sus padres morir primero, al menos esa es la expectativa general, pero no el caso de estos señores de la alta sociedad.

- Es como si hubiese perdido a Brooklyn en el campo de guerra, murió con honor. Eso me alivia un poco la sensación lastimera. – me dijo el señor Masefield cuando llegaron a Rusia recién este medio día. Él es un hombre sensato, creo que Brooklyn heredó algunos comportamientos y ademanes de él. Tenía el mismo andar despreocupado que su padre.

El sonido de las pisadas suaves y cautelosas de los acompañantes en medio de la caminata me recordó de inmediato la noche trasanterior cuando Kai y yo entrabamos de vuelta al edificio de la BBA por las gradas del pasillo que conducía a la azotea. Siempre que observaba a Kai no podía evitar compararlo con su abuelo Voltaire. Ambos tenían esa actitud de varones importantes, caminando sin mirar a los lados, enfocados solo en lo que tenían delante. Saben que hay alrededor pero prefieren ignorar. Me parece ver la imagen de Voltaire Hiwatari dirigiéndose al plato del pequeño beyestadio de aquel entonces. Una vez frente a frente, Voltaire me observaba fijamente sin ni siquiera hablarme. Las pocas veces que intenté estrechar su mano me daba la espalda. Ahora que lo analizo creo que era su forma de devolverme la humillación que sentía por vencerlo. Voltaire tenía una mirada fría y calculadora, Kai en cambio mostraba más melancolía que odio.

- Alvin- escuché la voz del señor Dickenson al llegar a uno de los pasillos – lo estaba buscando, tenemos asuntos que resolver, como el futuro de los torneos.

- Lo sé, señor, por favor déjeme terminar esta conversación con Kai y le prometo que me concentraré en resolverlo. Por cierto… ya llamé a la familia Masefield… les comuniqué la tragedia.

- ¿Cómo lo tomaron? – preguntó con preocupación al mismo tiempo que el joven Kai agachaba su mirada.

- Ellos son muy comprensivos… Su padre lloró un poco por teléfono, luego me dijo que tratarían de salir de Inglaterra a Rusia lo más antes posible.

- Ya veo. Trataré de conciliar el sueño un poco, si necesita de mi ayuda no dude en llamarme.

- Gracias, señor Dickenson. – luego me dirigí a Kai, quien ya se había acomodado posándose en contra de uno de los ventanales del edificio, mirando pensativo hacia la calle. – Bien Kai, supongo que estás ansioso porque yo llegue a la parte de… de los asesinatos. Quieres saber cómo fue que tu padre realmente murió, ¿cierto?

El chico respiró profundo cruzándose de brazos. No me respondió nada, sólo siguió observando hacia afuera de la ventana. Me acerqué de nuevo a su lado para comenzar a narrarle, esperando que no se molestara.

- Apenas llegaba a Rusia cuando escuché el terrible accidente que tuvo la familia Stroganov, todos en el auto excepto la pequeña de seis años murieron. Los rumores empezaron a correr, al parecer el accidente había sido provocado. No quise involucrarme en la investigación con la policía local, quería ver como se manejaba el caso. Escuchando a mis camaradas me enteré de que se culpaba a una de las pandillas juveniles más peligrosas. Unos días más tarde capturaron a uno de los miembros, un joven de acaso catorce años… Lo interrogaron, lo amenazaron, hasta que escupió parte de la verdad: les habían pagado para realizar el crimen. Justo como las autoridades sospecharon, los vándalos habían alterado el auto para que no pudiera frenar. El chico no reveló el nombre de la persona que los compró, dijo que él no era el encargado de hacer las comunicaciones en la pandilla. Se resolvió buscar a los otros miembros de la pandilla. Entre los nombres que figuraban se encontraba el de Mónica Balkov, una jovencita que atacaba con un beyblade. Eso me llamó mucho la atención. La policía interrogó al señor Damian Stróganov. Querían saber si él tenía algún sospechoso…

- ¿Lo tenía? – interrumpió el chico.

- Tal vez… él no quiso hablar mucho de eso. Damian se fue de Rusia por algún tiempo. Creo que ahí conoció a la familia de Brooklyn, supongo que pidió consejo a la señora Masefield, una de las abogadas más prestigiosas de Inglaterra.

El joven Kai tomó un suspiro, quizás no quería que yo lo notara, así que pretendí no haber percibido su pesadumbre. El muchacho estaba cansado, como todos los demás, pero sé que no quería cerrar sus ojos hasta que yo llegara a la parte más importante de mi relato.

- Secretamente tomé el asunto en mis manos, prácticamente nadie me ayudó. Había algo que la agencia policial no entendía: el beyblade.

Me miró con sus ojos agotados, como esperando una explicación.

- Verás… – le dije luego de soltar una sonrisa cansada – el hijo de Damian, Viktor, era científico, y también sabía mucho de beyblade. Sumar un científico con el conocimiento del beyblade daría como resultado una herramienta poderosa para aquellos que querían manipular la creciente industria a su antojo. Comencé a descubrir que Viktor y otros científicos pretendían levantar un tipo de laboratorio dedicado a mejorar la potencia de los beyblades y su funcionamiento. Pero la empresa no fructificó, ¿falta de dinero? ¡Ni hablar! El dinero era el último obstáculo que un tipo como él podía tener. Me tomó bastante tiempo averiguar que Katrina, quien fuera la doctora K, apresada hace algunos años, la prima segunda de Mónica, era quien había tenido que ver en el accidente. Pero en ese entonces yo no conocía a Boris, así que no tenía idea de que esa jovencita Mónica y ella fueran familia.

- ¿Por qué ella?

- Bien… Cuando el padre de Alana se enteró de que la finalidad de la empresa que ella y el doctor Zagart esperaban levantar dañaría la integridad de muchos jóvenes, renunció. Katrina no quiso arriesgarse a ser expuesta y decidió acabar con la vida de Viktor Stroganov de la manera más vil que pudo. La pandilla que había sido culpable de causar el accidente eran chicos peligrosos, entre los cuales se encontraba Mónica, a quien logré conocer personalmente cuando Boris me la presentó una vez que pretendí ser su socio de apuestas. Y cuando me contó de su relación con Katrina y Darlene pude finalmente unir los cabos y entendí que Mónica era usada por Katrina.

- ¿Por qué el señor Damian y Alana no saben de esto?- me interrogó con su voz demandante.

- Yo no reporté a la policía lo que supe.

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron de repente, y me miraron con sorpresa.

- Ellos sabían quienes eran la pandilla, pero nunca supieron de Katrina hasta que la capturaron años más adelante. Yo no era nadie para decirle a la familia Stroganov la verdad, y si lo hacía, primero debía reportarlo a la policía, y si Katrina se enteraba de que Damian conocía la verdad no solo su vida peligraría sino la de la pequeña Alana. Esto es más difícil de lo que crees, Kai.

- Tu pretendes que nunca se enteren de ello, ¿cierto?

- No hasta que capture a Mónica y me asegure de que no causará más problemas.

- Bien… - dijo luego de un silencio- ahora dime lo de mi padre…

- Sé que te parecerá extraño pero… Mónica no planeó matar a tu padre por ser un Hiwatari, ella se enteró que era uno de ellos hasta después de que murió.

- Explícate. – dijo cortante.

- Nunca conocí a tu padre, pero quienes lo recuerdan dicen que solía tomar largas caminatas por la ciudad. Siempre vestía una chaqueta larga de color…

- Gris… - me interrumpió. Kai siguió mirando hacia la ventana, sin importarle haberme atropellado mi diálogo.

- Claro… - sonreí un poco- tu lo conociste mejor… a mi sólo me lo contaron… - un silencio apareció nuevamente – Mónica y los otros chicos acababan de robar unas joyas de un conocido establecimiento. Tu padre los vio salir, pensó que eran sólo chiquillos ladrones y los persiguió. Mónica, en su desesperación, se devolvió con su pistola y… lo hirió en el pecho. Los que estaban con ella tomaron el cuerpo para esconderlo y sacaron su billetera, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver su identificación. Era un Hiwatari. Mónica pensó que el destino le había hecho un favor. Ella hace alarde de eso, porque siempre quiso venganza…

- Supongo que… ella te dijo todo esto…

- No, nos lo dijo otro de los chicos capturados por la policía. Mónica jamás me habló de sus fechorías. Todos creyeron que algún viejo enemigo de Voltaire había pagado a esa pandilla para que matara a Suzumo como una venganza. Y aunque la policía sostuvo ese relato por un tiempo, siempre se reveló la verdad a Voltaire. Pero tu abuelo prefirió mantener la primera versión para que la policía lo protegiera a él. Algunos duraron de las palabras del chico de la pandilla, parecía demasiado tonto que un hombre de clase como Suzumo vagara sin su auto por las calles de Rusia sin ningún guarda espalda. Pero hasta el mismo Voltaire sabía que su hijo no se comportaba como el resto de la familia.

- Es cierto… - creí haber notado una leve sonrisa en el rostro fatigado de Kai - mi padre no se parecía a mi abuelo, a mi padre no le importaba que lo reconocieran como un tipo de clase.

- A ti tampoco te interesa que piensen eso de ti, ¿verdad?

Sólo me miró y meneó la cabeza indicándome un no.

- Entonces… así murió…

- Sí… Después de que los chicos tomaran la billetera, huyeron dejando el cuerpo en un callejón. La policía los persiguió después de que el dueño de la joyería pidió ayuda y logró tomar preso al pobre muchachito que soltó la versión de los hechos.

- Conocí a Mónica en la Abadía, Alvin, ¿acaso mi abuelo ignoraba que ella se encontraba en ese lugar y lo que había hecho?

- Por su puesto que lo debió saber, pero, no le convenía exponerla. Si lo hacía, perdía a Boris, y eso requería perder toda su inversión de años. Boris era el único en quien podía confiar.

- No puedo creerlo… - exclamó por lo bajo mientras apretaba sus puños disimuladamente – mi abuelo encubrió a la propia asesina de su hijo… - Kai volvió su rostro a la pared, indignado.

- Lo siento, Kai.

Y ahí, debajo de uno de los tantos árboles del cementerio, estaba el joven Kai. Miraba de lejos el sepelio, y a la chica rubia con traje de luto que lloraba aferrada al brazo de su abuelo. La ventisca movía las enaguas de las señoras y las chicas que asistieron a despedirse por última vez del cuerpo de Brooklyn. Todos, excepto Kai que seguía sin unirse al grupo, nos acomodamos alrededor de la tumba. La señora Masefield finalmente se aferró al ataúd de su hijo. No gritaba al llorar, tan solo veíamos su respirar profundo y escuchábamos su llanto ahogado. Su esposo la acompañó frotando su espalda. ¿Quice minutos? No… quizás más tiempo observamos a su madre hasta que se dio media vuelta y se fue alejando del ataúd. Esa niñita, Lila, se acercó tan lentamente como pudo con lo que supuse era el chaleco antibalas que portó el valiente chico en su última misión.

- Esto es tuyo – dijo entre lágrimas mientras colocaba lentamente el chaleco dentro de la tumba que pronto sería cubierta con la lápida. Luego se devolvió a los brazos de su hermana, llorando contra el abdomen de su hermana mayor.

- Tyson, - lo llamé – toma esto.

- ¿Eh? ¿El beyblade de Brooklyn?- inquirió mientras yo le extendía la mano para que lo tomara. - ¿Qué… qué quieres que haga con él?

- Lo que tu quieras, fuiste el último oponente que venció a Brooklyn, mereces tenerlo. – le dije.

El chico lo tomó lentamente. Luego con más decisión lo sostuvo. Tyson miró el bey de Brooklyn pensativo. Luego dio unos pasos adelante hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de la tumba, se agachó y extendió su mano para ponerlo dentro de ella cuando una voz familiar lo interrumpió.

- ¡No lo hagas, Tyson!- Ray lo detuvo.- No creo que Brooklyn hubiera querido eso…

- ¿Por qué, Ray? Ninguno de nosotros le daría un mejor uso… - le dijo con voz apagada mientras todos los demás escuchábamos en silencio.

- Por supuesto que no, pero servirá para que otros recuerden su valentía.

Tyson se fue enderezando de nuevo. Levantó el bey de Brooklyn y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Kai seguía observando, inmóvil. Sigilosamente, todos los que se reunieron a despedirle, se fueron alejando del lugar. Algunos se palmeaban suavemente la espalda. Las chicas se abrazaban en señal de consuelo. El señor Damian levantó el mentón de su nieta y la miró a los ojos, ella le quitó la mirada y asintió con su cabeza, al mismo tiempo comenzaron a dar pasos alejándose de la tumba que comenzaba a ser cubierta por la lápida. "Brooklyn Masefield, por tu coraje y confianza." Leí por última vez lo que en ella decía. Creo que estuve parado frente a ella por unos cinco minutos, los mismos que le tomaron al resto del grupo para alejarse. Cuando me di la vuelta me sorprendí al encontrarme a Kai a unos dos metros de distancia de mí. Con seriedad, alzó su rostro y me miró, luego caminó hasta agacharse y mantenerse frente a la tumba de Brooklyn.

- No lo entiendo. – me dijo – ocurre un milagro, y alguien muere. – soltó una pequeña carcajada con tono irónico.

- Quizás eso es lo que se necesita para que ocurran lo milagros, que alguien muera.

No me respondió. Solo se enderezó y volteó a mirar a Alana que se alejaba con su abuelo, agachó la mirada y volvió a hablarme.

- Le prometí a Brooklyn que la cuidaría.

- ¿Qué te impide hacerlo?

Me dio la espalda de nuevo para quedar frente a la lápida, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y no respondió.

- Hasta pronto, Kai. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Asintió silenciosamente y los dos nos apartamos por caminos distintos. Aquí voy una vez más. El torneo se canceló, una tragedia acabó con la vida de un gran beyluchador y amigo. Pero no con mi deseo de que haya justicia. Mónica, tan solo estoy más cerca de poder detenerte a ti y a cualquiera que te ayude en tu maldad. Lograste escapar, pero no por mucho tiempo.

La figura varonil y firme de Alvin se comenzó a perder entre la neblina que rodeaba el cementerio. Guardando sus manos en los bolsillos y con el ceño un poco fruncido, Alvin y Kai se marcharon dispuestos a hacer lo necesario para capturar a Mónica.


End file.
